Reckoning Tale
by authormelanieray
Summary: 18 years ago, Frisk left the Underground, but there was another barrier to face. When Frisk comes back, she must pass tests that 'destroy her human soul' in order to save the monsters. Knowing that freedom can only be won with 'humanity', Sans goes to the surface to trade Frisk some of his 'monster' . . . but a barrier is more than a gateway. (Sans/Frisk Romance.)
1. Leave the He-She-It Thing Alone

**This is a big story with multiple threads of plot and yes it is multi-verse. (The multiverse doesn't even get a mention until the end of season 2, so the fun level stays the same for some time.)**

 **I love writing Undertale, and I actually use this to unwind. Yes, I use complicated fanfiction to unwind.:) So if you like it, great. If you don't, I'm sorry. I can't please everyone. From experience, pleasing one person just makes another upset. And like I said, I use this for unwinding. It's my reward, my hobby for taking good care of the house, my daughter, fixing supper, etc.**

 **Some people absolutely loved this, and others absolutely couldn't stand it, so I was torn whether I should crosspost it or not. But? If even one person turns out to be someone who absolutely loves it then it's worth the cons too.**

* * *

 _I like to think of this particular story being designed like a TV series (Chapters being episodes). Each Season usually is a sign that something big will or has changed. If you need or want to stop, season breaks are a great time to do that._

 **Season 1: The Reckoning Test**

 **Season 2: Escape**

 **Season 3: Second Chance**

 **Season 4: Blue Stop Signs**

 **Season 5: The New Next Door Neighbor**

 **Season 6: The Snag**

RECKONING TALE

SEASON ONE: THE RECKONING TEST

 **Fun Level 74: Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 **Frisk's Home . . .**

"Just be nice."

"She's got a wreath on her door."

"This is Frisk's house, don't act up too soon. Just be nice." Jeanine knocked on their daughter's front door. She could imagine what she would see inside. She could almost guess now. When her daughter had been eight, she had been kidnapped for a whole month until she was returned in a coma. When they asked her about it, she kept claiming she'd been Underground with Monsters, unable to get home until she broke a barrier.

Her daughter was healthy and happy, but mentally and physically? No matter how many years passed by, or how many therapists they had used, no one could convince her otherwise. Especially since the years went by, she never grew. She matured normally, went through puberty like everyone else, but just stayed the same height. She claimed it was probably the magic. But . . . "Hi, Frisk. Lovely house."

"Mom." Frisk ushered them in. "Come on in. Hi, dad. It's been at least a year now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Her father cleared her throat. "Quite festive. Like, uh, Christmas."

Jeanine shouldered her husband and looked back at Frisk. "Christmas in July is a thing." Okay, something positive. "I love the white carpet, it's beautiful."

"Thanks." Frisk invited them to sit down on the couch. "So, how are things?"

"Same as always," Jeanine said, looking toward the kitchen. Knowing Frisk's mind, it probably had waterfalls running through it somehow. "It's really good to see you. Don't make it out this far. Live . . . rather close to Mount Ebott. A little isolated."

"I got a job. I got a house. I even have a wonderful boyfriend. I am fine." Frisk crossed her legs. "I think I'm doing great for 26. A lot of people don't get their act together until their 30, so, yeah." She shrugged. "I like it here."

"Yes. But, you're just so . . ."

"Small," her husband interrupted. "You're small. You're the size of an eight-year-old. You shouldn't be managing all this by yourself. Your brother Abe's already agreed he could come live with you. Help you out."

"You know." Frisk sighed. "I am quite capable of living by myself." She got up stiffly. "Can I get you something to drink, mom?"

"Coffee would be great." When she left, Jeanine shoved him harder. "Don't push so hard! How are we going to convince her to change her life if you keep pushing?"

Visit. Parents. It was all just a polite ACT. Frisk pulled out her stool and climbed up on it to climb to her counter to open up the cupboard. _Coffee._ She looked around the cupboard. If she had any, it would be up high where she never goes. It was just a polite thing to have on hand for the few visitors that visited her. "I don't have any, mom. How about some water?"

"That'll be fine."

Frisk closed the cupboard and stepped back down on her little stool. She moved to the bottom covers, grabbed a glass and got herself some water. She moved back to the room with them.

Her dad. She could tell he wasn't happy about her decorating style, but Frisk wasn't going to do what everyone wanted. She gave up on a few things, but she wouldn't allow herself to be manipulated. Being Underground was just as real as being up there. Anyone trying to convince her it was a dream were missing something really big.

She never grew. The magic of the Underground had stunted her growth. She had been fine for years, growing just fine for a child, then came the Underground. And that was it. But, no one would take it as proof. They chalked it up to some unknown genetic disorder in the family. She moved toward the living room back to her parents. "Here you go, mom. Are you staying for dinner?" Just another polite ACT. They were there for only one purpose and she knew it. To make her leave her new home and job. To make her leave Mount Ebott. But, she couldn't.

Frisk looked for the monsters as deeply as she could, but no one was there. She wanted to believe that they all marched out and found their own place far away from civilization, so deep that no one would ever discover them. But, she dreaded something else. That the monsters . . . were put back in.

How could she live happily out on the surface, forget about everyone she met, and just leave them in there? So, now that she was free, she was near Mount Ebott. If they were gone, she would discover it. And, if they were still there, she'd figure out how to save them again.

Every breath she took on the surface. Every glimpse of the sun. It all felt so guilty. So heavy. No other human would ever help or understand the monsters. Most people besides children didn't even believe in them. Especially her parents.

Frisk just watched and waited for it. They talked about life, their jobs, and her brother being down on his luck. Which, he wasn't. There were plenty of jobs, they just used it as a gateway to try and get him there with her. Then . . . there it was. "There'd be nothing for him here either," she said as they asked it. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," her father said, changing the act of politeness first. Like always. "Oh, Frisk! It's been how many years? Really?" He gestured around the house. "You're just _clawing_ to believe. There is nothing to substantiate it! Kids get delusions, make things up when they are in danger. That world in your head was all created, and you need to start believing it!"

Frisk just remained in her chair, waiting until he got tired.

"I know that you went from growing regularly to never growing again, and to you, you think that's enough," her dad said. "It's not. It's coincidental. Something was done during the coma state that had terrible consequences. That is _all_."

Frisk stretched her back out without sitting up. It was getting close to time to eat. "Nothing at all happened. That's why your daughter was found halfway across the world in a coma. Happens every day I hear."

"Don't be smart," Frisk's mother warned her. "He doesn't mean you spent the _entire_ time in a coma. Something happened." She came over sweetly and patted Frisk's hand. "We still believe that you were kidnapped. Maybe they even exacerbated the delusions with drugs, and maybe whatever they used did this to you."

"I need to get dinner on soon," Frisk said. "If you aren't staying, then you should be heading off. My little community of homes, it's harder to see the roads to navigate when it gets dark."

"Okay. Look, just promise us?" Her mom bent down and gave her a hug. "Please, just promise us? Don't go looking for whatever this little hole was that was the entrance to you? Okay? It's our biggest fear, Frisk! Anyone who fell down into a mountain, they'd die! They'd be dead before they even landed, do you understand?"

"I'm not going to do that, I promise," Frisk said. "Go ahead and get going. I will see you later." She wasn't lying either. She wouldn't start with that. She needed to investigate deeper, around the sides. That's where the barrier would have been. If she could find that same place, that's all she needed. If the barrier was down, it meant the Monsters were freed and they were enjoying their lives on the surface.

In which case, she could move on. She'd probably even stop mentioning it altogether. If they were happy, she was happy. But, if the barrier was still up . . . she needed to find a way to bring it down. Permanently.

Not his usual day. Sans tried to open his half sleepy eyes as Tori tried to talk to them. Him and Papyrus. She had gone out of the Ruins and insisted they come see something.

"Well, we are here," Papyrus insisted, "but then we must return to our duty."

"Yeah. Sleeping," Sans said. "What is it?"

Tori gestured to the ruin in front of them. "Look. Look!" She held up a tiny froggit. It was real tiny. They barely saw it. "She found something special."

Sans was yanked away from his sleeping for this? "I don't think the tiny frog will make big trouble."

"What is it about this frog that is special?" Papyrus asked. "We really don't have time for games. Intruders could come any second."

"Oh, you know there is no one coming. Yet." She put the tiny froggit down. "It likes to be in the walls. It's been all over in the ruins, almost every spot. Well, it found this." She moved a stone block out of the way. The strange black and white barrier could be seen in it. Nothing new. She removed another block and another block until . . . "An opening."

"Light!" Papyrus pointed toward it and helped her with another block. "There is light, Sans!"

"Yippee."

"Is this it though?" Papyrus looked at the small hole. It was only the size of two ruin blocks. "Is this really it?" He sighed. "The tiny little monsters can at least escape I suppose."

"No, no. We all can." Toriel reached her hand through it. "I feel the sun on my paws."

"Great. We can reach in a hole and feel the sun. It's almost as good." Sans gestured back to the entrance. "Can we go now? I'm losing sleep just talking here."

"Sans, be positive. Light!" Papyrus said excitedly. He stuck his hand out in it. "Oh, the sun feels so warm. It's all so warm. Come feel, Brother!"

"Nah. I felt it for like five minutes years ago. I'm good for another thousand years." Sans just wanted to go back to sleeping.

Toriel gestured to the hole." If we get a monster that can change their shape, we could get them out there, and retrieve the human!" Neither Sans nor Papyrus looked happy about that. "If we can get the human child in here, then we would have our human ambassador," Toriel said gleefully. "We could get Frisk back, and we could finally leave the barrier."

"Um. Uh." Papyrus looked toward Sans, constantly shaking his head. "You know, maybe we could look around the mountain and find a way back in instead?"

"Now that sounds smart," Sans agreed with him.

Toriel counted on her paws. "I know the child would be helpful again, if we could find it."

"We don't even have a last name for it," Papyrus pointed out. "Just a first name. And the outside world is huge, huge! How would we find someone with a simple first name?"

"Once again, The Great Papyrus is right," Sans pointed out. "Don't go human seeking, Tori. We don't need it."

"It helped so much before. I'm sure it would help again," Toriel insisted.

"Yeah. It wanted out. It got out. Not much more to this." Sans shrugged. "Can we go now?"

"I know," Toriel said looking at them. "I know it was hard to feel the sun, and then get yanked back in. I know, I do. But, we can't just give up." She gestured toward the small hole. "There is hope. If we can find the human, we'll have hope."

"Moldsmal?" Sans said, trying to get her head away from the idea. "It's kind of amorphous. It could get out and check things out. I mean, lots of things around here are small enough. Just reporting back. That's good enough."

"They are small. The mountain is big." Toriel crossed her arms. "Why are neither of you excited about this? If we play this the way the humans want, then we can be freed."

No. If they played it the way the humans wanted, they'd be dead. Sans and his brother both knew that.

"Just leave the human alone," Sans stressed again. "The cute little boy-girl-it thing. We don't need it down here."

"I know!" Papyrus looked toward the hole. "I could probably get over there. I or Sans, as long as we have a view of where we are going, we should be able to."

"Then you could get the human," Toriel said excitedly.

"No, then we can look around the mountain and see if there is anything. We aren't little monsters, we are big and strong monsters!" Papyrus announced bravely. "Then we can find a way in through the outside."

"Yeah, that sounds like a much smarter idea," Sans complimented Papyrus. "We can investigate the mountain ourselves."

"That is not good." Toriel looked away. "Once they know it exists, the humans could plug this hole."

"Then we can do it before they know." Papyrus stared outside. "I'll try to the right."

"I'll take the left," Sans said. "If anything exists, we'll find it."

"If you don't find anything though," Tori warned them, "then we need to start the search for Frisk."

 **Outside the Ruins, in the Sun . . .**

There were trees growing all over, blocking a lot of the easy seeing. They checked the top, and couldn't even find the hole the humans originally stumbled into.

"There's so much vegetation." Papyrus looked toward the sun. "A day on the surface, our only day, and this is what we must do? An impossible task."

"You could run away," Sans told him. "I could tell them you ran away, Pap. You could stay here."

"No, never. I won't leave any fellow monster behind," he insisted. "Anyhow, staying out here without everyone else, it wouldn't feel good. You could though, Sans. This freedom. It would do you a _lot_ of good."

"Nuh uh." Sans looked toward the sun. "Regret would just make the sun hurt." He sighed. "We've got to keep searching daily. All the time though until we figure out something else."

"It's useless. With this time, and our guardly duties?" Papyrus pointed out, "there is no time to just go skulking around here all day. I mean . . ." He gestured out to the huge scopes of trees lining their vision. "We are . . . there is just . . ."

"We are boned," Sans said for him. "It doesn't matter though. We have to keep looking."

"It's pretty useless," Papyrus pointed out. "I mean . . . look."

"Yeah, but as long as we're looking, Tori won't go _looking_ for the human," Sans reminded him. "Papyrus, we were lucky. We were _extremely_ lucky. We couldn't have gotten a better ending in the timeline with it, but we can't chance that again."

"Right. The timelines showed that. That it wasn't nice in every other uh. Possibility." Papyrus sighed. "If it was still good, we could be free."

"If it's not, we're all dead," Sans reminded him. "Or half of us. Or all but one. Or whatever it feels like killing or sparing."

"It was completely good though. If it stayed good all the way through this timeline?" Papyrus said. "Then, wouldn't it stand to reason, it would do the same thing?"

Sans couldn't agree. "Kid was good all the way through. Even got us to the surface, an impossible task. It was . . . " It was good. It was great! That kid was the best kid out there, did something no monster was capable of doing. It stood up to its foes and kept trudging on somehow through all the bitterness and attacks against it. "But."

"The machine showed so many different paths," Papyrus said gloomily. "Most except ours resulting in death. Um." He groaned. "If we had never taken that blasted machine from the lab of Gaster, this whole thing would never have been an issue. It just would have made it through, no questions asked, and we could get it right now!" He stomped his foot. "If we hadn't known."

"It was what it was." Sans shrugged. "Kid was crazy. It's most likely locked up in some asylum by now I bet. Doubt it remained 'good' this long." He started heading back to the hole. "At least you can enjoy some of the fresh air and sunshine, Papyrus. We won't give up. Somewhere around here has to be an opening into it."

"Well, at the very least, maybe we can see the other side of the barrier ourselves. That would be kind of neat."


	2. Something Small In A Hooded Cloth

**Author's Note: The clicking noise that Frisk hears is the same sound the monsters made when they 'talked' in the game.**

 **fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 **Frisk's Home . . .**

Frisk typed up her report, but looked back as she heard a sound. Up in the mountains, strange sounds were always heard, but that sounded almost . . . like leaves. She knew that sound, once upon a time. She moved toward her kitchen. "Hello?" She turned on the light and looked around. "Is anyone there?"

"Frisk."

Frisk looked around, but couldn't pinpoint where the sound of her name came from. It couldn't be . . . "Um." There wasn't any dirt anywhere, but her window had been jostled open. "Who is there?"

"Frisk."

She heard it again. "Okay. Is that . . ." Impossible. Right? She'd been there a whole year already and not found one ripple of news. Could it really be? "Flowey?"

"Hi, Frisk!" Flowey made her scream in surprise by suddenly dangling below her kitchen light.

"Flowey!" Frisk touched her chest. Her heart had beat so hard it was aching. She never visually saw most of the monsters, but she knew their sounds. And Flowey in particular always had a unique sound. "Flowey. You're okay?" Then, maybe it was true. "The monsters did make it out?"

"No, silly, I just found a tiny hole." Flowey cackled. "I just snuck out of it. So. Have you missed the Underground?"

The way he spoke. "I've been trying to find the monsters," Frisk admitted. "I've been looking ever since I was eight."

"Little kid inside of you still wants to help your friends. Awww . . ." Flowey dangled back and forth. "Good. We need an ambassador."

"But . . ." Didn't Flowey not have a soul now? Oh, memory fades. "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to make it out too? Oh, I guess I am out," Flowey laughed. "I forgot! Nevermind then, I don't need you at all."

Ooh. Wrong words. "No, wait! I want to help?"

"Hm. Well. Maybe? Maybe you can help. But, things have changed," Flowey warned her.

"I haven't been down since I was eight," Frisk admitted. "I'm sure nothing's the same at all."

"Well, for one. You." Flowey started to make strange clicks to her. He didn't speak, just clicked at her. Almost like sounds from an old video game console before real voices were added.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

"Ha, I knew it! Ooh, that's going to make things difficult." Flowey moved downward to be more in front of her face. "You don't have Chara with you. You know what that means, Silly human? You can't speak monster. I was speaking monster." He clicked again. "That's monster. I speak human because I knew Chara. Toriel the caretaker and King Asgore can speak it too. But, how many monsters also speak it?"

Oh. "Chara." Frisk remembered her. "I haven't heard her in my head since I went through the barrier. She found peace I think." She smiled. "It's what I believe. But, the monster language."

"She knew it. She translated it for you. You never even opened your mouth to breath a word," Flowey reminded her. "Even monsters just sort of knew what you were saying."

Frisk remembered that. It was the same with seeing. She saw the path ahead so well in her head, but didn't really remember what others looked like. The magic down below was too heavy to do the simplest of things, like see and talk. "Okay." That would make things tough. "Why can't the monsters leave?"

"They need an ambassador. A human ambassador. Somebody who can go over to the new barrier and say 'hey, monsters won't tear up the world, I promise.' That's all."

"Really?" Oh no. "You mean, if I had just _stayed_ when they asked me to be an ambassador?"

"Righty-O! Monsters wouldn't be down there anymore. Just need a word," Flowey encouraged her, "from a human. A trustworthy human. That's it. So? How about dedicating just _one_ day to your old friends?"

Tricky. Flowey had turned back to Asriel, and then back to Flowey at the end of her time in the Underground. Then again, her memory was from so long ago, how much of it could she completely trust? _If I don't try, then why am I even here?_

"Toriel wants you. She knows the way it works. Toriel wouldn't put you in danger, would she?" Flowey pointed out. "No, of course not! So, come on. Follow your dear friend Flowey, I'll take you to Toriel, you can go to the other side of the mountain with no encounters, and help us get out. For good."

Maybe some of Asriel's goodness remained in Flowey? It was tough to say, but Frisk knew finding anything on the side of the mountain would be difficult. Mount Ebott was _huge_. Whole communities even lived beside it. She had no choice but to trust him.

Or she'd live a lifetime of regret if she didn't.

"Now, a couple things to keep in mind," Flowey said to her as they moved down toward the hole he said existed. "Do you remember the funny little skeleton guy that kind of stalked you around everywhere?"

"Oh. Yeah, I . . . remember his words."

"Right, he's short. Like you," Flowey said. "The name Frisk is unique enough, and I had a feeling you'd be somewhere right around the mountain. Then lo and behold, a human that looks like you. It was easy." He moved in front of her. "Anyhow, back to the point? Don't talk to him or his brother. Trust me. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooo."

"Sans?" Hmmm . . . "He was the only one who never attacked me. Um." Yeah, her little eight-year-old self remembered that. The only one she truly felt safe around as a child.

"Yeah, him," Flowey said. "Anyhow, now he might try and kill you."

"What?" That didn't make any sense.

"I told you. Things change. Smiley Trashbag and his brother are your worst enemies down there. Trust Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, or any of those other little creatures you befriended. But, not them. They'll kill you if you do."

That was hard to believe. She had only been eight, but? It could be a Flowey trick. Most likely a Flowey trick. "I just need to go to the barrier, right? With Toriel's assistance? I probably won't even see them." There, that should settle him down.

"Perfect idea, human!" Flowey agreed. "After all, you are safer with her than anyone else. Not to mention, hardly anyone kept up with the human language. So, in you go. Right down there."

Frisk saw the opening and headed downward. It was black, but she saw the strange black and white shimmering around it. There was a barrier all the way around the Underground too? She stuck her hand through the all black part. "It's kind of small. I don't know how I'll fit."

"Oh, I'll make you fit."

Frisk felt Flowey wrap his stems around her mouth, her neck, and then around her stomach. She tried to scream as he wrapped her up like a spider did to its prey.

"Come, come now. How else are you supposed to fit?" Flowey cackled. "And what fun would a warning have been? Now, come inside, human." He brought himself through the hole first before dragging her through.

She hit the ground and then felt Flowey take his stems off of her. _Note to self, Frisk. Flowey is still a jerk._

A familiar strange click rang in Frisk's head.

"Eh. It was worth it to grab her and wrap her up like that."

There was more of the clicking sound. It had a different tempo to it, but it was much like Flowey's sound. Only, slightly different. It couldn't be Flowey.

"Hello?" Frisk called out.

"Human language? Don't you remember monster?"

"No. Not anymore anyway," Frisk said. "Long story."

"That's strange. Okay. It's okay, Frisk. Do you remember me? My, you have grown into a big child! You're a girl, I see. I mean, a woman? A young woman now. Oh, humans age so fast. It's okay, I'm Toriel. The caretaker of the Ruins."

Frisk didn't open her eyes as she stood up. "Hello, Toriel."

"Oh. The magic is still too much for your eyes down here. Try to squint here and there to see. If you can. You must have last time, right?" Toriel asked. "Don't worry. You don't have to see to be the ambassador. I am so glad you came to speak on our behalf to help free us, Frisk."

"No problem." Frisk rubbed her eyes. The magic was heavy on her. _If fog had weight._

"Oh. You stayed small for a human. I am sorry. That's probably from the Underground." Toriel helped guide her. "This way. You seem a lot different than last time. I mean, besides the not being a child part. Couldn't you see your way last time?"

"Well, last time I had someone within me. She saw for me," Frisk admitted. "When I fell into the ruins. Her name was Chara."

"Chara? Oh." Toriel sighed. "Human . . . human souls. Tricky things," she said softly.

"She's freed," Frisk said delicately, getting a feeling that Toriel had known her, but her voice was getting sore. "Her soul left when I left. That's why I don't speak monster, or why I can't move around as well. It's just me." She tried to look a little, but it hurt terribly to even do that. It felt like someone was coming at her in the dark with the brights in their headlights on a car turned on. "My voice." It sounded quite froggish, like she had a sore throat. Even her head felt spinny.

"Yes. It'll get better as you spend time down here. In the past, when we were on the surface, we weren't all just gathered in one small area, so it affects things. It affected a lot of things." Toriel paused. "Although? Human, I know it's been a terribly long time since you've been here. You probably want to see your old friends." Toriel moved in front of her. "But, I know from experience, that getting this over quick and easy would be the best way and it could take weeks for you to adjust to the magic weight. And, the more we have to wonder whether this works or not, the worse it will get. The more monsters will get involved in it."

"I understand, I have my own life too," Frisk said, "and I can't spend days down here either. Flowey said a few words, right?"

"Right, that's all. Let's proceed then so negotiations can get started." Frisk felt herself getting led by the hand. "No monster will mess with me. We will be there before morning, and, you will feel better over there."

Navigating her through the mountain with her eyes closed? "Toriel, are you sure about this?"

"Two hours, tops." Toriel chuckled. "We will be there by five. Just, here." Frisk felt something on top of her. "Monsters will be up at all hours, but less will be up right now. So, I just covered you with a large hooded cloak. You will be safe, Frisk."

She had to. Frisk had to. All her life she felt regret for the monsters. Even at 26, she still remembered it so vividly. Regret doesn't let memories dim as fast. She held Toriel's hand and felt herself going downstairs. She remembered where the stairs were and could judge the walk. Her shoes could feel the crunch of snow beneath her feet. She had been so scared back then, wondering what had been going on. Why she had been taken. Where she had fallen to.

Her feet were getting tired in the snow. She had never gotten tired before either. _Oh,_ _Chara_ _. I really could have used your help again._ At least she was at peace, and Toriel was guiding her. She heard the beautiful, almost mesmerizing sound of Waterfall. Her ears pegged the beauty right away. The soothing sound soon bled away as she felt rain on her head. Without any encounters, it felt faster.

She felt the warmth of Hotlands. Really warm. Super warm!

"We are very close," Toriel said to her one more time. "We are in a special hall and then we shall be to Asgore." It wasn't surprising, Toriel must have known some shortcuts her little eight-year-old self hadn't known. Reaching Asgore's castle, she heard some of the strange clicks again. It must be Asgore.

As they walked, Frisk could feel some of the magic lessening on herself. She opened her eyes slightly to see.

"It's up ahead," Toriel said from behind her. "Go, Frisk. Please. _Talk_ to them."

Frisk saw some light coming through. There wasn't as much of a rippling black and white effect anymore. _I don't see a barrier._ She walked forward. Most likely, this wouldn't get resolved in a day, but if she introduced herself, it would be a beginning. They could go through the rest of the negotiations on the surface as to how to resolve the situation. "Hello? I'm human. I want to talk on behalf of the monsters?" She reached out toward the lighted area, walking faster. Relief from the magic urged her on further. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Before she took another step though, she felt herself getting pulled backward.

"No further than that," Toriel said, yanking her back. Frisk watched as where she had been standing had now been riddled by bullets. "Horrible." Toriel moved closer. As the bullets came, she just reflected them back. "You said we needed a human ambassador. We have one now. You need to listen." Nothing. "We have given you what you have asked for."

"That seems like automatic fire," Frisk said calling to Toriel. "No one is there yet. Too early."

Toriel came back over. When she was near Frisk, the shooting stopped. "It is always like this."

"You can get further than me," Frisk said gesturing to the light. "What's wrong?"

"Magic. Just as they keep us in here, the further we push our way through, we _lose_ our magic," she stated to Frisk. "This may be a waiting game, Frisk."

"I understand." Frisk sat on the floor. Every fifteen minutes she moved up, spoke, and moved backward again. Eventually, a human would hear her. _Let them be free. I can finally do what I should have done so long ago. I can set them all free from here._ Her world would be fine now with the monsters. At the very least, a new barrier above ground. Something so that they could have the sun and skies back. Work out something so that they could get back into the world again, instead of stuck in a dark mountain. _And so my parents and family would stop thinking I was crazy. That would be a nice bonus too._ Behind her, she heard more clicking again. That was . . . she looked behind and saw another monster's silhouette. Considering the distance, maybe Alphys? Frisk waved, but it didn't really wave back as it continued to make clicking noises to Toriel.

Okay. Maybe it wasn't her? Frisk turned back around and faced the front. Another ten minutes and she would try again. She heard more clicking again behind her, this one more robust in sound. She stole a glance behind and saw another silhouette. Did she know them? _No, concentrate._ She looked back in front. A few more minutes. A human was bound to come sooner or later. The clicking was intense one over the other behind her. Frisk moved forward again several times like she'd tried before. "Hello? My name is Frisk and I am human. You can scan me if you want? Please? I am here to talk on behalf of the monsters. It's time they were freed. Let's begin some kind of dialogue. Please?"

Still, nothing.

 **Grillby's . . .**

"I need another one here, Grillby," Sans said, waiting for his next burg. He looked toward Papyrus next to him. "What? We needed a break."

"Ugh." Papyrus tried to eat. "Holes and intruders. It was busy enough."

"Yeah," Sans agreed.

"What do you mean 'yeah'? You are always sleeping on your job!"

"Yeah. And that's hard work," Sans teased him. "Maybe Undyne will let us drop one of our post areas if she knows were out there doing something good."

"We can't do that. It's our responsibility to keep a watchful eye on everything," Papyrus said biting into his burger. "If I ever want to join the Royal Guard then I, The Great Papyrus, must take on this responsibility to the queen and all others!"

"Yeah. The Not So Great Sans doesn't feel as peachy about it," Sans said as he got his burger. "I could feel **_grilled_** about it though if it bought more of these burgers."

"Hey, Sans!" One of his many friends parked right next to him at the bar. "Were you on guard when it happened? I know from a friend who heard it from a friend that Queen Toriel came from the Ruins last night."

"Guess so." Everyone had to shop. Sans wasn't too surprised. He looked at his burger, ready to dive in.

"She was leading something small in a hooded cloth through Snowdin."

And wow. That wasn't good. Sans quickly took a bite, hoping the yummy juiciness would make the situation better. It didn't. It was tasty, but nothing was tasty enough to ignore that. How could she have gotten anyone through that hole that could actually find the human?

Papyrus himself just left the burger and called for him. "Come on, Sans!"

Sans took another bite. If he was going to be dying soon, he wasn't dying hungry.

"Sans!"

"I'm getting there." Sans shrugged and took another bite before putting it down. "Thanks, Grillby, but I'm going to die if I eat another bite. Actually, I might still."

"No time for puns, Sans!"

"Last rites, last jokes, am I rite?" Sans left the bar and followed Papyrus taking a shortcut to where Queen Toriel had to be if she had the human.

 **By the New Barrier . . .**

"We were taking care of it!" Papyrus complained to Tori. "Hello? Are we anything?"

"Frisk was found," Toriel said with certainty. "The humans demanded an ambassador, and don't think I have no memory of the surface! It is going to be covered in trees. It will take years to check around it, and you two were clearly against finding the human."

"We agreed to it," Sans said. "We agreed to do that for you, if you didn't get the human." He looked in the distance where the human's black silhouette was standing. Like a bad dream. "It needs to get out of here, Toriel."

"Frisk is doing a fine job. She came of her own will," Toriel said. "No one grabbed her against her will to bring her. She wants to help us."

"Then it should have all those years ago." Sans wasn't playing. Sans wasn't kidding. "Get the thing out, Tori. Papyrus and I will find a way out, just get it out."

"Thing? It?" Toriel looked disgusted at him, but he didn't care right then. "Why would you of all monsters call it a 'thing'? It is a human. We had all been on very good terms with it."

"Yeah." Even Undyne spoke up on its behalf. "The kid did fine last time. Give it another shot."

Toriel did not stop to take her eyes off of him. "What is this mood you are in? You are usually better than this, Sans."

Yeah. Life wasn't a laughing matter when the human was down in it. He exchanged a look toward Papyrus.

"It . . . well, it just shouldn't be trusted," Papyrus answered for him. "Monsters should find their own way out. Letting some little human do the work for us, it belittles us."

"Oh, don't even." Undyne glared at both of them. "What are you two hiding?!"

"The he-she-it thing should not be trusted!" Papyrus tried again. "Humans are bad."

"Not this one. You _know_ that." Toriel was not getting pleasant. "I am sure she has her own life too, so, if she fails in making contact, she can go home."

"And not come back later?" Papyrus asked.

Toriel just went around them and ignored them. Without telling her the truth, she wasn't going to get the human out for good.

Papyrus moved backward with Sans and crossed his arms. "Oh. This is . . . are we all going to die?"

Sans looked up toward his brother. "I don't really know." He looked toward the silhouette up so far ahead. "Let's just hope it makes contact I guess."

"Are we really allowed to hope anymore?"

Even Papyrus' cheery outlook was starting to get corrupted. "Hey, hey," Sans tried to cheer him up. "Maybe the human will get it open. It can talk to the others, have a small chit chat and open it all up for us. We can't let our hope get bone dry you know." He couldn't think of a better joke right then. The unknown mystery that killed them in parallel timelines was supposed to somehow save them again. No one knew how much more _dangerous_ it was having it down there. Living in the mountain versus living. Big difference.

Sans didn't want to tell Toriel. He didn't want to tell anyone. Him and Papyrus had kept it to themselves. They all liked the human, and who knew? That trust might have saved some innocent little human falling in the future from getting killed. "What's it yelling?" Strange. He didn't remember it actually yelling much. Or, even really talking much at all.

"Human," Toriel said, still a bit miffed at them. "She cannot speak monster anymore. Several things are different about her, so leave her alone."

Why couldn't it speak monster? Sans wanted to ask, but Toriel just looked away. Yeah, she was far from happy. "Knock knock?"

"Not even, not now."

Yeah, she was super upset. Sans turned and watched the human. "Come on, Papyrus. We'll move back further from it."

"Her." Toriel glared at both of them as they walked further.

"If it goes nuts, they'll all go first," Papyrus said nervously.

"If it does, we'll grab it and get it back to the other side," Sans said. "Be ready for anything when it comes."

End of Chapter


	3. Can We Feel Sorry For It?

This was getting ridiculous. Someone was back there by now, and Frisk's determination was kicking in and knocking her politeness out. She was getting an answer. "Hey, I am a human! A human and I demand to speak to someone!" She yelled louder as she went faster. "You aren't going to keep us trapped down here, my family will be looking for me!" Yeah, in what life? Not like they knew that. "I am Frisk, I am human, and I demand to be heard! I have the determination to be heard you self-righteous little punks!"

Then, she heard it. A large click. She walked farther up. She put her foot out toward where the border was, ready to yank it away. Even Toriel called to her to be careful, but nothing happened. She reached them finally! She took off quickly, just in case something changed. Beyond the bright light were a huge pair of doors that were opening for her.

Squeezing in she saw a conveyor belt. She moved down it and found herself face to face with a strange door.

 **Inside Room Barrier 1 . . .**

When it opened, she saw two lazy guys just sitting in chairs with their legs up on some control panels. _What?_

"Look. It's here," one of them said gesturing to Frisk. "Wow, you were right. Look how small she stayed. Cute. I know more than a couple of guys she could make fantasies happen for."

"Yeah." The other human winked at her. "Good thing I landed this job. Hey there, Frisk. Like your new home?"

"I am here on behalf of the monsters," Frisk said. "I want to begin negotiations to free them."

"Did you hear her?" The other one teased. "Demanding. Baby, you ain't in charge of nothing anymore. It's only right anyhow because you botched the whole thing."

"What?"

"You only had to kill one monster to set it off." One of the guys gestured between him and the other. "I'm Ethan. He's Steve. Which one of us is your type?"

They had better be talking blood type.

"You see, we wouldn't be here right now if you'd just done one thing. When you were eight, you were given this weird shot in your brain. As long as you killed _one_ monster, it would make you want to kill more, and it would be easier."

"Kill the monsters? Serum?" Were they kidding? "I would never do that."

"Yeah, your fright just couldn't overtake you for some reason." Steve shrugged. "Don't worry, that stuff's been gone in your head for years now. Once it ran it's course, it kind of slipped you into a coma. It was some killer stuff though. I heard you jumped farther, ran faster, and never got tired. Those were supposed to be the results anyhow. I mean, no one really knows what it did," Steve chuckled. "They just shoved your ass down the mountain and said 'good luck'."

"I would never kill anything!" Frisk said loudly. She moved over toward the panels and started looking around.

"Wasting time unless you've got one gnarly science degree, Frisk." Ethan stood up. "Now, you have to pay the consequences."

"This isn't right." Frisk started hitting any buttons she could, but nothing was working. The men didn't even seem phased. "They passed the barrier, they should go free. They can be out there, they have that right."

"Really? Well." He winked at Steve. "I guess that means you really want to let them go. You must care about them immensely. You must trust that they aren't going to go out and hunt humans down for sport or their souls."

"Yes. They are good. They just want to breathe fresh air again." Frisk watched them both stand up beside her. "I know it cannot be resolved in a day, but they once lived among us all in peace. We can do it again. There must be a way."

"Okay then, but you're not gonna like it." Steve grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "The truth is, the monster's conquered _their_ test. All that's left is the human ambassador. Or, if you ask me? It should be called human sacrifice."

"Your chances of surviving are just about nil," Ethan said. "In fact, if you die when you made it through all but one test, we are still supposed to let the monsters free. That is how bad it is."

"And, if you aren't dead, you are going to want to be," Steve said, gripping her hand even harder. "What would you really give to save the monsters?"

"You." She pointed toward them. "You need to let them go. Ah!"

Steve clasped her hand extra hard. "You took a mission that was supposed to get rid of these things, and turned it into a rescue mission. Therefore, there was no choice but to follow procedures. Humans a long time ago feared that the monsters might get a hold of some human souls somehow and break the barrier, so they made their own test afterward. Just to make sure a human _actually_ vouches for them." He let go of her hand.

"You were responsible for everything." Frisk held her hand. It felt awful, he squeezed it so tight. She was surprised nothing had broken. "You did things to me too."

"What? Did you just think you _happened_ to get kidnapped, and then when the doors opened, you accidentally ran into a random hole and fell into Mount Ebott?" Ethan chuckled. "Random kid. Far away. The people here before us just wanted to make sure if any news did fall out, when they looked at pictures, they couldn't tell if it was boy or girl or what."

"Yeah. Before you got your rack, your school picture was analyzed the best match of 'could be boy' or 'could be girl'," Ethan said. "Fun, huh? Don't worry, puberty was awful kind to you. I mean, you may have stayed short but everything else filled out nicely enough, didn't it?"

Frisk continued to push buttons, every button she could. What was it, a special combination? Were they all fake except one button maybe?

"Wasting your time. Now, you only get three trips back here, and you just took your first one. If I were you, and you are _really_ serious about rescuing the monsters, then you better ask questions about the tests you have to take."

"Right, 'cause when your number is up, we are _gone_ and a new barrier that will take a lot more work to take down will replace this spot right here. There's no way a few human souls will break it. They'll need hundreds."

"Fine," Frisk agreed. "I am freeing them no matter what. What are the tests?"

"The worst shit our ancestors could come up with." Ethan sat back down along with Steve. "You have to destroy your _own_ soul."

"What?"

"You have to corrupt your own soul," Steve agreed. "Strong, brave and righteousness don't mean anything. You have to bend to the very depths of your soul to free the monsters. See? Even if you had wanted to be the ambassador when you were eight, you would have still been sent away. No one wants to put a kid through that."

"But an adult has a mind of their own," Ethan reminded her. "So? How important is it to you? After all, you moved way over here."

"Yeah. That was fun to discover. Once I spotted you," Steve said, "I had a feeling I knew who you were. Got the official first name, made a cute little hole of 'hope' for the monsters and everything." He shrugged. "We get bored. Don't worry. That hole will stay open for you. But if too many monsters go through, game over too."

"You duped me into here."

"Hey, you duped yourself. You were far, far away and safe," Ethan reminded her. "But, if you happened to be living on the same mountain as them, how could we not resist? It's what you wanted, after all."

"Worked at it your whole life." Steve pulled out some papers from a small drawer and flung them in the air toward her. "Look at all those therapy bills, private journals, and doctor visits. You **_wanted_** this."

"Now, what's your next step? Probably want to take a punch at us I bet, but you won't get too far. Everyone in these tests are well trained in fighting and combat. Any of them can take out a little twenty something like you. And if you swing, we swing back harder. And if you piss us off too much? Well. We'll just kill you. No monsters go free, but we just kill you. So brave girl, what do you-"

"I'll do it," Frisk stated. "Tell me about these tests."

"Ooh. Really?"

"I want the monsters freed," Frisk said, "I clearly can't take you down physically or I'll just get myself killed. I have to assume that two guys with your clearly low IQ couldn't build something like this by yourself and that this was constructed as a test that is passable." She pulled herself straight. "I have the determination to get through this. What is the test?"

Ethan moved closer to her. "Even getting the rules has a price to pay. Give us your hand, Frisk." He came closer and whispered in her ear. "But, don't worry. You're close to the end of test one."

Toriel's ears stood on end and she ran toward the bright light as she heard a scream. A human scream. "Frisk?!" No, the poor human! Humans wouldn't actually hurt her, would they? She was just speaking on their behalf. "Frisk, are you in there?" She moved past the machine fire but there was nothing to reflect. "Frisk!" She watched as Frisk was rolled out quickly toward her, holding her hand.

Toriel quickly grabbed it and set to work healing it. It was cracked in several places and bleeding badly, bone even poking through. "Hang on, Frisk, I will heal it!" It was so badly damaged, she worked at taking the pain away first before she could even attempt to heal the damage. How could negotiations have gone so wrong? Frisk even had injuries from the roll out of the bright light, although they would be easier to heal.

"Wrong. It was wrong," Frisk said, the pain getting numbed away. She fell into Toriel's chest. "Not ambassador. Not ambassador, Toriel."

Not an ambassador? "What do you mean, Frisk?" Toriel continued to heal her.

"Not ambassador." Frisk looked toward her own hands. "Sacrifice."

Sacrifice? "They shouldn't have hurt you, you are human." Toriel moved away with her as machine fire went off again. She pulled them back far enough to be out of range and continued to heal her again. "This is all my fault. I sent for your help."

"I came willingly, it's not your fault. I wanted to make sure you were all freed." Frisk brought her hands back toward herself. "I swore I would do it one day. I got a job here. I got a home here. I swore I would search everywhere for the exit, to make sure that you got out."

Trembling. Toriel felt Frisk absolutely trembling in her arms. Even though she was older, old enough to have her own children, Toriel's instincts to comfort her like a child couldn't be denied. She hugged her tightly, careful of the injuries.

"I can't. I'm so sorry, I just can't! Not yet . . ." Frisk got quiet.

"Come, it's okay," Toriel said. "We will talk in the Ruins. Okay?" The walk was far enough on a healthy human, but Frisk was emotionally distraught and physically not ready for a journey. She shouldn't be walking at all. She called over for Sans. Like it or not, she needed some help.

Hopefully, he wouldn't turn her down.

Sans approached carefully. Doing the human any favors didn't sit well but Toriel sounded anxious to get home. Covered up in some kind of hooded cloth, Toriel was comforting it on the ground.

"I'm still trying to heal her," Toriel said. "I've numbed most of the pain." She held the hand tightly in her paw. "I can't just walk with her like this. Can you help?"

Sans came over even closer and looked. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I am going to talk with her at home. Please?"

"Tori." Sans shrugged. This was tough. "It's not always smart to help humans. Trust me on this. I can take you home if you want, but. It's too dangerous to take you with that thing."

"Sans." She barely breathed. "I can't believe this is really the same monster that befriended this human. This _exact_ human. What has become of you?"

"I don't want." He couldn't. He just couldn't do it, but she was putting her life on the line just staying in the Ruins with it.

"The human I have in my arms never hurt anyone. It did not ask for anything, just for a way out back then." Toriel stood up, awkwardly holding the human. "It made many friends, and it cared for us. For every monster it met. And even now, it came back for us, to help. And?" She moved her paw away from it's hand. "Her own kind are hurting her for helping us."

"Hm? Is that-"

"Yes, her own bone is sticking out." Toriel covered her hand back up. "I don't know if I even want her to go any farther! She said something about tests and a sacrifice, and I don't want her hurt."

Shouldn't. He shouldn't have. He had seen all the different parallel timelines. It messed up in every one. It killed in every one except his. But, as he looked at that injured hand he couldn't help the same feeling he once felt for it. _Other ones killed, but never this one. This one was a good kid._ It was dangerous to think like that. He had no idea what triggered it off. _Fine, once. I'll just help it once. If I don't,_ _Toriel_ _will still take it home anyway._

Sans took a shortcut to the backdoor of the Ruins. Toriel went inside but looked back at him.

"Thank you, Sans."

"Be careful," he warned her one more time before she shut the door.

 **Inside Toriel's Home . . .**

"Human? Frisk?"

Frisk opened her eyes, finding herself in a chair with a bandaged hand. It didn't hurt anymore. Last time, she couldn't remember ever feeling any hurt. Sometimes, it even felt like . . . like she was _about_ to get hurt, but then something happened and she was fine. Another blessing of Chara maybe? Toriel handed her some tea and she took it. It would help settle her nerves.

"We are in my home," Toriel said simply, "and we are safe." She took her large chair right next to the small one Frisk was in with her own tea. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"My hand." Frisk held her hand up. "It was just to get the rules. The price to just get the rules. Toriel, I want to help everyone. I want everyone to be free." She brought her hand back down and sipped on her tea. "But the price is just too high. If I really do this, it will be over a span of several years, not days or weeks. I just, I can't. I don't even see how I could ever." She set the tea back down. "Wait. How am I talking still?"

"Oh, there is a small bubble I wrapped around you, isolating some of the magic density so we could have a conversation," Toriel said, gesturing to the extra red on her sides. "It's only for a few minutes, so please tell me what you can? Do you really not believe that you can free us?"

"My ancestors had two parts to everything," Frisk said taking another sip of tea. "The monsters part was the seven soul barrier. As enough time passed and souls ended in their grasp, they believed in having a way out. But, to make sure enough time had passed, they also had a second test. Designed only for the bravest humans who believed in them." She remembered the words again, lying heavily on her chest. "I must kill my own soul to rescue everyone."

"Kill your own soul?" Toriel asked. "Do you mean die?"

"No," Frisk said. "Well, yes. Death is possible, in most of the tests. But even if I don't die, I must corrupt my soul so entirely, I will want to die." She held tighter onto her cup of tea.

"Death is possible in most tests? Kill your own soul?" Toriel closed her eyes. "What are they?"

Frisk couldn't say anything more. "I'm alone, I'm weak, I have no idea what I am doing. I never should have come, I'm not strong enough. It takes so much more than me to save everyone. I am just a wannabe twenty something year old little bitch that can't do it, Toriel!" She dropped her tea and covered her face.

She felt Toriel come over and embrace her. "But. Frisk?"

"I used to be powerful. No injuries. No losing. Determination was all it took to accomplish what I needed to do. I could do the _impossible_ at eight years old," Frisk said quickly, knowing her time was running out. "It was all just one big illusion. That power was supposed to have been used to slay the monsters. If I had killed anything, there was something in my head that was supposed to make me want it more. They put some kind of shot in my brain." Frisk shook her head. "They did it. I always thought that I was kidnapped, and I ran away and I fell into the mountain. It was all planned out, Toriel." She had trouble accepting Toriel's hug. "I am no one. I can't do this. I have no power, they have it all."

"I see." Toriel's voice was low. "I see now what they are doing." She backed away for a second. Frisk felt something from deep inside her. A once familiar tiny jab and looked in front of herself. Her soul was there, but a small part was missing on the upper left corner.

"You are going to die, slowly shredding your own soul." Toriel came closer to her heart. "I can't allow that. I won't allow that. Death is one thing everyone faces, but to do it to your own soul? Madness."

Frisk's soul disappeared again. "Everything is gone. I am nothing now, Toriel. I can't hurt anyone, but I can't help."

"But . . ."

"I won't leave for good. I just. I'm a failure. I'll do what I _can_ , but I'm a failure, Toriel."

"No, you're not. And for now, place it out of your mind," Toriel insisted. "Stay here in the Ruins for the night. A little while to try and heal more." She moved some of her hair out of her face. "Would you do that for me?"

"If it would make you happy." Frisk shrugged. "Sure. Why not. I can't free the monsters, I might as well be company. At least it's something I can do."

"You'll get better. Your soul can heal," Toriel said trying to comfort her again. "It just needs time. You _must_ take time between each of these tests to deal with the damage it takes upon you. But, if you decide not to do it anymore either, I understand. I won't force you out, Frisk. I would never force a human out like that." She touched her cheek. "A little human, or a little human that just grew up."

"Thank you." Frisk shook her head. "Toriel? I never told you, but I was kidnapped from my family. Far on the other side of the world. I just thought when I was running, I was finding freedom. I never thought I was doing exactly what they wanted." Genocide. "A little eight-year-old with a mind to kill everyone. I would have lost my entire soul into something like that. One small monster. One scared child."

"But you didn't." Toriel patted her head lightly. "You never hurt a single one, and that's all that matters."

"How did I not even remember how strong I used to be? Too strong for a child. Too strong for myself," Frisk whispered softly.

"Eight to . . . how old are you?" Toriel asked gently.

"Twenty-six now."

"Eight to Twenty-six. Eighteen years for a human is a long time to remember things. From childhood to now. I can't imagine how you remember what you can now for your kind," she confessed. "Monsters, even as long as we live, many of us don't really remember the surface all that well, or even much about the humans. But that is over long distances of time, in a span that a human life would never reach." Toriel shook her head. "But, for a human, what you've remembered so far is remarkable. Your trauma, as terrible as it was, must have kept things more vivid too. A kidnapping. I am so sorry. Halfway across the world?"

"Yes. They wanted someone far away, and, and if pictures ever came out." Frisk closed her eyes, feeling the magic getting heavier again. "They wanted someone that could have been a boy or girl. With my hair cut short back then. Just a blurry mystery. To make it even harder to find me." She shrugged. "I guess, at least I wasn't worthy of killing back then." She shook her head, her throat reaching her limit. "Toriel, as many ways as I could have gone wrong in the past, is how many ways I could kill myself now. How many ways? How many ways could I die from this?"

That was it. She closed her mouth. There wasn't much else to add anyway.

Toriel came over to her from her chair and imparted another hug. "It's okay. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. No one should be allowed to hurt you." She moved away. "As long as you are here, no monster will hurt you. I swear that to you. As for humans . . ." She wrapped her paw gently around Frisk's hand. That was all the answer that she could give.

 **Sans and Papyrus Home, Back Door** **Secret Room** **. . .**

"The one on the right," Sans said to Papyrus above him. "Try it right then turn it right and if that's not right, then try it left."

"Sans!"

Sans chuckled. He couldn't help himself, he'd tried to be good during the repair of Gaster's machine but he could only do it for so long. They hadn't used it since Frisk visited when it was a kid. The first time he met that kid, he just thought it was any average human that unfortunately fell into a bad place. He didn't mess with it. Even messed with some of his brother's puzzles so it could pass safely out without getting hurt. He even watched it a bit between his jobs on its little journey for Toriel.

Around Hotlands though, after he met the human at MTT's place, he came home for a break and heard the machine whirring away through their walls. Gaster's old machine didn't do much, except show when different parallel choices made turns in different timelines. Not little ones. There were little ones all the time. No, it watched for major parallel timeline changes. Had they been watching it around Gaster and the core closer, then he never would have been lost. Since then, him and Papyrus just kept it in their back room.

No one knew about it. No one even cared. But, that day when they started to see all the damage affecting parallel timelines from that kid? Sans hadn't seen any trouble, but he took an extra firm look inside at Judgment Hall. If it hadn't changed that far, then it would probably remain good.

And it did. It even freed them for a whole few minutes before something shoved them right back again. Even though Sans did feel a little something for it when he saw it's hand, his mind was _still_ on the parallels it could cause.

"I got it!" Papyrus moved away from the machine with Sans.

Sans hit power. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"It's completely fixed," Papyrus insisted. Last time, there were so many bad parallel timelines the machine was trying to keep up with, that it just crashed and couldn't keep up. "There is nothing."

"Nothing at all." Not a ripple. Not a single death. The human's presence wasn't making a single swing in the direction of good or bad.

"Well. It won't kill us," Papyrus said slowly, "but that means it's not going to help us either. We are still stuck? But I thought the human would eventually break out?"

"Yeah," Sans mentioned, "it, uh, got hurt. I saw it when I took Tori back home."

"What?! Hurt?" Papyrus scoffed. "Humans hurting humans?"

"Yeah. It's a thing. Monsters hurt monsters. Why couldn't humans hurt humans?"

"Well, how was it hurt?"

Sans pulled his bony hand up to Papyrus face. "It's own bone was showing through its skin."

"Eh?!" Papyrus looked at his own hand. "That. I imagined that hurt for a human."

"Yeah. Probably."

"Oh. Sans?" Papyrus asked. "Um. It never did anything like the others. So. And we even befriended it. So. Well. Can we feel sorry for it?"

Sans shrugged. "Well? We just need to keep an eye on the machine."

"What if it does start going crazy?" Papyrus asked. "Will shoving it in the hole be enough? How would we completely block it from coming back in?"

"I hate to say it, but if humans do hurt humans?" Sans shook his head. "That's probably where we'd have to take it." After he said that, his cell rang. Alphys. "Sup?"

"Um. I just got a call from Queen Toriel. She's torn up something bad."

"Torn up?!" The human was attacking? "Did the human attack?"

"No, no. Torn up _emotionally_ , Sans," Alphys corrected him. "Um, she, um. She wants me to go over and talk with the human. It's been a long time. Do you think it still remembers me?"

"Maybe." Alphys and Toriel in one place with the human. The machine wasn't showing anything happening in parallel timelines yet. "What's she want to talk about?"

"I don't quite know exactly," Alphys confessed. "She just said that the human can't do it alone. She needs help, or she's not letting it leave again."

Ugh. Tori. "Well, find out and let me know what's going on then?" Sans hung up. "Tori called Alphys over."

"Alphys? The brilliant Alphys, why?"

"It sounds like this human is here to stay unless someone can help it." Sans put his phone away. "Toriel said if Alphys can't help, she's not letting it leave again."

"What? No!" Papyrus grabbed its skull. "I mean, good human. But."

"Could be bad human at any second." Sans just watched the machine. Nothing. "Nothing's going to happen until stuff goes down. There's no guarantee we won't be the first timeline that gets hit." Sans looked toward his brother. "We need to capture it and get it here, Papyrus."

"But, Brother? That is dangerous," Papyrus warned him. "No one knows about our machine."

"If we can hook it up itself, maybe we can see for sure what'll happen. If we only see good, then we'll know we can trust it. If we see bad, then we have to trust others," Sans admitted. "Tell them what we know."

Papyrus groaned. "It may be for the best. How do we get it?"

"Snatch it from Tori's home," Sans reasoned. "You should be able to overpower it if anything goes wrong. Bring some stuff to knock the kid out if you need to." Sans tapped on the machine. "Bring it straight here, we'll strap it up, get the readings and send it back. Tori will never have known."

"And we'll have piece of mind!" Papyrus shouted triumphantly. "Yes! It's close to night time. The human is probably sleeping. I will get something to knock it out, sneak in, retrieve it, and bring it back here! Nyeh he he!"

"Just be careful, Papyrus." Sans started to mess with the machine. "It doesn't know monster anymore, so you won't be able to reason with it. Unless you remember the human language?"

"Uh. Um. I don't think I was ever all that good at it. Uh? High pitched squeals. And that is weird, how could it forget monster? How do you forget a language in such a _short_ amount of time? Come to think of it, how did a human child know the language in the first place? Oh well. But, no worries! I, The Great Papyrus, will take care of it! Nyeh he he! I will be right back, Sans. I will find something that will knock a human out, but not actually kill them."

"Kay." Sans adjusted the machine to read an individual's timeline instead of charting several different major timelines. Maybe the ripples would start small. He grabbed some adjustable arm pads and extended them to fit the human about right. _Hope you are right in the head now_ _, kid. I hate hurting anyone. I don't want to toss you into danger, but you can't do what I saw in other timelines too._

And, it might be the only thing he could do to save the Underground.


	4. Why Papyrus Hid the Timeline Papers

**Toriel's** **Home . . .**

Alphys shared some tea with Toriel. Toriel noticed that she still looked a little nervous. "She remembers you. She has a remarkable memory of us."

"Well. You'd think a human might believe it's a dream after awhile," Alphys remarked. "She couldn't remember _that_ much."

"Trauma can greatly affect a child," Toriel said, "and she fell in the middle of her trauma. She was trying to outrun people who had kidnapped her from her home."

"Oh." Alphys stirred her tea. "That would explain a lot." Alphys didn't really drink tea, but she didn't want to seem rude when she came over. In fact, Alphys had never even visited Toriel in the Ruins. They weren't the closest of friends, and the other side of Waterfall was as far as she traveled to see Undyne. The queen sounded awful on the phone though, like she really needed to talk to someone about something, and didn't quite know who to turn to.

Alphys sat the tea back down after a couple of sips. Maybe Toriel wouldn't notice she didn't drink as much. "So, what is it you wanted my help with?"

"The human, when she goes over . . ." Toriel paused. "When she goes over into the door we cannot get to, is there a way we can look after her?"

"No monster can make it in there. The power just drains out before anyone even reaches the door," Alphys reminded her.

"I know, but, is there _something_ that we can do to help her? To watch over her? Can?" Toriel's red eyes were glossy. "I want freedom, but not at the cost of her, Alphys."

"Well?" Alphys picked the tea back up and stirred before putting it back down. "We could put a mini camera on her maybe?" She suggested. "Find out what's going on back there?"

"Okay, but what could we do with that information?"

"I . . . I don't know?" Alphys watched Toriel turn away, shielding her eyes from her. "I'm sorry. I don't know. If we knew how to get past in the first place, if we could make any progress, then the human wouldn't be down here."

"Her name is Frisk. Calling her human all the time isn't right. I'm trying to correct it myself," Toriel said as she stood up. "Frisk will be staying with me while she heals, and then she will return to her world."

"But, Queen Toriel?" Alphys stood up too. "The human, I mean, Frisk, uhh . . . I-it could get out still? But? What if it doesn't come back?"

"I almost wouldn't mind if it didn't," Toriel confessed as she shook her head. "They are making her destroy her own soul. As we speak, there is a small piece of her soul already missing. She has absolutely no faith in anything. She must heal, but even then? Her tiny hand. It was so bad, I couldn't even heal all of it. Just the small parts of fractured b-bone."

"But, it's not a child anymore," Alphys tried to help her understand. "If she can help free us, then-"

"Come. Come see for yourself." Toriel led her toward her guest bedroom. While heading there, she could have sworn she saw someone by her stairs. "Did you see something?"

"Huh?" Alphys asked. "No. Where is she?"

"This way." Toriel continued to the guest room. "The woman is sleeping. Be very quiet." She opened the door. On the right bed was Frisk. "You've never seen her this time, this close I believe?"

"Oh my." She did grow! Well, she wasn't taller but she had changed. It was clear she was a girl. Her hair was soft and longer. Alphys even noticed that she seemed to have filled out just like a human woman did. How the years had passed since it had been down there. It felt like not very long ago. "Humans age so fast."

Toriel moved to the other side of her and pulled back the covers. Fresh blood was seen still leaking through the bandage. Alphys watched Toriel heal it. The queen had immense healing power. If it were still bleeding after using it? While she did that, Alphys watched the familiar red hearted soul above Frisk.

The queen had been right. An upper part of it was completely missing.

Toriel took her from the room and closed the door.

"Actually losing a piece of soul. She's . . ." Alphys didn't know what to say. "Couldn't she try and beat them up?"

"For one, that's never been Frisk's way," Toriel reminded her gently. "For two? Frisk isn't the same. Come back towards our tea and I'll tell you more."

When they reached their tea, Toriel took a seat. "She used to have something inside of her. Two things inside of her, Alphys." She took a deep breath. "Apparently. Chara."

Oh, that must have been hard. "Chara's soul?" Human souls were still so mysterious.

"She guided her. She helped with translation. In fact, I believe she even 'talked' for her because I don't remember the sound of monster coming from Frisk's lips." Toriel took a sip of tea while Alphys picked hers up and just stirred it again. "Chara is at rest now, she seems confident of that. Considering she has no knowledge of the monster language, that would make sense."

"I am sorry to hear that," Alphys said. "At least she's been at rest now."

"She also had something done to her brain. Some shot they shoved into her little brain back then." Toriel looked disgusted. "One fright. One fight. If she had killed even one monster, it would make it easier to kill more. She was supposed to commit genocide on us, Alphys."

"What?" Alphys looked shocked.

"Instead, she somehow beat those odds. She never ended the life of a single monster. But, it made her strong. It made her fast. It made her the irrefutably strong hearted soul of a child we all knew. But, she's not any of that." Toriel stood back up. "She's just a mere human being that wants to do the right thing, but you can see . . . Frisk may die if she does that."

"I . . ." Alphys understood. "What are all these tests?"

"I don't know, but you should interact with her. It's . . . it's hard to see her like that. If she loses even more, who knows what she'd become?" Toriel walked downstairs. "I have to hope sending her back out helps to heal it, but I don't know. How do you heal something like that? Because I can't."

Alphys followed her downstairs. "I'm sorry. I really am. I will think very hard about what we can do," Alphys assured her as they walked. "I'm sure there's a way. I just have to think harder. Last time, we thought 'how to get past'. Well, she can get past, so now, we just need to think 'how to help'." She was trying. "Can I see her tomorrow? I'd like to ask her what she saw around her."

"I don't know. Alphys. How do you heal a broken soul?" Toriel asked. "How long does one take to heal a soul they are damaging themselves?"

"Honestly? I've never even heard of it. I would imagine only a human soul would know how to damage another human soul," Alphys confessed. She reached the door and opened it up. "I will look into it. I promise."

"If I can't guarantee her life. I just . . ." Toriel shook her head. "I will _not_ lead her to her death."

Alphys understood. "I'll look into it. I'll find a way to help. We can beat this." They had to beat it. They had to beat it! Freedom was just on the other side.

But, what would the total cost of freedom be?

 **Sans and Papyrus' House.**

"Here it is, Brother!" Papyrus said as he brought Frisk's body over toward Sans. He kept it wrapped in its blanket. "Alphys was there. I was almost caught, they were coming to see her."

"Great, it's ready. Just lie the kid on the floor." Sans moved from Papyrus. "Care to do the honors?"

Papyrus worked on the machine while Sans went over to drag out the human's wrists. He looked toward the other hand. Still bandaged up? "They did a number on her, Papyrus. The queen can usually heal everything."

"Yes, I noticed that," Papyrus said softly. "I wonder why she couldn't heal completely?"

"Yeah." That was strange. But, no stranger than it had already been. He carefully wrapped up its other wrist. He checked it real quick. Underneath each wrist area was a small IV he had hooked up. "It's ready." He stepped away and watched Papyrus start.

Like he feared though, he could already hear the parallel timelines chart start to tick. He moved over toward it along with Papyrus. The readings were different this time though. She was changing the Underground, but so far, no monster deaths . . .

Frisk moved around slightly, feeling woozy. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted but something was on her arm. No, wrist? _Toriel_ _?_ She forced her eyes to stay open as she took arm wrists off of her arms. Some machine started to emit a high screech, but she didn't care!

She bolted out for the door, opening it and taking off as fast as she could. She knew her blood from whatever they did to her wrists was trailing behind. _Toriel_ _!_ _Toriel_ _!_ _Toriel_ _!_

"Ooh. I guess I didn't give it enough," Papyrus commented as he stared at the blood trail. "Do you want to catch her? She is going to need healed now, she didn't pull those out right. She might be dead before she-" He heard his brother take off. "Sans?"

Frisk tried to run as fast as possible to the Ruins, but felt herself getting grabbed and taken away again. "Let me go!"

"Frisk?!"

Frisk heard Toriel and the one holding her let her go. Frisk felt her wrists getting better, but she couldn't stay awake much longer. She heard a few clicks before she eventually went unconscious.

"What is going on, Sans?" Tori asked. "She should have been in bed."

"What is going on with her?" Sans gestured to Frisk. "Number one. Is that _really_ the kid because that doesn't look like it at all!"

"It's been eighteen years. She's in her twenties."

"Yeah, but." Sans gestured to her again. "But."

"Humans age fast."

"Geez, not _that_ fast." Sans looked back toward her. "What is going on with her though? How come you haven't healed her completely?"

"What are you even doing here?" Toriel came back on him. "What happened to her wrists?"

Sans shrugged. "Well. The Great Papyrus and I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

"I highly doubt that."

" . . . to be around." He sighed. "Toriel."

"You were the ones who hurt her?!"

"That was an accident, and I can explain." Going to have to at that point. He looked toward the human. Could it really be the same cute little kid? He moved closer to it.

"What are you doing?" Toriel growled.

"Just looking. Not hurting." Sans bent his skull down toward her. She should have been as tall as Papyrus. He tried to touch her chin, to get some kind of reading. It hadn't done perfectly in the past, but it'd be good to see she was staying on track. He could do better if it ever opened its eyes.

"Sans the Skeleton, leave her be and tell me what's going on?" Toriel pulled her away. "I shall put her back to bed, and then, I want an explanation."

Sans expected her to rebuttal or to protest as he told her about all the things the kid did in all the different parallel timelines. But she didn't even seem surprised. Not a bit. Her face gave away absolutely no shock. "You knew?"

"Yes, I know." Toriel humphed. "Unlike you, I have actually been _talking_ to her. I didn't know about your little machine, but I do know what you are indicating." Toriel took a seat. "The child, back then, went through a lot, but it's different now. Not just grown up."

"How's it different?" Sans watched her, but she wasn't really in the speaking mood. Probably because he just had Papyrus abduct her, and he hadn't been supportive of her being down there in any capacity. "Knock knock."

"No." Toriel closed her eyes. "It isn't that simple."

"Yeah, it is?" Sans tried to take a seat, but Toriel's chair was bigger. He leaned against it instead so it didn't look awkward. "Look, you don't have to tell me everything. Just, how do you know it's safe now?"

"You brought her home. Quickly," Toriel remarked. "Straight into my living room."

"I couldn't be sure it wasn't bad or good. I couldn't let it just die like that," Sans said, "But, uh, you know? If you've got something that proves it'll be good, that would be great?"

"It was injected with a shot in it's brain. It didn't get tired. Moved faster. Was almost superhuman."

"Yeah, I remember that about the kid," Sans said. "What about it?"

"It was supposed to be used to give Frisk the strength to kill us all. All the frightened child had to do was kill one simple creature, and it would start to awaken within her, making her go crazy." Toriel shrugged. "Frisk never hurt a soul. It could do nothing. It ran its course and put her into a coma afterward. Makes sense, they would not want her killing humans I'm sure. Is that fine enough for you?"

"There was something in its head?"

"And don't you even start thinking about messing with her head," Toriel said grumpily. "There, you know. She isn't here to hurt any monster. She's lived decades on the surface and never hurt them either."

"Oh." That. Was. A relief! The former kid was fine. "But, why can't she speak monster?" Sans asked. "Are you sure she can't?"

"Another human soul attached itself to hers. It seemed to want to help her I suppose." Toriel didn't want to talk about it much. "Anyhow. She is _not_ super human. As you can see from her wounds, she can be stopped easily were anything to happen."

"Yeah, but, why couldn't you heal her?" Sans asked. "You can heal anything."

"I am not talking about this anymore," Toriel sighed. "I am cross with you at what you did, Sans! You should have trusted me to tell me about this. And then, kidnapping her? Do you know how _bad_ of an idea that had been?"

"I needed to know."

"Well, now you know what you need to. She was made to kill us, but she didn't. That time has passed, but she still came to try and save us. Good day." Toriel crossed her arms. "And don't bother her again for at least a week. I am sure you scared her."

Every timeline. She must have got scared, it must have triggered, in every timeline. But, the brain thing was gone now? He shuffled his bony feet. That meant. He shuffled his feet again. Could he . . ."She's really going to open it up? The outside? To every monster? Really?"

"Maybe." Toriel got quiet. "If so, it will be a long time. At least for me to guide her."

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as she is ready, she will go back out. But. But I don't know if I want to lead her back anymore than she would want to come back." Toriel shook her head. "Just go, Sans. I can only handle so much a day. I'm sure you'll find your way out."

Sans headed back home taking a shortcut next to the back door. He was about to open it when his cell went off. Alphys again. "Sup?"

"Uh, hey, Sans? Um, I know that in the past you and, uh, Papyrus worked with Gaster?" Alphys said on the phone. "What exactly did you work as? Were you good at science too, or lackeys or . . ."

Why was she asking? "Does this have to do with Queen Toriel and the human?"

"Sort of. Yes. I want to be freed. I want to be freed so bad I can taste it, but! I. I have to figure something out. Do you know anyone who's really good at science too? I need another brain to work with. I need a leaping off point."

"Maybe." Sans let go of the door handle. "If you tell me what Toriel told you."

"That's confidential."

"That's a heck of a deal I think," Sans corrected her. "I know the human isn't healing with Toriel's magic, which should be impossible. I know it doesn't speak monster because of some other attached soul thing. See? I've almost got everything. So, come on? Share?"

"Oh. Um. I just want to help the human, that's all."

"Help the human what?"

"Just. Just help it pass some tests."

Tests? "What kind of tests?"

"Just. Just tests."

"Alphys," Sans tapped his slipper. "Come on, please?"

"Well . . ."

"Come on," Sans urged her. "Tell your old Buddy, Sans. Hey, I won't tell anyone else. You know me, don't you?"

"Okay! So, the humans are making her break her own soul."

"Break her own soul?"

"Yeah. Toriel showed me it. There is actually a piece of her soul missing. They are putting her through tests so traumatizing to a human, that it's eating her away. If she passes, were freed. So. I want to help. I just need someone's help. Do you know someone? Sans?"

Sans walked through the door, hanging up the phone and looking toward Papyrus. Manifesting sweat. He looked around the machine, but the papers they had generated were gone. "Papyrus, where are the papers?"

"She doesn't kill anyone," Papyrus said confidently. "The human stays very good. Very, very good. You." His voice got lower. "You have no idea how _good_ it stays, Sans." He shook his head. "You don't need to see them. We should just support the human again."

That bad? "It dies?"

"Many, many times in many horrendous ways," Papyrus said quickly. "That's all you really need to know, Brother. Even I didn't want to keep checking it. Um, but uh, in some of them. We are freed," he admitted.

At the cost of the human. "Papyrus, have you ever heard of breaking souls? I mean, not dropping to nothing and turning into monster dust. I mean, pieces of the actual soul?"

"What?" Papyrus shook his head. "No. Isn't that impossible?"

" . . . in what ways did she die?" Sans asked directly. "Papyrus?"

"Just, death." Papyrus shrugged. "You don't need the details, Sans."

Sans rubbed the front of his skull. "Bro. Don't hide things from me." He looked around the place. He headed out the door and went inside the main house. Papyrus tried to catch up with him. "Where'd you put them, Papyrus? If the human isn't dangerous, why are you hiding it?"

"Because! Because." Papyrus rubbed his bony hands together. "It . . . it was our . . . friend. Scary or not, what we learned from the machine. Here. It was."

"Good. A good kid. A terrific kid." Sans tapped his slipper. "It ain't even a kid anymore. I forgot how fast humans age."

"But it's still . . ." Papyrus groaned. "It's going to go through a lot of hurt to help us, Sans."

"I want to see the papers, Papyrus," Sans said. "Come on, bro. Let me see them."

"Uh. No. It's just a huge, big old mess anyhow," Papyrus said confidently. "The machine runs timelines, possibilities. It doesn't help in any other way. We wanted to know if it will stay good, and I can say with utmost confidence, it will stay good!"

"Test results could differ, splitting timelines, Papyrus, but the test themselves?" He held his hand out for papers. "I bet _they_ are repeatable. Come on? This could be our **_Ace_** in the Hole for a Plan ** _B_**." Papyrus still looked unsure, but Sans was already coming up with a plan. "I'll be out back again."

"Sans, why? Timelines being split already happened," Papyrus warned him. "Sans, it's just not a good idea. We can't do anything for the human!"

Sans didn't listen. He just picked up his cell and called Alphys back. "Hey, I might have found a guy for you."

 **One week later . . .**

"I don't know about this," Alphys said nervously. "This is a lot of monsters at once to see her."

"Hey, I've waited a week to see how the kid's changed," Undyne insisted. "And these two boneheads want to see her too. Besides, greater numbers weakens the mother defense."

"Well, I think it will be nice to see the human. Sans said it changed so much," Papyrus insisted as Sans knocked. "Should we have brought a gift?"

"The gift is the show," Sans touted up from beside him. "Just like work."

"Work is not just the-" Papyrus stopped as Toriel said 'who's there?'

"Gopher," Sans said.

"Gopher who?"

"We think the human could gopher some company," Sans finished, hearing her laughing at the other end.

"Oh. I don't know."

No. "Come on, Tori, we've been waiting to see her."

"For what reason?"

"Not excruciating tests, I assure you!" Papyrus chimed next to him.

Everyone except Papyrus covered their face.

"She's still . . . well . . ."

"I'd like to talk to her about cameras for the next test too?" Alphys also spoke up. "Maybe? I might have a little plan to help? Sort of? Queen Toriel?"

They watched as Toriel answered the door. "Sans and Papyrus?"

"You said a week. We gave it a week."

"You kidnapped her and almost got her killed."

Sans shrugged again. "You said a week. We gave it a week." She wasn't budging. "Okay, can I just point out I'm the only one that at no point ever tried to murder her as a kid? I just . . . dabbled."

"Dabbled," Papyrus agreed. "We just dabbled this time. The almost death was not our fault."

"Totally. Come on, Tori?" Sans tried to urge her. "Just tell us where you found the human and Papyrus and I can go get her. We need to talk to her."

Toriel looked at everyone at the door. "No. I couldn't get her anyway, she isn't here and she will not arrive again." Toriel looked away. "It's just too dangerous. I banished her."

Wait. "You?" Undyne asked. "You banished her?"

"I am not losing Frisk's soul, thank you," Toriel said as she closed the door. "Good day!"

Undyne blinked. "I don't believe this. The queen is keeping the human away."

"The only hope to getting free?" Alphys hugged her equipment. "No. No, no, W-we were going to help. No. But."

Papyrus patted Sans shoulders. "Well. At least we don't have to worry about it anymore. Bad or good. Let's return to our work, Sans."

"This is wrong. That is _our_ freedom!" Undyne shouted. "I'll tell King Asgore. There must be a way to make the queen see reason."

"Yes. Um, keep me posted on that. I guess," Alphys said. "Reach me when you need to, Undyne. I guess I'll just go home then."

"Do you want me to escort you home?" Undyne asked her.

"I'd feel better yeah." Alphys hugged Undyne and then they took off.

Sans watched Papyrus heading away too. He just stared at the door.

"Come on, Sans," Papyrus urged him. "Let's go back. The human is gone just. I guess, just like we wanted."

King Asgore might rule, but Queen Toriel was stronger, and she wouldn't let the human get hurt. There was no way Undyne telling Asgore would help. He wouldn't go against her again, not after their last fiasco. But there was no way they'd ever get their freedom without the human.

Toriel was right, they were practically there. Papyrus even said the timelines was showing it multiple times. It could just be another trap, but, they had nothing to lose. Papyrus' spunk had trimmed down. Sans felt himself falling deeper the longer time passed by too since then. Having hope and then it being ripped away. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything hurt in some time.

But, it was there again. Superhuman or not, Frisk was still the kid of determination. One more go. To believe, just one more time.

Could he?

 **Sans and Papyrus' House . . .**

That night, Papyrus hardly said anything as they ate leftover hotdogs. Papyrus wasn't in any mood to fix spaghetti.

"Sorry, Papyrus," Sans said from the table as he ate the hotdog.

"Well, the human had a huge exclamation point above it," Papyrus said. "So. It probably would have just died. Anyhow. It's safe. We know the whole story why it went bad, so that means we're safe and we know that it is safe. I guess. We are all safe."

"I don't remember human." So long ago. It was difficult to learn too. "Only the King and Queen probably know it 'cause of their daughter. Maybe Alphys?" He was stretching. "How many years does it take to learn human?"

"I don't know, to master their language for us? The high squeals? At least . . . six?"

Six more years. "Six. That ain't long. Maybe just part mastery, maybe three?" Sans chuckled sadly. "Years just fly by us so, it's nothing. Frisk would still be alive, still kicking."

"Yes, but. The hole?" Papyrus asked. "Wouldn't someone have discovered it by then and corrected it? That's risky."

"Learn human and just hope the hole stays open." Sans groaned. "Does anyone still speak human?"

"Why does it matter?" Papyrus just leaned his skull on the table. "Queen Toriel banished her."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"What?" Papyrus just moaned from the table. "What could anyone possibly do? Go after the human and stash it from the queen? To cross royalty, the punishment would be brutal."

"No more brutal than not trying anymore," Sans spoke up. "Papyrus, we could have freedom for everyone."

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Papyrus asked. "It's wrong!"

"It's wrong of Tori to let the chance go," Sans corrected him. "Look, the human's right on this mountain somewhere. Right out that hole. That kid grew up and it . . ." He shoved his hands in his bony coat. " . . . and it still came back. It's not going to go nuts. It's just the kid that we knew."

"The one that did the puzzles."

"The one that beat Undyne without killing her."

"The one that went through Alphys tricks and forgave her."

"Yeah, and that never hurt anyone. Just passed through. It doesn't have the same strength, but, it was still that kid." Sans jiggled the crinkly grillby wrappers in his coat.

"Brother?" Papyrus warned him. "Don't."

Sans tapped his slippered bony foot against the floor. "She doesn't speak monster, and they are killing her soul. Even though you won't tell me what's in those papers . . ." Papyrus looked away " . . . I bet it's got something to do with that. Even the queen can't fully heal her."

"Yes, and that's another thing!" Papyrus pointed out. "Remember it's hand? We can't heal it like that. It would have to suffer because we couldn't take it to the queen." Papyrus shook his head. "No, it's just a dream, Sans. Besides, at least your safe."

Whoah. That was new. "At least I'm safe?"

"Yes. Yes we are all safe."

"Yeah, but, the human's the one . . ." Wait. There was more to those timelines than Papyrus said after all. "I'm involved, aren't I?"

"No! No, of course not." His voice practically squeaked. "Sans, it's not . . ."

"How do I get involved?" What could he possibly do? He was just a monster not human. Frisk was human and she was the only one who could get back there. Unless. "I get it."

"No! No, no, no! That's, you're pulling a paradox, which should be completely illegal!" Papyrus shouted, "because you would not be on that track without knowing about the timelines. Therefore, anything you are thinking of is null and void."

"No, the monster language. It's not null and void." Sans stood up from the table. "I would have gotten it, I just had to think about the language barrier. And since when did we start caring about paradoxes? It's sheets of paper. You are reaching."

"No, Sans!"

He already knew. "It's okay. Just, tell me one thing? In the timelines that we made freedom in? Was it always just Frisk, or did it take me too?"

Papyrus bent his head down. "Not all of them were good," he almost squealed. "Sans, it's so risky."

"Alphys did research on that barrier that's holding us back. * You've only got to be like twenty percent human." Sans looked at his bony fingers. "She needs the monster language. Healing abilities. The superhuman abilities she used to have. Plus, I could take some of the tests too. I'd qualify."

"She would never go for it," Papyrus stood up too, throwing his napkin down. "No human would give up part of their own humanity for it! And when they found out the truth, even if she survived?"

"She'd be considered monster." That made sense. If they really did get freedom, percentage would be a big thing.

"You're opening yourself up to a lot of things, Sans. This will mess with her, mess with you, and it might even reawaken really old memories." Papyrus sat back down. "Like, the day we were thrown down here. I don't really want you to remember that. No one wants to remember that. We know it happened, but . . . to remember?" He groaned. "Besides, like I said, she would have to give up part of herself for it. What human would do that?"

"One that moved back here for the monsters." Sans stopped tapping his foot. "One that risked coming back in for the monsters." He stopped jiggling his coat. "I just need enough human to ask once. Even if it doesn't go all the way through it, _I_ could have the power to take those tests."

"Oh." Papyrus laid his head on the table. "Why can't I go instead of you? I could have done it."

"Timelines didn't say so, huh?" Sans chuckled. "Probably 'cause I'd never let you. I'm going to go investigate that hole, and I am going to find a way Papyrus. We aren't giving up, we're just getting started. Freedom is just around the corner. One way or the other."

"Don't say that!" Papyrus criticized him, but it was too late. He was gone.

Sans took a shortcut into the ruins, seeing the tiny froggit hopping around. "Someone must have gotten Frisk. She can't be that hard to find out there."

"I did, and she's not hard to find if you speak human."

Sans looked at the ground. He took a step back. Oh no, that thing? "Oh. You." It got her? The unfeeling flower? That's what happened in the end, it wouldn't have feelings anymore. Right? "Haven't seen you in some time Asriel-determination-concoction-thingamajig."

The flower shrugged. "Left of the mountain. Community 20. 559 Prescott Drive. Full name, Frisk Magnolia Cross. Not that that helps, it's written in human you bone-headed-skeleton-weirdo-thingamajig. Finding the way, you still need to know human. So, twiddle dee or tweedle dum? What will you do when Queen Toriel comes?" Flowey popped away from the hole and showed up beside his slipper. "You know that she banished her. If the human gets caught, it'll be on you. But, if you don't? Kiss freedom for everyone, bye bye. So, are you willing to trust me in the name of freedom? Good ol' Flowey?"

End of Chapter

Notes: * Human/Monster. It's not that bad actually, but it does tend to give a headache or make someone sleepy. When a greater amount is taken though, it becomes more dangerous. Small similar qualities can be traded between much easier than a huge percentage.


	5. He Was Sleeping, Right?

**Frisk's House . . .**

 _Heh. She did remember._ Sans looked around in the hallway. He didn't even need to see Frisk to know it was her house. The hallway was speckled in shades of purple with blue carpet. He headed toward the front and started to see pictures of her hanging along the wall.

Blue. She had blue eyes. He'd never seen her eyes before. She always kept them closed. _Crazy. Look how old Frisk got. Time passed so fast for it._ He looked around the hallway at the pictures it had growing up. He stopped and chuckled as he saw one when it was around the age it went Underground. It had three other people in the picture. He'd seen them in various ages in other photos too. "Kid did have a family." He trotted further down the carpet, but saw one of the pictures changing. He picked up the picture frame and turned it around. It was in some kind of electric device. _H_ _m. Electric picture scroller. Why not?_ He put it back down. Monsters and humans seemed to evolve with similar technology, but some things were still different. Now, where was Frisk?

Flowey was still outside. He preferred the dirt, at least until Frisk was found. Except, that there was something weird he heard coming from another room. He moved toward it. "Oh. Well, hey there . . . umm . . ." Not a monster. Not a dog. It was smaller, black and white, lying on a checkered bedspread. On its collar was some writing. "I know it, I know it . . ."

"It's her cat, Krisp E. Kreme" Flowey chuckled from over by the window. "You should see her dog."

There was a dog? They were usually okay in monster form. There was a regular dog in the Underground, but he was quite used to the monsters. "Uh, there was something about dogs. Aren't they usually not so nice to strangers?" Flowey was already gone from the window. Great.

He heard the cat make a sound as it took off out the door from him. Sans moved onward. He checked another room and laughed. "This kid." It really was trying to grasp onto things. It was covered in black and red with pictures of volcanoes in it.

It also had a big, white dog. He just opened an eye at Sans and then went back to sleep.

"Hey, the lazy kind. That's the kind I don't mind." Sans turned but heard the dog start to get up. "Really, let's stay lazy over there in the corner. Nothing doing over here." When it tried to come closer, he used a little magic to make it heavier. "Good dog. Nuh uh, stay there. My bones aren't for you . . ." He moved away from that room and looked onward. _Where is the human?_

He moved onward and peered in the next room. It . . . was weird. Bath and a strange object. He shrugged and went onward into the next room that was . . .

Counters. Lots of counter space. He moved into the refrigerator area and opened it up. "La dee da." He opened up the top portion. Mainly the bottom was used, but it was full. "She knows how to eat." Then he heard the dog bark. He looked toward it. "Warning ye, don't mess with me." He closed the refrigerator and headed out into the main living room.

He smiled. "Hey. Home." He looked around it. Lights dangled across the ceiling. He walked across the floor. The whole room was white, and even had some fake little trees here and there in it, decorated with presents underneath like they did at home for the Gyftrot.

He moved toward Flowey over toward a window again, lifting it up. "She isn't here."

"Eventually. She isn't eight. She has a job. Which she's probably at again," Flowey said. "She's kind of tough to get a hold of."

"Why, what did the kid end up being?"

"A vet."

"Oh." Sans headed backward. "I'm gonna go sleep in Hotlands for a bit then."

"Typical," Flowey complained to him.

A few hours later . . .

Frisk groaned as she came through the door and took her shoes off. She flung her light coat and purse on the couch. A sandwich would really hit the spot, but a nice shower would be better first to wind down. She headed toward the bathroom, closed her door and took a barrette out of her hair that helped to keep her bangs back. She looked in the mirror, lingering on herself.

She had tried to see Toriel every night by the hole, but she never came. She sent Flowey back and tried to get him to convince her to see her, to at least talk. Toriel knew the future lying ahead of her, and Frisk knew it too. There was a real potential of death and pain. It was scary. It was real.

She looked toward her hand. Eventually Toriel got it to heal, but even with her healing she saw some huge scars on it. Who knew if her soul healed or ever would either. She went over and started her shower, getting into it.

Without Toriel helping, Frisk just tried to go on with her life like normal, but, she still knew the monsters were trapped down there. Banishment though. She couldn't get in. There was nothing she could do, except try and talk to Toriel. Slow and steady, it was the only way to accept what had to be done. Maybe, eventually, she would wear her down. Maybe.

But, it wasn't like a fight with Toriel trying to steer her away when she was young. Toriel didn't even need to come see her in the hole, all she had to do was ignore Flowey, and she could live with herself. And Frisk could do nothing. But it ate her up inside. She took a brief shower, letting the warm water hit her, and hopefully help comfort her soul.

She got out a few minutes later and tied on a blue and purple robe with some blue house shoe slippers. She opened the door and whistled. "Missy, missy, Krisp E. Cream! Momma's home! Pappy, honey! Come on!" She whistled again and headed for the kitchen for their food, and some for her too.

 _Turkey sandwich?_ _Leftover hamburger? There was pie for desert still. Pop? Cream soda? Maybe just some water. Nah, cream soda._ Frisk watched as Krisp E. Cream started to brush against her leg. Pappy came around the corner and barked. She moved toward her low cupboards and got them their food first before heading to the fridge for a sandwich. Getting bread and some turkey slices and mayo, she closed it up and started to make her turkey sandwich. When it was done, she took a big bite, but felt someone tapping her shoulder.

When she turned around, at least she had the sandwich in her mouth to keep from screaming in surprise.

Sans woke up from the bed when he heard her call her pets. He rubbed his eye sockets and rolled out of the bed. She finally came home. He stepped out of the room and headed after her. She was trudging around with her pets in cute blue slippers.

The best way to go of course. When she moved to the kitchen, he gave it some time to think how to approach her. Flowey wasn't there yet, but she was eventually going to have to see him. He decided to just be direct and tap her on the shoulder. Flowey couldn't be too far.

When he tapped her on the shoulder, she whipped around. Blue. She had blue eyes, just like in the pictures. And they were widened in surprise as she had a piece of bread she was biting into, staring right back at him.

Frisk was not ready for that. But, right in front of her, stood a skeleton.

But, he wasn't quite like a skeleton. He was all bones, but his structure was different. Firmer. Broader. His mouth looked like it had one giant row of teeth and it was closed shut. Someone must have come to fetch her. It also had eyes, but didn't. Well, little lights that were shining from his eye sockets. It had to be either Sans or Papyrus. Yeah, the monster that was trying to kill her wasn't the first one she wanted to meet up top on the surface, with no one around right now. "Uh. Hi?" She managed to say between the sandwich in her mouth.

He made funny clicks at her, but unlike the other monsters, his mouth didn't move. His mouth stayed clamped shut.

"Uh?" Why couldn't Flowey had come to get her? He spoke human. "Do I need to return?" Maybe? That would make logical sense. She heard a light tapping on her blue linoleum and looked down.

No way. The skeleton wore pink house slippers? She laughed slightly, not being able to help herself. He clicked at her again, but she had no idea what he was saying. She held up her sandwich. "Sandwich? Um? Are you Sans or Papyrus? You sound like . . ." It'd been so long, but she had always pegged him as the funniest sounding one. Now though, she had to say it out loud and she didn't want to get them confused. "Sans?" He clicked at her again and moved even closer. "Not big on personal space, are you?" Then again . . . how is it they first met? _Jog that memory, Frisk. You heard him follow you all the time._

She put her hands out to him. "Okay there, big fella, personal space. Mighty important." She looked around for Flowey. Please, she needed a translator. "Um? Flowey, did you come too?"

"Right here!" Flowey said from her kitchen window. Frisk scooted around the skeleton and moved toward her window to let him in. "Hi. You have another visitor."

"Am I allowed back down?" Frisk asked.

"No, you're still banished, but she's not the only monster, and monsters want to be free," Flowey reminded her. "That's Sans. Remember him?"

"Uh huh." Frisk looked back at him again. "His expression doesn't change much."

"Well. He is a skeleton?" Flowey reminded her. "Not big on lots of facial stuff. He needs to talk to you."

"But, Toriel spoke human," Frisk said looking toward Sans. "I don't speak monster." She looked back toward Flowey. "You said I shouldn't trust Sans or Papyrus."

"At first," Flowey said. "They're okay now, and, you need to speak monster. Toriel's not an option and I'm not hanging around just to play translator. Trust me. Just agree and you'll speak monster in no time. Um. Just."

"Just what?" If this was that easy, Toriel probably would have done it. "Flowey?"

"You're just going to give up a tiny pitch of your humanity. That's all," Flowey said.

"Just to speak monster?" Humanity for a language?

"He needs to _really_ speak to you," Flowey said firmly. "About serious . . . things," he settled on. "This is the only thing left, Frisk. If you don't do it, just abandon the Underground forever."

"That important?" She watched him clicking at her again. "Risks? Don't tell me there are no risks, either."

"Brain fry maybe? But I think Smiley Trashbag will be careful," Flowey said. "Everything's a risk, right? You want to free us, right? Well, he's your help. First step."

"I've never heard of this before," Frisk said.

"Any monster can do it but it's. . . not done a lot," Flowey confessed. "Obviously. Used to happen in the past though. Books on it and everything. Really." He turned upside down on his petal head. "Just a little humanity to give up to get a whole language. Come on, that's a good deal right there. Less than five percent. In the scheme of things you face in those tests, this isn't nothing."

Those tests. Is that what he wanted to talk about? Did he have something to help her get through them? "Okay. I have to risk it." She heard Flowey click toward Sans.

"Um. Close your eyes," Flowey said. "And just, hang on. It's probably like eating nice cream too fast."

Huh? Frisk felt an excruciating pain in the front of her forehead! She started to see weird symbols transforming into words in her head and heard weird clicks slowly start to make sense. The front of her forehead felt like somebody shoved it into a bed of hot coals!

Then, all the pain went away. Her head was freed and she grabbed it. There wasn't even a headache left over from it.

"Ouch!" Sans touched his own skull. "That's tough on the skull. Geez." He looked toward Frisk. "Hey, kid. Can you understand monster now?"

Frisk shook her head. "Perfectly."

"Great, you speak it too. Good. So?" He chuckled. "Love your dogs name." He scooted his hand toward it slightly, making it lay down. "Got to learn some manners though."

"Great. Now, talk," Flowey encouraged him.

"So?" Sans pointed to her refrigerator. "Who's that pie for? Are you eating all that food yourself? You got any hamburger buns around here?"

"Not about that!" Flowey complained, but Frisk just smiled. "Don't encourage him."

"No, sorry. It's just been a long time." Frisk nodded toward Sans. "I remember you the most of everyone. You tagged along all the way through with me."

"Yep. Tagging along again," Sans said. "Listen. You technically freed us years ago, but there was a force that pushed us back. Kind of like this." Sans gently used his magic to push back her dog. He was lying on the ground and didn't seem to care as he was slowly pushed back. "Then just bam, doors and a barrier that weakened us when we got near it. So, technically. Not free. But we were free. Then weren't."

"And it was worse than if I had never tried," Frisk finished for him. "I'm sorry. I was eight. I didn't even know what an ambassador was, and I wouldn't have been allowed to do the tests anyhow. They already told me that."

"Yeah, but. We just, we really want our freedom," Sans said. "We really, really want our freedom."

"Well, I can speak monster now," Frisk said, "but I'm far from the same. I can't guide myself, or even still speak. The magic is too heavy down there, and I just don't have any of the abilities I used to have."

"Yeah, but want them back?" He asked. "How about it?"

"That was . . ." Frisk gestured toward her head. "It was something-"

"In your brain. Get it now. Extra soul helped you get around, but the power came from your brain." Sans nodded his skull. "Know that. It's, uh, why me and Papyrus weren't so happy you came back down. But, now we really want your help." He shoved his bony hands into his big coat. "It's beyond time, we are screaming for freedom. I need you to do something for me. After this, if you don't want to help, that's your choice."

"Why?" Frisk asked. "What do you need?"

"I need twenty percent of your humanity. Not enough to change you or me, but I can get past the barrier as 'human'."

What? "You want my humanity?"

"Yeah. Fair deal. You'll get some monster."

"Now." Wait. This didn't sound . . . "Flowey?"

"Nuh uh, talk to him," Flowey insisted. "I'm out."

Oh. Great. He literally left out the window. "Um. This just . . ." Twenty percent of her humanity?

"Magic gets blocked back there, I can't destroy anything with power, if that's what you're thinking," Sans said. "But, I could do those tests."

Monster? Frisk wanted to help the monsters but . . . become a monster? "I . . ."

"I-I-I or aye, aye, aye?" Sans asked. "I did the language thing, this isn't a big problem."

"We're basically switching percentage around."

"Yep."

"Um." Damn. "Just twenty percent?" Frisk questioned. "That's it?"

" . . . at first. Maybe."

Oh no. _Hiding something, he's hiding something._

"With some monster in you, you could heal faster. Chances of survival go up. And." Sans held up a bony finger. "We can cheat too."

"Cheat?"

"Yeah. Where you or I died in different timelines, we can make sure we don't make the same mistakes. Kind of morbid, but eh."

"What?"

"Little timeline machine. You know, parallel worlds, running straight with ours? A brilliant guy named Gaster invented a machine to watch them. That's . . . kind of why I judged you at Judgment Hall way back when," Sans admitted. "Heard it whirring away after I met you at MTT's. I mean, I liked you kid, really, but that stuff was scary."

"It's fine, I get it," Frisk insisted. "If you get caught by Toriel though . . . she's um, really, really . . ." How could she put it delicately? "She said if I was found down there again she would lock me up forever if it saved my soul. So. I should feel lucky I was even getting to go back up."

"Yeah, I know. I'm taking a risk, but the whole Underground is worth that risk right now. We just can't be there for more thousands of years," Sans insisted. "Besides." He closed one eye at her. "Tell me about that hole. Did the humans make that or not?"

"Oh, yeah. They know about it," Frisk said. "As long as I keep coming back for tests, they'll keep it open." Toriel. The tests. Sans was taking a lot of risks. "I don't think Toriel would sentence anything like death but-"

"Lock me up forever," Sans said. "Got it. I know. I've thought this through already. I just need you to agree. What do you want to do?"

"Free the Underground," Frisk admitted. "How monster will I get?"

"Ah, you won't change what you look like. You won't go skeleton or anything, and I won't get all fleshy or nothin'," Sans said, easing her nerves. "It's soul exchanging. Mostly an ability thing. I think."

Frisk bit her lip. _H_ _e thinks?_ Healing ability. Some of that old fire back she once had to take on those tests. Sans help too. Everything was a risk, and if he was caught, there'd be no choice either. But. "What about Papyrus?"

"Oh yeah." Sans lifted his magic off her dog but he was still lying down. "Don't think he cared too much."

Frisk felt herself getting warm cheeks. That's right, she named her dog after his brother. "I mean, your brother."

"Well. It depends on you, Frisk." Sans gestured between them. "If you give me twenty and don't think you can face those tests, I'll go back Underground myself. Toriel wouldn't know, and I'd do my best not to get killed." He scratched his cheekbone. "If you agree to help out all the way, then I'll stay up surface. Papyrus will say I snuck out the hole and never came back." Sans shrugged. "It'll keep him safe. If you or I get caught, he won't be involved."

"You would be considered a traitor though," Frisk said. That wasn't right.

"I don't care. I'm past the point of caring what happens to me," Sans admitted. "That point has long since sailed. Traitor. Jail. Human. Don't care anymore, I just want to get us freed. Okay?"

Any risk. He was willing to take any risk? _He is desperate. Maybe even desperate enough to try and dupe me._ She couldn't jump into such a heavy decision.

"Come on, what do you say?" He spread his bony arms out toward her. "Help your old buddy Sans out, huh? Come on? Nothing left to lose for me, and I'm guessing at looking at your house, this was a big thing for you to want to do?" He urged her. "Come on, Chum. Be a pal. Twenty percent. What's twenty percent between friends? For a start, maybe?"

But, then there was an anxious knock on the door. "Frisk! I need to talk to you!"

"Oops." Sans shrugged. "I'll be back in hotlands when you need me."

"Oh. Um." Frisk looked around but Sans already walked away and to her guest room. She moved toward her door for her friend, Amanda. "Coming." She opened it up and Amanda sailed in, tossing her coat and purse onto the couch next to Frisk's.

"Okay, so advice time," Amanda said aiming straight for her kitchen to the fridge. She opened it up and fished around in the back for one of Frisk's beers. "Kendrick, Frisk, I need to talk about Kendrick. Where is all your beer, girl? Oh, there it is." She grabbed the pack and the salad she left in Frisk's fridge.

Frisk sat down next to her. "Now's not the best time."

"He screwed Cindy, he totally screwed Cindy!" She complained as she tossed the salad on the table and grabbed her bottle opener out of the drawer. "Okay, you know how I told you, 'Frisk, I really think Kendrick screwed Cindy, but he's not admitting to it'?" She took a seat at the table with a beer and opened her salad. "Well, I asked him directly if he did, and every time he's been saying no and no and no. But then, last night when we got all hot and heavy, he said he really loved me and so he had to admit that he did screw Cindy." She ate the salad in double time.

 _At least Sans doesn't know human._ "I'm sorry, Amanda."

"Screw that guy. Right?" Amanda shook her head. "I mean, I really like him, and I want to believe that he told me because he loves me? But like, Cindy is such a nasty-hearted *****, you know? I can't stand her."

"Uh, I know," Frisk agreed as she heard the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

"I ordered pizza too for us on the way over. I couldn't just have a salad tonight, not dealing with this," Amanda said as she answered the door.

 _Great, just great._ Usually Frisk and Amanda switched nights visiting at each other's house. Many times, they slept in each other's guest beds. _Dilemma._ Sans wanting some of her humanity to free the Underground. Amanda's heart absolutely smashed from Kendrick. Not a good night for these to pair up.

Amanda took the pizza back to the table with Frisk and opened it up. "Screw salads. Without a boyfriend, give me some pizza any day. I mean, who am I supposed to look good for? Huh? Someone who's just screwing Cindy? You haven't taken a slice yet, Frisk."

"Uh, not real hungry," she admitted. "Amanda, maybe you should take some time for yourself and think about what the best option is? Um. He told you before anything happened, right?"

"Right. So, that means he wouldn't be using me for just sex, because then he wouldn't have done that." Amanda nibbled at her slice. "I don't know though. I mean, screwing Cindy? How would you feel if you ever found out your guy had screwed Cindy?"

Bad thought. "He never would."

"Why not? Every other guy around here goes for her. She spreads herself around for everyone, Frisk." Amanda flopped her leftover crust in the bottom of the box and took another slice. "And you? You won't even spread yourself a little. I wish I had your willpower."

"Daughter of a preacher growing up. You either grow up being an extremely good girl or bad girl," Frisk chuckled, "and sometimes you could pull off both at the same time. But, seriously, it's not all fun and games. I have to be really sure of a guy before I even date."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that. That was sick and just because of your size." Amanda shrugged. "It was kind of weird at first, but I got used to it a long time ago." She finished off her next slice and closed the box. "Here you go, you can have the rest. Um. Where's your beer?"

"I'm not drinking."

"Really?" Amanda looked back toward the counter. "I could have sworn that six pack was full before I took one." She shrugged. "What do I know, I guess." She stood up and headed toward the door with Frisk. "Alright, Frisk, I'll take your advice. I'll think about Kendrick more before I make a real big decision. But. It's just. Screw Cindy, you know? She probably knows how to tear out someone's soul with her bare hands." She took her coat back off. "I don't know Frisk if I should even be driving like this. Oh, shoot, and I had a beer too. Can you take me home?"

"I have stuff I need to do tonight," Frisk said.

"Okay. I'll just crash in your guest bed."

"Oh, wait!" Oops, nope. "On second thought, I'll drive you home real quick. No problem." She grabbed her purse and coat. "Let's go."

"Frisk?" Amanda gestured toward her. "You gonna drive in a robe?"

Oh. "I'll be right back." Frisk hurried to her room and change. Putting on a simple blue sweater and her new purple jeans, she headed back out to Amanda. "Ready."

"Oh, those are beautiful. I have been looking for purple jeans in my size. Freaking awesome Frisk," Amanda said as they started to walk out and toward Frisk's car.

Frisk closed her front door once she got back. One problem solved. She headed back to the kitchen and already saw Sans. He had the pizza box open eating a slice with a beer in his other bony hand. "Sorry about that. I had no idea you'd be here tonight."

"No problem. More sleep didn't hurt." Sans bit into the pizza. "So? Twenty and me, or helping me all the way?"

"I can't just leave the Underground trapped," Frisk said. "I could do the twenty percent, but . . . " She shook her head. "I couldn't forgive myself if you did get killed."

"I don't care. It's worth it," Sans said biting into another slice. "I'll be honest, kid, I really can't guarantee anything with you past twenty. That's a bitter pill to swallow, but there it is. I'm ready to die for this if I have to. I ain't got much going anyhow. Unimportant job, making puzzles and looking at snow for a thousand more years. Only thing worth anything is Papyrus, so." He shrugged. "Are you willing to die for it, is what it comes down to."

Yeah. She knew that. She'd known that since the first test. Frisk loved life. She wasn't suicidal, but, she followed her heart. Always had. _His chances are slimmer of making it through_ _without risking myself_ _too_ _._ _No, letting him do this alone, that's_ _not me. In the end, I still have to be me._ "Okay. All the way. I'll go all the way with you."

"Easy lady, hit the breaks. Wine and dine me first." He looked toward his beer and pizza. "Oh. Guess you did."

"Huh?" Frisk didn't understand it at first. Then, she felt her cheeks getting warm again. That's right, he liked to joke. "I mean, I want to keep helping the Underground out, no matter the risk."

"Great. Which is my room then?"

His room? _Well, he needs to stay on the surface I guess._ "Take the guest bed."

"Cool." He closed the lid on the box. "Hot and warm when it arrives? You're telling me. This is pretty good."

Wait. He read the box. He read the human language on the pizza box. "You understand human now?" He was sleeping, right? He didn't hear her with Amanda, did he? Sans slept hard, real hard. Sleeping through Undyne wanting to kill her hard. _What all did we talk about? What did we say exactly? He was really sleeping, right?_

"It's a mutual thing." Sans finished off his slice of pizza. "I need about another hour of sleep for what we need to do though. Don't let me sleep any longer than that. Just roll me out of bed if I don't wake up." He trotted off to the guest bedroom yawning.

End of Chapter


	6. All About Risks

An hours worth of rest? Yeah, right. Sans checked his cell. He had a feeling even up there it would still connect. Magic was pretty powerful. And, he was getting texted left and right.

 **Papyrus: No, no, no! I know exactly what you are doing and I say no.**

 **Undyne** **: No, you can't get time off for good work. What good work? What time off?**

 **Papyrus: It won't work, I know it won't work.** **Gaster's** **machine is starting to spit out timelines, so I know what you are thinking and it won't work.**

 **Undyne** **: You had better be there tomorrow or you're fired. This isn't a joke. You have an important job.**

 **Papyrus: I could pay the rent, and you could take the tests** **, and we could hide the human deep under the house or something until she wants to** **take a** **test! Or in, we could trap her in the house? As long as the queen doesn't see her.**

 **Undyne** **: Sans you had better answer. You are lucky with as much as you slip up that I haven't just fired you yet on that alone.**

 **Papyrus: Sans, please. Messing with souls, it never turns out well. This won't turn out well. What if you mess with it wrong? All kinds of terrible things could happen!**

 **Papyrus: Please no. You aren't ready for something like this. You don't even like to stay awake for work. How do you expect to do this!**

 **Papyrus: The human has no idea what it's getting into. If you made it more direct, it would not agree.**

 **Papyrus: It won't be able to work, Sans. It will not be able to keep whatever job it has. Have you told it that?**

 **Papyrus: It would kill it too. This will kill it. It's going to hurt you too! I don't, Sans! Please, listen to reason.**

 **Papyrus: Please just come home? Please, please just come home? We could bar the queen from coming out. She'll know something's up anyhow when you don't stop by to make a joke after a week, Sans.**

 **Undyne** **: I swear if you are blowing off this conversation for a nap, Sans . . .**

The cat moved over toward him, jumping on the bed.

"Cat. You don't like bones, do you?" It didn't seem to care, it was just rubbing up against his bony arm. "Um. Kay." He just closed his eyes and yawned ignoring his phone. None of them told him anything he could use.

Papyrus was right on many counts too, but Sans needed rest before he attempted any more talking. Learning a language through the mind was tough enough. He knew once Frisk settled down for a little while, she'd feel the effects too. And that was only a small percentage. Nothing compared to the twenty percent they had to go through.

And depending on how long it would take. Long talk. He needed a long nap.

Sans woke up two hours later. "Whoops." He checked his phone. Over 30 messages. "Yay." He rolled out of the bed and headed out toward the living room. Just like he thought, it did hit Frisk. She was on the couch, out like a light, curled up with Papyrus.

He shook her awake on the arm gently. "I know it sucks but gotta wake up."

"Uh?" Frisk slowly shook her head. "Sorry. What time is it?"

"Time to end your life. Maybe." He sat down on the couch on the opposite side, hearing Papyrus finally growl at him. Looks like the lazy dog did care about something. His spot next to his mistress. "Easy, pooch." Well, as long as its head was the other way. He just didn't want slobber all over himself. He crossed his slippered feet. "So, time for a talk. How long do you think these tests will take?"

"Awhile."

"Got anything better than awhile?"

Frisk sat up straighter on the couch, pulling Papyrus' paws off. "I didn't tell Toriel. I didn't want to, I didn't have time to, and she really didn't need to know. But, if you are wanting to try, then I will be honest." She made Papyrus get down. "A long time. The barriers don't just lead out of the mountain. They lead _below_ the mountain, underneath for several miles. When the last test is done, the barrier will reveal a safe area for the monsters to . . ." She touched her head lightly. "The exact words were 'Become another heterogeneous society until and if it is ready and trained to become hidden but a part of the greater homogeneous society'." She rubbed the back of her ear. "In other words."

"They've done this before?" Whoah. There were more monsters out there still? "Living on their own or blending into society."

"Yes." She sighed putting her fingers up in quotes. "They are ready. They are willing. Once a human pays the reckoning."

"Reckoning. These tests have a name, huh?" Designed to destroy a human's soul. "So. That's . . ."

"To pay for every life lost," she finished. "Seeking forgiveness from the dead." Frisk stood up. "We have the biggest settlement in the history of all the wars. According to them, all of the others were minor. In the hundreds. There was even a couple of thousands. It took over ten years to do the thousands."

That wasn't bad. "Way more monsters paid the price."

"Correct, but . . . the ambassador is paying for everyone. Not _jus_ t the humans. Paying for the entire war."

That put it into a new perspective. A dangerous perspective.

"Since the lifespan of a human isn't enough to cover the debt, the tests are prearranged to cover a thousand to ten thousand at a time," Frisk explained. "With heavier consequences."

Sans couldn't remember how many were lost in the war. It was a great war between monsters and humans, with only the remaining ones trapped in the Underground. A ** _big_** war. "How many tests, Frisk."

"Some are solved in a day, while others take weeks," she told him. "100 tests."

One hundred tests? _Some solved in a day, and some in weeks._ "You got examples?"

"They wouldn't share an actual test, and I don't want to . . ." Frisk shook her head. "They took 100 of the random dead, and gave them precedence. So, say . . ."

Waiting. Sans tapped the couch for her to go on.

" . . . say a seamstress was one they gave precedence to. Then. Then they'd stitch your mouth shut for two days or something to pass the test."

Ah. "No flesh." Sans pointed to his mouth. "Easy win."

Frisk continued. "They come in three groups. Physical distress, intelligence distress, and emotional distress. Sometimes, a combination. We get three tries for each test. After that, it's over. They will put up a new barrier that will take hundreds of human souls to dispel. That's it. I don't have anything else." She looked away.

Well. Sans got what he wanted, at least a little. Even with great skill, it would take time to solve and probably heal. There was no quick avenue. "So? You sure you want to do this?" Positive reaction again. "Okay. Let's . . . cover risks."

"I could die," she said, "I understand that."

"More than that." Sans looked around the place. "This will wreck your entire life too. You'll eventually lose your job soon because . . ." He shook his head. "You knocked out two hours from just that tiny exchange. You'll miss days of work, or you'll be drowsy and screw something up. Soul exchange ain't easy, kid. Not only that, but you are exchanging with me of all monsters." He winked his eye socket at her. "And my energy requires more . . . rest before it can get up and go. So. Yeah." He shrugged. "Still fine over there?"

She nodded her head.

"Good. So then, when you do feel good? We've got to go down and take care of those tests. So." He waved his bony hand around. "This shindig is okay for a bit, but unless you've got lots and lots of whatever is your currency here, you'll lose this place."

"Oh." That sounded a little depressed. "Everything is a risk."

"Sure, but, then what? You won't be dead, but we still _need_ a place?" Sans questioned. "How much of your currency you got saved? I got a month, maybe. You got without a job . . . I don't know, two, maybe three tops?" Yeah, now she had to think. "Not to mention your pets."

"I have a friend that would probably take my cat and dog." She got edgy. "If I got in trouble, I'd . . . I could maybe bum a few weeks at a friends' but . . . I'd eventually have to go live with my parents. But-"

"Hey, ma. Hey, pa. Here's me and my monster friend to live with you," Sans teased her. "Uh, okay." He waved his bony hand at her. "Well, at least they'll finally have to believe you, right?" He chuckled. "So, now we got possible death, loss of your house, loss of your money, loss of basically your respect and dignity, and living back with your parents in order to help me save the Underground. So."

Yep, she was thinking. Death was one thing. Becoming him was different. He yawned and tapped his slippered feet on her floor, up and down, waiting for her.

"Couldn't we just stay Underground?"

Ding, ding. Predictable guess. "Toriel is always in the Ruins. She'd never catch us, that's what you are thinking?" Sans asked. "I could do my usual routine of going over and telling a joke at least a couple times a week. She wouldn't be any wiser. You'd bum around the house, stuck and doing nothing. Sounds okay. I mean, you could even bring your pets. Papyrus could pay the rent. Whatev, right?" He tapped his feet on the floor, up and down again, waiting for it.

Waiting . . .

"I barely survived on pie while I was down there," Frisk admitted. "The Underground doesn't carry the kind of food humans need to survive for long amounts of time. When I woke up from my coma so long ago, I figured it was because of getting switched of days between small amounts of food. I didn't have a lot of GOLD. It was the food at Grillby's you bought me that helped get me through."

There it was. "Great. So?"

"I would need to take trips back up. But, I will have lost my job. Reserved money would have to be used. Plus, the people running the tests know about me. So, if I'm not home, there is a chance they might shut the hole. Meaning."

"Uh huh. You can stock up on food now, and have it as a reserve, if you want. I could drown my dignity with Papyrus instead, but eventually you'll run out, and the way up here would be closed." He waved his bony hand around. "See? Short term and more dangerous. That hole has to stay open and you humans have way too high of nutrition needs. I like a good Grillby burger now and then, but I can survive on ketchup alone if I have to. I'm a skeleton."

"It would have to be used as a very, very last option. When we knew we were almost done." Frisk got quiet. "My parents. I'll end back up with my parents. With a monster." She looked back toward him. "Not that I don't appreciate you, but-"

"No one believes in monsters and your family is going to freak out? Take a picture. What a lovely day in the future." There. Now, she had almost all the risks. "Oh yeah, and there's always a chance that I don't do this right. So, I should probably get your parents name and stuff. If you go nuts, you won't be able to live by yourself anymore. Might just be trapped in a body that doesn't move. Anything can happen." 100 tests. "It's okay, kid. I get it. Let it all sink in before you really agree."

Frisk got up from her couch and moved toward her window, looking outward. She would probably lose everything, before her life. Her home. Her pets. _The Underground._ The pain of the tests, emotional and physical. He could put it all on himself. It almost seemed like he wanted to, but they were so different. Even he admitted best chances was with her. And, if he failed, he would die. If he failed, the Underground would never go free. _No, I can't. Even if I do have to slowly lose everything, even my mind, I just can't._ She strolled back over and sat down. "I understand all the risks. I even took more time to think. But, my life out here . . ." She shook her head. "I can't keep living it if I know what is happening Underground. I accept that I may die. I accept that I might have something happen to my brain or my body. I accept that I will eventually lose everything up here."

Crazy. Nuts. "You are definitely that same kid, aren't you?" Sans questioned her. "Rather put yourself on the line than kill a single creature down there. I still have no idea how you survived."

"I don't know, but I think I had some help. The other soul," Frisk said. "I don't know for sure, but that has long since past."

"Feels like yesterday to me," Sans said. Everything felt like not too long ago. The he-she-it thing grew up into something . . . amazing. A job with meaning. A nice place. Awkward friend but a good friend. Even apparently had a boyfriend in her life. It wasn't a he-she anymore either, just moving through the Underground, trying to survive. It had a great life, and was putting it all on the line, just to help the chances of success.

And it would. A hundred tests by himself? Everything riding on just him, that was a horrible idea. A lot of pressure. Sans had way, way more power than the kid knew, but it still had a limit. Everything had a limit. And if he reached his limit, his body would eventually need rest. He stopped tapping his slippered feet up and down. "You turned into one hell of a lady when I wasn't looking, kid."

Well. That was that. "Don't worry about paying me back for nothing." He handed his phone over to her. "You don't have to worry about losing your house or nothin' either, lady, I just wanted to make sure you were dead serious and thought things all the way through."

"Wh-what? Over 2 million?"

"Yeah. GOLD into your money is actually dang high. My month of savings could let you live the rest of your lifespan just fine without working another day in your life," Sans admitted as he crossed his bony arms behind his head. "Apparently the cost of a couple burgs down below could pay for fine art up here."

"Oh."

"Yep. But, you need to stock up on a lot of food and stuff though. I ain't kidding, lady, this soul exchange, I don't know how pretty it's going to be. Never seen it or done it, just read about it." He stood up. "Let's go. Probably need a weeks worth of dinner. Get your car and let's head out." He noticed her look. "What?"

"Did I just get flipped from kid to lady?" She asked.

Sans shrugged. "Humans don't even live 100 years, to me, you're all kids. But um." He headed toward the door. "You've definitely grown up enough."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Skeleton. You're a skeleton," Frisk reminded him.

"So?" Sans just waved to a passing car. "See? Not even a flinch. People don't believe in monsters. They'll think I'm just some crazy human dressed up. Let's go."

"Okay. I guess . . ."

"Another reason I'm up here, and you're not down there? I ain't going to stay locked up in a house all day, and neither are you. Monster or not, I gotta mingle. Let's go."

 **At A Local Store . . .**

Frisk yawned. Her body wanted to just crawl up in her bed and forget everything. She bought enough groceries for a week full of meals, and still had some leftovers in her fridge. Sans? Was making sure they had enough microwavable food and meals and ready-to-go items and catsup.

People did look at him kind of strange, but it was just like he said. They thought he was in some kind of costume.

"Hey, cool costume, dude."

"Thanks, kid. Nice shirt yourself."

"Whoah. That's out there."

"It's out there and in here at the same time."

"Um, hey there." Frisk watched as another guy tapped on Sans shoulder and handed him a small device. "Heard about you wondering around. You lose yours or something?"

Sans looked at it. "Yeah. Gee, thanks, Buddy. Didn't know what I'd do."

"Yeah. Always keep a spare. Take care." He walked off and Sans just flipped the little device in his hand. He clicked the button on it. Frisk didn't see any difference, but he stopped a shopper.

"Hey, pal, what do you think of my costume?" Sans asked him.

"Um. What costume?" He asked strangely as he headed away from Sans.

"Knew it. Pulls a whammy." Sans looked toward her. "Anything?" Frisk shrugged. "Eh. Probably because you know I am who I am. Must not be able to work when someone knows a monster already." He stuffed the little device in his coat. "I couldn't even tell what he was. We can't even see each other."

Then, they both heard laughs from a couple of teenagers walking by.

"Aw, look, midgety little husband and wife doing shopping together!" They teased them. "Hey, don't forget to use a stool to reach your freezer!" They slapped each other's hands and walked away.

Frisk ignored them, but watched Sans eye sockets shoot to meet hers.

"What was that?" He asked. He looked at himself and everyone else. "Size matters here?"

"Yes and no. Most people get taller," she admitted. "Some don't. Most do. I just ignore it."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Monsters come in all sizes." He just continued along with the cart. "Leave it to humans to actually tease about something as silly as size. Still." As they passed the teenagers, a load of barbecue charcoal briquets that had been stacked up for a summer special fell down on them. "Wow, what karma."

 _Uh huh. More like what magic._ Still. The guys weren't hurt, just embarrassed about having things fall on them in a public place. "Enough microwavable snacks?"

"Think so. Trust me, you're not going to want to get up for anything," Sans said as she walked toward the line. She started to put stuff up on the conveyor belt to the cash register. "We'll go home, crawl in bed, and it'll take so much out of us, we won't want to move for days."

Frisk watched the cashier woman wink at her. "Fun night planned, huh?"

No. That was not the wording to use.

"Don't actually know if you'll be able to leave my lava room for your room. I'm going to do quite a work over on you." Sans shrugged. "Probably end up sleeping in Hotlands before you make it back over."

Frisk felt her cheeks get warm as the cashier woman laughed and the bagger was looking at both of them strangely.

"Oh yeah, you're fragile too. Better add some protection."

"Aisle 4," The Cashier woman said. "Sounds like something you shouldn't forget."

 _Sans!_

"She should have plenty of pillows at home," Sans said, still not picking up on anything. Of course not, he was a monster and new to the surface. "I just want to make sure if it gets hard on you lady, and you stumble out of bed, you don't hurt yourself. We've got plenty of that up ahead. Oh, yeah. Um." He patted her back. "I never actually apologized about your wrists. They won't be involved this time though."

Frisk could feel eyes on her all over the line. All over. They weren't even pretending not to watch her.

"Wow," the cashier woman said as she started adding things together. "Do you have a brother?"

"Yeah," Sans said. "How'd you know?"

"Didn't know, was wishing. Is he taller?"

"Sans, let's just go." Frisk could feel her cheeks so extra hot. This was really embarrassing. Nowhere in his talk about risks did he ever mention the risk of being embarrassed by him. Not that it would matter, but it still should have been listed as a risk.

"What's up?" Sans asked her. "Oh, I get it. It's a size thing again."

Not. Helping. Frisk helped the bagger move quicker and high-tailed it out of the store.

End of Chapter


	7. Like Coffee With Cream

**Frisk's Guest Bedroom . . .**

Frisk looked at all the pillows on the floor. Breaking her neck due to unknown circumstances wouldn't have been a good way to begin. She waited quietly on the bed as Sans put down the last pillow and climbed on the bed himself. This was it. A whole twenty percent of her humanity was about to be gone. She looked above her and saw her soul floating above her. _What?!_ She looked toward Sans and instantly curled up. "Stop that, what do you think you're doing?"

"Just looking."

"Just looking nothing."

"There's a piece still missing," Sans noted. "Come on, we are exchanging souls, I have to see it. You let Toriel see it."

"Look. Just, no." Souls weren't opened like that, not without an encounter, and those were scary enough. "Some can and some can't."

"If I was going to try anything, I would have done it by now," Sans noted. "Touchy."

"Then at least some warning," she said. "I'm not . . ."

"Not too powerful?" Sans questioned. "I get it. Some monsters have thousands of strikes. Humans, don't." Frisk watched as he pulled up his own soul. "One point. That's it." Both of their souls hung in the air. "Alright?"

One point? "Sorry." Still, she felt a little better.

Sans put his hands on the bed. "Okay. Last time it wasn't that bad. A little bit of pain in the head."

A little bit? "Yes, there was some pain," Frisk admitted. "For a few seconds."

"Well, this won't be a few second thing. Uh. I did mention I've only read about this, right? I mean, monsters don't really go exchanging souls with each other."

"Yes, you mentioned it," Frisk nodded as she closed her eyes. "So, let's do this."

"Are you sure? You didn't sound that way in the store."

Hm? Frisk opened one eye. Huh? _Why that-_

"Aw, come on. My best material yet," Sans chuckled. "You might be dying in a bit. Get in a few good laughs before it's all over."

"You knew _exactly_ how you-" Frisk immediately closed her eye back up as she felt some pain starting to settle over again.

Good call. Last time, Frisk tensed up, making the pain even worse. It was hard to relax knowing what was to come. He planned on using a joke to lighten the situation up, but once he figured out how everyone was taking his talking to her at the store, he decided to keep going and use that instead. Blessing about being a skeleton. Didn't have to worry about keeping a straight face.

It worked great. She didn't even have both eyes closed. Even though she was tensed up now, that relaxed start was important, and it should lessen the pain.

It wasn't too bad. He felt a few tingles. It was easier than last time, and he wasn't rushing it either.

"Okay, this feels weird," Frisk said gripping the sheets. "Different now. Like I'm sunburned and back out in the sun. Are we done yet?"

She wished. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Yes?"

"Hard to fit much on a scale. Just ask Undyne." Ha. Got her. "Nah, we haven't even started yet. Just building an energy connection between us this time." He looked above his soul. _Nothing. Shoot._ Amateur hour with souls was just not a good idea. _Okay, a little more of a push. Let's just try not to roast her flesh. Come on, Sans._ Last time was so relatively small, just picking up one tiny thing inside the soul, but it hurt both of their heads. This time it didn't matter what it picked up, making it easier, but it was a much larger chunk. To do it the same way would probably be instant death for the both of them.

Building a bridge of safety between their souls was a smarter idea, but human bodies were awful fragile. He increased the tension, watching her move down closer onto the bed.

It wasn't easy. This was soul trusting, and, admit it or not, it wasn't very long ago that he kidnapped her, hurt her, and almost lost her life. Frisk knew what she had to do to help, but deep down. _She doesn't trust me. Until she trusts me, I don't know if this will work._ He couldn't put any more pressure on her.

He took the magic off and closed off their souls. "Won't work, lady."

Frisk opened her eyes, her back still trembling from the pressure. "What do you mean?"

"You trusted me as a kid, but, you don't anymore. I almost killed you." Sans moved off the bed.

"Lots of people did that," Frisk said, "but I-"

"Nah, your mind knows that you gotta do this," Sans said, "and even your heart is in the right place. But, you can't fool a soul, lady."

"If I don't do this, then the Underground will never be freed," Frisk reminded him. "Just, push. There's nothing else left."

She wasn't getting it. "Nah. Accidentally killing you is one thing, but if I force your soul to open up against its will? I am knowingly killing you." Her eyes weren't changing. "Don't ask that."

"You said that everyone was screaming for freedom," she said softly. "Even if chances are weaker with just one of us . . . at least there's one of us."

Sans shook his head. "No. Nothing doing."

"I already agreed. I didn't take it lightly. Yes, I know you asked in a single day, but I've thought about what it would take for a week now. More than just how to get down there. I dug deep into myself, Sans the Skeleton," she said. "Look around you. I have a guest bedroom for Hotlands for goodness sake," She chuckled slightly. "Even if it doesn't work, I gave it my hardest."

 _Crazy human. Nutty human!_ Dedicated human. He put his magic between them again, but he couldn't push hard. Her innocent soul, red and already missing some of itself hung in the air. _Freedom. She's put everything into it like I am. It's got to be done._ Yet, he still couldn't push. That soul was already hurting, he could _feel_ it. Not by him, but from missing a piece of its own self. "Nope."

He moved his magic back off again. "We're monsters. We can wait a bit." He caught her practically glaring at him as he grabbed his phone. "I'm not doing it, lady." He got up off the bed. "Maybe give it a couple of days. Weeks. We're screaming for freedom down there, but a week or a month or a year difference don't matter." He snapped his finger. "It all moves so fast. Heck, when Toriel first got you, I figured you were still a kid. As long as we don't give up on our destination. Thousands of years is hard, real had. But. Everyone can endure the screams a bit longer. Shoot, I would have learned human the old fashioned way again, if I knew that hole would stay open. Have some patience. We'll get there."

"Are you sure? I could just have a . . . a shy soul," she said. "It's a _thing_." She got all pinkish like she did in the store. Another reason he kept going with the naughty joking, she looked cute with the pink in her fleshy cheeks. "I have a friend who would have something to open it up, if it's that. Although, she's going to ask a lot of questions."

Open up a shy soul? "Confusion runs through me like clear mud. What?"

"Um. Shy souls are a human thing, sometimes. I just . . . need to practice some things from a book for awhile." Frisk shook her head. "I hate to lie, but I need it."

Oooh. "Dilemma, huh? Come on, Frisk. Share. Are you going to make a **_red_** herring?"

"Red herring?"

"Yeah? You thinking in **_pink_**?"

"I'm not getting you," Frisk answered back.

"Not yet I guess," he said. He wanted to crack up laughing. She was so off course. He already knew whatever opening the soul meant was embarrassing. He could just trot off for some catsup and pizza, but not having Papyrus, he needed to have someone else to bug.

And since Frisk didn't make knock-knock jokes, she'd work okay.

Frisk snapped her fingers. "An encounter."

"What?"

"An encounter lets a human fight with their very soul," Frisk said as she moved from the bed. "We can go Underground and open it up with an encounter."

 _Oh no._ "If we go Underground, we stay Underground for awhile. I told you, we're not getting up easily from this exchange, lady."

"An encounter automatically opens the soul up. What else are we going to do?" She looked toward the bed. "If I have a shy soul, it's not just gonna disappear. Um, and considering my childhood . . . I . . ." She shook her head. "My soul is ripped, Sans, I don't think it's going to be that easy. And, it's not that I don't trust you. I do, I know it was an accident," she insisted. "I can try to make my soul . . . better, but it's a slow process. Some souls that can get torn. It . . . well, sometimes it can take years, and other times, they never heal. We need to try an encounter."

 _Bad idea._ He knew it was a bad idea, but he had to be honest with himself too. Someone really had to trust someone in a soul exchange, and her soul was torn. _If we just get this hump over with, it should be easier to connect. Right?_ He just needed to get that twenty percent.

He pulled out his phone and texted Papyrus:

 **Sans: Ok, Papyrus. How many timelines show we're in trouble exchanging up here versus down there?**

 **Papyrus: All of them!**

 **Sans: For now, we'll come down. I can't promise we're staying for longer than this. It's really a bad idea to stay down there.**

 **Papyrus: Yes, Sans! Don't worry, I will keep** **Undyne** **away. We can bolt the human and you in your room. I even have a quarantine sign for your door just in case someone comes. Anything that can actually make a skeleton sick should be too scary to deal with.**

 **Papyrus: I'll take care of the food and safety and everything, I promise!**

Sans watched the cat jump on the bed and rub against him. _Still a bad idea._ He could feel it in his very bones. "I'd do something with your pets 'til we get back. _Bad idea, bad idea._ "If this works, anywhere from a couple days to a week, Frisk."

 **Underground . . .**

Not even gone a whole day and Papyrus was hugging him like he'd been gone a week. "Hey, easy. About to become human here so show some **_human_** ity." Sans pulled himself away. "Now, listen."

"The queen won't be around at all, everything will be fine," Papyrus said. "She hasn't heard about you leaving, no one has." Papyrus saluted him. "I kept everything just fine because I knew you would come back down."

"Yeah. Still not quite sure about this."

"Trust me. This is the best way, Sans." Papyrus pointed out the door. "I could show you the timelines if you want me to."

"Nah, I get it." Sans gestured around his room. "Welcome, Frisk. Designed for the absolute non-moving of life." He moved toward his bed and pulled his balled up covers off of the mattress. He never slept with them, but Papyrus complained when they ended up on the ground even worse than he did his socks. He spread them out on the floor. There weren't any other pillows to put around his mattress.

Papyrus left the room and returned with his own pillows. "Less chance of injury I think? Here, you can borrow mine."

"Thanks, Bro." Sans took them and laid them down. "Alrighty, time to get in a fight that's not a fight."

Papyrus closed the door and locked it. After he did that, Sans pulled Frisk into an encounter.

Her soul instantly showed along with his.

 _Am I really sure about this?_ Frisk watched the encounter take place. She hadn't been in one since she was a child. Sans wouldn't actually hurt her in it, but it was still unnerving. _There's no choice. The only other option is not a comfortable option._ She would have had to ask Amanda for her book on soul opening. Humans couldn't open souls like monsters could, with or without an encounter. It happened during intimate moments. Absolute trust, and all guards down. And though it happened many times during cuddling moments of togetherness, especially with a mother and her brand new baby, more than half of the time it only showed up . . . during sex.

It was usually the indicator that couldn't be hidden that another person was ready for sex. A trusting soul with its soulmate's soul. It just made sense that it showed itself brightly then. However, a soul itself wasn't sexual, and it didn't always appear during sex either. That led to other problems like denial of feelings, or sometimes it was just a shy soul that didn't want to come out.

Frisk knew that monsters could easily make a soul appear itself, and she had ran through the Underground as a kid, not even knowing the difference. Not even caring about the difference. But now? Knowing the meaning or not for her race, she wasn't going to let such a simple act keep her from saving the Underground.

They both moved wearily to the middle of the covers on the floor. Frisk felt herself getting heavier. _Not an attack, this isn't an attack. Relax._ She tried to tell herself that. She watched above as a strange blue magic bridge started to form from Sans soul to hers. _Saving the Underground. I have to save the Underground._

There was an instant cramp inside of her when the bridge reached her soul. Hard and deep, she curled up slightly, and looked toward Sans. He was doing the same thing. His hands had a strange blue tint to them as the bones rattled in his arms.

Frisk's whole body froze up. Her mind was screaming at her, the sound of a million chalkboards being scraped at once. Her arms, her legs, and even her fingers were seizing up. She landed on her side, scrunching in pain. She couldn't even open her eyes anymore. Too much. Just too much.

She heard some sounds around her, but the screeching in her head kept it all too distant to tell who had been who. _For the Underground. For the Underground!_ She tried to yell it in her head as she dealt with the pounding pain in her body that made her want to scream. If she hadn't been screaming already.

"Sans! Human!" Papyrus tried to help each of them. His brother was grabbing his head and twitching all over the place, just as bad as the human. And that for a skeleton was pretty bad! "Sans, no! No, I knew this was a bad idea." Neither of them seemed to even be conscious of their positions. Sans had been almost underneath his bed while Frisk had twitched her way past his dresser.

He knew Sans didn't want anyone else involved, but Alphys already knew what they had been doing. Papyrus took a shortcut to her lab and brought her back.

She was carrying a beaker of something, quickly put it down and adjusted her glasses. "Huh?" She looked toward Papyrus. "What's happening?"

"This is happening." Papyrus gestured to Sans and Frisk. "Sans did the thing, and they opened, the bridge, and then boom. This! Help, can you help?"

"I thought Sans agreed with me they should stay on the surface," Alphys said as she looked at each of them. "What are they doing back here?"

"They couldn't open up without an encounter," Papyrus explained. "So, they made an encounter."

"That sounds pretty forced." Alphys shook her head. "This doesn't look good or sound right. Um, let's see. Their souls are rejecting each other, even if they can't reject each other." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she stared at the bridge between souls. "They can't pull apart the bridge anymore?"

"They can't even understand what's going on," Papyrus said, "how could they do that?"

"Maybe . . . ten percent carried?" Alphys said looking between the souls. A tiny bit of grey could be seen inside the red soul of Frisk, while a tiny bit of red could be seen in Sans grey soul. "Maybe less. Um, let's see. Uh, okay, Alphys!" She shook her head. "Rejected souls, forced together. Rejected souls, forced together. What to do, Alphys, what to do?" She patted her feet up and down repeatedly. "Oh dear, oh dear. Okay, um. Well, we can't break them apart. It's an encounter still. So, uh, opposite. Let's try pressing them together."

Papyrus moved toward his brother and tried to steer him back toward the blankets on the floor, while Alphys did the same with Frisk.

"Okay, hang on, Frisk," Alphys said as she slung Frisk's arm around Sans. "Please work. Please, please, please work. Just, uh, make sure he doesn't leave. Okay?"

"Will this really help?" Papyrus asked. "Sans, can you hear me at all?"

"I don't know. Um, but, their souls are tied. Let's just keep their bodies together. And, if that doesn't work, I'll find the answer," Alphys said. "But this is our best shot. Bodies are connected to souls too."

 **Within Sans and Frisk's Minds . . .**

"I don't like how this is all going, Brother," Papyrus said as he looked out toward the horizon. "Numbers are very few." Sans looked out toward it with him. "I don't have a good feeling about today's battle."

"Oh. Uh. We'll be fine." Sans patted his back. "We can uh, move back more."

"What good will that do? Eventually, the humans will come for all of us."

"Hey, you got it?"

"Yep."

Frisk opened her eye. _Mom? Dad?_ Where was everyone? She was leaning on her side, her eyes covered and her mouth gagged. _Mom?! Dad?!_

"They really taking this kid halfway around the world? That's a lot of juice for just one kid. Who's it going to?"

"Don't know. We got the money though, so I don't care."

"Just peculiar. If you pick up for slaves, then you don't just pick up one. Makes it less cost efficient."

"Not a slave. Strict money not to touch it, just kidnap it and drop it off."

"Moving back further, Brother?" Papyrus said gloomily as they kept their pace. "I miss home."

"I do too," Sans said as he looked backward. Across the horizon, it was covered in dust blowing all over. Monster dust.

"We won't survive," Papyrus said bluntly. "We're just detaining the inevitable. They'll eventually get us."

"Each day is a new day," Sans said to him. "A new possibility for something different to happen. A new joke. A new friend. Maybe even the end of this battle, Papyrus. Just, keep moving back, Bro. I'm not losing you just cause the current days aren't all that great. Okay?"

"Grip it harder. Strike harder!"

"No," Frisk protested, "I refuse!" She cried out as she was smacked across the face.

"Hey! If you leave evidence, her dad won't be happy."

"Dad." Frisk held the broken knife in her hand tightly. _Why daddy?_ She wiped away a tear.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You are doing the right thing," one of the men around her answered. "We need to get rid of the monsters. This is good work you are doing. And don't worry about all this, or your daddy." He patted her back. "You'll never even remember this part."

Sans looked inside the hole of the mountain. He had been in a long line of the last monsters. Not as long as a line as it should have been. Royalty had finally compromised with the humans. A thousand years beneath the mountains, and no more monsters would be hurt. They even worked out the system in which they would be freed, and how. Humans were responsible for working on ways to somehow guard against soul stealing, keeping magic at bay, and making sure one day they would all live in peace, while the monsters continued to thrive below.

Sans looked toward his brother right in front of him. "Hey, I told you something different would happen," he tried to comfort him. "Uh, I didn't say it was going to be a great different. Be out in about a hundred years, or 500 or a thousand years, right?" Papyrus didn't even respond.

Sans felt himself getting poked in the back by a human, making sure no one got away. He could have taken it out easily. He could have bolted and tried to run, but every monster there knew it would corrupt the only plan they got. Being sealed up in a mountain until they could be released was bad, but it wasn't entire extinction. Monsters would go on. They would survive.

He looked up at the sun, blazing above him. At least he wouldn't remember much of it in a few hundred years.

"Damn, the aim is perfect. This little kid is a damn masterpiece. Look at that shit."

"Yep. Nothing will stand a chance." A man went over toward little Frisk. "That shit in your head is pretty spectacular. Too bad it's too experimental to use for armies. They wouldn't have any control over who they would kill. Oh well, maybe one day."

"I want to go home," Frisk whined as she held her broken knife. She looked down at the stuffing all around her from the dummies they kept making her aim at. "Please let me go home."

"To what? To why? Don't you get it?" He bent down toward Frisk. "If the monsters get loose, they will destroy the world. We need to make them all disappear before the first current contracts are up."

"I don't know what a contract is," Frisk said as she rubbed her eyes. "I just want to go home!"

"Well, slaughter anything you see out there in our test and you can go home, little sweetie."

"That is creepy. Don't call my daughter little sweetie."

Frisk looked over toward her right and ran straight toward her father. "Daddy!"

"No, Frisk. You want to come home to me and mommy, then you have to help daddy," he said. "Help daddy, and this will all be over."

"But, dad? I just want to come home." Frisk tugged on his shirt. "Daddy?"

"Your mom will have a ton of cookies ready for you when you go home," he smiled at her and bent down. "It will be okay. You won't remember this. Any of this."

"Actually, once it starts to fade off, she might remember a few parts, sir."

"Well, that's not too bad. As long as she doesn't remember me being here in the end. That's all that matters. Besides, she's eight and kidnapped. She'll think it's all in her head after awhile, and as she grows up, she won't remember a thing." He stood back up. "Go, Frisk. Rid this world of the evil down below, and you can come back to the good of your family."

"But, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You're not. It's just monsters. They are evil, don't worry about it. Now, you need to do this. You only have one shot before it's legally too late to get this done. Daddy really needs this. Make me proud, okay?"

"No." Frisk shook her head. "I refuse to hurt anyone."

"We'll see. Alright, chart that last shot up," her father insisted. "Drop her off and we'll stay close to the barrier's entrance to snag her." He said a light prayer over her. "I hope you survive, Frisk. I love you, but this work must be done to get rid of evil. Sometimes our most precious things have to be sacrificed."

"Why are you talking like that?" She backed away from him. "Dad?"

"Frisk. This is the very reason you were born. I married your mother, and had you for this moment. This is your reason for being. Your DETERMINATION is the best out there. I made sure of it. So, go. Follow your destiny. Destroy the monsters."

"You're just throwing me away? You don't even care about me, I'm just a weapon?!" Frisk shouted at him. "I'll never do that for you! Never, ever! I'll _free_ the monsters instead!"

"Don't talk like that. Be a good girl. Alright, get it done."

 **Back in Sans room . . .**

"It's working, it's working," Papyrus said excitedly. "Look at them, it's finally working." Sans and Frisk had both settled down. "You were right, Alphys." He pulled Sans arm over Frisk too. "There we go." He looked toward the soul bridge above them. "It's really working. Oh, but, Sans is still unconscious. What if he takes all her soul?"

"I don't think that's possible," Alphys said. "Souls have really strong guards on them, even in encounters. Anyhow, we'll probably be able to wake him up soon." She stared in wonder above her. "Wow. It's really weird to see the blending of them, isn't it?" She clapped her hands eagerly as she watched Sans eye sockets start to open slowly. "Oh, wonderful, he's waking up? See? Everything turned out okay."

"Are you okay?" Papyrus asked moving toward him. "Okay, are you okay? Did, did any of your bad memories come back?"

Sans didn't move. " . . . not mine."

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked.

Sans still didn't move. He looked up, seeing their souls still connected, and a strange blend between. He figured it would just fill up a certain half, but it mixed together like cream and coffee, making swirls into each other. Funny.

He couldn't move an inch though. _Subconsciously. That's why she's been doing it. She doesn't even know it._ Her dad. Her dad was the reason she was even taken Underground. When she found out everything, even if she couldn't remember, her most inner self wanted to rebel against him.

Sans didn't expect that. He read about bad memories popping up, mostly ones that the body didn't remember or want to deal with anymore. He expected to suddenly remember what life on the surface had been like before they were trapped below. He expected to remember standing over the mountain or something, or fighting for his life. He didn't see anything.

Instead, he saw Frisk's memories.

He could barely move his hand to break the bridge between them and end the encounter. He looked toward his arms. He was wrapped around Frisk. "Huh?"

"It was bad. It turned bad," Papyrus insisted. "I had to get Alphys, you were both crawling around the room in pain and you couldn't even see or stop the encounter or anything."

"Yeah," Alphys nodded toward him. "Don't do that, okay? The encounter opened you up, but you and Frisk weren't ready to open each other's souls like that. We had to drag you to each other before you got better."

"Yes, no more doing that," Papyrus insisted. "Now? Can you move?"

He could barely talk. His bony arms and legs were just solid bricks. Moving was just a dream at that point. He just closed his eyes again.

"They are going to need lots of time to recover. Can you take me back now, please? Um, I don't want to be rude, but I was in the middle of something."

"They'll be okay?"

"They just need rest. Um . . . and a lot of their most inner, deep, unconscious and troubling memories . . . but, um? Yeah. I think they'll be fine. Sans broke the connection before going out again."

"Okay. The rest is up to me. I, The Great Papyrus, will make sure no one bothers them! No one will ever know."

That was the last thing Sans heard before he fell back to sleep.

End of Chapter


	8. Red Dust

**Sans and Papyrus' Home . . .**

Sans woke up again later. He had no idea if it had been a few minutes, hours or days later. Frisk was stuck in his arms, completely unconscious. He tried to move around again, feeling more energy stirring, but still too weak to move. _This was worse than I thought. It . . ._ wait, that's it, Papyrus said something went wrong. He looked back at their souls, the colors still swirling into each other. "Twenty percent. It looks like twenty percent, maybe a little more." He looked down as he heard Frisk hiccup. She still stayed asleep though.

Should he call out for Papyrus? Alphys and him must have really wanted to make sure they didn't split again because he was all wrapped up on the human. He was lying on his side to the left, stuck facing her. He couldn't look away much elsewhere if he wanted to. Only straight up. She was right near his skull. His skull had actually been laying across the top of her forehead, the sweat from where he had it seen in her hair. Their top arms were wrapped around each other. Hers was slung across his neck bone area, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. His knee was underneath one of her legs, while her legs were draped across the top of his other leg. _Kay. Um. Kay._

"Sans, are you still out?" Papyrus didn't sound so well from the other side of the door. "Are you awake at all?" That was almost a squeal. Oh no. Now what? He watched as Papyrus took a shortcut into his room. "Oh good, you're awake!" Papyrus said excitedly as he came to his side. "Because, um, we have a little bit of a problem. So sorry is coming."

Sans tried to speak, but failed. So Sorry? What?

"Yes, uh, no doubt you don't understand. Well, um, you see you've been out for about two days," Papyrus answered. "You always end the week though seeing Toriel for a joke though. She got worried and came by. I told her you had Skeletonitus, which is very catchy, even worse for flesh creatures. At the same time she came by, Undyne came by too. Which was good because I told her that before. Um, but it wasn't as, uh, good as before?" Papyrus fidgeted with his bony hands. "Toriel said she was worried and wanted to see you. Didn't say a thing about the human, which was good. But, I tried to convince her that you were just too contagious. And, uh, that you even locked yourself in your own room so no one could see you and get sick. But Undyne, she said no monster sickness can be felt by every monster, and that there was always one that was immune. So, I had to name a monster!" Papyrus held his bony fingers to his mouth. "I came up with the hardest thing to find, but Queen Toriel assured me she could find any subject at any time, so she could get it to check on you."

 _Noooo_ _. . . Papyrus!_ Sans tried to move even more but he was still stuck. He barely managed to move a bony finger.

"On the upside, you look dreadfully terrible, so it shouldn't be a stretch to So Sorry that it isn't a lie?" Papyrus said on a good note. "The only real problem is you are entangled with the human. So, what do you want to do, Brother?"

If he could talk? "I . . ." He struggled. What? What were they going to do? _Knew this was a bad idea, I knew this was a bad idea._ _There's just no cheating, even if it took a year, we shouldn't have done this._

So Sorry was coming, and if it came before Papyrus did something, they'd be **_so sorry_**.

"I could move her?"

 _Really Papyrus, shouldn't you have done that earlier?_ Sans tried to twitch something more than his fingers. This time he was able to twitch his foot. He could feel more power underneath, but it wasn't a whole ton more. He needed to reserve it, in case he really needed it.

"You are getting better, but I don't know." Papyrus grabbed the human. "I will try again. If we can get the human out of here, it would be easier." He tugged her away. "Doing okay?" Sans just blinked at him, hoping he took that for a yes.

"Okay, let's see." Papyrus picked her up directly. "Just need a place to stash the human. Under my bed?"

Sans had to try and turn his head on that. That wasn't a good idea at all. _Take her back through the hole out of the Underground, Papyrus._

"Outside in our captive area? No, no, that wouldn't look good either. Let's see . . . well, I'm just going to have to go with something," Papyrus said as he left with her. Sans hoped he did something good, but heard a conversation from his room, between Toriel and Papyrus.

 **"Papyrus?"**

 **"Oh. Uh, hello?"**

 **"What are you doing with Frisk?!"**

 **"Oh. Um. We caught the naughty human trying to sneak through, and since she had been banished, I was going to hold her until . . . until you arrived."**

 **"Frisk! She looks terrible."**

 **"She does, doesn't she? In no condition to take another test. Also, not a very good shape for prison."**

 **"Oh you, I would never do that. I liked seeing the outside and feeling the sun, but I am just going to have to plug that hole. Give her to me. Oh, dear. What happened to you this time, Frisk?"**

 **"Um. Did you find So Sorry?"**

 **"No. Perhaps I'm losing my touch just a bit. Either way, I'll take Frisk. She must have taken another test, who knows what they did to her this time? I will do my best to heal her, and then I have to make sure she cannot make it through again."**

Well, at least he got his twenty percent humanity, but that wasn't good. _She's going to block that hole enough that human strength can't move it._ Sans moved his full bony arms more, but it was already too late.

 **"Are you sure though? She is the only one who can free us."**

 **"No, she can't. The tests are either tough or cruel, and there are so many, and terrible. So terrible. Her chances of surviving them all by herse** **lf is s** **o out there, that this is the best way. Believe me, Papyrus. If I thought she stood some type of chance, I would help her. I would stay by her and heal her and cheer her on. But, there is no winning. Only losing. She's just too sensitive to win." At that moment, Frisk yelled in her grasp. "It's okay, Frisk. Only a nightmare, whatever they did, it's over now, I am here! Oh. Oh no, what is _that_ they put into your soul?!" **

"No," Sans groaned as he tried to move. Even with just healing, messing with Frisk's soul would be bad right now, and Tori was probably examining it. _Frisk!_ Pushing everything he could into it, he had no choice. If he didn't warn Toriel, Frisk was as good as dead. "Tori!" he shouted loudly.

With that, it wasn't long before Toriel was right there with Papyrus.

"Oh, you do look terrible," Toriel said as she looked at him. "You look as terrible as Frisk."

"Um. Yes, because when I first picked up the prisoner, Sans was with me," Papyrus said. "He was just _starting_ to get sick. So, oh, perhaps Frisk has Skeletonitus? It makes the soul look funny too, but uh, very fragile. Worst thing ever you can catch. Can't mess with the soul very much, could damage it. Oh, if so, that is horrible." Papyrus reached his arms out toward Frisk. "Here, your majesty. I do not want you getting sick. I will leave her in here with Sans to heal too."

"Skeletonitus?" Toriel looked toward Frisk. "They do look an awful lot the same. Lots of sweat and chills. Her fingers are all locked up, they are scrunched. Frisk is trembling like crazy. Is Sans? This is absolutely horrible! I wish I could remember more about skeleton monsters . . . well, but there aren't any down here but you two. Oh, it's a shame my memory is so shaky of the old days. Yes, here." Toriel laid her down next to Sans. "You two get better. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. I will not be far away at all."

"It's okay. It will clear up on its own," Papyrus insisted. "Now let's get out before we catch this dreadful virus! Disease! This thing that clearly Sans has!"

A blessing and a curse. Papyrus managed to get Frisk back from Toriel. Sans tried to reach for her. _That was close. We can't stay here,_ _Toriel_ _is_ _going to be watching extra close_ _._ He was still so weak, couldn't even stand. _She might even insist on taking care of us._ Sans managed to snatch Frisk's hand. _Kid. Lady. Sorry._ Did she know about her father's involvement? Was that kind of emotional scar what tore her soul, or could it be used in the future against her? If so, then she needed to know.

He watched Papyrus appear back in his room. "That was close. Very close." He moved over toward the human. "If Toriel had done anything else, it could have ended badly." Papyrus tapped the human's nose. "Funny little creature. We will need to do something with her before Toriel comes back. Perhaps to Alphys?"

Sans stared at him, causing his brother to look down.

"It was still better. We went a different direction by doing this, but the results were still better," Papyrus assured him. "You have the twenty percent humanity needed now, and our human friend will be safe. Probably very locked outside . . ." Papyrus looked around himself. "Perhaps I shouldn't talk out loud, So Sorry might be able to be incorporeal or something and could overhear us. I don't know much about it." He put his hands to his mouth. "Oh no, what if it's already heard me? Did I say everything?"

Sans moved again, almost enough to stand up. Then, he landed back toward the ground, saving the strength more. _I don't want to. Why did it have to be this way?_ But, Papyrus wasn't the best at keeping secrets or emotions hidden, and Toriel was already on his tail. "Pap, I don't feel so good. Think. Maybe you should let Toriel take the human after all."

"What?" Papyrus just looked at him. "You need to heal together."

"For now, maybe." Sans tried to straighten his arm. "Hey. Uh. I could really use. A Grillby burger right now. Fresh. Warm. How 'bout it?"

"Toriel . . . well . . ." Papyrus shrugged. "Oh, well Queen Toriel could come back any minute. Why not one of them from the freezer instead? I could warm it up for you this time? I promise, it won't burn. Much."

"Kay." Sans watched as Papyrus left. "Sorry." He moved up and using the little magic he had stored, he took a shortcut to Alphys lab.

 **Alphy's Lab . . .**

Alphys gasped when she saw him. "Oh, Sans!"

"Hey. Sup?" Sans slid to the floor more. He needed to reserve most of his power for the magic he had to perform. "Tori came."

"Oh no. Did she find Frisk?" Alphys asked. "Do you need help getting up?"

"Yeah to Frisk. No to getting up." Sans sighed. "Alphys, I am going to need some help. I shouldn't have come down here."

"I know. I thought we agreed it was best up there?" She said. "I know you guys really wanted to open your souls with an encounter, but, it just. It was a bad idea, Sans. I'm, uh, I'm glad you survived. That, really, messing with your soul in an encounter. That, um. That could have done you in, Sans."

"Yep." Sans laid further on the floor. "It did."

"It didn't, but it could have."

"It. Did," Sans said firmly.

"What?"

"Skeletonitus." Sans couldn't laugh at the made up name. "Just . . . I need red dust."

"Red dust?"

"Backspine fever. When a skeleton goes, red dust instead of grey. The closest I got," Sans said. "Best thing to leave flesh alone, but attack bone."

"Oh. Oh, dear. Oh no." Alphys fidgeted with her hands. "I'm not a very good liar, Sans."

"You're better at lying than Papyrus." He felt more energy coming into him. Good thing. "I only got a few minutes. Get red dust, and spread it where I laid."

"You're going to fake your own death?"

"Best way to disappear, is to just disappear."

"Okay. Um, get more strength. I'll get the dust. And we'll talk," she agreed.

Sans took a shortcut to his room, let Alphys put the dust down below his blankets where his body had been, and took her back. His energy was almost gone now. He was slumped against the ground.

"Okay. So, I'm going to take some guesses as to what you want. Just blink once for yes, and twice for no." Alphys gulped. "You need to stay up on the surface with Frisk?"

Sans blinked once.

"You want Papyrus to think you are dead, because Toriel would check on him. And he's um. Well, his emotions would help convince her better than anything."

Sans blinked once.

"Um. Call concerned about Frisk and find out what's going on. When she leaves, uh, let you know?"

Sans blinked once, but he couldn't do it for much longer.

"Okay. I will get you a new phone so you can stay in touch with me. For now, just, rest? You really shouldn't have done all that," Alphys insisted. "But, you know. I guess you didn't have a choice. I'm real sorry. If you guys can't connect and you need to later, you'll just have to wait it out, or give up. Do this again and . . ." She shook her head. "I won't _have_ to put down fake dust! Do you get that, Sans Don't ever, ever do this again, okay?"

Sans closed his eyes. He just couldn't anymore. Two shortcuts when he couldn't even quite stand. _Sorry, Papyrus, but you are going to have to be convincing to throw_ _Toriel_ _off this trail. The Underground needs Frisk. Not forever though, I promise._

 **Sans' Room . . .**

"Here we go a nice only slightly burnt Grillby . . ." Papyrus stared ahead of himself. "Sans?" He dropped the burger and ran to the empty sheets. When he checked them, only red dust hit his eyes. "Sans? Sans?!" No, no he couldn't have. Everything went wrong, but, but- "A trick, must be a trick." He looked at the red dust. "Monster dust isn't red after all. So. Not unless . . ." Had the soul exchange been done in such a horrid way, that it actually made him feeble enough for Backspine Fever? "No. No, I don't. I can't."

He called up Alphys right away. It must be a trick, but she said nothing. _No, it has to be. He's trying to throw the queen off his trail. That's it._ Maybe it was prominent in the timelines. And that too, if he did leave, he would have taken the machine. Papyrus went toward the back and opened the door.

It was still there. "That doesn't mean anything. He doesn't need it now. Maybe."

"Papyrus?"

Papyrus turned and saw Toriel. "Oh. Hello. The machine is still here."

"Papyrus?"

"It's. It's still here. The machine," Papyrus repeated. "It's still here."

"Papyrus?" Toriel came to him closer. "Oh no, something happened." She didn't even go inside, just moved over and tried to comfort him. "Which one?"

"It. It was. The machine's still here."

"Sans," Toriel said knowingly. "It's so hard when a monster dies. We are all so unprepared. Stay here and I will check it out." She left a few minutes and came back. "The dust is red, but . . ."

"Backspine Fever." Papyrus turned away. "The machine is still here."

"Of course it is. Of course it is. I'll take Frisk away from the room. I will risk it to bring her to a more neutral zone in the Ruins." Toriel wiped her eyes slightly. "I shall call Undyne. She is your best friend, right?"

"The machine. It. It is still here."

"Yes, it is. I will call her then." Toriel turned away, but when she was out of his sight, Papyrus heard her wailing voice over the phone.

"It's. It's still here. But. But, Sans isn't. Sans isn't." Papyrus looked around him. It. It was the meanest practical joke ever. Ever, ever. He expected Sans to show up, say he was just making the whole thing up and he was better. But . . . he never came.

Nobody came.

 **Four hours later . . .**

Standing easily, Sans slightly stretched upward on his toes as he saw Alphys come toward him. He'd knocked out on the floor, but was feeling better. "Hey. How long's it been?"

"Four hours," Alphys said. "Papyrus shouted for me frantically on the phone for awhile. He was sure it was a trick. Then later he just kept saying 'the machine is still here'. Trying to come to grips with the situation. Toriel called too, and she was crying. She's holding Frisk in the Ruins now."

"Did you make sure to tell her not to mess with Frisk's soul?" He asked.

"Yeah. I told her that it would make Backspine Fever worse." Alphys was trying not to cry herself. "Even Undyne was called. Papyrus is staying with her until your house is cleared of any sign of a virus. Few monsters are getting anywhere close though, because something that can take down a skeleton is pretty scary." She couldn't meet him eye to eye. "Everyone's so sad, Sans. Even in Grillby's, nobody is smiling in Snowdin at all."

"I know. I didn't want to do it, but we need freedom. This opportunity isn't going to just hold open forever," Sans warned her. "Three tries and we are out. But, if we don't have Frisk, what other human would come down and do this? And me? Chances with just me, they aren't good. Even with me and Frisk, it still might be a longshot. But it's a shot."

"Your brother, your boss, and your friend all think you are dead," Alphys sniffled. "And Frisk will too, when she wakes up."

"Papyrus. My brother is great, Alphys, but he can't keep secrets half as good as I can. I'll eventually let him know, but Toriel needs to be really convinced I'm gone. She still . . ." He shook his head. "Grown up or not, she still thinks of Frisk as _hers_. Kind of was, I guess. Only human who made it and grew up too."

"I know. But."

"Freedom. I know." Sans nodded. "I'm heading up before Toriel closes the hole. Pretty sure she'll just block the hole up this time after Frisk goes out."

"Yeah. I can't see her entrapping Frisk either," Alphys said. "She is going to put a lot on that hole to make sure Frisk can't get through."

"Yeah, but no matter what she throws on it, I will make it through. She'll be counting on a human's strength, not a monster." Sans yawned. "I need another cell. You're my only connection down here, but if anything happens, I need you to stay in touch."

"Got it. Whenever you come, just come straight to the lab. I'll let you borrow some cameras. But, um, what about your timeline machine?" Alphys asked.

"If I take it, my brother will figure it out. I'll take it only if I need it, and then only for a short while. You watch after him too, okay? He might be kind of lonely without me walking around and annoying him all the time."

"I will." Alphys nodded. "You're in recoop mode though, Sans. You need to get somewhere, rest for many days, and restore all your energy. It'll just zap away again super fast if you don't."

"I know. I got it." He took the extra cell Alphys gave him. "I'm heading back over the barrier to Frisk's house. As soon as she gets thrown out, let me know."

 **Frisk's House . . .**

Sans teleported back over to Frisk's house and went straight to hotlands, which was occupied by Papyrus. Her dog. "At least I still have one Papyrus in my life. Scoot over some doggy." He rolled onto the bed and sighed.

That was close. Too close. There was no way to cheat against the soul without consequences. He closed his eyes. He had to do it though. The setup was perfect, and Toriel would never be watching against him. She'd think Frisk was safely on the other side, living her life.

Then his cell went off. Really?

 **Alphys** **: Frisk escaped.** **Toriel** **thinks she went out the hole and plans on coming back later, so she closed off the hole.**

Yeah, of course that lady escaped. She was wasting what energy she did have. Sans got up from the bed and took a shortcut just above the hole, so no one could see. She wouldn't make it too far.

 **Frisk's House . . .**

Frisk was lying right below, already about unconscious. He moved down, grabbed her, and took a shortcut back home.

"As soon as you felt energy, huh, lady?" That part never changed. He laid her on the bed. His own energy almost depleted again, he just rolled over her to the other side. He just looked up at the red ceiling, noticing it was the same color as Papyrus' scarf. He didn't want to imagine what it felt like to know his brother had died. It couldn't have been good. _Soon. I'll let you know when it's safe, Pap._ He closed his eyes again.

For freedom.

For freedom.

End of Chapter


	9. Smoke In Hotlands

Frisk opened her eyes slowly. She had no idea where she'd been or what time it was. She saw Sans lying right next to her. She noticed the color on the walls and sheets. Yep, her guest bedroom. How did they end up there? She closed her eyes again, not really wanting to think about it. It was obvious she was out of the Ruins and not going to get locked up. She was safe at home. And right now, that was good enough to her.

The next time she woke up, she felt hunger pains. Heard them too. As she started to move, she noticed Sans moving slightly.

"Awake finally?"

Ugh. "I'm . . ." He just looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Should have waited. What's done is done though." He yawned. "Look, Frisk. Things got real messed up down there, and we're never using an encounter again. Toriel caught you, and I didn't have much choice. I faked my death down there. Only Alphys knows."

Faked his death? "Don't say that." No. "Don't say that you did that."

"I had to," Sans admitted. "You couldn't come through again, Tori would eventually suspect me, and I couldn't get you back over as easily undetected."

"I gathered what energy I could. I couldn't just stay in the Ruins my whole life, I just ran on automatic. And then, all my energy disappeared."

"Yeah. There were bumps along the way, but in the end, it's what I said before. You wouldn't want to move far."

"You faked your own death." Frisk lowered her eyes again, it was just too exhausting to keep them open. "I lost a good friend, without losing a good friend."

"Huh?"

Frisk sighed. "They predicted it. I would lose a good friend, without losing a good friend." She closed her eyes.

"The test?" He asked. "You're talking about the test?"

He wanted to know. He really deserved to know. There was no telling what else would be in store for him too. "I would lose myself, without losing myself. I would lose an old friend, without losing an old friend. I would lose my family, without losing my family. I would lose my love, without losing my love." It was only right. She had seen his most private memories after all. Somehow. Him and Papyrus, just walking over mile after mile, monster dust blowing in the air all around them. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I saw your memories."

"You too?" So, did he know what the test had been then? "What did you see?"

"You're kidnapping. You?"

"Going into the mountain."

"Makes sense." Sans waved it off. "Better you than me. Monster memories, they don't . . . really span our own lifetime. Funny, huh? Live a long time, but, memory only goes back so far. I guess you could say I lose my marbles, but they're still **_rolling_** around somewhere." He eyed her. "What was that test you passed, Frisk? I really gotta know."

Frisk closed her eyes and opened them again. "They manipulated me. Made me realize . . . how much I wasn't in charge of what happened." She took a long, steady breath. "They started with my hand, holding it in place, and telling me that if I lifted it from wherever they put it, I couldn't put it back there again. I figured that was a trick for later, so I left it there. Then, they turned on a TV and showed me how much they really did know me. There were cameras in my family home. I watched my mother changing her earrings. There was a camera in a friend's home here. I watched her eating a sandwich and talk on the telephone. I viewed the place I worked at, overlooking a cat I'd seen several times getting it's check up. They showed me cameras at stoplights. They showed me cameras in my own home. They showed me . . . everywhere. They were watching me everywhere. And when they finished." She held up her scarred hand. "To pass the test, I just needed to say which one had no dominating trait. That was fairly easy, I knew it was the cat. I took time to think and rethink about it, believing it to be a trick. But, I just said, Cat."

"Kay. Was it the cat?"

"They held a remote up to me and said it controlled the stoplights. An extremely large vehicle was right on the other side of the small car. They laughed and said the driver's name was Catherine, Cat for short. The cat's name was Lucky. If I had looked closer, I would have . . ." She shook her head. "They said my DETERMINATION would kill a mother of three, and I felt-"

"If you had said Lucky, then they would have said they were looking for the creature's race," Sans interrupted her. "Not your fault. Unwinnable. That's why they had to let you pass it."

Frisk tucked herself in deeper. "That's not it. They tied a blindfold around my eyes, and moved my hand into a box. They said that now if I clicked the button on the inside left of the box, I would pass the test and they wouldn't change the stoplights. I hit the button on the side, and my hand got smashed. I figured they would do something." Frisk just closed her eyes. "But as I pushed that button, I had grazed something soft."

" . . . the cat."

"Manipulation. They laughed and said I just killed the cat. That rules for the ambassador stated they couldn't kill _anyone or anything_. Only I could kill someone. If I hadn't pushed that button, nothing could have happened. They said that button could have even had a remote for the lights. If they had done that, I could have killed her. I had no way of knowing anything, and . . . and just . . . seeing my hand covered with . . . broke, I just broke."

Did he understand? Humans just had more tender souls, and it was just seeing a poor cat that she killed, her own patient she used to help, squashed on her own hand. Her own doing. "I got the rule, and I passed the test, at the same time. Then they told me what I said before."

He didn't really say anything, so she just let herself fade away. She was getting hungry, but she was more tired than hungry. Hunger would soon triumph but so tired.

A cat. She lost part of her soul because she'd been tricked into killing a cat. _These tests must really mess with the mind._ Sans was pretty good at the mind, and if he'd had killed a cat? Probably . . . yeah, it wouldn't have taken a piece of his soul. He'd feel sorry for it, but lose a piece of soul for it?

Frisk was sensitive. He thought back to her not being able to kill a single monster in the timeline. Add in some classic spooky dialogue that could be construed in several different ways? No wonder Frisk was half scared of it all.

What happened to the cat was terrible, yeah, but . . . _weird. This lady is just so affectionate . . . it's like she's still a kid._ If she told Toriel about that test, and the queen found out she lost a piece of her soul because of a cat's death? A tiny little cat? No wonder she freaked. Sans looked at her soul again. There wasn't really a missing section anymore, it all seemed to be swirling equally around.

She wasn't a lady that used to be that special kid.

She was that special kid who never gained LOVE, just love. She just . . . grew over time. Sans actually found himself chuckling. _Ladykid_ _, she's a_ _ladykid_ _._

He watched her sleeping, half under the covers. While she slept, it looked like she had moved in and out of the covers. She still seemed to be fussing around. He wasn't really sleeping, he was just conserving energy so that he'd get better faster, but he heard her belly turn as she slept. "Hey ladykid, you hungry?" Yep, that fit perfectly. He rolled off the bed and headed to the kitchen. He'd use a little energy to get some food.

Two bottles of ketchup and ready to make burger meals with fries. Two minutes a piece. He watched Krisp E. Cream come toward him. "Get too close to my food and you'll be Krisp E. Critter." He grabbed one of his bottles of catsup and took it down, then stared at the cat. "Sup? Cats like don't like catsup do they?" He looked toward the extra cat food Frisk had sat out on the top of the counter. He doubted a cat ate all that food that fast. "Did you find yourself in the **_dog_** house? **_Dog_** gone, that's a shame. Actually, you'd probably prefer the **_dog gone_** part." Sans grabbed the bag and watched food fall from the side. Obviously, it didn't starve.

He heard something landing on the floor. He knew that sound. He watched Frisk come from the hotland room, trudging up in a familiar manner. "Need directions? Your hair doesn't know which way is **_down_** , and your eyelids don't know which way is **_up_**." He moved over faster, keeping her from crashing into a small end table. "Easy, we've made it through so much, you don't want it to **end** that way." He pulled her over, her balance was already all over the place. "Come on, ladykid, back to bed."

"No, I don't . . . this is getting . . . I'm hungry."

"I'm right there with ya. I'm getting the food, and you can get to the bed." He turned her back around. "Come on, my energy isn't real good either. I'll get the food and we'll have breakfast in bed. Or supper in bed. Or a midnight snack, no idea what time it is." He looked at her little machine blinking on the end table. "You're little lights blinking faster."

"Uh. Uh huh." Frisk just tried to hold onto the wall as she made it back to hotlands. "Probably whatever. I'm. Food."

Yeah, his monster energy was definitely affecting her too. He went back to the kitchen, shoved his catsup in his jacket and grabbed the burger and fries. He moved back to hotlands with them. "Another risk I forget to mention? There's no way your covers will . . ." He watched catsup from her hamburger fall onto her blankets. She was so hungry she didn't care. "Hey ladykid, you can't blame me for that one."

"Ladykid?" She said with her mouth full. She tried to swallow. "What happened to lady?"

"That don't fit either. Ladykid works better." Sans took his first solid bite, but added his own catsup bottle between his bites instead of just the catsup on the burger.

"I'm 26."

"Which is why you're a ladykid," he said with his mouth full. "You're not really a lady, you're just the kid that got bigger."

"Am not."

"Yuh huh."

"I am so a lady." She tried to cover her mouth, which was full again. "Kind of."

"Oh yeah? Can you get me some water, lady?" Water had just been on the nightstand. Frisk moved out to get it, but Sans slipped a whoopee cushion where she sat at. She came back to the bed with the water, grabbed her burger, and farted. And laughed with Sans. "See? Ladykid."

Frisk reached under her and pulled out the whoopie cushion. "Cheating. I didn't fart."

"Naw, but you laughed," Sans winked at her. "Familiar little snort you used the first time I met ya. So, ladykid."

Snort? First time they met? _I still don't . . . I know, but._ "Don't you know . . . " So long ago. It wasn't a normal meeting for some reason. It was . . . "Hey."

"What?"

"You scared me the first time you met me."

"Huh?"

"You did." Frisk crossed her arms. "You froze me in place, I couldn't move, and you moved behind me and said 'don't you know . . . don't you know' . . . something." What did he say?

"Ladykid doesn't quite remember, huh?" Sans shrugged. "I think it was something about a new pal, and then I told you to turn around."

"I remember." She shoved him in his side. "That's not how you greet a new pal either. All spooky and then a whoopee cushion. I was already freaked out leaving Toriel."

"Yeah, but you still laughed at the trick." Sans took another bite. "Actually, snorted. Small laugh, big snort."

"That was a jerky move."

"Well, I still wanted you to be a little scared. Becoming friends with monsters, it wasn't going to be easy."

"I mastered it with grace," Frisk said.

"You mastered it with snorts, water, flirting, and ratings."

"Yeah, well, I still did it," Frisk said. Sans hadn't changed one bit over the years. Everyone changed over the years in some way, but he was still the same guy who seemed to stalk and joke with her at the same time. Well, he had changed slightly, and that change had been what she'd been seeing as the whole picture.

But, he wasn't just her partner. He was her-

"Definitely ladykid."

"That was a whoopee cushion."

"What whoopee cushion?"

"Yeah, well, my guts not used to this kind of food. Plus, it was really hungry. And-"

"You're not writing an essay about why you fart, Frisk. If you do, I'm not touching the paper involved." Sans laughed as he consumed the last fry.

Frisk stuck out her tongue. "You're disgusting."

"You're the one who farted."

"The whoopee cushion loosened me up. It wasn't my fault."

"An ACT of denial isn't going to help."

He was right. "At least it wasn't a wimpy one." Frisk felt him shove her on the back playfully.

"And that's why I couldn't tell if you were a boy or girl kid back then." Sans put his trash on the end table next to the bed. "At times so reserved, and at others, just let'er rip. Really think I was leaning toward boy."

"Thanks, that makes me feel sooo much better." Frisk laughed. "Whatever. I had to learn to be very reserved and patient growing up."

"Because your dad was a preacher?"

"Yeah?" How did he know that? _Did I say that joke about being a good girl or bad girl in front of Amanda and he heard it?_

"Frisk. I remember your memories." He got tucked back into the bed. "What do you think of your dad?"

"He's not open-minded at all," Frisk said. "Forget the fact that I stayed away from alcohol, drugs and kept my . . ." Whoah, hang on. Had she become that comfortable in Sans she almost talked to him like he was Amanda? "Umm. It just didn't matter how good I'd been, I was still the worst daughter in the world because I wouldn't give up in believing in you." She watched his little light guiders, slightly darting to the left before they focused back on her. "What?"

"He was there. Big and tall, six foot high maybe? Blue eyes, just like you. Short hair. Deep voice."

How did he know that? "He was there? In my memories?" How was that possible?

"It was him, Frisk. Eventually they'd probably try to take another piece of your soul using it against you, so you should know. Yeah." Sans nodded his skull. "Sorry, ladykid. He was responsible for everything, including the GENOCIDE shot in the brain."

Frisk held her breath several seconds before letting it out in one small, quick puff. "My dad?"

"Yeah. Look, I know you probably don't believe me," Sans said. "Me versus the guy who raised you all your life, but, it's the truth. Wouldn't be right to hide it. He even said he had you specifically just for the GENOCIDE. You turned around and told him instead of killing anything, you would save everything."

"My dad. He knew about monsters." Frisk lowered her eyes to the catsup stain on the blanket. Even if she'd only known Sans a relatively short time in her life compared to her father. "Oh." She felt her eyes welling up. "I believe you, Sans."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She looked at her hands. He risked her mind. He risked her life. He risked her very soul, just to beat the monsters? And then afterward, he acted like it was nothing. Like there was no such thing as monsters. How could he do that to her?

She watched Sans putting his bony hand over hers and squeezing tight.

"Life is rough, but don't lose a piece of your soul for your dad," Sans said. "He's not worth it."

"He always said the monsters were in my head. All these years." She concentrated on the comfort of his bony hand on top of hers. "What about my mom, did she know?"

"Don't really know." Sans shrugged. "Never said anything about it, but. You don't _really_ lose your daughter and husband across the world at the same time, and never bring up the fact the husband was missing too. But, you never know." He patted her hand and let go. "You're fine though. Look how well you did without them. Anyone can grow up and be a lady, but not everyone grows up to be a ladykid."

She should have been surprised, or rebutted, or something. But. Her heart didn't want to. She knew he was right. She could feel it. "I think . . . I think I kind of knew that."

"Probably." Sans nodded. "But, I thought you should know directly. Anyhow, don't worry about all the life without life or love without love or whatever those sayings were. Trust me, it's just classic stuff that screws with your mind more." He yawned and laid back down.

"Yeah. I can't. Kay." Frisk moved down under the sheets and cuddled up again. She felt exhausted. How many days like this? Before she knew it, she was nodding off again.

End of Chapter


	10. Sans Is Good

**Frisk's House Two Days Later . . .**

"Geez, Frisk, the volcanoes are smoking again," Sans yawned as he rolled out of bed.

"You can't prove anything." Frisk yawned and rolled off the other side. "I need a shower, I feel so grody." She smelled her shirt.

"Hot shower with lots of steam?"

"Oh, hardy hardy harrish ha and stuff." Frisk groaned as she stretched. For a whole two days, she really couldn't do much. Even getting up to get food had been the challenge that only Sans could seem to do. She ate microwavable quick food. She even found cravings for catsup, but Sans only shared one of his bottles.

She needed to go shopping for more. Maybe a large, raw tomato too to go with the catsup. Mm, that sounded good. But that craving was almost forgotten as she saw Amanda standing right by the bedroom door. "Ooh." Amanda had a spare key, but she only used it in desperate times. Frisk hadn't answered the phone or the door for several days. "Hey, Amanda."

"I don't believe this. Really?" Amanda looked at the room toward Sans and then back to her. "I have been trying to call all week, I've dropped by like three times, and you were in here in some kind of . . ."

"Some kind of what?" She looked toward Sans and herself. Sleeping in the same thing for days, with her hair all sweaty and gross, it looked kind of like. "No, what you're thinking is wrong."

"No, it's not," Sans said. "All of the smoke from the volcanoes came from Frisk."

"Sans, not now." Frisk covered her face and looked back toward Amanda. "So. Um, that's Sans."

"I see." Amanda moved over to greet Sans. "Well. You must be one hell of a guy to get this far with Frisk."

"No." Amanda wasn't getting it. "Nothing happened."

"Sure, sure. Ignoring me for days and you are all sweaty and rumpled up like that?" Amanda questioned her. "I'm surprised you did that to your boy though, Frisk. Did you break up with him?"

"No." Frisk looked toward Sans. "Will you help?"

"Naw," Sans chuckled. "I like to see how you get out of things. It can be half the fun of you."

Okay, great, no help. Not like he could say much anyway. _Let's see._ "That's my brother," Frisk said.

"No, it's not." Amanda looked toward Sans. "You're parents wanted your brother to move because he was tall. Plus, his name was Abe."

 _Cripes, that didn't work._ "He's . . . " Okay, renting? No, what would she be doing sleeping in the room if he was renting it? Honesty? "He's a monster?"

"Okay." Amanda shrugged. "That doesn't explain why you're sleeping with him." She held her hands up. "You know what? Don't want to know, it's your life. If Mr. Sans is the one you want, alright, but I wouldn't play Caleb Hunter too, Frisk. That's not nice."

"Mister Sans." Sans finally said something. "Those two words never go together." He checked his coat. "Oh, my thingy turned off."

"Yeah, just turn it left," Amanda remarked.

She knew? "Amanda. You know about monsters?"

"Gee, Frisk. No, I happen to like being friends with an insane girl that claims there's such a thing as monsters on complete accident." Amanda shrugged. "I'm not a monster, but I was dating one. Can't get too far with an Onionsans before you have to figure that one out. We were never able to cuddle or sit on the couch together. I'm just lucky he could even fit in my house."

"But, why didn't you ever tell me?" Frisk asked. "It would have been nice knowing someone else knew."

"Cause your whole life was bugged 'cause of who you were?" Amanda reminded her. "Except this house. I noticed the cameras finally missing. But, still Frisk. Monster or not, I can't believe you did that." She scratched the back of her head. "How do you guys even do it? Sans doesn't have anything but bones."

"Manifestation."

"Oh, so it is the same as an Onionsans."

"Okay, let's skip back a few paces," Frisk insisted as she grabbed Amanda's hand. "I'm performing the tests to rescue the monsters of Mount Ebott, Amanda. It's very hard though."

"It's extremely hard," Amanda remarked. "I remember hearing about that. I'm still friends with him, after all. This is, you know, the last place that needs to be freed. After this, there's nothing left. All the monsters will be freed. Then comes the grand showing."

"The what?"

"A reveal. The mask comes off, Frisk, and there is something else too. Something that, um, will be initiated too? I don't know, it's been awhile since I onioned with Onionsans. Souls won't be able to be grabbed anymore against a person's will. And if the body's dead, can't be grabbed at all."

"Cool," Sans said. "I don't really want to know what I look like in a human disguise."

"So, you're actually taking the test too?" Amanda looked between her and Sans. "So, what, final goodbyes?"

"No, I'm helping her with the tests." Sans was finally helping. "I took twenty percent of her humanity and she's got twenty percent of my monster. I can get back there now, and she has better chances of healing and living."

"Wait. So, just healing after all that?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, healing." Frisk scratched her chin. "I haven't been able to move for days."

"Yeah, but your cellphone was right on the floor," Amanda pointed out. "Ignoring me?"

"I was ignoring everything. I couldn't handle anything, even if there was an emergency."

"Yes, you could! Kendrick."

 _Oh, not again._

"So? Well? You didn't even look?" Amanda asked as she gave her the phone.

Frisk looked at the messages. _She gave him another chance, he said it was too soon and pushed her away to think about it more._ "Sounds . . . better." She saw Sans looking over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Sounds better, really?" Sans questioned her and shook his head.

"What, you don't think so?"

"Naw."

"Hey, how does he know?" Amanda questioned her. She snapped her fingers. "Great, he's got some kind of time stopping ability or grabbing stuff from another area ability doesn't he?"

"Suppose," Frisk said, "Why?"

"Missing beer and pizza?"

"Wasn't missing out," Sans said. "Hard to get good food in a mountain."

"Frisk, you should have told me."

"Well, you never even told me that you knew about monsters."

"Fine, great. Well, what do you think?" Amanda asked him.

Great. Great, relationship advice from Sans?

"Leave him," Sans said.

"But, why?" Amanda questioned him. "I mean, he's really sorry."

"No, he's not. He got caught. He'll either take you back later, or maybe not. He's just having fun right now." Sans shrugged. "Of course, I can't say that for sure unless I see him."

"Ooh!" Amanda said excitedly. "Can you tell when someone's lying?"

"I can tell when something's up," Sans said. "I'll do that, if you can maybe give some name to some monsters? If I'm stuck up here for who knows how long, it'd be nice to have some to hang out with too. Not that humans aren't good enough but . . ."

"Yeah, totally get it. I'll call up Onionsans and get you a few names," Amanda said. "Meanwhile, Frisk. I kind of texted Caleb before coming over. He's probably coming too, so you better work out something."

"What?!"

"We were worried."

Sans watched as Frisk started to scramble around, making up the bed, insisting on a shower right then and running off. Darn. Ladykid looked like she was turning into a lady again. Way less fun. As the door rang, Amanda moved to answer it. He tagged along slowly behind as she opened the door to someone.

Taller than Amanda, with teeth even brighter than his, stood a human guy. "So, did you find out what was wrong with Frisk?"

"Yeah, not feeling real well." Amanda gestured between her and Sans. "Me and him came over to check on her."

"Oh?" He looked at Sans oddly then laughed when he looked at his slippers. "Um, coat in July in slippers, huh? Amanda, where do you pick up your guys from?" He came inside and took off his light coat. "Almost time to abandon coats all together."

"Yeah, then like two months of great weather before the snow again," Amanda said to him. "Mount Ebott, such a freezing bitch. Speaking of freezing bitch, how's Cindy?"

 _Hey. What was that?_ Caleb flinched oddly when she said that.

"She's been filling in for Frisk just fine, but if Frisk doesn't come back to work, she's going to take her job." He looked back toward Sans. "What's with that look?"

Sans didn't say anything as Frisk came back out. She had on a nice dress, nice shoes, and she was all clean again. She greeted the other guy politely.

"Hey, Caleb. Sorry about not showing for work. Really sick. Couldn't get to the phone or anything," Frisk said. Once again, too dang politely. "How are things?"

"Cindy is about to snag your job," Caleb said. "You need to call in and get back down there, honey."

 _There it is again._ Sans noticed that strange expression again. If only he knew the guy better, he could figure it out. Sans moved over closer. "So, Caleb Hunter. Hunting for Calebs, huh? I hear those are hard to find." Frisk smiled slightly, while Amanda rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"Calebs aren't animals. I'm not a hunter. That's my name."

"Just a joke," Frisk told Caleb. "So, how are all the patients? Any . . . any missing pets or anything?"

"I think there are three new wanted posters for a cat and two dogs that went up in the office not too long ago," Caleb said.

"Sounds like a **_cat_** ** _-astrophe._** **_Dog_** ** _gone_** shame about that."

This time, Frisk seemed torn between the joke, but Amanda actually chuckled. But Caleb?

"I think catastrophe is pushing it a little strongly, but yeah, it was a shame," Caleb answered. "The cat and the dogs being gone, it's sad, but it's not real rare."

 _This guy doesn't even get any of the jokes._ Sans just watched him. How dull-witted did someone have to be to not catch anything so far? Even if he didn't like the jokes, he should see something in his expression recognizing that he was joking with him. Annoyance was a classic response if someone didn't like it. But, there was nothing.

"Anyhow, will I see you at work tomorrow?" Caleb asked Frisk.

"I don't really know," Frisk said. "We'll see. I might still have something."

"Yep. If she doesn't stop her coughin', then she might end up in a **_coffin_**." Plainest joke around, no hidden words, and he even repeated the homonym. He looked like he felt a bit pestered, but still no notice of the joke.

"Okay. Then, maybe you should get back to bed. Get rest, Frisk. I miss you at work." He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. Sans felt like gagging. The guy was fake, he was so fake, and he was hiding something. He watched for clues all over, then he spotted it.

He scratched behind his ear three times over. That wasn't normal for a human. Sans moved closer to Amanda and whispered to her. "Yo. This guy human?"

She looked a little perplexed by his question. "I assumed so."

"He's scratching at his ear."

"Yeah, he scratches the side of his head," Amanda whispered back. "I figured he had really bad dandruff. He's cute, and every cute guy has to have one flaw."

Dandruff? That could be, but he was hiding something. _Frisk was friend's with someone who knew about monsters. If anyone heard about her that way, then maybe he is a monster?_

Frisk waved goodbye to Caleb first, but he ducked down to snag another kiss from her. _Insecure much?_ Sans watched him leave first. After he was away from the house, Sans had to say it. "I think you're dating a monster, Frisk."

"Huh?" Frisk looked at him oddly. "A monster?"

"He's hiding something. I think that's it. He scratches his head a lot too. He could be . . . " Which monster scratched behind it's ear? "Possibly a dog monster? Could be others, but I think so."

"He could be right," Amanda said, "or he could be wrong. I always thought it was dandruff, but Onionsans used to say that monsters were better at recognizing each other."

"Um?" Frisk paused for a second. "That's . . . strange. But. It doesn't change him in any way, right?"

"Heck no, I didn't leave my Onion baby for the longest time because he was incredible in bed," Amanda admitted. "So, the sooner you show your soul to him, the better."

 _Her soul?_ "Why would that matter?"

"Amanda, Sans and I exchanged percentages of souls," Frisk said, reminding her about it. "So, don't put it that way."

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot monsters can just make them pop up like that, huh?" Amanda laughed. "Sorry about that, Frisk."

"Sorry about what?" Sans asked.

"Humans don't show their souls unless they are ready to do the ultimate mambo," Amanda said openly. "We can't control when it shows, it just does it." She caught a glance from Frisk. "What? Okay, so sometimes they show up during cuddling, but rarely. And with new moms and their children. But, mostly it's for the mamboing."

"Ooh." Sans nodded his head twice. "Hey, you got any lit on a shy soul for Frisk?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll drop it off later." Amanda waved goodbye to Frisk. "See ya, just be careful about Sans. You need a way better cover story. And, good luck on the tests. I really hope you pass, Frisk. I know from Onionsans you did really courageous stuff in the past but." She grabbed on to Frisk and held her. "You just be careful, okay?"

Sans watched Amanda leave. "Good lady, ladykid."

"Well, at least she came beforehand. I'm going to lose my job though, I know it."

"It was a risk. Pretty obvious one."

"I know. Now what?"

"More hours of sleep," Sans said trotting back to his bed. "At least for me. At four in the morning, when most of the monsters are asleep, I'll sneak over and take the next test. You can either hide behind a rock or stay with Alphys. Recommend Alphys, I might be gone a bit."

"Don't take them too lightly," Frisk warned him. "We get three shots at winning, but only one life."

"I know," Sans answered. "Come on. We have 'til 3:55." He could tell she wanted to say something to rebel, but her body wouldn't reject more rest. After all, she had part of his monster energy. He just watched as she tagged along back to bed.

 **Frisk's Family Home . . .**

Caleb Hunter pulled up into the driveway with his car, knocking on Frisk's family door. He straightened his tie as he looked in front of him. "Hello, sir. I have some news regarding Frisk Magnolia Cross."

Mister Cross looked at him intently. "You shouldn't be anywhere near this home."

"She's nowhere near where she'll notice me gone," Caleb answered. He pulled out some pictures and handed it to him. "Things have got worse, sir. She doesn't only just believe in monsters, she found them. She found a way to them, and she's taking the tests."

"I already knew that," Mister Cross said. "Frisk has determination but Ethan and Steve are up first. They'll stop her. They'll hit her so hard in her soul, she'll never come back."

"She's not the only one. There is a monster inside of her house. Frisk Cross' friend, Amanda, said he came with her but chances are slim of that. I don't see her dating someone Frisk's size. Also, he was staring at me, like he had the ability to judge me."

"Oh, not the annoying skeleton." Mister Cross popped his fingers. "She talked about him all the time in the therapy sessions. What's he doing out?"

"I don't know, but I felt something strange in her soul. I scanned her twice as I came in for a kiss," Caleb said. He took something off his tongue. "It's showing something weird about her soul, it has some monster inside with her DETERMINATION."

"Monster inside?" Mister Cross groaned. "Are you telling me that monster probably had some humanity?"

"Probably enough to take the tests, sir," Caleb said. "A monster taking tests that are supposed to challenge the human heart-"

"There is still an intelligence that needs to be mastered."

"He's a skeleton though. They are usually pretty smart. Plus, any kind of torture wouldn't phase him. He's a skeleton, and they are known to survive just about everything except a direct attack. What he can't take, Frisk could do in his place. The challenges will not be tough enough. What do you want to do?"

Mister Cross hit the side of the door. "Mount Ebott will be freed. With this mountain being the one with the royalty, the agreed upon reveal will come. People will know about monsters. Monsters will be with people again. And with the new no soul taking barrier to worry about, even _now_ , they are starting to mix. They aren't afraid of mixing like in the past. It's disgusting."

"Yes. Sad day, sir." Caleb adjusted his tie. "What do you want to do? Regroup with the testers? Can we make more hard tests than good?"

"No. I'm not the only one in charge, and the other wishes for freedom. Such is the balance." Mister Cross closed his eyes. "Society will get disgusting. Humans will no longer be humans. It will all blend and become . . . become who knows what!"

"I won't touch a monster, Mister Cross," Caleb said.

"That idea will slowly fade away over time though. And so much. Who knows what those evil creatures will do?" Mister Cross shook his head. "Frisk! Why couldn't she have done it? She could have done it. Her chances were great that she could have done it. One monster. Scared enough to take out just one."

"Yeah, but, the past is over," Caleb said. "Thinking about that won't help you, sir."

Her father straightened up. "This can still be redone . . . but, there must be a sacrifice."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Nothing. Good day, Caleb Hunter. Great work. Keep watching my daughter." Mister Cross closed the door and headed downstairs. He tried. He believed in life, and that every human was good and able to win against anything deep inside. He had a lot of DETERMINATION to do the right thing. He took a tool and scraped some cement out between some bricks, and kept clawing it out, until one by one it started to come out. He moved behind the sealed off section over to a glass container. It was covered in layers of dark, solid panels.

As he started to remove them, he saw the radiating red coming through it. When he reached the last panel, he saw the spinning red soul within it. "Chara. I wish to reset." The soul didn't make a sound. "I am the sacrifice. Take my soul, and bring this world back to that day, eighteen years ago, when you joined with my daughter." Still silent. "Awake and take my soul."

Continued silence. "I have the others too," he said. "Six human souls plus you. With my soul, you could grant them and yourself freedom. Everything could be yours. I only ask one thing. Take this world back eighteen years."

 **"No human soul has that power," echoed through his head. "You are shit out of luck you turd."**

"Every soul can take back time three years," he said. "I have the other six."

 **"Then go away. What do you want from me, Loser?"**

"Two months. Let me prep her longer. I won't show my face so she won't go against me as quickly. I had always told her that monsters were evil. Give me that chance again. One more time. I know I can get her to kill a single monster."

 **"I get your soul either way?"**

"Either way. You can change the contract, amend it so there is no test at all if you want."

 **"Hmm. No. Beat it."**

Souls. Such a tricky bunch. "I'll reverse the decision," he said. "Flowey. I'll take back that contract, say he broke it. I'll say he changed form into an awful beast. We'll get to take all the souls we had gave him, leaving him as nothing but an evil flower. He would have been given one more upon release, and then he would have been his happy self again. Even now, he's more like his old self instead of an old unfeeling thing."

 **"You're such a douche."**

"I could take his souls back for myself then. I could find a way to sneak them out and take them," he threatened her.

 **"If you had something in mind with it, you'd have done it already."**

"One month then. Without more time, Frisk will just repeat the same thing," he said. "My soul for one extra month."

 **"Just let it go. You can't win, and you are out of souls to help. Frisk passed the test, and again, and again. You've used and sacrificed six people to try and fix it, over and over. Threatening my old brother too? Seriously? You're lucky you haven't got caught yet, and you know that. You eventually will. Don't you _get_ it? Fate says no for you in this timeline. After turning 20 tests into a hundred. After making them hard enough to kill a human soul or destroy a human body? A monster came and helped. It's over. Accept it! Give it up." **

"The other souls know you can free them." Mister Cross bent down on his knees. "You have the strongest DETERMINATION. They will each put forth three years again, if you agree."

 **"I will never agree!"**

"If you don't, you will be trapped Underground. Again."

 **"Trap me then because it is over."**

"Fine. Fine!" He tried. He covered the box back up, brought out his cell and a piece of paper. Everything had to be genuine for it to count. "Fine. It's over, fine. Then, all that's left?" He gulped. "Is revenge. The reckoning . . . will be paid. _Now_. I don't want to live in this new disgusting, putrid world anyhow." He moved back upstairs, not bothering to cover the hole, to his wife.

Frisk would pay. Frisk would pay.

 **Test Area 2 . . .**

After the machine fire recognized him as human, Sans headed forward to test area 1. It was completely dark and the door was open ahead. He kept moving ahead into the next little pod area. Inside were two humans, talking to each other. He knocked on the door.

They were startled, but opened the door. "Hey, you're a monster. How'd you make it back here?" One of them asked. "Trace, head to testpod 3," she said to her friend before looking back at him. "Well?"

"Momma liked her men with a little more bone in them," Sans answered. "So, where's the text? Is it open book? Pop quiz?"

"That kind of humor could save you in the future," she smiled. "Come on in and take a seat. Glad to see someone didn't give up." She stood in front. "Test area one had the biggest assholes around, Ethan and Steve. You'll see them toward the end too, but in the meantime? I'm Terice, and I am cheering for you." She clapped. "So . . . human? Semi-human, as I can see, you've got about half of the tests where the testers are ready to just let all the monsters go. I mean, it's _beyond_ time. All the other monsters are already out. This it it, and then a grand reveal." She shoved some chocolate in her mouth. "As testers, we have to make sure that we follow the rules. But, the ones that want the monsters out are going to be as lenient as possible, while dicks like Ethan and Steve are going to make it as difficult as they possibly can."

"Great. So really it's more like fifty hard tests?" Sans asked. "Then, we're really free? I mean, the monsters are all free, huh?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I'm a quarter Froggit myself." She held up her hand. "Don't ask. So. The harder you can be to the world, the easier some of these tests are. While, sometimes, it's the opposite. You'll need to search deep inside for a real sympathetic place to finish it out. And other times, you just have to have great cunning and will. So, are you ready?" She grabbed a piece of paper. "So, I'm required to give you certain kinds of mathematical problems while getting you wet. You can take as long as you need to to answer them, but no paper can be given to you." She grabbed a small tub full of water and set it down by his feet. "As you can see, there are several things I could have added to make this hard."

"Wouldn't matter, I'm more monster than human." It should be quite apparent since he was still a skeleton. He stepped into the water. "Kay. Problems?"

"You have to get all these right, okay?"

"Yep."

"Two plus one."

"Three."

"Four minus one."

"Three."

"How many cups are in a cup?"

"A cup." Ah. Sans smiled. Yep, she was making it as simple as she possibly could.

"Four times one."

"Four."

"Okay, this is trickier," she said. "So, just think for a second. It's easy, but it might be so easy you stumble. Four divided by four."

"One."

"Congrats, you passed. Trace is in the next pod." She clicked a few buttons on a remote, and the back door to the next pod opened.

 **At area 3 . . .**

Sans balanced books on his head as he spelled some easy words. Well, now that he knew human, they were easy. There were even bonus words if he made a mistake. "F-U-R-N-A-C-E. Furnace."

"Good job, you can go to 4 now. Although, I have to warn you," Trace said as she opened the next door. "They are like Ethan and Steve. So, be weary."

"What do I have to do?"

"The same kind of tests, except extremely more difficult. If you pass area 5 and 6, then you'll have an endurance duress test. Good luck. Remember, you do have people on your side." She waved as he went out.

 **At area 4 . . .**

He watched the human in front of him, remembering how tricky the humans could be who didn't like the tests. He didn't make much conversation.

"Area 2 and 3 were gimme's," he said as he stood up. "And what the hell, you're not human."

"Human enough."

"Mixed breed. Sick as shit. I can understand those getting manipulated into that sort of thing, but it's still disgusting. _You're_ disgusting."

"Can we hurry this test up?" Sans asked.

"Sure." The human grabbed a tub of water. "Step on in." Sans stepped into the tub. "Now, if you answer these questions wrong?" He pulled something over toward the water. "You're going to get a bit of a shock."

Yeah, good thing Sans was doing the test and not Frisk. That could kill her. "Cool."

"You think cool." He sparked the ends of two chords together. "What is 3,921,483 plus 4,238,412?"

"8,159,895."

Ooh. The human didn't like that. "What's 432, 723 divided by 319,835 with the answer in decimals up to _three_ places, smart ass?"

"1.353" The human had continued with gigantic numbers, but never really got to use the electricity. Not that it mattered, skeletons couldn't be electrocuted. Only a direct attack could kill him. He moved onto the next area, spelling harder words but still making it through. He had to balance several things on his head, but he was good at that, so it wasn't too bad.

Area 6. There were only 94 tests left. But, area 6 was too hard for him to do. He couldn't physically do it. " _Tag team Frisk on this. It's only been maybe an hour anyway."_ Except for tests that a skeleton just couldn't take, Sans was feeling pretty good. At this rate, it might not take months. It might only take weeks. Maybe not even a week.

He took a shortcut into Alphys lab. Frisk and Alphys looked at him impatiently. "Not a scratch, I'm fine." They were both relieved. "But you are up, Frisk. A healthy skeleton can't go more than twelve hours without food, and it requires forty eight hours of no food." Sans shook his head. "While they keep bringing dishes out into the room, piping hot and tasty. Even if I could go longer than twelve hours, I just don't think I could do that."

"Okay. Tag me in. Is it the third test?" Frisk asked.

"Nope. Sixth."

"Six?"

"Yep. Six. Sans is good," he winked at her. "Go ahead, say it. Sans is good."

"Sans is good," Frisk admitted. Reading her expression, he finally saw some positive feelings about their chances now. "We might live."

At that moment, a huge tremor was felt throughout the ground.

"Do you think the humans aren't happy about you joining the tests?" Alphys asked.

Sans shrugged. "Come on, Frisk. Let's go check this out."

End of Chapter


	11. Toward Grillby's With Papyrus

**Tiny little key for Chara's Part:**

 **Bold: The voice she hears. Only she can hear it.**

 _Italics: Chara is talking to the voice, but not out loud where others can hear._

Regular: She is talking to the voice, but anyone can hear.

 **Where the Barrier Once Stood . . .**

The machine fire was gone. The door ahead, long gone, with a monster in the way Sans had never seen before. Some kind of Elk monster that stood on two feet.

 _No. No, no, no, no._ Sans trotted ahead. "I did everything right."

"Everything is just fine," the monster said. "You're free."

"Saaaans!"

"Papyrus?" Sans turned around and found himself getting lifted in the air and swung around wildly. "Hey, whoah, hang on a second!"

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Papyrus shouted triumphantly. "You opened it with Frisk!" He waved his finger at him. "That was very wrong of you, Sans! Do you know how **_hard_** it was thinking you were gone forever? It wasn't until I kept running repeat tests of the timeline that I figured out what was happening. I am . . . cross. But, at the same time, the timelines showed we wouldn't be here now if you hadn't faked your death so . . . but still, Sans! You're alive, one hundred percent!"

"Yeah, in the bone. Uh, can you put me down?" Sans insisted. The timeline machine, huh? He noticed Queen Toriel also coming forward. _Uh_ _oh._ "Uh, hey, Tori? Nice day, huh?" She wasn't happy at all. Papyrus must have told her. "Go ahead, lock me up if you want, but I did it for freedom, Tori."

Tori approached him carefully. "I'm not locking you up, Sans. You won freedom for the Underground. Take it." She passed him without another word. There was no smiled on her face as she moved toward Frisk, giving her a hug. "You are a strong, brave and cunning woman, Frisk. No matter what. Strong, brave, and cunning."

 _Hm_ _?_ Sans watched as more monsters were approaching, including King Asgore, who stopped right in front of him. "Hey, King Asgore." Not exactly something he did every day. Meet the king. So he fell to his usual greeting. "Sup?"

"Howdy. You have freed the Underground," he said. "Every monster far and wide will know of your courage."

"Yeah, but, I don't see how. I only passed like four tests," Sans said. "FIve out of a hundred?"

"We were given word out here that the reckoning had been paid, and that today would be the last day we would ever have to see the Underground again." He held his strong arm on his bony shoulder. "You are a hero forever to the Underground! Thank you!" He looked over toward Toriel. "Unfortunately, there is another reckoning. I don't know how Toriel is dealing with it."

Another reckoning? "What do you mean, King Asgore?"

"None of my concern." He simply smiled at Sans. "All of my citizens are free. A new world awaits us. Come! Let's go see this new world."

"Yeah, sure, soon." He'd already seen plenty of it. Everyone was going through with ease, but he didn't like that last part. A new reckoning.

"Sans!" Papyrus came back over from the barrier. "I am getting our stuff! There is an area, about three times bigger for all of us out there. There are plenty of houses. And, when we learn everything we need to know about the human's world, then we'll be freed from the next one. But, the skies, Sans. We can see the skies. Everyone can see the skies. Make haste, Brother! Let's go."

 **Sans and Papyrus' new home . . .**

"Uh. Pap?" Sans said softly as Papyrus busied about the house. Sans knew Papyrus must have wanted to scream at him for the deception, but they also gained freedom too. This time, for real. A new house. Beautiful skies. Even monsters they'd never seen Underground were helping them all to move, and to understand what was happening. "I'm sorry. I had to. Toriel was going to take Frisk."

" . . . and you could have just blown up the whole and gone above ground." His teeth grinded together. "But! But. I know, you wanted her to not think about Frisk coming over either, so that you could take the tests with no one trying to watch the area. And. And I _know_ had you not done that, freedom would not be now in the timeline." Papyrus looked back toward Sans. "But, we still would have got it."

"Yeah, I know. But, can you tell me why? 'Cause I don't get this, I took like five tests. There were supposed to be a hundred, so I doubt I just got off the hook with only five tests. Nobody is telling me anything," Sans said.

"Hurts, don't it?" Papyrus looked away. "Don't worry about it. We are freed, and that's all that matters now."

"But who paid the reckoning?" Sans asked. "How?"

"No one knows yet." Papyrus groaned. "The timelines running parallel, last time I checked, showed that it was Frisk's father and mother. Sacrificed."

Frisk's dad and mom? "Her dad hated the monsters." He brought Frisk down with the intention of killing them. He wouldn't give his life for that. Could someone change that much? "Do you think that everyone could be a good person, Papyrus? Even ones that had bad intentions?"

"Ummm . . ." Papyrus turned and faced him. "I don't know, Sans." He turned to face away again.

Yeah. Sans had some time to make up his fake death to his brother. To Queen Toriel too. But, it was the price of freedom. He headed out their new door, looking at the ground. No snow. He looked back at their house. No wreaths or anything. The whole Underground was trying to piece their new lives together, and their new environment. No real path. Just acres of grass and sunshine before some kind of solid barrier on the sides were supposed to kick in.

A precaution until the monsters were ready to move into society. Sans hoped it was sooner than later. Strangely though, one thing was missing. He'd been trying to work with Papyrus since he felt so bad for deceiving his brother but . . .

Frisk wasn't anywhere in their new area. He headed back over to the tunnel that moved Underground, but was stopped by the new monster again.

"No more admittance to monsters," he said.

"I'm looking for someone," Sans said. "Same size as me. Used to be a he-she, now a ladykid."

"Huh?"

"Frisk Cross," Sans said stopping the joking. "Where's Frisk Cross?"

"Paying the second reckoning."

"I don't understand. We are free. Right?"

"Yes, absolutely, you are free. So, be free."

Sans moved up closer. "Hey, buddy, I want to know what's happening to Frisk. Nobody's talking to anyone, she's missing over there where monsters can't go, and you are the only one who's got to have that information."

"You really shouldn't bully other monsters. The new world is different."

"Where is Frisk, pal?"

"Behind me. She is paying the second reckoning. It doesn't involve monsters. You're all freed, this is different. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Frisk is a good old friend, okay? So, I want to know what this second reckoning is all about."

"Will you not leave until you know?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Herbert Cross paid the reckoning with his life, but he also took his wife's life, and it was discovered, harboring six more human souls plus a small layer of another. In all, control of seven souls were found in his possession. Seven souls and killing his own wife out of hatred. Vicious crimes that will not be tolerated."

"But he's dead," Sans said. "What's that have to do with Frisk?"

"Vicious crimes that must be paid for. Frisk Cross, as well as two others, are to be sealed up inside for a thousand years. Wait, you can't go that way."

"Stop me, fella."

"Wait, you can't get through that new barrier we set up. You need a human soul to cross that barrier. Wait!"

Sans had one, twenty percent.

"One hundred percent human, sir!"

Sans backed away again. He put his hands on the barrier and tried to force his way through the changing black and white lights. "Frisk!" He yelled. "Frisk!"

"Hey, short stuff, you wanna maybe move?"

Sans watched as a row of humans showed up behind him. "What's up?"

"They are going into the Underground for the rest of their imprisonment," the monster from before said. "After a mountain with a barrier is relieved of monsters, it's used as a natural prison for the worst of mankind. Inescapable, perfect, and doesn't waste any tax dollars to support them. So, you need to move."

"Frisk is in there, with how many of these guys?"

"Two thousand so far, ten thousand in total."

"No way." Sans stood in front of the line. "Not happening. Not every monster would be out by now, either. This barrier is all the way behind the castle, and you are shoving evil humans in there?"

"Hey, as long as some of you make it out, that's all that matters."

Sans rubbed his jaw bone. "Not real compassionate, are you? Get Frisk and the rest of the monsters out."

"It doesn't work like that. Each barrier has a price that must be paid to open it. The price must be paid on the inside. Any monsters who make it through, will make it through. Weaklings are dumb anyhow, no one needs them."

Sans pointed to the barrier. "You opened the last barriers."

"Yes, but the other barriers had a way to move in and out, a gateable barrier. It was only triggered if the dispel was made the wrong way," the monster said again. "The first barrier is never gateable, it must be dispelled. Like last time, you needed a certain kind of soul to get through, or seven human souls. So, she is trapped there. You are over here. The humans are going in there. The strongest monsters will make their way here. That is the way it must be."

"No." Sans held his hands toward the humans, making them move backward. "You aren't going to shove ten thousand evil humans in there. That's wrong."

"Move, sir. This is not a game you want to play. Several more enforcers will come."

Sans didn't move. He watched as more enforcers came, but he didn't move. He even watched Papyrus come.

"Sans, please! Stop! We have freedom!" Papyrus insisted. "I looked at it again, I know what's going on, but it's too late. The way we took. I'm sorry, we can't do anything for the rest. To survive we must all be very, very good so stop! This is sad, but, we can't help it. We have freedom now though, so please?" He was breaking down. "Sans! You left me once, don't leave me again! Be! Good!"

Papyrus was always a weakness, but, Sans didn't want to just give up on her. "This is a lot of sacrificing. They could wait."

"Don't do this, Brother! We have freedom! She _knew_ what she was giving up. To continue. And the other monsters? I'm sorry, but, we can't help anyhow," Papyrus said. "You are wasting your life."

"Papyrus?" Sans let down his guard. It wasn't fair. Papyrus might be right though. Two thousand evil humans already set free, with more coming. He couldn't save Frisk. He couldn't save any of the weaker monsters. More of these enforcing monsters would come to stop him. And, he still had Papyrus to take care of. She risked her life for everything. Agreed to it. His 'must be very, very good' was also strange.

But, he felt something cross against his rib cage.

"Sans!"

"Sorry," a monster remarked in the crowd. "But there is no room in the new world for this kind of fighting. It will only stir up trouble. You were probably going to be a bad seed making this much fuss."

"Sans, Sans!" Papyrus shouted as Sans clutched his coat. He lifted his bony hand and saw red. "You shouldn't have came down and done the encounter, I was wrong! By doing that, you faked your death, which triggered you in bed longer, which triggered some kind of meeting, which turned into another meeting that caused the death which . . . the reactions, the reactions! The stupid, stupid machine can't see far enough fast enough and-and- Sans, you are too human! You are bleeding!"

"No." Sans chuckled and showed him his hand. "Catsup. Um." Sans tried to move. "Let go. Just let me go. It's over." He closed his eye sockets. "Hey. Enjoy that freedom, okay? I'm . . . I'm heading to Grillby's. Do you want anything . . . Papyrus?"

Papyrus screamed in agony as he watched Sans blow away, leaving nothing behind in his hands, but a few grains of dust.

"Mister Cross was right," one of the monsters said. "They have been under too long, and are way too violent. A monster can only be trapped for so long before their minds are lost."

"What do we do?" Another asked.

"I don't know. Ask around, find the worst ones and eliminate them?"

Papyrus looked toward the fiendish monsters that had killed his brother. "How . . . how could you?!" He said nothing more, as he felt a ripple at his spine.

The monsters went on with their conversation like nothing happened as Papyrus' remains blew away.

"King Asgore won't like that."

"Then we'll just have to get rid of him."

"Yeah. This whole lot could blow everything for us. We all turn to dust when we die. We could just say most of them were gone. We have to save someone though."

"There was a kid back there. We could save that. People feel better when at least a kid survives a tragedy."

"Right. I'll take it out to the side, you make up a good cover story that it will fall for, and then we'll get a crew in here to eliminate them all. Shouldn't be too tough."

"Yeah, one survivor is all we need anyway. Just enough proof that it was opened, and we can finally be revealed!"

"Freedom."

"Yeah, real freedom."

 **Asgore's** **Castle . . .**

"I bolted dads large door, Frisk," Amanda said coming over to the guest room. "I think it's useless. We're dead, you know."

"Yeah. At least the Underground was spared," Frisk admitted. "But, I don't really want to die here. This isn't my scene, Chara." She looked toward her old friend, Amanda. She never told her she was Chara. She received a new body for her soul in exchange for some deals. "I wish you had told me."

"Hey, it's okay," Chara said. "Besides, I was still the same chick. Right? But, yeah. I'm sorry. Your father is such a sore loser. Only he would be like 'well I can't win, so, I'll just entrap and kill my daughter'. Douche." She walked around Frisk. "No doubt Sans is probably dead or almost too."

"Sans is free," Frisk said.

"No. I mean, maybe?" Chara said slowly. "But, I doubt it. He could have left the Underground at any time, he had the hole, but he went back for the tests. Not everyone made it out though. He wanted freedom for everyone."

"I agreed with my life," Frisk said. "I wanted freedom no matter what. My wish has been obtained. Everyone is freed."

"Yeah but, outside world? Sans' power? He's going to at least use some of it to push the vile criminals coming, Frisk. Then when he lets his guard down and he knows he has to accept it . . . they'll take him out. They aren't risking anything, the final reveal is coming."

"Yeah. But." Frisk looked away. "He won't."

"He would and you know it."

Frisk rubbed her mouth. Sans? Gone? "I'll know. There's a timeline machine in Snowdin, in the back. I'll break in and check, and I'm sure he is fine."

"And if he's not?"

"He. Well, he, um. Agreed to risk his life. We both agreed. So. We'll just . . . keep our deals I guess." Frisk looked out the window. "Let's move toward Snowdin. I want to be in Snowdin when it happens, Chara."

"We could always try and fight back. We won't survive, but, it'll feel kind of good maybe?"

"No. I would just be taking lives. Enough have paid the price." She looked away from the window. "Let's head onward. Until it's over."

"Hey!" Flowey called out from behind the window. "This is stupid. I don't want to go on living in here with ten thousand evil people. Chara! Come on!"

"I'm sorry, Flowey." Frisk put her hand up to the window. "You should have gotten freedom too. It's not fair."

"I can't do anything anymore." Chara went up by the window. "Sorry."

 **Oh, soul of red DETERMINATION, I seek an audience with thee.**

"Who the hell is that?" Chara groaned.

 **I have with me all six souls, plus the top layer of yours. They are all here, in front of me, oh great one.**

"Caleb, what the hell?" Chara spoke out loud. She looked toward Frisk. "I know the voice calling me, that's Caleb Hunter, Frisk. Boy, you sure can pick them."

 **If everything went according to Mister Cross' plan, you are about to die with Frisk. If you die, that's it. Apparently the monsters will probably be killed too. Mister Cross warned they were underneath so long, they might be feral. That means if anyone gets carried away, everyone dies. And I believe I got a message about a skeleton I once met make a small scene about Frisk.**

 _"I knew it. Poor skeleton. You jerk though, you've been working with Frisk's father all this time? You're worse than Kendrick. And you've got dandruff like a monster dog, enjoy knowing that."_

 **Monster dog?**

 _"Yeah, Sans said so. You know, the skeleton that boned your girlfriend."_

 **He was there for the tests.**

 _"If you say so. 'Cause mixing souls is always soooo easy. She was missing for how many days? Bom chicka wa wa."_

 **I'm serious! Eighteen years and** **a month** **with Frisk.**

 _"Dirtbag."_

 **I'll be fine. I'll be younger, but I'll remember plenty of everything, and my teens were actually pretty awesome back then. It'll be great to relive it. I'll also have enough money and charm that Frisk will finally open her soul to me when I find her again. Hey, I am saving Frisk. I was just supposed to watch her, but I really do love her. Her determination, her charm, her will to do what's right. I am willing to turn back time to save her. This should count for something!**

 _"Gaw, you're obsessed. Fine, Idiot, if you think that's what'll happen._ So, get rid of my whole body again, or die in probably Snowdin or something." Chara growled. "You know what? Fine. I'll give you what you want."

"What are you talking about with Caleb?" Frisk asked. "How are you talking to Caleb?"

 _"But, I am also adding a twist of my own._ 'Cause this is ending. No more game play for me." Chara looked toward Frisk, just staring at her bewildered. "Sorry, hon'. I'm turning back time."

"Will you remember this trick they pull?" Frisk asked. "Will it matter though? Even if we ran fast, we could never beat it. They would still locate you. And, the only way to stay out, is to leave the monsters in. I couldn't do that."

"Of course not. You never could. _Any_ of the times you've done this." Chara stepped forward. "Don't you get why the price is so high when someone steals a soul? It's more than power. It's time travel power too. Each soul can go back up to three years. Your dad has pulled this six times already."

Chara chuckled. "This was the funnest though. Your dad made it so _hard_ this time, that Sans the Skeleton had to become human to help take the tests. Man, that was crazy!" She laughed. "But, you know what?" She shrugged. "I thought this was it. I thought you and Sans would save everyone, and then you could come home and back to your life. You know, with me still coming over alternate days to bitch about guys. Like Kendrick. What an asshole, right? I guess, that's just a dream now."

"Chara, I don't understand?" Frisk asked. "I've been through this six times?"

"Yeah, I'm the final shot, but I said no. Heck no, not doing it." Chara shook her head. "Being a soul alone without a body, it will make one do anything for freedom. And even though they granted three years a piece, the others are doing it one more time, for the chance to escape. 'Cause if it doesn't work this time, they are stuck for all eternity. After a few years, they'll just break apart. DETERMINATION escapes first, slowly, until all the essences are gone. Until there is nothing."

"Chara. Don't. The monsters were freed."

"The monsters were killed, Frisk. Your dad apparently said the monsters could be feral before he died. Probably left it in a will, always made it look better. Sans was a little upset they basically killed you, they killed Sans, and now they are killing the others. One by one."

"What?!"

"I know. It's okay. I'm giving you a second chance, and a soul has more than time travel ability, Frisk, and I am only putting in a month's worth. That means . . ." Chara grabbed her hand delicately. "Your dad can shove it where the sun doesn't shine. We'll win."

"Eighteen years and a little month?"

"Yes, he wants a whole month extra for training. It would double the training time. The likelihood that you'll slip." Chara held onto her hand tightly. "But no one really understands the power we do have. I'm putting in a bit more than I should too this time. So, you better win."

"But . . ." Frisk covered her face painfully. "Amanda, you'll die."

"For the monster's freedom, and for yours. And yeah, I have a body, but your dad's been keeping the top layer of my soul somewhere. So, even here . . . I still had the power to be his ****ing genie one day." She let go of her hand. "I'll just be a soul again, Frisk. But I won't be with you this time."

"Eight years old." Frisk looked toward the window again. "Flowey?"

"He won't be there in the same way. Part of my deal."

"Is Sans . . . is everyone really . . ."

"Yeah. Your dad is a douche among all ages, Frisk. Anyhow, I've got to do it. The monsters are going to all die. Worst case scenario, same thing."

"Except it will be me," Frisk corrected her. "I don't want to . . . I don't want to kill Sans. I don't want to kill anyone."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Funny. You talk about the monsters second, but keep putting Sans name first."

"Oh. I care about you too, Chara," Frisk corrected herself. "My mind's all over the place."

"I don't know. Maybe it is, but recognition of me wasn't what I was pointing out." Chara sighed. "Goodbye Amanda. Goodbye pizza. Goodbye annoying salads I ate. Oh, goodbye chocolate. Geez, I wish I could have had some more chocolate before it was over. But." She waved at Frisk. "Are you ready to be eight years old again?"

"I . . . I don't want to be the one to . . ."

"I'll be on your side, Frisk, and don't worry. I am keeping your present day soul. One day around 26 or so, you'll remember it all. Least I can do. Sans might remember some too, since you guys got freaky with your souls. Trying to undo your souls for time travel is above me. Plus, you'll need to speak monster anyhow, since I won't be there with you."

"I . . ."

"Trust yourself, Frisk."

"Every timeline. Sans said I murdered someone in every other timeline," Frisk said again. "No memories. Scared eight year old."

"Without an annoying flower screwing things up." Chara gestured outside. "He's the culprit you met before Toriel. You don't have very long. You won't get confused. Once you meet Toriel, I know you'll stay the right way. You're still _you_ , trust in that."

"Everything lined up just right though, and I don't . . . but I don't exactly remember everything. How did I ever end up breaking the barrier? It involved Flowey, but you just said he wouldn't be there? So?"

"You're _not_ breaking the barrier when you're eight. It'll be around the same time as now," Chara said. "Maybe. Maybe a little less or longer." She moved her hand back and forth. "Point being, you are going to break it without a single soul being killed, in the alternate way, and without a reckoning having to be paid to make sure they are ready this time. When they are out, they are out. For _good_. So are the souls."

"Until now? The first barrier won't break until now?"

"I know. Yeah, I get it. Just trust yourself, Frisk. Trust me?" Chara asked. "We've been friends for over a year, Frisk, and we sort of knew each other when you were eight too."

"I . . . I trust you," Frisk agreed.

"Good. Have a good life, Frisk. I think in the end? I did. Now, chill here or get out. I'm going to talk to my bro." Chara moved outside the castle, watching Frisk take off from the castle herself. Tons of prisoners. Her father's revenge. Cruel man. Chara whistled until Flowey popped up in front of her. "Hey there. Those souls you are borrowing? You're going to need one more where you're going."

"I've been fine with six. Just send me back with my six. I'll stay out of the way," Flowey insisted.

"Nah. 'Cause, I liked Frisk. And, you kind of deserved life too. I was the one who screwed up. You, um?" Chara coughed. "You and I are going to be one again soon. I'm just gonna go to sleep, call this whole living thing good. When we are one, you won't remember any of Flowey, but, I bet these hardened traits stay with you." She chuckled. "I hope so. At least with my DETERMINATION inside of you. Just, be awesome."

She backed up and waved by. "Alright, everybody. This is our last shot, you know." She closed her eyes. "Let's hope we get this right."

End of Season One


	12. Princess Frisk Dreemurr

_I like to think of this particular story being designed like a TV series (Chapters being episodes). Each Season usually is a sign that something big will or has changed. If you need or want to stop, season breaks are a great time to do that._

 **Season 1: The Reckoning Test**

 **Season 2: Escape**

 **Season 3: Second Chance**

 **Season 4: Blue Stop Signs**

 **Season 5: The New Next Door Neighbor**

 **Season 6: The Snag**

RECKONING TALE

SEASON TWO: ESCAPE

 **Eighteen Years and One Month Ago . . .**

Frisk looked around her little self. She dusted herself off. Where had she been? She walked down a small area for a little bit before meeting a nice goat monster. At first, she was a bit scared. She felt like she might be able to take out the monster by her own hands if she had to, but she didn't want to. Especially after it smiled and talked to her so kindly.

Frisk followed her, and listened to her words of wisdom when she was told to fight a dummy. In the end, the dummy fell over, and nothing else happened. The next encounter was scary, with a real enemy. Well, a frog thing. But, the nice goat named Toriel helped drive it away with just a glare.

"Your soul is quite different, child," Toriel said as each of them started to walk. "It's two colors. Not a solid two colors, but a strange mix of the two. Like paint. Can you please explain this?"

"Nah." For some reason, she seemed to know the monster's language too. She ran to the path ahead and pointed. "It's awful pointy."

"Yes, child. I will show you how to cross." Toriel led her across it, the spikes going down each time. Soon Toriel tested her on her own, and she found her at the end of a pillar, hiding. Then, she left her. Frisk was supposed to stay for five minutes, but Frisk was never one to wait around. She continued on and discovered yummy candy. She figured out puzzles by reading signs and watching the walkways. She fell a few times too, but for some reason, it never really hurt. She'd just get up and dust herself off again.

Later on, Toriel met her again and took her home, surprising her with a yummy pie. But, Frisk was tired too. Real tired. Like, real tired. She rubbed her eyes. She usually didn't get that tired. She crawled into bed but heard Toriel come in. Her soul appeared above her again.

"I still don't understand. This is quite alarming, child. You are human, but you are monster too. A little. Maybe fifteen or twenty percent? It's hard to tell, it's just swirling like paint." Toriel checked over toward her again, but Frisk could barely keep her eyes open. "You are quite tired, aren't you? Well, get some rest. The pie will be here when you wake up." She looked back toward her soul in worry once more before closing the door.

"Human?"

Frisk woke up on the floor. "Huh?"

"I am so sorry!" Toriel managed to pull her up again. "I tried to wake you and nothing worked, so I yanked you a little too hard. You didn't wake up until you fell out of bed. Are you okay? I had no idea humans slept so hard."

"Uh." Frisk just rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine." She looked at the pie on the floor. "Is that mine?"

"Yes, it is," Toriel said. Frisk went straight over to the floor, sat down cross-legged, and started eating it. "Child? How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Frisk said in between bites. "This is good pie."

"Oh. Good. Um. About your soul?" Toriel bent down towards her. "Little one? Why does your soul have some monster in it? You are clearly human, the red of it very apparent. But you have grey mixed within."

Frisk just shrugged. She was just all about the pie right then. She didn't know much about souls or anything.

"Well, come to the fireplace when you are done," Toriel insisted.

Frisk finished her pie and then headed over. But, she didn't want to hear just snail facts. "Toriel? I need to go home. My parents are waiting for me. At least, my mom. Please let me go home?" They had to argue it for a little while, until Toriel actually went . . . not so good.

Frisk didn't like the thought of fighting, so she did what she could to not get hit. Towards the end, Toriel wasn't even trying to hit her anymore, so she just stayed in one place. She liked Toriel, but she needed to go home.

After a long goodbye, and a promise that she would never come back, Frisk left with a heavy heart. If she didn't have such a nice life on the other side, she might have stayed. Then again, the Ruins wasn't exactly her idea of fun either. While leaving though, she found herself unable to move. _Not cool._ She put some more effort into it, and found she could move just fine across a bridge that was too wide to stop her.

She heard something behind her and turned around. There was nothing there. "Hey, this isn't funny." She headed back forward. Toriel warned her it would be dangerous out there, but, she had to deal with it. Who wanted to be trapped in a mountain all their life?

She felt herself unable to move again a little past the bridge she crossed. This time, she couldn't budge from the effort.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk felt herself slowly turning. She grabbed the hand she saw and heard a fart. And a laugh. And she laughed too. The unexpected fart was cool, but the laugh of the skeleton that was there was way neater. He was even her size.

"You're good for a human. How'd you break my hold on you the first time?"

Frisk just shrugged. "I just did, Mister Skeleton." He explained that his name was Sans, Sans the Skeleton, and that he was supposed to be looking for humans, but wasn't going to go after her. That was a relief. But, his brother was a human hunting fanatic. That was scary!

Sans told her to run behind some weird shaped lamp. She heard a funny conversation between the Skeleton brothers. She talked to Sans a bit before taking off.

Then, she felt frozen again. He was telling her his brother always wanted to see a human and some such other stuff. While he spoke, she was starting to fight off the freezing spell again. That was annoying. Who froze a little girl like that?

While she moved through strange puzzles, she met Papyrus, another skeleton. She saw Sans around the area, here and there. He even seemed to be in two places at once. But, he looked at her kind of strange. The same odd kind of weirdness she got from Toriel. When she moved on the side of spikes, she was hoping he might give her a clue as to how to solve the puzzle.

"You're weird, kid. How did you fight off my magic hold on you _again_?" Sans asked. "I put more effort into it that time."

Frisk shrugged. "I don't know, but that's rude. Don't do that to a lady."

Sans cracked up laughing. "Lady? You're a kid. I thought you were a boy."

Frisk just crossed her arms and left him on the side, to figure out the puzzle herself. Rude. Thought she was a boy? She knew the new haircut didn't work out too well. Or, maybe monsters just hadn't seen many humans?

Come to think of it, she still didn't really know how she got down there. She just knew that she had to leave. Sans' brother though was a real card. He beat her twice, and she was scared, but he kept putting her in a shed that she could get out of easily.

In the end, she used a flirting move that her momma used on her dad sometimes. It seemed to stop Papyrus. He even wanted to go on a date. It was crazy, her first date at eight. But, she followed him his own goofy way back to his place.

Sans was there. Watching. Frisk waved, but he didn't say much. Maybe people weren't supposed to talk on dates? After the date, Frisk took back off on her way.

Then, she saw Sans again. He invited her to Grillby's.

As she got a burger, a big burger that barely fit in her mouth, she heard Sans from next to her.

"Why do you have a strange soul, kid?" He asked her. "When you were fighting Papyrus, I saw it. You've got monster in you, but it's swirling around."

"Like paint," Frisk said. "I know. It's a grey and red mixture. It's weird. I don't get it."

"Explains why you can fight some of my magic. You don't know how it got like that?" He asked. "You want catsup on your . . . nevermind, it's about gone. You're a hungry little kid, aren't you?"

Frisk patted the burger that was sticking out of her mouth more into it and just shrugged. After Grillby's, Frisk continued on. She met more people and more monsters along her way. She was really good at fighting it seemed, but she never actually killed anyone. In some cases, she just fled because she was too afraid to strike. Especially Undyne. Luckily, she met another kid like her. Unfortunately, he was so obsessed with Undyne, he wasn't much of a help to her.

 **Sans and Papyrus' House . . .**

Sans hadn't checked the thing in ages, but he had to. Something weird was going on. Okay, the human coming down wasn't an ordinary thing, but humans had done that before. Not a big thing. But, the soul. The soul to that human had monster in it, swirling around.

No one lived in the Ruins except for some real basic monsters, and his knock-knock joke buddy. He was the _first_ monster it should have come across, so, how'd it get monster in it? Naw, he ditched his work for a bit to figure it out.

The human could probably survive a little while without him watching it. He really needed to see what was happening. He tried to run Gaster's timeline machine . . . but nothing happened. It was correctly fixed and everything, but nothing. "Really? A kid with some weird paint soul isn't changing anything Underground at all?"

Well, maybe the change was more minor. Maybe . . . eventually, it was going to have to go to sleep again. _That's risky, Sans. Yeah, but, look at it. It's kind of weird. Maybe I could. What if it wakes up, tell it that_ _it was a dream? It could hurt itself, and I can't heal._

Well, that plan was on hold for now. The kid wasn't making any big ripples. It didn't make any sense, but it wasn't doing anything yet. So, he took a shortcut back to his post. He'd eventually figure out what to do about the strange kid.

 **Almost at** Hotlands **. . .**

Undyne didn't stop chasing her no matter what, she was a tough cookie. But, during most of it, it seemed like she was holding back. She asked about her weird soul too. It was like everyone cared about her soul. Then, as they got closer to really hot heat, Undyne got super slow. She looked like she might even die. Seeing water ahead, Frisk rushed to get it to her. She looked past toward the bridge and realized she had ran right by Sans who'd been sleeping too. And _that_ sounded good right about then, especially after the Undyne encounter. Frisk almost wanted to go all the way back to Snowdin for more sleep, but it cost too much because she slept way too much. She continued on her way though. Everything in her was screaming that she needed to go home. Because . . . because her mom would miss her and . . . and . . . yummy.

"Nice cream?" Frisk bought a nice cream but curled up on the ground as she ate it. Her stomach felt better, but she was tired. Eventually, she didn't remember anything else. Not until she felt herself getting nudged awake.

"Hey. Sleeping around here isn't a good idea," the Nice cream bunny man said. "Head on out of here."

"But, guards." Frisk gestured toward the black guards standing guard that she became friends with. "Hey? Um? Can I sleep here? Please?"

They both looked at each other.

"Please?" Frisk was moving toward the ground again. Ah, they could wake her up if it wasn't cool. She felt herself being slid over by their cold metal footed uniforms. As she went to sleep, she heard Sans voice.

"Sleeping in the middle of this place, kid?"

"Yeah. We're watching it. Don't touch the child."

"Okay, okay."

When Frisk woke up, she continued on her journey until she met Sans again, right outside a restaurant. He asked her for eats, so she went with it. He told her the story about a woman, a knock-knock door, and a promise. "So, you've been following me around to keep a promise? You kind of suck at it, Sans. I almost got killed by the fish lady, Undyne."

"Yeah, but, you didn't die. You're still alive, aren't you?" he asked. "Anyhow, just remember what I said. It's really not that bad down here. Is it? Either way, I'm rootin for ya kid. Just remember, someone loves ya."

Toriel. Frisk nodded. Toriel was still kind of protecting her. What a nice lady. She was several times nicer than her mom and dad. They were only nice as . . . well, kind of like the button ACT. It was just an ACT. _Maybe . . . but . . ._ no, it didn't work like that. She wasn't a monster and she still had school, friends and everyone to get to back home. She continued out toward the core and dealt with Mettaton himself. That wasn't fun at all! But, she watched herself real carefully, and kept lots of treats on hand. She had to, it fed her soul, and she fought with her soul. If it moved to zero, that was the end of her.

She also found out that her new friend, Alphys, had kind of been betraying her. And that she had to actually kill someone to leave the barrier. And now . . . now Frisk was really at a crossroads. She continued on, but didn't quite know what to do. Then, she stopped in a strange Judgment Hall.

Sans looked at her oddly. "You got a weird paint soul and I don't completely trust you, so, I have to judge you." Before he said that, he seemed a bit leery about something, but he seemed okay now. She knew what he was scared of though. Same as her. She didn't want to hurt herself, but she didn't want to hurt anyone either. When he seemed fine again, he just disappeared. She continued on her way and met the king.

He looked tough! She was so scared she was going to die, but, he didn't even start to fight. He was bending his head mostly down and he scared her by getting rid of the mercy button. But then, he asked the same thing everyone always did.

"Why is your soul like that? Are you completely human?"

"I am human," Frisk said, "but I don't want to die, and I don't want to kill you."

"Yes. I think. I see. I get it now." Asgore settled down even more. "Human. I don't think your strange soul could even open the barrier. It's not pure human. It may be meaningless to fight you."

"But, I'm eight," Frisk said. "I have to go home, but, I don't want to hurt you. I can't survive just being eight though and . . . and . . ." Her head was getting dizzy.

"Are you sick, human?"

Frisk curled up on the ground. Her brain felt weird and then she fell asleep again.

When she awoke she was in Asgore's Castle, with Asgore and Toriel both looking down at her.

"She's so sweet. Beautiful blue eyes."

"Yes, but . . . but Asriel?"

"I am sure it would be hard. But, we'll see how things go."

Frisk turned the other way and saw a strange little goat boy looking at her now. "Hi."

"You've slept a week. My mom's been trying to heal you for days." He wrinkled his nose lightly. "I'm not making _any_ big promises to you. My last sister made me do something real big, and I'm not doing it again. They said I died a long time, and then the Royal Scientist somehow brought me back." He patted her head. "So no promises, and I guess you'll be an okay sister. Except for your weird soul. What's up with that?"

"Asriel!" Asgore and Toriel both scolded him.

"Ever since you've come back, your personality has been most abrupt," Toriel insisted. "Weird soul? It is unusual, not weird." She looked at Asgore. "Well?"

"Well. You cannot fight me, human child and I refuse to fight you. Your soul is compromised anyhow so we will take care of you." Asgore smiled toward her. "You shall be our daughter. You can live at the castle from now on."

"Or the Ruins," Toriel insisted.

"I . . ." Frisk sighed. She wouldn't fight the king. He wouldn't fight her. She had a new family, and even a little brother. They were a lot more affectionate, and caring than her other one too. _If I really can't leave, then maybe . . . this w_ _ould_ _be okay?_

She moved off the bed, feeling something funnier inside of her. She looked toward the other edge of the bed, and found herself there. "Whoah."

"Castle."

"Ruins."

"Castle."

"Ruins."

She kept moving from each side of the bed. How much further could she go? She visualized where she slept in the Ruins. She opened her eyes and was there! She closed her eyes again and imagined where she had been. And she was there, back at the castle. "Cool."

"Hey." Asriel looked toward her. "That's neat. How do you do that? That's your freaky soul again, huh?"

"Asriel!" The King and Queen shouted at him once again.

Frisk moved toward the windows and looked outside. So, there wasn't a sky. At least it would never rain on days to play. She also had a new brother. He might make a good playmate. Toriel seemed to really love her, and Asgore . . . well, he didn't kill her at least. Apparently something was wrong with her soul anyway. So, there was no way to leave.

A new family. A new home. She guessed that was just supposed to be the way it had to be.

"Eventually, we'll have to figure out who's monster power she has. She must be restored."

"Later, Asgore."

"How did she even have that happen?"

"Later, Asriel."

"Could her soul have been forced open during an encounter? That would be dangerous."

"Perhaps. I don't know, I don't care. It matters not. She is now a part of my family."

"Our family, Tori."

"My family."

"Is my soul bad?" Frisk finally asked. "Is it not a good soul?"

"No, no, it is child." Toriel moved down toward her. "It is. But, one day, when you are older? We need to fix your soul, so that we can leave the barrier."

"You're still going to kill me? One day?" Frisk asked. "Please don't?"

"No, no. When you get older, if we fix your soul, Asgore has shown me another way." Toriel hugged her affectionately. "No one in your new family will ever hurt you. I promise. We all love you very much."

"I just met her," Asriel said, "I mean, golly, I'm not going to kill her, but you're not speaking for me on the love part."

"Asriel," Asgore scolded him. "You have changed mightily my son."

"Yeah, well, going up to the surface and coming back down to die then finding yourself in a strange lab and sent back home can make anyone a little cranky." Asriel crossed his arms.

"I hear near-death experiences can be life-changing," Toriel offered to Asriel.

"It wasn't near-death. I was dead for a few years." Still, Asriel didn't argue. "Your soul is probably just fine. And, and I'm sure we'll be fine."

"We will!" Toriel changed her hug from Frisk to Asriel. "We will all be a new family again. We will all be happy again." She shot a look toward Asgore as he came near them. "Not you."

"But Tori?"

"Not you." Tori hugged both Frisk and Asriel. "You are a good pair of children."

"But how will I open the barrier?" Frisk asked.

"Oh. Well." Asgore just came over and patted her on the head. "I have discussed those personal details with your mother and brother. When you get older, we'll tell you. Until then, let's not worry."

"You have to get it on with a monster," Asriel said.

"Asriel!"

"Sorry," Asriel said. "I meant to say that you have to have a baby that's 50/50 monster and human. It proves that monsters and humans can get along and there won't be these dangerous things later for you to take. You won't have to pay . . ." He snapped his fingers, thinking. " . . . a reckoning. I think that's it? 'Cause if dad continues to murder-"

"Asriel!"

"-set free the souls, then we still have to wait for more humans to come down and then force them into the tests. It wouldn't work as well."

"Asriel," King Asgore said, "we are working more on your behavior soon."

"What? I just don't want to keep secrets. It killed me once. I'm _never_ keeping another secret again." Asriel gestured to Asgore. "Dad only told us because mom didn't understand why he wanted to fix your soul so much. Now it makes sense why Chara became my sister. Mom loves kids, but dad wants freedom."

"Asriel," King Asgore warned him. "I loved Chara too."

"Yeah, but at first?" Asriel shrugged and looked away.

"Don't worry about that, Frisk," Toriel insisted. "That is a long ways away. But, Asriel is right. When we figure out your soul, then you shall be married to someone very special, have a baby, and save the Underground. But it will not be until you are all grown up. Thirty or so, perhaps."

"Twenty," Asgore disagreed.

"Humans grow fast enough, thank you," Toriel corrected him. "Thirty."

"Twenty."

"Maybe twenty five or twenty six or something," Asriel said. "Unless she falls in love sooner. Girls do fall in love pretty fast in fairytales. Sometimes it's a prince charming, and at other times, it's a total loser."

"Oh, leave it be. We'll figure it out when it's time." Toriel smiled at her. "If Asriel doesn't find someone special."

Asriel stuck out his tongue. "Gag me."

"That's no way for a future king to act," Asgore warned him.

"Gosh, dad, the guy she marries could be the future king too," Asriel pointed out.

"Oh. Dear." Asgore looked toward Frisk. "Will you please marry someone who can handle great responsibilities and can be very alert and ready to fight in any given situation? In fact, I need to start analyzing suitable suitors. Those with the potential to possibly run a kingdom should anything happen."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Toriel hugged her gently again. "There. Now, you see? No one wants to kill you when you get older."

"Uh. Kay? Just as long as no one wants to kill me?" Frisk watched all three of them shake their heads. "Okay. Then. Okay." She smiled. All that marriage and baby business was like years and years in the future, so she didn't really even care about it. "I'll try my hardest to be a good daughter."

"Fine," Asriel said, "but what's your name?"

"Frisk," she said.

"Well, now?" Toriel smiled. "It is Princess Frisk Dreemurr. Welcome to the family, my child."

 **Note: Having a degree of Monster inside of her has made it easier for Frisk to move around the Underground. The longer a person also resides in the Underground, the less heavy the magic will leave a toll on the body.**

End of Chapter


	13. Talk

**Months Later in Hotlands . . .**

Sans watched as two important children crossed his path quickly. Prince Asriel who had came back from the dead somehow due to Alphys, the Royal Scientist, and Princess Frisk, the strange human that just fell and got adopted by the royal family.

The future of the Underground. Running around Hotlands. Unattended. _That's not good._ He took a shortcut, cutting them off before they reached MTT's. "So, two kids that probably shouldn't be out this far. What are you doing way over here?"

He watched Prince Asriel's eyes. He seemed okay from coming back from the dead, but that really wasn't supposed to happen. According to some monsters, he had been different now though. Not as sweet and caring as his family. He wasn't falling into fuzzy pushover status as easy. "Stuff," the kid said.

"Stuff, huh?" Sans looked toward Princess Frisk. The strange human herself. She had a strange mixed up soul that he thought was strange . . . but then he found out one day, his soul was the same. He had some humanity in him. And that didn't make any sense. He didn't know if he should talk to the kid more, or stay far away from it. They never even had an encounter, so how did that happen? But, royal kids, this far out from the castle? "You doing stuff too, kid?"

"Yep." Frisk looked around him. "Come on, move, Sans."

"How come? 'Cause I ain't heard anything about this amazing thing called stuff," Sans said to both of them. "I think what I do hear is the sound of my bones rattling if Tori knows I just let you two walk off like this. How'd you get this far without getting caught?"

"Oh. Like this." Frisk grabbed a hold of Asriel and disappeared.

That. Was strange. Sans disappeared and showed up right next to them at MTT's. "Human kiddo can take shortcuts, huh?"

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Frisk complained.

"Following magic on the same kind of magic, not hard," Sans said. Great, the kid even inherited some of his magic? Oh, that made everything just peachy. "Next shortcut needs to be home."

"But, it's boring there," Frisk said, "and we want to see someone about an art thing."

"Dad won't allow it."

Frisk groaned. "Asriel, I didn't lie or anything."

"You were about to. I'm not doing that." Asriel shoved his paws into his jeans. "I'll get into trouble, but I'll fess up why."

"Ugh." Frisk held her hands together. "Oh, please, Sans? Come on, don't tell King Asgore? I never get to leave the castle or the Ruins anymore. It's hard enough being a kid and being trapped Underground."

"Awww, you touched my **_heart_** , really." Sans took both of their hands. "Here, I'll take you to one of my favorite places."

 **The Ruins . . .**

Oh, those two kids were cross at him as he knocked on Toriel's door.

"Who's there?"

"Canyon?"

"Canyon who?"

"Canyon take your kids? They were all the way back by Hotlands."

Toriel opened the door and stared at Frisk and Asriel. "Oh, you two! What do you think you were doing?"

"Having fun," Asriel said. "It was fun getting out of the castle. Frisk led the way, I followed, it was cool until . . . Smiley Idiot ruined our fun."

"Smiley? Asriel!" Toriel scolded him scooting him inside. "Honestly. Death really changes a child." She looked toward Frisk. "Frisk Dreemurr, _you_ know better than that too."

Frisk crossed her arms. "But, it's hard to just stay at the castle all day."

"Then stay here with me."

"But, it's hard to do that too. I miss being out of the mountain. I wish I was grown up already so I could break the barrier."

"Break the barrier?" Sans asked. How could she break the barrier. "How you gonna do that, pal?"

"Knock-knock," Frisk smiled at him.

"Who's there?"

"None ya business, and neither's that." Frisk stuck her tongue at him. "I'll make sure you don't catch us again."

Toriel pulled her through the door as well. "Frisk. I swear, Asriel rubs off on her every day."

"Thanks!" Asriel said from behind his mother. "I try my hardest." Frisk and Asriel laughed as they took off down the hall.

"Kid can break the barrier? How?" Sans asked.

"Older. It's not your concern," Toriel insisted. " _Don't_ spread any rumors it is very, very distant in the future. Although?" Toriel smiled at him thoughtfully. "If you see anyone with a kind of bi-colored mixture of a soul, please let me know?"

Yeah . . . "Older, huh? Even if I find you the guy, won't be 'til older? How much older?"

"I don't know. We keep debating really," Toriel said. "Somewhere around twenty years or so."

Twenty years? _Uh, yeah, no then._ Sans hated to get into fights or expose his soul. Not just because it was strange now, but even beforehand. He only had one hit point, any monster could take him out with a lucky shot or if he was too tired. In twenty years though, he'd let her know. "Your girl kid's got some power there. Better watch her."

"I'm doing what I can," Toriel insisted. "But Frisk is well . . . humans are very explorative creatures. Fortunately, she also gets tired very quickly. Thanks very much, Sans."

"No problem." Sans walked off, but he looked back toward the door. _Smiley_ _Idiot_ _. That isn't just ringing a bell, it's banging in my ears._ Bad name. He didn't even know if he'd ever met the prince. How did he know that name? And, Frisk. Human causing trouble again. Welp, at least now he knew where to put them at if he spotted them again.

 **Outside the Barrier . . .**

"Here is that report you wanted, Sir," Herbert Cross said as he passed an envelope across the table of Caleb Hunter. "Will there be anything else?"

"No. Wait." Caleb looked toward Herbert. "How is the Underground rescue going?" He tapped his pencil up and down. He relived his teen years with pride and enthusiasm, but used leads and his memory to take opportunities to get higher in his career. He also used that same knowledge to keep Herbert from good opportunities, so he had to stay beneath his thumbs. This time around, Herbert Cross was taking orders from him.

He had to make sure Herbert slowly lost his credibility over the years. While he rised up, he made Herbert move down. He couldn't let him interfere on his Underground plans, or with Frisk. He wouldn't risk him trying to take Frisk's life because of revenge again. This time, when the souls rose to the surface, no one would catch them. There would be nothing for him to do that would equal putting Frisk away.

"Not good, Sir," Herbert mentioned. "We still haven't figured a way to break open the whole barrier. We made a small, isolated spot but that's all."

That was all they could seem to do. Make a little spot of escape, like an air pocket in liquid. But to crash the whole thing so far was impossible. "No progress at all?"

"None at all. Almost eighteen years ago, I lost my-"

"I don't care, Herbert," Caleb cut him off. "Dismissed." Caleb folded his hands. While growing up again, he'd found more girlfriends, and several times he had thought he had just been rambunctious about his decision to turn back time just for one woman. Now though, he had a secure career, plenty of money, and he found himself reliving the days he was with Frisk.

She had to be grown up again, and not very far. If he could be her knight in shining armor, dispel the barrier and rescue her, the world would be theirs. If she survived. Several things could have happened. She could have died, it was possible, but Frisk was a determined woman. Obviously, the situation had not turned out as before if she was still inside the barrier. The problem could have been her soul. Very little was known about time travel since only a few rare people knew about when it happened and documented it correctly. There were very few people, and even no machines to his knowledge, that could even show what had happened.

However, if her soul still had some monster in it, that meant that she couldn't get out the barrier. Her will to live though would probably settle her down with Toriel. If she were alive.

Oh, how Caleb hoped she was alive. Life was so much better this time around. He should be 50 right then and instead he was his bright, cheery 32-year-old self again. Ambitious enough, he knew that somehow he would break that barrier, sweep her off her feet with his noble deed and finally win her heart and soul. Nothing could stop that dream now. Nothing . . .

 **Snowdin** **. . .**

"Sans!"

"Huh?" Sans woke up and looked around. He yawned and glanced at his brother. "Sup?"

"You know what's up, Brother!" Papyrus yelled at him. "Stay awake. What if Undyne were to see you sleeping?"

"I'd be **_resting_** with the **_fishes_**?"

"Sans!"

"Yeah, yeah. Watching for intruders. Got it." Sans moved around and acted like he was actively watching things until Papyrus left. After he was gone, Sans just started to walk away. He moved away to his next post. To try and wake up, he figured a change of scenery would be better and took a shortcut to Hotlands.

Not that it really mattered. He was really paid to just stand around and do nothing. Very rarely did he actually do anything in his life. He looked ahead of himself at a couple of monsters passing. Probably heading towards MTT's. 'Stay awake' was his only real mantra, but he'd start failing it soon. He watched as a Mad Jick monster stumbled across the road blindly.

"What are you looking at?" It complained. "Huh? What's a weak little nothing like you gonna be able to ever do?" He pointed up ahead. "I could take on the whole of MTT if I wanted to."

"Yeah, wrong direction though for it, so good luck with that," Sans mentioned. The guy was no real threat, just buzzed, but he felt himself get pulled into an encounter. He hit flee as fast as possible, but the damage had already been done.

Someone besides him saw it. "Oh no," Sans groaned as a couple of monsters approached him. "Sup?"

"You have a strange soul," one of them mentioned. "It looked . . . it looked all mixed in with red. Human. You have humanity in you?"

Shoot. Sans had done pretty well for himself. He never fought other monsters, so no one saw his funky soul. It had done the same thing as the human's some years ago. Sans never engaged it in battle though, so he didn't have any explanation as to what happened. "Real sick," Sans said. "I got some skeleton virus. It's not contagious to other monsters though and it'll fix itself. Thanks for your concern, buddy."

They soon turned away, fooled by his sick excuse again. Good because 20% humanity was a little annoying. He found himself stuck in some odder situations. When stuff manifested itself, sometimes he couldn't turn it back away as well. And, while he didn't need as much sleep as he used to, there wasn't enough punch in energy to make much difference. He still had one of the most boring jobs ever. Standing around, doing nothing. Just a pointless-

 _"Sans, Sans!" Papyrus shouted as Sans clutched his coat. He lifted his bony hand and saw red. "Sans, you are too human! You are bleeding!"_

 _"No." Sans chuckled and showed him his hand. "Catsup. Um." Sans tried to move. "Let go. Just let me go. It's over." He closed his eyes. "Hey. Enjoy that freedom, okay? I'm . . . I'm heading to_ _Grillby's_ _. Do you want anything . . ._ _Papyrus?"_

 _Dead!_ Sans quickly checked his coat for the broken bottle of catsup. It was fine. He checked all over himself, he could feel his heart racing as he remembered. _That's right_ _!_ _That's right, the kid had opened the barrier but there was another one with several tests. I was on the surface. I was taking the tests with her. The_ _ladykid_ _._ "Ladykid."

And . . . he died. He must have, he remembered Papyrus holding him and . . . Sans grabbed at his skull. What happened? How could he have two sets of memories at the same time? "Ladykid." The human. Frisk. Well, Princess Frisk if the situation called for it. How did she . . . how did they?

He took a shortcut to Toriel's door and knocked on it.

"Who's there?"

"Canoe"

"Canoe who?"

"Canoe help me out? I need to see Frisk today," Sans said. "Your kid? I need to talk to her."

"My kid? Sans my child is no longer a child."

Wait. _Is_ _my memory striking back because this was the precise moment time went backward?_ "Right, she must be the ladykid by now. Can I see her?"

"No. As a human, she tends to need lots of rest."

Actually, that was probably his monster energy doing that. "Can you wake her up? This is uh, kind of important."

"Why?"

 _Oh,_ _'cause_ _your kid apparently turned back time somehow_ _._ It was hard to complain. The barrier was down last time, but a lot of monsters were about to die, she was about to die trapped on the other side, and he already . . ."Just is. Want to talk to her about something."

This time, Toriel opened up the door and looked at him. "Sans. You've not even seen my daughter since . . ." She looked at her paws. "Well, since she was a child, have you?"

"Yeah. That determination of hers made her keep her promise about missing me." Dang. He had a chance to actually get to know her better this time around, but she'd been so mad he turned her in when she was small, that she'd been purposely missing his spots.

But, really? All these years, never ran into her at even Grillby's? No one ever mentioned doing things with her either. In fact, no one mentioned much about their human princess at all. He didn't really care before. Less work not having to watch out for runaways, but . . . "I just got business with Frisk, that's all."

"Well, no."

Well, no? "Tori, come on. This is important, just let me see the ladykid for a little while?"

"No, Sans." Tori sighed. "You can talk to me, Asriel, or even Asgore but not Frisk."

Sans knew there was a reason he hadn't seen her around since she was a kid. "What happened to her?"

 **Her Daughter's Bedroom . . .**

"It's not really a coma," Toriel said as they came closer to her daughter's bedroom. "She wakes up about once a month, stays awake for about two days, and then just slips away again for the next month. Asgore and I have tried everything for her."

Sans peered into her room. Yeah, it was her alright. She had the same look she did when she spent days healing beside him. "Her soul the trigger?" He came closer to her.

"We assume so." Toriel sighed. "We still don't know who carries the rest of her humanity though."

"Me." Sans turned around and looked toward Toriel. "Let's go hang out in your living room. We should have a small talk, Tori."

After he talked with Toriel, he could see shock and doubt in her face. "I'm not making anything up. How else would a kid that just fell have a mixed-up soul like that, when it hadn't even met me?"

"Sans! You should have come clean about this sooner," Toriel said to him. She crossed his arms.

"It wouldn't make much difference. That was an encounter that caused it. Doing it again could kill her."

"Yes, but, we need her pure again. Frisk deserves to have her whole life back, and we deserve . . . well, freedom." Toriel crossed her legs. "Frisk can open the barrier, Sans. She is plenty old enough."

"Well, that's great," Sans said. "Except that there is also a huge mess of uncaring monsters over there that, oh, I don't know, killed me last time, Tori!" He looked toward the ground. "Sorry. Just, I died. We lifted the barrier, but the whole thing turned out real bad. So, what's the diff?" Sans gestured around himself. "Monsters living in a mountain, or monsters living? Not a hard one for me."

"No. Sans, I am going to tell you a secret. Only Asriel, I and Asgore know this secret now. But, given what you've told me, I feel like I should let you know." Toriel rocked in her recliner. "Few of us remember what happened way up there on the surface. It was so long ago, but, Asgore has the original documents in his castle. We can bypass the reckoning altogether. Just, come out, if we open the barrier the correct way."

She placed her reading glasses on and grabbed a book. "I didn't know the first time we accepted Chara into our family, but I know now. Asgore wasn't simply being a fuzzy pushover that day. He was trying to choose the best way to open the barrier."

Sans didn't say anything as she opened the book. Inside of it were copies of documents.

"Seven human souls can break the barrier, every monster knows that. It causes a reckoning, a chance for humans to sacrifice themselves for our freedom though afterward. To prove that we are ready to be together, human and monster. Then there are precautionary procedures and training that need to be passed." Toriel moved her paws down the page. "But, that isn't the original way. Mankind did not intend us to kill and take seven human lives to open the barrier and rejoin them."

"Great to hear. What else is there?"

"One soul. One special soul that touches the barrier. No sacrifice of it. No sacrifice of any human. Just a touch." Toriel smiled. "When a half-human, half-monster touches the barrier, it will be dispelled." She snapped her fingers. "Due to the fact a monster and human could find love, and no other monster destroyed it in the meantime, it is proof enough that we are capable of handling ourselves."

"No reckoning?"

"No reckoning."

"So, I have to get Frisk corrected then." It wouldn't be easy. "She stays awake two days out of a month, and that's it?"

"Yes." Toriel nodded. "She will be out for around fourteen more days I believe. Then she'll get up, eat something, visit with me, visit her brother and father, have tons of energy, and 48 hours later she will be right back down."

Fourteen days. Would she awake with her memories too? How'd she do it though? He never had that kind of magic. No one had that kind of magic. "Let me see her again, Tori. Getting her to open up is going to be difficult enough, let alone two days out of a month."

They returned back to her room. Sans watched her again. "Yo, Sleeping Beauty, we really got to talk." He brought her soul out to see once more. _Tried so hard to get your twenty percent, and now we need just the opposite. The fun of time travel, huh?_ "Think part of her soul in me would trigger her?" Sans asked Toriel. When he saw her nod yes, he brought out his own soul.

Perfect compliments of each other. Sans watched both of their souls glowing a little more brightly, and started to hear her mutter.

"Frisk?" Toriel came closer to her. "Sans, I think she's waking up early." Toriel touched her head. "Frisk, honey, do you hear me?"

" . . . pie?"

"She is awake! She must sense part of her soul in you." Toriel moved back toward Sans. "Oh, Sans, maybe you can trade when she fully wakes up?" She scooted him out of the room. "Now, give her time. I'll get her dressed and we'll see you in a second."

Sans waited outside as he started to hear her fuss and then yell through the door.

 **"Oh no, what has been happening? What have I done? What is . . ."**

 **"It's okay, Frisk, calm down."**

 **"No, I can't! Is Sans alright? Of course he's alright, it's been eighteen years. Eighteen years . . ."**

 **"Not that one, this one. Calm down."**

 **"Does he remember?"**

 **"Yes. He's actually outside this room as we speak. Frisk, what are you doing?!"**

Sans watched as Frisk opened the door and looked at him.

"Oh . . . sorry?"

Sans just couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen that particular face in years. "Hey, ladykid. No sweat. Told ya, years go by pretty fast for monsters."

"I didn't do it," she said. "Well, actually . . . well, I didn't, but I sort of gave the okay too. I'm sorry, Sans, but Amanda said the monsters were dying, and that you died, and we were all about to die. I-it seemed like the only way out." Frisk shook her head. "I brought down the barrier, but I brought down the end to everything else."

Amanda? "Your friend Amanda?"

"Yeah, she'd been Chara. The other spirit that had been within me the first time," Frisk explained. "She left my present soul in tact so I could talk to monsters. She said even time travel couldn't undo it anyway."

"Geez, that's not a good sign," Sans said. Not even time travel could undo the damage? "So you got sent back again?"

"Yeah, but, this time she made it almost impossible to mess up," Frisk said as Toriel scolded her from in the room. "She gave up her soul to Flowey. He had six others due to some kind of contract. Apparently after my adventure the first time, some arrangments were made."

"Makes sense. I really didn't think Alphys could bring Asriel back from the dead like that." Even that poor dino monster had been shocked when Asriel showed up. Sans had several calls between then from her.

"Anyhow, without Flowey to distract me, Chara said I would probably never kill a monster. It was risky, but, she said all the monsters were already dying. So. I had to try."

"Yeah, I think so." Sans nodded his skull. "I uh. Things weren't going so well. I died, ladykid."

"I . . . I heard that too," Frisk admitted as Toriel moved her way between them. She was tapping her foot furiously as she moved Frisk back in.

"Get dressed. Talk to him soon." Toriel just looked toward him. "You can talk all you wish after she finishes getting dressed."

Lame. "Does it matter?" So Frisk wasn't in her finest wardrobe, he didn't care. He wanted to talk. He went from dying, to forgetting everything and being taken back into time, and just remembering everything that day. So did she. Talk is all they really wanted to do.

But Toriel was not looking at him as kindly. "Sans. That is _my_ daughter, in her nightgown. My daughter, officially Princess Frisk Dreemurr, in her nightgown. Of course that matters!"

Oh. Yeah. That part was new this time around. "Sorry, Tori. I was kind of used to her in whatever." Oh. That line didn't help either. "She done yet?"

Frisk opened the door. She wore a simple white dress with the tie in front untied. Her shoes were simple slip ons. Her hair was still a mess. "Better?"

Toriel shook her head but scooted out of the way.

End of Chapter


	14. Hardcore Princess

**Toriel's** **Living Room, near the fireplace . . .**

Frisk didn't know what to say at first. She already told Sans about Chara in a hurry. It was just so awkward. He acted like it was no big deal, but he just repeated eighteen years of his life. "Chara said I'd remember one day when I was older. She said you might too, since our souls were tangled up."

Sans chuckled. "You're still fretting about the eighteen-year thing, aren't you?" Not fair, he was judging her. "Seriously, that's nothing. And I know we agreed we'd get the barrier down with our lives, but it just wasn't turning out right at all. Really." She watched his bony fingers clench the sides of the chair he was in. "Dying in Papyrus' arms wasn't easy. I just knew it was all over, and not just for me."

Frisk couldn't say much to that. "Asriel never should have opened the barrier like that. We can't risk a reckoning again." Asriel could probably open it with as many souls as he had in him, but, it would just trigger the reckoning and probably lose his own life. "I need to get my humanity back, Sans. After that, the rest is up to me."

"I think you've had enough rest," Sans joked. "Two days awake out of a month? Twenty percent was too hard on you."

"We need to get this worked out again," Frisk insisted.

"Sounds good, if it'll work. Not real attached to the humanity in my soul either. You want to try?" Sans moved down to the ground with Frisk. If it happened naturally with just a little push, everything should be fine. Their souls were connected now. His even seemed to have woken her up. Maybe it could work.

Sans tried to build a magic bridge between their souls, but it wasn't happening. Still. "Dangit. I had plenty of time to know you this time around too."

"This started shortly after I turned twelve," Frisk said, "and before that, Asriel and I were just ducking around you," she admitted. "But, I still trust you. I told you last time, Sans." She scrunched her fingers up. "I probably have a shy soul."

"Naw, that's not it." Sans stood back up. "I believe it was the great Amanda that once said that human souls didn't reveal themselves until the ultimate mambo." He took two skips forward. "You gotta get freaky deaky with this skeleton."

Frisk moved back farther. "Wait, that was just for showing a soul. Not anything else."

"So you think the mambo only shows the soul and doesn't cause anything else to happen?" Sans shook his head. "You know better than that, ladykid. Shoot, even time couldn't split our souls right."

"Sans," Frisk warned him. "No fooling."

He finally broke into a chuckle. "Didn't even have you a bit?" He squeezed his bony fingertips together. "Come on, Sans had you a bit, admit it."

Never changes. "Fine, maybe a bit," Frisk admitted, "but now, what do we do?"

"You said it showed up when a brand new mom was around their newborn baby too. That means there's a great deal of love or healing involved." Sans gestured toward Toriel's room. "There's a good chance if we have an encounter with a healer nearby, it might work. But chances of Tori going for that are kind of weak. Still, it's a thought in the right direction. She's the queen, she's probably got literature on this stuff. At least King Asgore."

Frisk had to agree with that. They would be the most likely to have some kind of literature on it. She headed toward her mother's room. "Mom?" Toriel opened the door. "Fixing my soul isn't going to be easy. Do you have any literature on human souls?"

"Oh. Just the basics," she said as she came out and closed her door shut. "Did you two talk privately about time travel stuff?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Good!" Toriel headed toward the living room. "So, literature on human souls? That would probably be at the castle. What is it you need to know?"

"Why Frisk is turning blue?"

Frisk looked at herself. That wasn't what they needed to know. "I have some of your power and I'm only awake a couple days of the month, Sans. It builds up inside."

"Ooh, that's dangerous, ladykid."

"I know. I usually try to teleport all over the house or in the castle to keep it under control." Frisk held up her blue hand and shook it. Sprinkles of magic blue fell from her and coated the ground like sugar. "I can't believe this is twenty percent of your power."

"That's right." Toriel looked quickly toward Sans. "That is a lot of power for twenty percent. I have never even seen you fight."

"Don't tell nobody," Sans said toward her, "but, uh, yeah. Powerful, but one hit point. So, null and void. Get it?"

"Oh. One?"

"Yep."

Frisk shook the magic out of her hands again. It usually started collecting on her like magnets to each other. She didn't do anything to cause it. "Hang on." She teleported several different times around the house and came back. She wasn't blue anymore. "There."

"Don't make yourself too tired," Toriel warned her.

"Doing fine, mom," Frisk insisted. "So, the castle would have things about it? I'll go see dad and Asriel then."

"Not like that, you aren't," her mother insisted.

Frisk looked at herself. Oh yeah. She got dressed quickly so she could talk to Sans. Her mind was exploding to talk to someone. Even now, she just? Krisp E. Cream, Papyrus, her job, her home, her parents, everything. She knew nothing about anything. She headed back to her room and looked at her wardrobe.

Her mother didn't mind the informality too much. Even her dad was more down to Earth than most kings, but he probably wouldn't approve of the half slapped on dress she put on. When she was younger, she grew close to Toriel and Asriel quite quickly. After a few months, she had even became used to King Asgore.

He really was what Papyrus always called him. A fuzzy pushover. Even now, she could twirl him around her finger if she felt she needed to. She became daddy's girl, and was probably the only real reason the family didn't search out for her missing parts to her soul at twenty. Even the royal house remained unlocked throughout most of it. All except her sleeping room. _Oh, they'll be surprised to see me._ Hopefully, being near Sans kept her up. It sure would be nice going longer than forty-eight hours a month. At this point in the first go round, she had already had her degree and had been a vet for over a year already. Due to the constant sleeping though, she just couldn't take care of herself alone. If it weren't for her mother's healing power, she'd probably be dead by now.

She came out of her room in a more decorative dress with lovely heels and her hair combed down. "Okay, let's go. To the front door?"

"Yep."

 **Asgore's Castle . . .**

Frisk headed through the door and to the small library section. "I doubt it will be right in here."

"Golly, Frisk, you're up!"

Frisk turned and saw Asriel. She gestured to Sans. "Thanks to Sans."

"Oh." Asriel didn't look half as happy at Sans. "Smiley Idiot comes to grace us with his presence."

"So?" Sans looked over toward Frisk. "More Flowey than Asriel?"

"Around people he doesn't like so well," she admitted. But, Asriel was also a fuzzy pushover with just her. Even after the bad times with Chara, he was willing to trust in her when they were kids and left the castle secretly. Many times.

"What are you talking about?" Asriel eyed Sans. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty or something?"

"Something," Sans joked back. "Doing the something."

"Asriel, where is the literature on human souls?" Frisk asked. "Sans has the other part of my humanity. I need to get it back."

"I don't know." Asriel still wasn't looking too pleasingly at Sans. "You had it this entire time and didn't speak a word? That's not good. You shouldn't lie."

"Didn't lie. Just didn't tell."

"Lying and secrets, both are bad," Asriel said. "Be bad all you want, but fess up."

"Asriel can't keep one secret," Frisk told Sans. "Even the tiniest thing, he'd bark on you like a dog. If he was involved, he'd even tell on himself too so there was no kind of threat you could use." She groaned. "Do you know how amazingly annoying it was to steal cookies when you were little, go through the castle all quietly, each have a cookie, and then him yelling out afterward that we stole cookies?"

Sans started to laugh. "That's hilarious."

"It wasn't at the time," Frisk said.

Asriel shrugged but smiled. "At least I waited until after the cookies were eaten, Frisk." His paw touched his lip. "Now, important books would probably be in dad's actual room. He's in the back, tending to the flowers."

 **In the Garden . . .**

"Frisk!" Asgore said as he saw Frisk come toward him. "You're awake." He gave her a delightful hug and waved to Sans. "Howdy. What can I do for you?"

Sans gestured toward her. "Ask Frisk."

"We need your literature on human souls," Frisk said. "Sans has the other part of my soul, and it's not easy to get my soul to open up."

"Well, that's great to hear," Asgore said. He looked toward Sans. "Kept that secret for some time, didn't you? Care to share how that even happened?"

"Just, not right now daddy. Later."

"Okay. Oh well, at least we know. Stay here and I will get you the books." When he returned, he only had one book. "This is it."

That wasn't good. One book? There were literally thousands of books that were up on the surface. Frisk reached for it. "Thanks, dad."

"Sorry. It's the only one I could find," he said. "Would you both like some tea?"

Sans phone rang though and he answered it real quick. "Hey, Undyne. Oh. On Royal Duty." He jingled his bony hands in his pockets. "Uh huh. Yeah, but I'm not kidding. I'm with the King." Sans held up the phone toward the king.

"Howdy, Undyne," Asgore said toward it.

Sans brought it back. "See? King stuff. Found him. Seeking stuff."

Frisk tried to hide her laugh as she heard Undyne yell all the way from there. _What a goof._ She opened the book and looked through it. There was a more neutral flow to the dialogue, but it wasn't any easier. She gave it to Sans after he hung up his phone.

He looked through it too, but seemed to hit the same conclusion. It was just the basics. Nothing really new at all. "This ain't good." He closed the book. "There aren't any other books on human souls at all, Majesty?"

King Asgore simply shrugged. "We are lacking in certain knowledge down here. Still, we make it work. I find if I can't do something, the Royal Scientist can usually help."

"What if it wasn't a glitch?" Frisk smiled at her dad. "Be right back. Maybe. I'll say hello to mom." She took off back to the shortcut of the Ruins where the hole used to be. Near a tiny froggit.

Sans appeared next to her. "Trying to see if it's there?"

"I know they said they made it, but what if they just discovered it?" Frisk tried to concentrate on removing the brick from the wall with her magic.

"Don't strain yourself," Sans warned her. "I'll take care of it." In no time at all, most of the bricks had been removed, and a hole could be seen. Even bigger than last time. "Huh. Guess it was a glitch. Think they'll still notice if lots of monsters leave out of it?"

"I don't know much of anything." Frisk stepped out on the other side. "Except that the books we need are on this side."

"Great. You plan on stealing them?"

"No, I can-" Wait. Frisk didn't live there in the world anymore. When her thoughts hit her though, it just felt so recent. "I don't have money." She watched Sans goofing around on his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Alphys some stuff. This shouldn't take long. Even though Alphys doesn't remember everything, I still remember what she did." Sans took several minutes, texting away. "Okay. Just hang out right here and wait. I'll go tell Tori just in case something goes wrong."

Sounded like heaven. Frisk looked toward the sky and felt the wind along her face. It had been so long since she had felt it on her skin. She sat down on the ground at first, but then moved to lying down. It was so peaceful. So open.

If only she could just let all the monsters know and they all just rushed out. But, so many would be left behind, and not everyone was small enough to make it through.

"Um, so, your brother?" Sans moved out to the surface, but Frisk saw Asriel inside. "Your mom said I had to tell your dad, and your dad insisted your brother stayed here, just in case."

"This is annoying." Asriel poked his head out and leaned it against the exposed brick. "Don't take too long."

"Okay." Sans put his phone away. "So, which way to check first?"

 **Caleb Hunter's Office . . .**

"Sir?" Herbert knocked on the door. "The area was disturbed."

"What area?"

"The air pocket of the barrier."

Caleb looked toward Herbert. Had she found it? "Did you check the security cameras?"

"Yes, Sir. It has been ages but . . . but I believe I think I saw my daughter. She was lying in the grass."

"Great. Is she still there?" He asked.

"No. The camera's last shot showed her gone."

"Perfect. Close it."

"Sir?"

"For now," Caleb said."Tell them to move the air pocket again. You're dismissed." He watched Herbert leave as he straightened his tie. "If she finally climbed to the surface she'll have no money, no shelter or anything." He stood up. "Caleb will come down, save the day, and then I can bring her right in, working for me to open the barrier so she stays happy." Whether or not they opened the barrier from outside now was mute. If she was working underneath him, believing him to be the caring man of the past helping her, that's all he really needed.

Eventually, all his kindness and generosity would pay off, and she'd open her soul to him. Just like he planned all along. Although it had been one bumpy start, he was right where he wanted to be.

 **Book Area of a Store** **. .**.

"The Light Blue in Your eyes, The Dark Blue in My Soul," Sans said, reading yet another title. "You humans are hilarious."

"You're twenty percent of the hilariousness," Frisk said looking toward random books. Which book would lead them to success? There were so many, and shy souls were rare books. She would have to special order that, and it wasn't like she had an address to send it to.

It almost felt like she was back in the past again though. Everything was exactly the same, staying out of living in the mountain didn't change a thing in the store. It was even having it's same Summer Sale going on until the same days. Many titles were getting to be available digitally too, but would it? And she didn't have any kind of device to read it.

They needed something there. Anything there. "Holding Yourself Back: Shyness from the Heart to the Soul." Bingo, she found one! She picked it up. It looked similar to Amanda's copy. She opened it up and started to check it out.

A lot of intro. History. Then she found the chapter that might have something.

"Turning a Shy Soul to a Sexy One. Ooh."

Frisk looked over her shoulder. "Not helping, Sans."

"Hey, I can't always be helping you, ladykid princess. Is that what we need though?"

"I think so. There are a few more titles though." She found a good area. "Let's see."

"Great. I'll go pay for this thing." He took her book and tossed it in the air once for fun. "Check out the others and if they don't fit, we'll beat our bony feet out of here. Oh, I mean mine."

Frisk looked around at the other books. There were several titles but it was tiring. Real tiring. Her vision started to blur as she stared at their names.

 **Minutes later . . .**

Frisk felt herself being carried. She was small enough to be carried still, but she was way too old for it. Who was carrying her? She looked up through her blurry vision and saw Sans. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, hey there." Sans stopped moving. "You had me worried there you wouldn't wake back up. I went to go pay for the book, but by the time I got back, you were out again. You're a hardcore princess, aren't you?"

"Hardcore?" Frisk didn't understand.

"Yeah. You're playing Sleeping Beauty. I wouldn't do that, fairytale princesses usually don't get an easy way to an ending."

"I'm fine. Put me back down."

"Kay." Sans helped her down again. She adjusted her dress again. "Better?"

"Actually, yeah." That hit her very hard. Frisk looked around. They were just outside the store. _Oh, he carried me out of the store? How embarrassing._ She noticed some people looking through the store windows too.

"Good. Let me try something. Stay right there." Sans slowly backed away. He moved backward more and more, until he reached parking lot. He turned around, watched for traffic and kept going. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot and Frisk started to feel herself getting sleepy again. Sans started to come back, and by the time he got back, she felt normal again. "Knock-knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Glue."

"Glue who?"

"Apparently you to me." Sans pointed at her with her bony finger. "It seems your **stuck** to me from now on, Frisk, until we get this fixed. Even just leaving to pay for a book in the same store knocked you out. From what I saw, the farther I get, the faster you drop, but even just a little distance too long turns you into the SB, ladykid."

Dang.

"I know. It's my pesky power. Don't worry, I'll take it back soon, gladly, when I can too." He gestured behind him. "For now, I better get you home. Then you can read and I can go smooth things over with . . . yikes."

Yeah, when he left, Frisk would be down again. "Why don't you stay the night? As long as you like snails, you'll be fine."

"Gee. Sounds appetizing." She couldn't tell if he was fooling her or not. "If Tori agrees, I'll stay and we'll all go to Grillby's. Papyrus' treat."

Frisk couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Come on, let's go back home." She headed back toward the hole.

But . . . it wasn't there. Neither was Asriel. She put the book down and felt all over for it. "No. No, that's impossible. Did it slightly switch spots maybe?" Sans was on the other side feeling around, but, nothing.

There was nothing.

"Frisk Cross. I've been waiting a long time for you to come back."

What in the? Caleb's voice? Frisk turned around and saw her old boyfriend.

"I noticed you made it out of the barrier through a small air pocket," he said coming closer to her, "and I couldn't help myself. I had to see you again."

"You . . . " Frisk gestured toward him slowly. He was the same, but different. In wardrobe. In the way he looked at her. "You're the one Chara talked to. You're the one who wished on the souls." That explained how he remembered everything. From the way it sounded, he would have needed to remember for a very long time.

"Yes. I couldn't just let you get murdered in there," Caleb said to her, grabbing her hands. "The last timeline, everything was just wrong. And, I'm sorry, I'm sure you know I worked for your dad. Not this time though, he has nowhere near the influence he did last time."

"Well. Good." It was good, but something still felt off.

"Yeah. In fact, we have been working for years on this side to break the barrier."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, there are some tough factors on the outside that make it difficult," Caleb insisted, "but I am working on it."

Ah. "Used time travel to catch a few lucky breaks, huh?" She asked.

"Well. It'd be silly not to," he chuckled back. He then noticed Sans. "Hello there. Monster."

"Sup." Sans gestured back to the exposed wall. "So, that 'air pocket'? Where'd it go?"

"Oh, it's always around somewhere," Caleb said kindly. He grabbed his phone. "It's always moving around. Until then, do you want to see the other side of the barrier we're trying to open?"

End of Chapter


	15. Asriel Joins the Fun

**Barrier from the Outside . . .**

King Asgore wasn't very far away from her in front of that barrier, and yet because of it, it didn't even feel like she was anywhere close to home. She touched it.

"It looks the same on the outside." Sans touched it too. "Hey, Caleb, does this open the same way as the inside?"

"You mean sacrificing seven human souls?" Caleb asked. "Well, yes, but we are trying to work on a peaceful solution. Besides, we don't need another reckoning happening. I've worked hard to get into a position to make sure it doesn't."

"Naw, I meant the peaceful way," Sans said. "You're the boss, right? You know the other way?"

"What, the . . . the monster-baby combination?" Caleb asked. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, my father has the original documents," Frisk said.

"Oh. Well, I don't have access to who is monster and who isn't. Unless they are on my own crew here, I can't tell which is which any better than you can," Caleb said, gesturing to Sans. "And, getting a monster before it's first use of magic so small, it's so delicate and fragile. Even if I knew someone, they would never bring it near here."

"A monster before it's first use of magic?" That was why it had to be a baby?

"It's not just 50/50 human monster," Sans said back to him. "No magic used at all?" He started counting on his bony fingers. "Yeah. Yeah, a monster would kill you. That's only three days old."

Three days old? Frisk looked back at Caleb. "That wasn't in the papers."

"Not everything is always disclosed. Our ancestors . . . really didn't believe a whole lot in the monsters. Obviously, they believed some . . . but not a whole lot." Caleb gestured to the barrier.

"Okay." Frisk looked around her. "It's about two on a Tuesday. I see machinery around here, but where is everyone?"

"Oh, well, you see." Caleb moved his hands around. "Not many residents can really work in a place where a barrier is at if they aren't monster, or know about monsters. That means I only have a limited crew, and they only work on the weekends."

Weekends? "Two days a week?" Frisk asked. "With my father, mother, and everyone down there? You're just . . ." A weekend job?

"Well, no one has a huge amount of dedication to it, Frisk," Caleb said. "But, it's nice to hear you were adopted."

"Yeah," Sans interrupted. "It's not Frisk Cross anymore, it's Princess Frisk Dreemurr. So, uh, if we are done seeing how much you're _not_ working right now?" Sans waved his bony hand around like Caleb did when he was explaining things. "It'd be great if you just tell us where the hole is now."

"Well, if people were working, monster," Caleb said, "then you'd be in the way right now and couldn't really see it, could you?"

"Well, human," Sans came back at him, "the barrier is the same on the outside as it is on the inside. So, how's about showing us something different?"

"Different? Okay." Caleb nodded toward Frisk. "I'll show you something different."

 **Frisk's Previous Home . . .**

Frisk stared at the block her old home was on. Why were they heading this way?

"It's hard to find monsters out in these communities, and even when you do, you have to be convincing that a weekend job is worth it. But, you see," Caleb continued. "Frisk, they just don't get it. They don't understand why they need to work so hard. Each day the barrier doesn't open, is another day they are paid. I have added a huge amount to their ending fee when the barrier is opened. Nearly three times their salary, but after that, they know they are out of a job." Caleb stopped the car in front of her old house.

Frisk didn't say anything as they got out. _What is going on?_ She watched Caleb come over toward her side and gently take her by the arm.

"You see, all they really need to get that barrier open is, someone who understands what it's like on the other side." Caleb unlocked the door and went in. "Someone who's been there, but also, who's been here. Can double the understanding of how important it all is. Maybe with your help, we can start pulling weekdays, or increase our output of finding more monsters to help?"

Frisk looked around the place. It was home, but not. The walls were the same color. The decorations were almost the same, some of them slightly off. The detail. The tiny details. Even the replacement covers of hearts she had on the light switches.

Then, she watched Caleb bring over Krisp E. Cream. Same nametag. Same name. She heard Papyrus' familiar snoring from the other room.

"It's all set up, everything, Frisk." Caleb handed her Krisp E. Cream. "I know you've spent your whole life in that hole so you don't think you can live out here anymore, but you can. You can live out here, and help the Underground at the same time." He counted off his fingers. "I can't give you all your years of study back as a vet, but I can give you an even better job helping the Underground, just like you always wanted. I bought your house, and I even decorated it the best I could remember."

His memory was scary. The place was so close to the one from before it was . . . creepy.

"I even watched out for your dog and cat. See? Originals, not knock offs that look the same." Caleb petted her. "Been having them taken care of since the first day you originally got them at the shelter. See? I remembered nature vs. Nurture, to make sure they had the exact same personality as the day you got them."

Frisk petted Krisp E. Cream but the expression on her face didn't change.

"I turned back time, but I fixed it for the better. More than just for me. Even your parents," Caleb said. "If you want to talk to them again, they won't criticize you about the monsters. And your father wouldn't dream of killing you now in revenge. He probably already thinks you've been dead for years. Well?"

 _Creepy. Creepy. Creepy. And that's why I shouldn't have dated out of pity._ She couldn't help herself back then! Caleb was good-looking, tall, and wonderfully sweet. He was a little clueless about humor, but overall, he was a decent being. Giving chances was a thing she'd always done. It was the reason she forgave the monsters who always tried to kill her even as a child.

So, she dated him. He was kind. Overly kind, but kind. No problem. He was polite. Overly polite, but polite. No problem. He was romantic at times. Overly romantic, but romantic. No problem. But now?

Now . . . maybe . . . maybe she shouldn't have dated him after all . . .

 _This human's flipped his freaking lid!_ Sans looked toward Frisk. Yeah, her face was screaming 'Creepy as hell!'. It was like this guy wanted to erase the last eighteen years and start her here all over again. Even the way he brought her in, like they were still girlfriend/boyfriend. _Nah, that hole didn't just move. He closed it to get Frisk._

Obviously. This guy was psycho! He even decorated the house almost the same. What wasn't the same was really close to it, but the style wasn't Frisk's, making it look like a mish mash of her home but someone half redecorating.

He took his bony hand and grabbed her fleshy hand. Time to wake this guy up. "Gee, how nice of the guy to redecorate for us, huh, Frisk?"

Frisk looked toward him. Her eyes still frozen in terror. "Umm . . . no one dated him? Everyone deserves a chance?"

"Yeah, but, sometimes? Sometimes things were the way they were for a reason." Sans shoved his other bony hand in his coat.

"What are you talking about, Frisk?" Caleb said as he came closer.

Yeah, no, this guy wasn't getting any closer. Sans moved in front of Frisk and shaked his hand, clearly scaring him. Good. Share some of the scare. "Nevermind that, hey, buddy! Thanks for the whole house for us, helps a lot! Gonna need somewhere to stay until we can find a way back down." He slapped him on the back playfully for good measure.

Sans lead Frisk toward the back. "Oh, great, my hotland room is back." Sans gestured to the guest room. "You want left or right, Frisk?" Just like he thought, she'd go with it.

"Left," Frisk said.

"Wait." Caleb followed them in. "Why are you . . ."

"Oh, didn't you know, pal?" Sans could have gone several ways with him, but he didn't want the insane human to somehow pull out an axe and start attacking or something. Best to leave the loonies to their own thing. "Yeah, I exchanged my monster with her, and it was way too much. Puts her to sleep when I'm not around, so I can't go real far from her."

"That's right," Frisk agreed. "I have to be near Sans, 24/7 or I fall into a deep sleep. Not always easy to wake back up."

"Yep. Even the other room is just too far for us," Sans said. "So, we'll be together in Hotlands. Which is great. Hot stuff happens in Hotlands. Am I right?" Even though Caleb didn't understand any of his other jokes last time, he was catching onto that phrase real well.

Sans pulled out the book they just bought from his pocket and waved it around at Caleb. "We need to exchange our souls again too, so sleeping in the same bed just brings us all closer together. We've been at her mom's, tight rooms, no excuse to get nearly this close with the human woman." He laid his eye lights straight into Caleb. "But, we're not at home with your mom anymore, are we, Princess Frisk?"

"No, we're not." Frisk agreed. "Maybe we can finally get my soul exposed so that we can make the exchange again?"

"Probably. Unless, somehow, the hole is found again," Sans said. He grabbed Caleb's hand again and shook it harder. "Thanks, Buddy. You've really made my night. And who knows? Maybe _we'll_ be able to help you with that barrier issue soon too."

"Wait. I'm sure we'll find that hole soon." Caleb actually pulled out his phone this time and called instead of just texting. "Yes, Caleb Hunter here. I want to know which way the hole went. In the Underground. Yes, I know no one is working right now, but I want it located pronto. Where is it? Well, do you know which side it is on at least?" He backed out of the room a bit. "Just hang on, okay? I'm sure we'll find your hole. And, Frisk?" He gestured around the house. "The offer still stands. Whenever you've decided, just holler. I have people take care of the house and the pets and everything. So day or night, okay?"

Sans just shook his head. Oh geez. Frisk's kind second chance spirit had her dating this kind of guy? Great, real great. It looked like they'd be on their way home soon, but a little extra insurance. "Hey, Frisk, check out our next chapter. Turning A Shy Soul into a Sexy One. That sounds like it'll be interesting, huh?" And for one more basic measurement, he held it out toward Caleb so he could see the chapter name.

Okay, a little stirring of the loonies probably wouldn't equal ax wielding.

"I don't care that it's a weekday!" Caleb turned his back on Sans and yelled into his phone. "Then trigger it back. I don't know, tie a rope to the end of a weapon and tell them to move. I don't know. I don't care. I need that hole opened again. Now. Twelve hours? No, not twelve hours."

"Get a lot of stuff done in twelve hours," Frisk remarked.

"Get a lot of stuff **_in_** in twelve hours," Sans added.

"Okay." Caleb hung up the phone. "The hole should come back close to its original place in twelve hours. It moves around, but it always comes back around. The process to make it change directions? Well, it involves some risk-taking, so if you could just hang out for twelve hours, I will personally get it taken care of." He gestured to the house. "Uh, I suppose you can stay the night at my house if you want?"

"Aw, no, buddy," Sans said. "We can always stay at a cozy little Inn."

"No, no, I insist. Stay the night. I'll just be over in the main bedroom." Caleb watched Sans. "Not real far away. Until then, is there anything I can do for you for the next twelve hours?"

"Yeah. I got a suggestion, pal."

 **Duck Pond . . .**

"Sans?" Frisk asked. "Why did you say you wanted to look at ducks?"

Sans watched another duck go by, but kept his eye on Caleb who stayed over a ways, but not too far in the car. "Because . . . that guy was driving me **quackers**."

He watched Frisk laugh so hard she actually grabbed her sides.

"Sans!" She could barely breathe she laughed so hard. "Did you really have him drive us all the way out here for just that one joke?"

"Yep." Ha ha, he'd never gotten her that good before. Her face was bright red with laughter, and she really couldn't help laughing. Ladykid was all out today. It took eighteen years again to hear that exact laughter. After he was locked out of the barrier from her, he never thought he'd hear it the same way again. And, even though she promised her life to opening that barrier . . . he really couldn't have stood losing her.

She wasn't funny. She never made a single joke back at him, but her reactions toward him were genuine. If he kind of made a funny joke, she'd slightly smile. If it were genuinely funny, she'd laugh. But this one? Hurting her sides because she couldn't even hold the laughter within this time.

Sans watched as Caleb came over, also smiling at Frisk. "A determined soul, so never plain. The realness of real. The rarest of the rare." He chuckled as he moved closer to Frisk.

Her happy time danced right off her face as Caleb bent down and moved into her face. "Uh, hi?"

"Haven't changed a bit, Frisk. Still so real. Did you know that in the entire world, only 1 in 500,000 hold DETERMINATION as their highest trait? A bright red soul, so very rarely seen. But, it shows through you still." He almost reached out to touch her cheek, but the guy was spooky enough.

Sans grabbed his hand instead and shook it again. "Hey there, Chum, thanks for the duck tour. We'd like to go eat now. Not a real fine restaurant, but our diet's been pretty limited. Expose us to too much, and you'll get more than you wanted in return."

"I . . . I don't understand," Caleb said.

"Of course not, buddy, but you will."

 **Restaurant . . .**

Sans tapped his bony fingers on the table, waiting on the food. It was boring. He wanted to go to sleep, but he didn't really trust Caleb around Frisk. They should have been back by now. Tori was probably worried sick, and he could tell Frisk wasn't happy about it either.

This guy was not getting it. Frisk didn't want to just help the Underground this time around. She didn't have some nice, fond old memories of it since she was a kid. The Underground was her home. She wasn't Frisk Cross, she was Princess Frisk Dreemurr. She wasn't going to ever stay up there on the surface, no matter what Caleb Hunter said or did.

When he escorted himself to leave to the bathroom, he watched Frisk's whole body relax and her face found her hands with her elbows finding the table. She rubbed at her face furiously.

Sans just looked toward her. "Bad date, huh? Want me to back off so you can get private time, Frisk?" He teased her. She grabbed at his coat real hard and tugged him.

"Don't you dare." Frisk laid her head down in her hand again. "Mom must be worried sick. We were just getting a few books, and then home. I-"

"Hey, hey. How were you supposed to know there was a jealously strange old obsessively possessive boyfriend up here waiting to get you?" Sans chuckled. "Don't worry. I know it's tough, but trust me. That guy is doing everything he can to get you back home now."

It still didn't cheer Frisk up. "I . . . I don't know how to feel, Sans. The first time around, this used to be my home. A part of me still feels great up here, but, I would never just leave my whole family Underground. Mom, dad, Asriel, I couldn't leave any of them. But, I feel guilty too." She touched a napkin holder in front of her. "I miss . . ."

"I get it." Sans touched the napkin holder too. He clinked it with his bone. "You've got two homes in your heart. Nothing wrong with that. One day, both of them might merge." He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and hand him another disguise device he'd seen eighteen years ago. "Thanks, pal." He took it and put it in his coat, trying to notice the features of the 'human' who handed it to him. He didn't need it now, but he might one day. When he looked back toward Frisk though, he saw something different in her expression. He couldn't quite place it. "Hey, ladykid, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Nuh-uh, nothing, what is it?"

"It's stupid."

"Nothing's ever stupid to ol' Sans," he reminded her. "Come on, tell me?"

"I promised to free the Underground with my life last time," Frisk said.

"Well, technically we did," Sans said, "it just turned out bad. This next one will be good." There it was again. "Ladykid, come on. Caleb the Hunter will be back soon, but you need to spit something out. What is it?"

"I'd put my life on the line for the Underground," Frisk said. "I'd put anything on the line for the Underground. But . . ." Her lip twitched. "There's no such thing as divorce in the Underground. If there was, I wouldn't be a Princess. I'd just be Toriel's daughter."

Yeah. He knew what was bugging her now. "Thought we'd be able to open your soul and instead of fix it, maybe chance doing a fifty-fifty?"

She glanced toward him. "I knew it was risky. But, I'm full of risk. I just."

"Look, you've been sleeping most of your life away. There really isn't divorce, so whoever you choose is really it." Sans shook his head. "Damn the freedom yet, Frisk. Remember. You've got some monster in you. Years are nothing. Tell Tori not to rush you."

"Freedom is afterward. The freedom to be up here, again." Frisk looked at the table. "On the surface, with everyone."

"Hey, you heard that obsessed guy," Sans reminded her. "There's apparently a little hole that shows up in different places. If you want, you could bring just about anyone through in the meantime. Just watch the hole." Speaking of which, where had Asriel gone?

"But, when I get fixed, I won't be able to speak monster," Frisk said. "I'll be stuck on human, and I won't have a long lifespan."

"Whoever you pick will be able to fix you up," Sans said, "with a smidge of their monster magic."

"Between when I fix myself with you, and finding the one I have to marry?" Frisk tapped the napkin dispenser again. "I'll be all better, but I won't be able to talk to anyone except my family. For however many years. Until I pick."

Oh. "Alphys probably has a translator," Sans said as he pulled her fingers away from the napkin dispenser. "Don't do something stupid like rush it. Wait 'til you're like 30 or 40 if you want."

"Sans, as a complete human, I'll be getting older. Quicker," Frisk said. "I know right now there is little difference, but around 30 I will start to slide. By 40 I will be sliding fast. It'll get harder as I get older, and then I'll reach an age where children aren't even possible. And." She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Never be sorry, Frisk." He patted her hand. "Do you know what time it is? It's promise time featuring Sans and Frisk." He let go of her hand. "Promise me you won't rush this, ladykid."

"But-"

"No buts, Frisk," Sans warned her. "Four years more. Ten years more. That doesn't make much difference. Just as long as we get freed one day. Got it? So, say it."

"Okay," Frisk agreed. "I promise I'll wait for marriage."

"What?!"

Sans watched Caleb's jaw almost drop off. Life was good when things just lined up. "I don't know if I agree with that. What about you, Caleb? Do you agree?"

"Marriage?" Caleb's voice squeaked as he sat back down. "Frisk? Marriage?"

"I promised to wait for marriage," Frisk said again, getting the hint.

"Yeah, but we'll see." Sans winked his eye socket at Caleb. "Thanks again for letting us stay in the old hotlands room tonight. Brings back memories. Real fond memories." Caleb was back on his phone again as the grub arrived.

Sans gulped his food down. Frisk was taking her time. It was clear she wasn't real hungry. She wanted to go back home. "Asriel." She missed her brother in particular? Sans looked up and saw the familiar prince casting his eyes down at them. "It took forever to find you," he complained. He looked over toward Frisk near Sans. "A book is a book. What are you doing still goofing off?"

Oh. Yeah. "Have a seat, Asriel," Sans said, inviting him over. "The hole closed. This is the guy taking care of us. He used to be Frisk's old boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's uh, as popular as **_Jerry_** up here with Frisk right now. Just, get a load of her happy face." That should have been a big, loud hint. Jerry was known all the way around the Underground. Hopefully, Asriel would-

"Ooh." Asriel sat next to Caleb. "Howdy. Do you drink tea?"

"Not really."

"Not really?" Asriel scoffed. "Who doesn't drink tea? Royalty drink tea. Non-royalty drink tea. Even Sans over there, he drinks tea." He looked toward Caleb. "That means you are lower to me than Sans."

"I partake every once in awhile?" Caleb tried. "Who are you?"

"Asriel. Prince Asriel, heir to the Underground Kingdom to you." Asriel took some of Caleb's food. "You don't have any catsup. Who eats fries without catsup?"

"Here ya go, buddy." Sans reached in his other pocket and pulled out a trusty hidden ketchup bottle. "It's almost gone, but enough for some fries."

"Eh. Thanks." Asriel took it and put some on his fry. "So, golly, the hole closed, huh?" He ate the fry up. "When's it opening back up?"

"About ten hours," Caleb said, watching Asriel eat his food. "Prince."

"Yes. He's my brother," Frisk said as she reached out and stopped Asriel's hands. "Quit that, As. Stop being an . . . umm." She patted his hand. "You know."

Sans couldn't help himself, he had to chuckle. Those two were still a pair.

"Do you like flowers?" Asriel asked Caleb.

"I don't mind flowers?" Caleb answered.

"What color?"

"Um. Red?"

"Red?" Asriel just shook his head in shame. "The right answer was yellow. I would have partly accepted blue. Red? What are you, Complete Idiot? Yeah, I think that fits. Gosh, hey, Complete Idiot. I need some food too."

"And a place to stay," Sans added. "We're all stuck together for ten hours. Say, Prince Asriel, why not stick with us? This guy already bought Frisk's old house. Decorated it up the exact same way. Even same pets. It's homey. Just look at Frisk, doesn't that face say 'this is all homey?'

"I could put you up in a hotel?" Caleb said. "A Prince such as yourself might not be as comfortable-"

"Hey, guess what?" Asriel took another fry and half bit it in front of him. "I don't need a pitiful hotel."

"It's not pitiful," Caleb corrected him. "Trust me, I have plenty of money to get you any hotel you want."

"I don't want a hotel. I want to be near my sister. I'll take the house, and you, Complete Idiot, can order me food already. Oh, and desert!" Asriel reached over the table for the menu and looked at it. "That one."

Frisk wanted to correct him, but Sans patted her hand, pulling them back. Nuh-uh. Let that bold goat do his thing.

"So, this is the surface?" Asriel looked around. "Not . . . really anything special. Except the skies. Really not a very good standard for someone like us."

"It was just a cozy place Frisk used to like to eat at," Caleb said. "I wanted her to feel comfortable."

"In another lifetime. There's no way. Ooh! I wanted that!" Asriel looked back toward Caleb, pointing to what a waiter was carrying. "What was that? I want that. I'll be back, I will find out what that's called."

"Okay." Caleb looked back toward Frisk. "Interesting family you now have, Frisk."

"What do you mean interesting?" Sans asked him. "Sounds like you don't like him."

"Oh, no, no. It's fine." Caleb tried to chuckle. "I am sure I have enough that I can satiate anyone's needs."

"It's in the steaks, the third one down on the menu," Asriel said as he came back. "Oh, and here." He gave Caleb a card.

Caleb looked at it. "Room repair?"

"You're well off, you said so yourself," Asriel said. "I told him you'd call and let him repair a room."

"I don't need room repair."

"Complete Idiot, you don't understand the first thing about royalty," Asriel belittled him. "We are caring." He stole another fry. "We help out whatever monster needs help at any time." He stole another fry. "Even if it inconveniences us, that is what we do."

"Very true," Frisk agreed with him. "It's not the same as you think of royalty. My father doesn't even lock his doors. We are always open, to everyone. Especially for tea."

Asriel yacked on about what royalty meant and did as he kept eating Caleb's fries until his own order came. "Oh, goodie! Oh, here, I don't need these." He scooted the new fries to Sans.

"Thanks, Buddy," Sans said. "You got my ketchup still?"

Asriel handed back his catsup and ate his steak. Once the desert showed up, he fished out something else from his pants pocket, tracing something on the side with a tiny tube and then slid it to Frisk.

"Oh!" Frisk's eyes lit up as she looked at the small lava cake and then at her brother. "Honestly. You can be so sweet at times."

Sans leaned back and looked at the message.

 **Complete Idiot won't stop us. Will be back home soon. Enjoy the dessert.** **Asriel** **.**

"I didn't know you wanted dessert," Caleb said watching Frisk start to eat at the lava cake instead of her food. "I would have ordered it. There's really no limit to what I'd do for you, Frisk."

"Hey," Asriel snapped his paws. "Hey, Complete Idiot. The card? The room repair guy is leaving." He stepped out of the booth. "Go confirm with him that he has work."

"Well, um," Caleb stammered. "I don't have work right now."

"I promised him work."

"I don't have any."

"That's not right." Asriel grabbed him and pulled him over toward the person. "Hey, you! I am sorry." He gestured toward Caleb. "This is Caleb Hunter. Someone who insists he has lots of money, and just finished telling my sister she could have basically anything she ever wanted, says that he actually does not have any work for you. He doesn't have even one simple room. With all his fortune, Caleb Hunter, in a word? Probably can afford a high-class dinner, but is broke." He held up his hand when Caleb started to speak. "Instead, perhaps you could offer him a job?"

"No, I have more than enough! Fine, a room. Great." Caleb took the card and wrote something on the back. "There, pin something in with my secretary. Here, I have like, five spare rooms. Turn them into something useful." He gave it back to the guy, who gave him another blank card, said thank you, and left.

Caleb and Asriel sat back down.

Sans just held his soda up. "Nine more hours."

Caleb was right back on the phone. "Actually, I have been getting it to six, but I think I am slowly getting there. My number one priority is getting you home. I swear," he said to Sans. "Yes, hello? Yes, I have been trying to reach Dan over on the other side of the community and he isn't answering, and I need the hole back to where it was at two o' clock today. I know, I know it is tough, but just kick it in the other direction. Do something. Look, do this for me and I'll give a 5% raise."

"Fifty percent raise?" Asriel said loudly right beside him. He patted him on the back. "Good man! Now, that is what Underground royalty is all about."

"Fifty?" Caleb stuttered on the phone. "Don't listen to- I said- look. He misheard, I will give you a . . . fine, a fifty percent raise, if you just find him. Okay?" He got off the phone. "It might be three hours now." His phone rang shortly again. "Oh? There you are! Really? Well, great. Apparently, money can be a motivator. Look, I need you to get down and knock it back further. Yeah, I don't care. No, I don't care about that. I need this done. You want a fifty percent raise too?" He moved from the phone a second. "Whatever, fine. Now. Good. Great." Caleb got off the phone and smiled toward Frisk. "By the time we drive over there, it should be open, Frisk."

Sans stood up from the booth, moving slightly for Frisk to get out. He hated leaving Papyrus to wonder about where he'd been, but it looks like he'd be home before he would even get off work.

End of Chapter


	16. If I Were King

**To the hole . . .**

"There it is." Relief settled over Frisk like a thick fog, Sans saw it all over her.

"Yes. There it is." Caleb came out of the car gloomily with Asriel and Sans coming out the other sides. "The offer still stands. You know? Everything's ready over here." He gestured to Sans. "But, you and your monster . . . you know."

"You know what?" Asriel spoke up.

Uh oh. Sans headed for the hole. "Whoah, I have a lot of explaining to do with Papyrus, better get going."

"No, wait." Asriel put up his hand toward Sans as he looked toward Caleb. "What do you mean, 'you know?' Why didn't you say monsters, not monster?"

"Well, because." Caleb gestured at Frisk. "Frisk and the skeleton are clearly in a relationship."

"No, they are not. Not to my knowledge."

Bam. Well, it didn't matter. They were already at the hole. "Come on, Frisk," Sans insisted.

"They are not? But, what about the sleeping problem? He needs to stay right next to her," Caleb insisted. "Right?"

"That one is true," Frisk said, before Asriel could speak. "It's true. I'm fine, as long as I stay near Sans."

Asriel was still staring at the two of them, back and forth. "Are you two in a relationship?"

"Um. Well?" Sans chuckled. "Maybe . . . a type of ship." Leave it to her brother to dismantle their previous lies.

"Friendship," Frisk said, her face showing she'd been beat. "We are just friends."

"Yeah, but, still got to get our souls corrected," Sans added, "and still need a half monster newborn to open the barrier, Caleb, so, you know? Tough break, pal." He gestured with his skull. "Come on, Frisk, let's go."

"That's why you're with him. That's the only reason?" Caleb rushed to her side, bending down and grabbing her hands. "Well then, what if I can do it for you? What if I find a way to either get the barrier open, or expand the pocket so _all_ the monsters can sneak out? Then, would you come back to me?"

"You came on real strong." Frisk tried to look away. "Caleb, I-"

"But Frisk, I promise, I won't rush you. I'll take care of the house and your pets, just for you." He patted her hand, his eyes dancing in bliss. "But, I won't buy your old car or anything else. I won't do anything else. Just?"

 _No_ _,_ _Frisk_ _. Already gave him a second chance at friendship with the whole lying thing._ Sans watched her face though. He could see it right away. Frisk's forgiving spirit. It's what kept the Underground safe when she was first down there and scared. And it was strong. And . . .

"I can't exactly promise that," Frisk said, "but . . . I'd be open to it?"

"Promise, Frisk," Sans reminded her. "You made a promise."

"I know, I know. Wait on marriage. No hurry." Frisk looked back at Caleb.

"Oh? Oh, that's what you were talking about when I came back to my seat." That made Caleb even cheerier. "So there really is no one else?"

"My sister is awake only two days every month," Asriel said to Caleb. "Of course there's no one else. Think about it. The only one there could possibly be is Sans. If they are not a couple, then there is no one."

"Prince Asriel," Sans spoke up. "Thanks for the help. We should get back now."

"Of course, now knowing what we know, Sans will have to be with her on every date for every courter she tries," Asriel said toward Sans. "That's going to be a bit annoying, isn't it?"

Yeah. Yeah that would be. "I got work."

"Oh, please. My father will have Undyne still pay you to escort Frisk on her dates."

Yeah, Sans still didn't feel very cool with that. Sans watched Asriel's eyes on him. "What?"

"A game. We're all playing a game." Asriel came over to Frisk. "Hey, Sis, want to play a game before we go home?"

"A game?" Frisk chuckled, her frustrated attitude with Caleb all but forgotten. "What do you mean, what game?"

"We broke bread with our new friend today." Asriel patted Caleb on the back. "Complete Idiot, remember? It's tradition to either drink tea or play a game. He doesn't like tea." He eyed Caleb. "Weirdo." Then he smiled again. "So, we'll play a game. Let's play the old classic game. What if I were King or Queen?"

"Haven't played that one in awhile," Frisk said.

"A game? Sounds cool." Sans came away from the hole a little. He'd never played a royal game before. That sounded like it could be neat.

"Okay." Asriel cleared his throat. "If I were King, I would stay the most alert by sleeping between the hours of 9 and 7. That would leave me to be most alert during the busiest hours Underground, and it's what dad does."

"Oh? Okay." Frisk pursed her lips a moment, thinking. "If I were Queen, I would stay the most alert by sleeping the opposite hours of my King."

"Oh, no, unfair answer." Asriel pointed at her. "Your kings dead. Terrible war, whatever. You're leader, no cheating."

"Why do you always have to say that?" Frisk huffed like a child. "Fine, If I were Queen, I would do the same thing dad does too. It's worked this many years. I might need a nap in between though, so I would also leave room between 2-3, because hardly anyone ever comes between those hours."

"Okay. Your turn, Complete Idiot."

"Can I be called Caleb?"

"No. Your turn."

Caleb shrugged. "If I were King, I would . . . stay . . ."

"The most alert by," Asriel helped him.

"The most alert by," Caleb said. "Following the King's example before me. If it worked for him, it would probably work for me?"

"Sure, sure. Not a real thorough answer, could have done better." Asriel gestured toward Sans. "Go, Smiley Idiot."

"Can I at least be Sans the Smiley Idiot," Sans complained. He _knew_ he couldn't step too far with royalty, but if he was going to be around Frisk all the time now, then it would be better to get an accurate name.

Frisk moved over toward Asriel and whispered something in his ear. He looked toward her and back toward Sans. "Come on, Sans, we are waiting."

 _Yes._ Name change. Sans pushed his blue tongue behind his teeth in and out. Because of his dumb twenty percent humanity, some things he manifested just really stuck on him that he couldn't make vanish. Now, he'd had it for so many years, he didn't think much about it. He still kept everything hidden behind his teeth and clothes though. A skeleton that couldn't be a complete skeleton was embarrassing. "If I were King, I would stay the most alert by hiring a monster each hour of the day to be by my bedside. I'd sleep whenever I want, but if anyone came by, a hired monster could just roll me out of the bed. I've pretty much got it from there."

Frisk chuckled. "That sounds perfect for you, Sans."

"That's . . . something," Caleb said.

"Well. That round was quite boring," Asriel complained.

"We used to be a lot more creative as kids," Frisk said. She moved toward the hole. "Quits for now? We really should get home."

"Yep." Asriel waved at Caleb. "Goodbye, Complete Idiot. If you become my brother, I wish the Underground luck surviving if you did ever become king." He headed toward the hole. "Oh, mother's making snail pie and butterscotch tonight, Frisk."

Butterscotch? That would be worth having. "Really? She have enough for two extra monsters?" Sans asked. "I've got to talk to Papyrus, and . . . I'm not real sure about Frisk and the waking thing. Seriously, I was in the same building on the other side, and she didn't wake up for fifteen minutes, Prince Asriel."

"Asriel," Prince Asriel corrected him. "Just, Asriel, Sans. Let's go."

Asriel was the first in the hole. Frisk was next to go in, but Caleb shouted at her.

"Wait, Frisk! Meet me Tuesday, please? Two 'O Clock?" Caleb insisted. "Please? Let's try again, a little less push from me this time?"

Like that wasn't pushy enough? Sans looked over at Frisk. _Yeah, yeah. I know how this one goes._

" . . . I-I'll try," Frisk said. "We'll see," she said as she ducked into the hole, followed quickly by Sans.

"Great. I'll be sure to leave a computer reading of times the hole is open over here too, Frisk!" Caleb shouted. "Next time you come, you'll see it nailed to a tree. I'll get it done right now, it'll be up in an hour or so. So, no worries? Please visit?" Damn. Damn. Damn. He thought he'd remembered Frisk before, but seeing her in the flesh again? So warm. So gentle. Even his apparently too quick moves didn't turn her away. He thought it'd be the most romantic gesture ever, and she'd jump into his arms and tell him she loved him. And would bear her sweet soul, never thinking about the hole again.

Maybe if he had the laborer's there. Maybe if that annoying monster Sans hadn't tagged along. That whole mixed-up soul business and her sleeping problem, it wouldn't make things easy. "I'll get that hole open." If his charming offer of her old house and pets wasn't enough, he could still get that hole open. Crack it open.

The air pocket would be tougher. It varied in size some, and most times it was big enough someone could get through it. But, making it big enough that all the monsters could come out? That would take some looking into.

Nevertheless. No matter what. He'd figure it out.

Frisk would be his. If he could figure it out.

 **In the Ruins at Dinnertime . . .**

"Don't you want more dinner, Sans?" Toriel asked him, gesturing to the pie.

"Nah, really, fine." Sans said.

"Oh, but Sans," Papyrus said, almost glaring at him, "you _always_ eat a little more than a slice of something."

Ugh. Sans had told Papyrus everything. Everything he could remember. He wanted to skip some of the death scene, and the pretending he'd been dead, but he'd told the prince about it. And Asriel corrected him. Not only that, but snail pie and butterscotch weren't two separate pies. It was butterscotch snail pie, and it really didn't sit too well with either him or his brother.

"It's too deserty for me," Asriel said. "I think burgers might be a better idea for a main course first, mom."

Yes! "Yeah, I could go." Sans looked toward Frisk. "I mean, Papyrus could go." He looked toward Papyrus again. "I mean, if he wants too?"

Papyrus groaned slightly. "Yes, I can go."

"Okay." Asriel moved from his chair toward Papyrus. "Here is the GOLD. Should be enough for everyone." He sat back down. Once Papyrus left, the conversation took a different turn. "You are getting more monsters coming for dinner nowadays. Maybe it's time to get a table, mom? Do you want me to get a table for you? I know table makers that are currently looking for table work."

"Maybe." Toriel took a bite of her pie. "I barely seem to have enough chairs tonight."

"Sorry," Sans apologized. "I needed to talk to Papyrus about this though."

"Oh, never apologize, Sans!" Toriel chuckled. "Are you kidding? It's because of you that Frisk is awake again! And, it is a very nice thing you are doing, staying over so that she can stay awake. You and your brother joining for dinner is no bother at all. But, usually, Frisk spends a night with me when she is awake, and then a day with her father." She put her pie plate back down. "Asriel tags along wherever Frisk goes."

"Oh. Kay." Sans looked at the pie, hoping Papyrus would come soon.

"Well, at least you got a book too," Toriel said to Frisk. "So, this should help fix everything?"

"Yeah," Frisk said as she ate her snail pie. She'd been eating it all her life, so Sans was sure she had no problem with it. "Hopefully. I haven't looked at it yet."

"True, but this is good. You are awake, and Sans is the one we'd been looking for," Toriel said looking at Sans. "These are good things." She looked back toward Frisk. "And, it means we are so much closer to freedom. You just need to find your special someone."

"Uh huh." Frisk stopped eating her pie. "Yeah. That's all," she said hesitantly.

"I think your father has about twenty candidates he'd looked at so far," Toriel said. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Uh, Tori?" Sans interrupted. "You really don't have to pile this onto your daughter right now. Years just fly by. We still aren't even fixed yet." She didn't look happy at him though. "What?"

"Human, Sans," Toriel said. "Once she is corrected, she will not be able to speak monster anymore. It will be very difficult to know other monsters if she can't speak the language of monster."

"Yeah, but Alphys is bound to have a translator."

"Human is hard. The translator will not be perfect, and, that is not an ideal situation. She should get to know all her choices before she is fixed." Toriel looked at him like he was the one in the wrong.

"Look," Sans said again. "Just, don't put freedom before Frisk. Marriage is forever, Tori. You know that."

"Of course I know that." Toriel bristled. "Which is why we are not commanding she simply marry the best. There are twenty compatible choices. Considering the limited monsters in the Underground, these are the best choices."

"Can I add to this list, mother?" Asriel asked. "Please?"

"Oh?"

Oh, great. Was Asriel really going to put Caleb's name on there? He wasn't even a monster.

Toriel moved from her seat and left to her room. She came back with apparently the list of the monsters that Frisk would possibly marry. She handed it to Asriel. "And Frisk? If you meet anyone you want on the list too, don't be afraid to add them. It is your future too."

"Sure, mom." Frisk ate her pie silently.

Asriel wrote something down on the paper and handed it to his mother. She looked at it. Then, seemed to do a double take. "Yes, I know. I wrote a note on the side next to it."

Great. Probably about Caleb being human, but if he broke the barrier on the outside, Frisk might go to him. They already told Toriel that, but leave it to the prince to make it an official choice. _I really need a burger right now._

Papyrus showed back up with a stackful of burgers. "Here." He looked toward Sans again. "Better?"

"Always better." Sans took the burger. He knew Papyrus wanted to talk in private, but he couldn't be real far from Frisk. They needed to get everything out in the open. Maybe when she went to sleep tonight, they could talk.

 **Outside the Ruins . . .**

It was a test. It took about fifteen minutes for her to wake back up in the store on the other side, and this would be much longer. Last time in the store, everyone was there trying to revive her when he came back with the book. He shoved it in his pocket and tried to wake her up. He couldn't reveal her soul though, remembering how tender of a thing that had been to humans. He'd been there about five minutes by her side, insisting she was fine, that it happened and she didn't need the hospital. It was getting harder though for people to back off, so he took her away, expecting to get to the hole and trying the soul thing again.

But, she did wake up without it. So, he had to take the chance that a night's rest wasn't going to be the end of her waking status.

Besides, he had to try it. He needed to talk privately with his brother, who was standing right next to him. Still very cross. "Bro?"

"You lied about dying. About dying in the worst way for a skeleton," Papyrus scolded him. "If it hadn't been for Prince Asriel, you would have skipped over the fact you used Backspine Fever too!"

"It had to be believable, and it was working," Sans said. "I didn't know what would happen."

"And you died? You died, you really died after that trick!" Papyrus shouted at him. "Sans, that was stupid! Your life is worth so much more than that."

"More than freedom?" Sans questioned. "Papyrus, I'm sorry what happened before, but I did what I had to. No one else would have done it, and we never would have gained freedom."

"But we were still killed!"

"But I didn't know that," Sans pleaded with him. "All I saw was a chance at freedom. Even you understood before the death thing, Papyrus. We had freedom before, for a few minutes. We all thought life was going to be great before, when Frisk was eight last time. Instead of being Princess and staying, something happened, and we were all freed!" He took a step back. "And then, it was taken away. Living like that, it was way harder. Knowing we could have had it. Knowing it was past doors that we just couldn't pass. It was so much worse seeing a way out than just a glowing wall of black and white. A lot of monsters sacrificed themselves to get past it because they just couldn't take it."

"I get it. I get it." Papyrus crossed his arms. "But, all the risks? And today, that stunt on the surface? What if the hole didn't come back?"

"It would. It sounds like it's just like a clock, moves around in a certain way." Sans gestured back inside. "Anyhow, this Frisk thing. When I leave her, she goes to sleep. I've gotta get us fixed. I need to read that book, Papyrus. But. We good? Please?"

"No more risking your life," Papyrus insisted. "No more of the encountering to try and fix your souls. I mean it, Sans."

"I know. We're not going to. But, I need to read that book, or I'm not going to be able to come home again," Sans insisted. He waved toward Papyrus. "I better go check it out."

"Fine." Papyrus stroked his cheekbone. "I-I'll miss you, Sans. I will talk this over with Undyne. I'm sure the king will vouch for the news. Just, get it corrected soon, okay?"

"You bet." Sans winked at him and held his bony thumb up. "I'll do what I can, Pap, and then I'll be home before you know it."

A book. A stupid book. This stupid curse thing. Papyrus walked home, still not really accepting it. Sans. His Sans, his brother that can barely crawl out of bed, once tried to save the Underground? Even risked his life for it? His life?

As Papyrus walked home, he saw a new visitor by the door. "Prince Asriel?" He was holding a book in his hands. "Oh. Majesty. What can I do for you?"

"Hey there, friend." Prince Asriel patted him on the back. "I want to discuss this book with you. At my father's. Let's go."

"Now?" Papyrus didn't know about that. "Isn't his royal hours over?"

"Nonsense! My dad is always available to anyone at anytime. We'll just have to wake him up. Now, let's go."

End of Chapter


	17. To Trap or Not To Trap

**King** **Asgore's** **Castle . . .**

"It works for Sans," Papyrus whispered to Asriel, "I don't think it works for anybody else."

"Relax, we're not rolling him out of bed." Asriel popped his father on the head. "That usually works."

King Asgore winced as he woke up. "Asriel, what is it?" He hadn't even opened his eyes to know who it had been. He blinked double time when he saw Papyrus. "Well, howdy. What may I do for you?"

Asriel handed King Asgore the book. "Sans the Skeleton should be the one who marries Frisk."

"Uh? Um." King Asgore touched his head again. "The sentry? He was not even on the list of compatible mates. He's . . . according to Undyne . . . not . . ."

"Acceptable!" Papyrus shouted. "What? What do you mean my brother should marry into royalty?!"

"Sh. You. You will have your turn," Asriel shushed him. "Yes, he is, dad. I put him on the list tonight," Asriel insisted. "Frisk is at ease with him, and they already have a bond. I tested him too. His alert answer was beyond adequate for his kind of monster power."

"What?"

"It just _fit_. We already know he's powerful. Frisk has twenty percent of his power, and look at her. She wakes up, she turns blue and shakes the power off. Twenty percent, dad. Not to mention, he would do a good job protecting the kingdom if it called for it? He put his life on the line before for the Underground openly."

"Well, it's something to chew on," King Asgore said, "but, this isn't something we are forcing upon Frisk, Asriel. The suitors will be by tomorrow to meet her. Sans the Skeleton may attend then, if you feel he should be on the list."

"Sans?" Papyrus still couldn't believe it. "Well, I-I know what happened. He told me, but, Sans. I know it is a great honor to be considered for something like this but . . ." It just. "Sans wouldn't want it."

"Well, I cannot force anything on anyone," King Asgore agreed. "I think we should give it time."

"No." Asriel pointed to the book. "I wanted to point everything good out first for a reason, dad. Frisk's soul is damaged. She won't stay awake without San's presence, until she is fixed. If we continue to do nothing, she will reach a point where she will stop waking up at all, even with his presence. Now, there are four ways to fix her. The fourth doesn't matter though because they hardly know each other and it takes a best friend known-this-soul-all-their-life-bond."

"Well, yeah," Papyrus said softly. "Princess Frisk is not exactly . . . okay, she was an annoying child, not to mention scary. That would never work."

"Right. So, the first plausible way is to put her in a life or death situation with Sans, _forcing_ her soul to reveal itself."

"Well, that is out of the question. I couldn't put her through that," Asgore said.

"Life or death? For Sans? No way!"

"Exactly," Asriel agreed. "The second is the bond of a newborn to its mother. Frisk would have to bond with her baby, and risk giving it twenty percent, if she could even figure out how to do that. And the risk to a newborn monster of this? Golly, I don't know, dad! Sounds risky."

"That sounds very risky. I don't want to put any newborn through that," Asgore agreed.

"Then we are on the same wavelength. The last way. Two souls that are damaged can heal themselves backwards by opening up during intense . . . ," Asriel said. "I . . . don't want to go into details from there, Dad. She's my sister. I'm sure you get it."

Papyrus continued to have a strange look. "Saaaaaans?"

King Asgore looked at the page in question and closed the book. "It does not have to equal intimacy, but Sans and Frisk could not be . . . so then there is only . . . oh, I get your point, son." He nodded. "It would be wrong to make Frisk get that close, and then have her with someone else. But . . . but this isn't . . ." He sighed. "They deserve the freedom of _choice_. Even with the twenty suitors, we aren't saying it has to be now. Or even explicitly them."

"I agree," Asriel confirmed.

"I agree too," Papyrus added.

"But . . . you are so protective of Frisk," Asgore said as he yawned "Pardon me. I will get dressed and we can continue this discussion."

 **After** **Asgore** **Got Dressed . . .**

"I can't see you easily coming up with this whole thing tonight, son."

"I didn't." Asriel looked toward his father. "I broke my own promise about keeping secrets. But, I was young, and . . . no, it's not an excuse. I just didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to take away my baby sister!" He grumped. "But, as years went by, and she slept more and more, I knew I'd have to share it one day. There were two books on human souls, father. I stole the first one."

"Asriel? You stole a book and kept it secret?" Asgore questioned him. "What did it say?"

"It confirmed the same thing," Asriel confessed. "The same ways. Even after all this time, the most modern theory from the modern surface world, still says the _same thing_. Which means Sans is going to have to be my . . . brother."

"Yes. I see. But, it doesn't feel right at all," Asgore walked toward the corner of his room.

Papyrus stayed back, not able to say anything. _Sans. Sans is light-hearted. Carefree. Too carefree! This can't happen. I mean, it's an honor, but. But, Sans? He can barely stay on task of staying awake during guard duty. Oh, I know, I know. He tried to save us before. Technically did. Even faked his death. But?_ He remembered what his brother said when they left. _He wanted freedom. He felt freedom, and it was taken away. Feeling actual freedom, and then it being taken away. And dying. Dying, that was not easy for him to talk about!_

"Yet, even I as royalty have duties I must perform." Asgore continued to stare at the corner of the room. "To know and continue to allow her to meet others she might like, would be wrong." He touched his forehead. "An unmarried princess must be as pure and clean as the snow of Snowdin. Summon Sans the Skeleton, I will make this official."

"But . . . but Sans. He'll move to the castle? To the Ruins?" Papyrus asked. "What would he do? Would he continue to be a guard?"

"Of course he will come to the castle," Asgore said. "Frisk is 26. Asriel is 28. Sans is much older."

Papyrus still looked confused.

"The eldest in the line is the one who rules in the monster's ways," Asriel explained. "It's always been a way to make sure any human that gets in couldn't actually take over for long. This is a monster's kingdom. This subtlety is less known since dad's been on the thrown for over a thousand years. Sans will rule when father passes, and if something should happen to him, I will rule."

"King Sans? King Sans?!" Papyrus grabbed his skull, leaning against the wall of the side of the throne. "I am not used to any of this. This whole day, I-it feels like I'm on Mettaton's new show 'Punched'. I'm not on Punched, right? Sans not behind a camera ready to chuckle at me, is he?"

"This is no joke. Frisk is not marrying a young monster," Asriel said to him. "You and Sans were old enough to be thrown into the Underground. Frisk told me that."

"And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," Asgore added. "I'm still perfectly fit for another thousand years. He will be trained in the ways, as Asriel has been, and as Frisk would have been, if she did not sleep most of her days away."

"But. Well. But." Papyrus knelt down to the King. "King Asgore, I beg of you! All Sans ever wanted is a carefree life. You'll make him so unhappy if you give him hours of training to become a king. He can barely handle what he does now. While being King is a great honor, Sans will not see it that way. I know my brother. This? This would make him miserable."

"To be king isn't easy," Asriel agreed.

"I just, I know, no matter the circumstance, he'd almost never be King. If everyone was gone except him and-and-and a talking snowman! He'd say the snowman was in charge." Papyrus groaned. "There must be another way?"

"Frisk has finally awaken, and she will be told who she must marry. No choice though. All of the histories showed that the courters courted for at least twenty years, dad."

"Frisk is a princess. The only way to let her go is to denounce her, and I will not do that. I will not shun her." King Asgore said toward Papyrus. "I have openly accepted her as my daughter. Who would do that to their own child?" He looked toward his son. "I know it takes time, and she will have no time. But to let her think she has the choice, is wrong."

"Frisk went under the constant sleep before her training became more intense," Asriel said out of the blue. "What does she know of the rules of royalty?"

"She has only learned the basics, as you did. We all live many years, there is no rush to learn everything."

"Did she learn about . . . the virgin princess?"

"I don't know. She knows the . . . well, her mother," King Asgore said as he coughed. "Why?"

"I have a plan, dad." Asriel looked upward. "The surface. Sans accompanies Frisk up there, and she is going to see a human that is trying to break the barrier on the other side. On Tuesday." He looked back toward his father. "For Frisk, I . . . I will play dirty for her happiness."

"Now what are you speaking of, son?" Asgore asked again.

"When Frisk heals her soul, if they don't hit it off, she can _still_ find another person to be with. Either helping the human free us, or finding out who is monster. Or, when we go check on them, if we see it didn't work, we can fix it so they can come back down." Asriel held up his paw. "Everything happened outside of our kingdom. Therefore, it didn't count."

"I don't even need to ask what you are planning to do," Asgore said. "You want to trap them on the surface?"

"Trap them?!" Now Papyrus had to speak up. "On the surface? That, that, I am sorry, but, what?" Papyrus shook his skull. "I-I can't just trap my brother up there."

"Put your own petty feelings aside," Asriel insisted. "I am. Do you think I am doing this because I _want_ Smiley Idiot as a brother? No! But. I'm not going to make Frisk feel like she had to be with someone, just because of this. Just because of the rules of royalty?"

"Well, can't you just break the rules?" Papyrus asked. "You're the King and the Prince! Just be like 'this one time, we're not letting the princess be a-a thing. Pure as snow. And stuff."

"Break a rule, for my own selfish benefit? For royalty's own selfish benefit?" Asgore shook his head. "I would be no better than a human ruler to do such a thing. And if my citizens _knew_ I was breaking my own rule, then what would they expect next?"

"But. Sans is my brother." Papyrus looked toward the ground. "You are proposing, no, you are demanding that he be a prince or trapped on the surface. For how long? These things don't just pop up and resolve right away."

"It might take months or years, agreed," Asriel said. "It is either trap them and let them find their way, in which we cannot be responsible for. Or force them to marry."

"Yes, I see." Asgore shook his head. "Above, it will be their own actions and their own decisions. Royalty _couldn't_ be responsible for what happened." Asgore sighed. "I hate to make the decision for Frisk."

"I _can't_ make that decision for Sans," Papyrus said.

"I do too, dad. This is the best we can offer. Or?" Asriel shrugged. "I can go out to the Ruins and command that Sans marry Frisk. And that? It's not the Dreemurr way."

"Asriel. Papyrus." King Asgore sat on his throne. "I am torn. I don't want to command so much from anyone. You're right, son, it is not the Dreemurr way. But to lie and trap my daughter on the surface? Lying is very wrong. Have you gone over this with your mother yet?"

"Mom has such a loving heart, dad," Asriel reminded him. "It would be cruel if she had to decide something like this. We could ask Sans what he'd want to do, or ask Frisk what she wants to do. But, that could also ruin things." He placed his hands in his jeans. "Secrets from each other. That could be even worse. What do we choose for them?"

"Asriel, the most trying times of royalty are not war, but of decisions." King Asgore stood up. "Papyrus? You are his brother. You need to think carefully."

"Sans . . . Sans . . ." Papyrus rubbed his bony fingers together. He couldn't ask. Forced to marry, be a prince, and perhaps even king one day. Or, kept on the surface? The surface was beautiful, the wonderful result of everything. But, Sans didn't want that anymore than he. They wanted everyone freed, the entirety of the Underground. _He faked his death to go above once. He was willing to do anything to save the kingdom. Even risk his own life._ But would forcibly putting this on him, be best? _He didn't know how long everything would take. He didn't know either. But, I'm . . ._ "They will find another book?"

"I am sure it won't take long for them to figure it out," Asriel stated. "But, it's best to figure it out up there. No royalty watching over them during these decisions. Even if Frisk decides the first choice is best. If she decides another choice is best. It is theirs to make."

"Sans . . . Sans doesn't . . . he wouldn't like . . . " he said stiffly. "If Sans is to be king, then he should have the choice of being King! I. I vote . . . surface."

"Asriel believes in the surface. You believe in the surface," Asgore said to Papyrus. "I refuse to denounce my daughter, and I hate the thought of either option. But, the choice has clearly been made. Asriel. Papyrus. You must go see my Royal Scientist, Alphys, right away. Bring the book. Explain everything. If another resolution has not been found by then, then we will do this. We must be ready. By Tuesday."

End of Chapter


	18. Feels Magic

**The next day . . .**

Frisk watched Sans yawn behind his bony hand as her suitors all lined up in a row. _Great. One of these guys might be my future.._ Sans wanted her to wait to get real friendly, but it was apparent her mother wanted freedom. A promise. Her mother's happiness. She could of course take as long as she needed to take, but, freedom.

But, it got worse. The book had disappeared last night. Sans told her this morning when he woke her up. He had to pull out her soul again to wake her up, but she was up. It looked like the theory was right, she'd be fine as long as she was near Sans.

Today, she was supposed to go to a friendly dinner with four suitors. And Sans. Yeah. He was playing on his phone now, while the suitors were trying to say romantic things. And . . . and it was awful hard not to start cracking up.

"Princess Frisk, your beauty transcends time itself."

"Should I delete the video of Papyrus on skis or upload it to Monstertube?" Sans whispered to her. "Would it get enough hits?"

"And . . . and you have the sweetest eye. Eyes. Two eyes, very popular."

*Tonight on 'Punched', a roller skating Gyftrot gets more than they bargain for.*

"And . . . and do you have to do that?" One of her four suitors said.

"Huh?" Sans looked up and waved them off. "Ah, don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here."

"Hard to do."

"Well, it's hard to get anywhere with a princess that can't wake up either." Sans almost looked back down, but he looked strange. Was he actually judging her suitor? Frisk watched her mother answer her phone, and took the suitor in front of Sans away.

"We actually have enough suitors today," her mother said as she scooted him away. "Sorry. Try again later." She moved back toward her spot.

Okay. Three suitors. Frisk shook the hand of the next one. "Hello."

"Hi. I don't particularly mind your escort," the next one said. "Where would you like to go to eat? Anywhere you like?"

There was Grillbys and there was Mettaton's that she'd been to. There were more places in the back of the Underground, but she didn't know them, and she didn't want to go too far. "Grillbys."

"That's fine taste there, Frisk," Sans complimented her.

 **At** **Grillbys** **. . .**

Sans chowed down on his burger, while Frisk tried to strike up some kind of conversation with her potential future husband guy. "So, what do you do?"

"I throw ice into the river," he said, flexing his muscles. "Huge chunks of ice. Not an easy job. Hard hours. I'm real good at being dependable. I have to show up to work every day, got to help keep it all cool."

"Oh." Yeah, he did look a little familiar. "Well, what do you like to do?"

"Throw ice into the river."

"I mean, your hobbies? When you're not working?" Frisk asked again.

"I might sleep for a couple hours, or eat, or strike up conversations about ice. But then I throw ice into the river again."

"Yeah but do you draw? Like movies?" Frisk asked.

"I like to watch other ice throwers, so I can improve my numbers and method. I also like to draw."

 _Finally._ Frisk smiled. "What do you like to draw?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Well, do you have any kind of drawing you could share? Describe?" Frisk asked. _Anything but ice. Please be anything but ice._

"I might have drawn a couple hundred pics of me slaughtering humans or having their dead carcasses in ice," he admitted. "But, that's just really drawings, not real life, right?"

"Hey," Sans said to her. "I think it's safe to put this guy on ** _ice_** for the position. Just ** _throwing_** it out there."

 **Suitor 2 at** Grillbys **. . .**

Frisk just took some fries as she looked over toward her choice. It felt awkward. Sans took another burger though. "We could take the food outside if it's too hot?"

The snowman just smiled a melted smile on his wagon. "That would be a great idea."

"Goodbye indoors," Sans said as he bit into his fries, "and hello freezing temperatures. **_Snow_** what I mean?"

 **Suitor 3 at** Grillbys **. . .**

"I am really good with my knife, and hearing things."

"Um. Yes, Doggo, I remember that." Frisk remembered that too well. He even brought his knife with him inside Grillbys. "So, hobbies?"

"I hunt."

Yes. She knew that too. _Okay, Frisk, come on. Maybe there's someone sweet beneath the Doggo exterior. He does like to be petted._ "Any other hobbies?"

"No. Your hair smells pretty," Doggo said. "Like . . . soap. It's clean."

"Yes, I'm human. I try to stay clean," Frisk said. She didn't really want to get into that. "Um, what do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

"Humping."

Sans choked on his burger, and Frisk just tried to have a neutral face, but knew she was failing.

"Oh, don't worry," Doggo insisted. "Not with anyone else, princess. Just trees and stuff." He leaned in closer to her, causing her to move. "But it'll be great when I _find_ the one. She'll be mine. Forever and ever. Til death."

Sans leaned over to her too. "Think you can safely put him out in the **dog** house, Frisk."

After she was back to the Ruins with Sans, her mother asked her how it all went. "Oh. Well. Fine."

"Any of them catch your interest?"

"Not especially."

"Any of them you think aren't compatible?"

"Not really."

"So, you don't think they are good or bad, Frisk?"

"About all fine."

"Cross out them all," Sans complained. "Tori, you're talking to the kid who plowed through monsters who wanted to kill her and became friends. You're never getting a solid answer. You'll never narrow anyone down this way." He just sighed and looked back at his phone. "Apparently Papyrus saw snow today during his shift. Yeah. Can't believe I'm missing that for three free meals."

Frisk glanced toward him. "I haven't really got to know them. It's not fair to cross someone off the list after one meeting."

"First guy drew carcasses of humans in ice for a hobby, Frisk."

"What?!" Toriel gasped. "He is off the list, Frisk."

"Everyone hates humans," Frisk insisted.

"Snowman was a gimme. You guys reaching for suitors? She's not living outside for life."

"He's actually very intelligent," Toriel insisted. "Although, yes, he's a little unconventional."

"And Doggo, really, Doggo?" Sans complained. "His free time activity is humping."

Frisk looked toward her mom. She looked like she wanted to chuckle.

"Not kidding. I wish it was a joke," Sans said. Although. "Has to be moving targets right? He must throw out stuffed animals in front of him or something."

"Sans!"

"A new meaning to feeling up trees."

Frisk and Toriel couldn't help themselves, each getting caught in laughter.

"Okay, Frisk." Toriel got a hold of herself first. "It sounds like none of these were compatible at all. That narrows it down to fifteen suitors left."

"Yeah." It did. It narrowed it down. Further. _Thanks, Sans. Oh._

 **The next night, on the surface . . .**

"I-I-I don't feel good about this," Alphys said. "My stomach feels queasy."

"I know," Papyrus comforted her. "But, it's the lesser of two evils. Do you have your device thingy?"

"Yes. It will track the barrier waves. The rawest forms will be felt," Alphys insisted. "See?" She gestured to the side of the hole she barely fit into. "It senses the barrier around the whole area. Now, according to what you said, there is a big area where it's in the clear." She adjusted her tuning. "Umm. Uhh. There is a large reading to the east." She started moving down the grass. "A-am I really supposed to do all of this though? I mean, Sans is a good guy. And, this. This just."

"The King agreed it must be so. It must be so. To quit now would be treason to him," Papyrus said. "Any monster finds out that we are traitors and there won't be a splintered bone left of us!"

They walked for a large amount of time, but walking is what they did Underground. It wasn't hard, especially with no one getting in their way or puzzles to solve. When they reached the source, they could barely see it through the trees.

"This building," Alphys insisted. "Can you get into this building?"

"I don't know. I can try." Papyrus took a shortcut to the other side of the fence and then looked around the back of the building. He moved to the back door and checked it. Seeing it was locked, he came up front. "It's locked. It's got a big keypad on it."

"Here. Um. This should do it. It unlocks things Underground at least," Alphys said, holding another device out to him. "It should disrupt the output."

After Papyrus used it, he let Alphys in.

"Okay. I just have to make sure that everything is . . . is screwed up, but not look screwed up." Alphys moved into the program. "Sans told you right, monsters must be working here too. It's in human and monster."

"What are you going to do?"

"The best way to hide a flaw, uh, is to find another flaw." Alphys searched around the program.

"Anyway to . . . turn it all off and set everyone free instead?" Papyrus asked hopefully.

"I wish," Alphys insisted. "This just monitors the barrier and what it's doing. It doesn't control it."

"But it can 'kick back' or something. Like a clock, Sans said that," Papyrus assured her.

"Well, they are probably triggering a response. This barrier isn't tech, it's magic." Alphys gulped. "It's all magic. Look at this reading. It looks like a huge sum of monster magic, all piled into one. How can that be? How could humans have locked us up with magic? They don't have any." She pulled up the net.

"Alphys, what are you doing?"

"I want to know. I've had suspicions, but it was so long ago . . . there's nothing on monsters at all. There's nothing, not a trace." Alphys tried again, this time adding the word myth and legend to her search. "Okay. Yep. Monsters sealed in monsters."

"What?!"

"To escape. To be able to live in peace among humans," Alphys said as she read the information. "Humans with some monster in them. It was referred to as a 'witch hunt'. They proved themselves by helping to seal the others in."

"Humans with monster? Like Frisk?"

"Like Sans too. Just, crossing." Alphys wiped her face. "Monsters sealing monsters. Um, that's why a monster-human baby is the peaceful key. I-it was probably their way of making it easier to unlock the barrier one day." She rubbed her nose. "A-anyhow, back to trapping someone I've known longer than I could remember up here." She could barely squeeze the words out. "I-I can't do this, Papyrus. I just can't."

"Would you rather he be forced to be with Frisk and become a prince?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, I-I don't know. Monsters live a long, long time. And becoming a prince is usually a good thing," Alphys pointed out. "It's not like they have to do anything right now. Besides, when Sans does give her back her humanity, he won't be able to speak human, and Frisk won't be able to speak monster. And that, up here? Sans won't be able to talk to anyone for years until he learns human!"

Papyrus groaned. "But it's the same down there too! It doesn't matter whether they are up here or down there. Besides, it's being taken care of."

"Okay. Well. Just bear with me." Alphys fidgeted with her paws. "Just, just a thought but . . . what if they get to make the decision?"

"They can't. Asriel said it will turn them on each other 'cause secrets."

"No, if there are no secrets. When they know, they can decide for themselves. Like before," she insisted. "If Sans wants to be prince, he'll stay Underground. If he and Frisk decide to abandon the Underground, it will be the same thing. No one will know. They can willingly stay here or there, without me interfering."

"Choice? But, what if they can't decide? What if Frisk says yes when Sans says no?"

"Or if Frisk says no but Sans says yes?" Alphys groaned. "Have you considered that? Maybe Sans would be an okay . . . maybe he'd . . . Sans likes people, so he could . . ."

"See?!" Papyrus gestured to her. "Do you see? This isn't jealousy, this is. This is Sans. The only perfect solution would be if the royalty would denounce Frisk, but they won't! So, Sans will either be forced to be something he truly, truly, would never want to be. Or? Learn to live free up here. With the human, or without the human."

"The language barrier."

"Asriel said he is going to take care of that. In his own way," Papyrus assured her again. "They'll be able to communicate. They'll be fine."

Alphys looked at the controls. Her excuses were running out. _I could probably do this. There's just a little electronic strike that goes off. It's probably how they held it before. I mean, Sans was on the surface before._ "Did they hold the barrier there in one place before, Papyrus?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay." _Alright. I could hold it at a different degree. Input a few different things. I could set a trigger to go off whenever he comes to fool around, and I can counter him at the lab. This technology isn't too hard to get compatible with. But._ But months. But years? "They are probably going to have this figured out in a couple of days. They just need to find a book, and they will already be making decisions, Papyrus. On their own, like they should get to. And then, then they have their choice."

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked. "What are you doing?"

"Well, they can decide. Don't you see? If I give them just a little time up here, say a week or two? Then, I could stop triggering everything. He'll still be looking, I'm sure of it. By that time, they'll know what's what. Right? That, that they have to stay up here or down there and have Sans marry her? Right?" Alphys suggested. "Right?"

"Um. Frisk may or may not know about the white and clean. I didn't know," Papyrus confessed. "I don't know if Sans does. This is all, just . . ."

"White and clean?"

"Like snow. Pure as snow."

"Oh. Oh! Oh, of course." Alphys didn't think about that. She didn't even know about that. "Of course." Almost. "What if Frisk denounces royalty instead?"

"Uh, what?"

"King Asgore won't denounce her, but what if Frisk denounces them?" She tried. "What if . . . what if she decided not to be their daughter anymore? Then, Sans wouldn't be prince unless she tried to go back and was accepted. Right?"

"So. Sans could stay at home, until, uh, they do a thing and then he can leave her alone again? Frisk would live with us?" Papyrus questioned. "We don't have room. And-and to go against royalty? I doubt Undyne will be pleased. Sans couldn't work anyway. It'll be all up to me. Three of us, all up to me?"

"Well. There is . . . one other way?" Alphys squealed oddly. "I . . . I have magic."

"Of course you have magic. Every monster has magic."

"Uh. I-I have unique magic. I-I-I never could have fought Frisk with it. There's no way to fight with it. It's, um, It's uuuuhhh . . .you know, nevermind," Alphys said softly. "You're right. On the surface is where they will be."

She couldn't. It would give him hope, and it had been so long since she worked her magic. But, she saw that book herself. None of them understood that she could _make_ the other way happen. It was extreme friendship. Something like being deep friends since a monster was young. Friends past the point of memory loss. They didn't have that, so they would have to go into intimacy . . . triggering all this horrible thing on everyone.

But, they didn't have to. They didn't have to! "I'm done. Take me to Toriel's. Um, I'd like to talk with her."

"Don't tell her. King Asgore said no matter what, she could never know. Prince Asriel too. And, well, Prince Asriel can get very annoying when he doesn't have anyone to hold him steady," Papyrus reminded her.

"Fine. I just want to talk to her. Not about trapping her daughter on the surface, I promise," Alphys assured him. Seeing that wasn't working, she went the tried and true approach. "It's a girl thing. If you really want to stay and educate yourself-"

"No, no! I will just drop you off without another word."

 **Inside Toriel's Home . . .**

Alphys moved up the stairs quietly. She convinced Papyrus that Toriel was waiting for everyone to go to sleep before they talked about their lady troubles, so she didn't have to knock. He left her right in the long hall and took off. Quickly. _Okay,_ _Alphys_ _. This is your only chance._

She tiptoed up the stairs, and looked in on Toriel's room. She was sleeping. _Good, good._ If Alphys had more confidence in her ability, she would have told Papyrus. It would have made him feel better, but, if it didn't work? He'd feel worse.

She didn't have regular magic. She had feels magic. She had the power to make someone laugh or cry. She had the power to make someone forgive. Her kind of monster could even help two people who had trouble expressing their feelings, become lovers and give them a happily ever after.

Her magic? It didn't belong in the Underground. Her magic could have done nothing against any enemy. She preferred science, and when she had to deal with the human so long ago, she intended only on science to bring it down. Because, feels magic was pointless, but also powerful.

If one looked into the history books on the war between human and monsters, they would see it began as a battle. All out war didn't happen, until her kind used feels magic. If a human felt any pity for a monster, they could get forgiveness out of them. Others saw what was happening though, and . . .

Feels could only be brought out by feelings that were already there. It just intensified the feelings to a great point. _Okay,_ _Alphys_ _. Here it is._

Probably to make Toriel feel better, Sans and Frisk were sharing a room with the door open. Sans was on a left bed, while Frisk was in her usual bed. They were each scooted on opposite sides of the wall. Sans was definitely asleep, and Frisk looked pretty tired too. _Okay._ Alphys put her hands on the floor boards and a sparkling magenta magic flowed from her paws. It crawled it's way across the room and split into two ways.

One towards Sans. One towards Frisk.

Alphys leaned back against the wall outside of the room. Only friends who knew each other their entire lives could fix a damaged soul. That's why no one considered the other part to the book. They just thought sex, but Alphys could do better. _Come on, Sans. You've spent days together. You must have some friendship already. Just push that, push it into the_ _bestest_ _friend zone._

If she did it. If she could do this, then they would be fixed! Sans wouldn't have to be a prince. Papyrus would be happy again, living on with his brother. Frisk could have her choice of suitor. Life would be perfect for everyone!

She looked back inside. Still not moving. _Drats_ _._ Alphys hardly ever used her power. She was such an amateur with it. Half of her felt scared to even use it, but it had to work. She came toward the room and did it again, then backed away.

Where there was smoke, there would be fire. If monsters felt sadness, she could make them cry bucketloads. If there was an ounce of forgiveness, her magic could bring it forth. If there was love within each monster's heart, she could even make them confess those feelings.

Surely Sans held some kind of degree of liking Frisk as a friend. And Frisk? _Okay, so Sans and Papyrus originally thought Frisk was a killing machine. And when Frisk was small and the princess, he turned her over to_ _Toriel so she ignored him ever since_ _. They've spent a couple of days together now. And, time in the other past. Right? Wasn't all just . . . saving the world . . . must be some kind of friendship. Come on, friendship! Friendship!_

It had to work. Alphys didn't want to trap him up above. It was beautiful above. Wonderful. She saw the beautiful stars, and the wind on her face. It was gorgeous. Magnificent. And, and she couldn't stop thinking about everyone in the Underground who couldn't feel it. Who couldn't experience it.

And that's what it would be like for Sans and Frisk. Knowing their friends and family couldn't be free, and not being able to help. It would be maddening. _Please work. Please work. Oh,_ _Alphys_ _, I-if you weren't afraid to use this so much, this would work._ Her magic experience with it was weak, so weak. If it did work, it often folded back up on itself later, making it really useless. But, they didn't need to be best friends forever. Just a little while. Just a little bit.

She heard Toriel start to rustle in her bed though. Oh no! She crawled on her feet slowly passed Toriel's room and made for the stairs to hide. _Alphys_ _, you're always such a coward!_ She just had to hope that it would work. Friends, even slightly friends, and her magic could make them best friends. Best friends!

 _It took the_ _bestest_ _of best friends. Please._

End of Chapter


	19. Royal Translator

Sans opened his eye sockets and looked toward Frisk. Usually, he slept well, but something was bugging him tonight. _Poor,_ _ladykid_ _. Getting stuck with these jokes as suitors. None of them are going to fit for her. She's too amazing. Too pretty. Too forgiving. There's not nearly the amount of monsters down here that there must have been in the past._

He knocked out all four suitors that day alone. He knew she didn't want him to, but he had to. The snowman was okay, but a human wasn't going to be able to live outside in the temperatures he needed all her life. And the drawing carcasses one? No way. Then, Doggo. He shouldn't have been in the list in the first place.

Then, that other one. As soon as he remarked about a princess unable to wake up, he saw a dangerous lust in that monster's eyes. It liked that idea, and that was a huge overwhelming no. He got Toriel to take him out right away, not even a date.

And how could they even be called dates? He had to go on every one of them. Sure, good eats. Really good eats, but, that wouldn't ever be romantic. "Wish I could get you fixed, Frisk." He got out of bed and approached her. "You're proof. You're so good that you are _proof_ that there are good humans still out there." Out there somewhere. As good as she was. He stroked her cheek. "Sorry, I kind of ruined your whole life."

Frisk started to fidget. "You didn't," she moaned waking up on him. "I'm ruining yours."

"Yeah, but, if I hadn't bugged you on the surface, you'd still be there, on your own. Not stuck down here."

"You saved me during the reckoning," she reminded him.

"I didn't." Sans shook his skull. "I didn't though, I couldn't get over. I tried to save you, I did everything I could to." He rubbed his eye sockets with his coat. Manifested tears. "Aw, don't make me cry, ladykid. My twenty percent human makes things stick around. I don't want to grow eyes or something. That would be chilling. I'd be a real sight with blue eerie looking eyes."

"I wouldn't care," Frisk said.

"Naw. I'm already a freak show." Sans stuck his tongue out and tucked it back in behind his teeth. "It's just blue and glowey. It should come around during yummy food or something, but go away, but it doesn't. Things don't. And other parts of me too. I used to wear this coat for giggles, Frisk. Shorts and a coat in Snowdin. Get it? Great joke. Now I have to wear clothes." Geez. He, he couldn't help how honest he felt right now. "I want this twenty percent humanity gone too, really bad. A skeleton should have the power to make things go away."

"I'm sorry," Frisk choked as she faced her pillow. "I'm so sorry, Sans. If I could have just ignored my feelings and lived far away from Mount Ebott, you would have never gone through any of this."

"No, ladykid, that's not true," Sans assured her. "You gave hope again. And, even if it ended bad, and even if I'm all messed up now, I . . . I-I never would have met ya. Like this." He rubbed her cheek again, now wet with tears. "You. You gave me something more. More than just someone who stares out at nothing all day. You gave me purpose."

"Yeah, but, this isn't how I wanted to save the Underground," she said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be that way. It's just that, risking my life. I agreed to put my life on the line, but. I-I didn't want this. I don't want to get married and have a child to release the barrier. I don't like any of those guys. I've been asleep most of my life, just days passing like falling rain!" She buried her face back in her pillow. "No, I'm sorry, this isn't right. I'm the strong one. I have to be the strong one. I have to free the Underground." She took her head back out of her pillow. "Sans?"

"Yeah?"

"What else do you have besides a tongue?"

"I'm pretty messed up, sweet ladykid."

Frisk sat up in bed. "Can you tell me?"

"It's awful. I'm really kind of ugly to look at with it all," Sans warned her. "I um . . . one time Papyrus got real close to a high edge and he almost didn't see it in time. It would have hurt his bones, so I manifested a heart cause something had to race. And it's still there. And one time . . . look, I can't even remember it all. There's just a lot of body parts like a human, but no skin or anything."

"I don't think you could ever be ugly," Frisk said. "You're too wonderful, Sans. Think about everything you did for everyone. Even if it didn't work out, you did it. And even now, you're over here so I can be conscious. You don't even have to, you could just leave me here each night you know."

"I'm just kind of scared you might not wake up though," Sans said, "and I don't want that. I really don't. You can't stay this way, it's dangerous. Magic that is too much doesn't stay the same. One day, I might not be able to wake you up. That terrifies me, Frisk. I want you awake. I want you cured."

"I want you cured too," she said, "and I . . . I don't want you to feel bad about yourself, Sans. You're the most wonderful skeleton ever."

"Well, maybe we should try again?" Sans insisted as he lifted her blanket and laid down closer to her. "I feel . . . like we could probably get the bridge this time."

"Maybe. We could try?"

Sans revealed their souls again.

"I trust you, Sans," Frisk said. "I really do. Heart and soul."

"And me to ya too, my sweet ladykid." He grabbed her hand and placed it against his cheekbone. "I really, really trust you. Remember though, what happened last time?" He wrapped his arm around her. "Don't let go. Just, stay beside me?"

"Right. Beside you. I'll be beside you," Frisk agreed. "I won't leave your side."

They looked up and saw the blue bridge form. Sans felt Frisk holding onto him tighter as his body clenched, but this time, there was little pain. Frisk barely clenched either. "Just hang on, Frisk."

"But, Sans," Frisk wrapped her arms around his neckbone. "After this, I won't be able to talk monster to you anymore." She laid her head along his bony arm.

"Alphys'll have something for ya," Sans insisted. "Somethin' for you and your suitors. 'Til. 'Til you choose one."

"I don't care about them, I care about you," Frisk corrected him. "I want to be able to talk to you. I want to understand all the deep and funny clicks I hear from you. I-I . . ."

 **Two hours later . . .**

Alphys went back up the stairs. _No, no,_ _Alphys_ _. You've got to get this done. You can't be a coward. No one should be up anymore. Trust in yourself, make them best friends._ She shuffled her way past Toriel's room to Sans and Frisk's again.

She looked inside, expecting Sans and Frisk to still be asleep. But, they . . . well, they were asleep. In each other's arms. In the same bed. With . . .

Alphys stepped back out, her heart almost hammering out of her chest. _No, no, no! They, a couple of days. A little time in the past. Most of the time, Sans said they were just out, this is impossible! This can't be!_

They weren't friends. Sans liked Frisk more than a friend, and somehow, the human actually liked him too! And, and. _I didn't think. I thought maybe barely even friends._ She stepped back in and looked quietly. _Where there's smoke, there's fire. Where there's love, there's . . ._

She didn't know. She didn't know. _I am sure their souls are fixed though. So. This'll . . . it'll . . ._

Alphys moved back in. Frisk was said to sleep as hard as Sans, but she could be fixed now. Taking something out of her pocket, she injected her with a small dose of serum. Never know when a monster needed it. She then tried to drag her out of Sans arms. Sans was a heavy sleeper and didn't feel it either.

Dragging half the comforter along with Frisk, she covered her up in it and brought her to Sans bed. She wasn't exactly naked, but her clothes were definitely disheveled, so . . .

 _O_ _kay, think._ She patted her head. _I will leave Frisk in Sans be_ _d. They'll probably assume they mixed up which bed they were sleeping in. Yeah._ _That'll work, and then, um. I can get her dressed_ _better_ _._ Maybe Frisk was just too lazy to get her buttons right at night on her gown. It could be the case. Right? _I'll get her dressed_ _and, i_ _f the magic worked right, they should feel_ _embarrassed and confused about what happened_. But, that would be the good end. They could talk about what happened and either decide that it was best that way, or agree that it just wasn't going to happen again. If anything happened. That was the best possibility though because Alphys wasn't good with her magic.

The more likely possibility was that the magic folded up. _Please don't fold up. Please don't fold up._

As she finished dressing Frisk right again, she tried to leave the room, but heard a huge yawn. She looked toward Sans.

He turned and saw her. "Uh, Alphys? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um. Just. I came to get you."

"For what?" Sans sat up, not even noticing he was in the opposite bed. He looked at himself though and covered up. "Usually don't do that." Sans rubbed his skull. "Uh, give me a second to get dressed."

"Dressed?" What, did she still mess up?! "You're a skeleton."

"It's just a thing, Alphys. I'll be up in a second."

Alphys closed the door and waited. It looked like she got away with it, but now Sans expected her to need something. Leave it to him to wake up at the wrong moment. _Okay, this fixed itself. Right? So, to Papyrus. Except, I can't say that, it's too close. Plus, he'll know I am lying, and if I say that, that will make him dig. Okay, castle. I will say the castle. Oh,_ _I'm horrible! Why didn't I even think maybe there were stronger feelings?_ Alphys waited on Sans for a bit, until he finally came out. He seemed to be perky. Especially considering the time of 3 in the morning.

"Yo." Sans waved. "So? Early I take it, but must be important." He was tapping his foot. "Wow. I feel really good today." He chuckled. "Really good, Alphys. Must be my soul." He showed it almost in pride. "See? All grey. I guess I just needed to stay next to her for awhile. Good thing, 'cause I was starting to wonder."

"Oh? Wonder what?" Alphys asked.

"Well, we got the book and then it just disappeared. That doesn't just happen," Sans said. "I think Prince Asriel lifted it. The longer it takes to cure Frisk, the longer his baby sister doesn't have to get married. Know what I mean? But, I can't confront royalty, so I was planning on getting another one on Tuesday and not telling anybody." He shoved his bony hands behind his skull and chuckled. "Damn, Alphys, I must have _really_ missed my soul. I feel like skipping." He gestured toward her. "So, what is it?"

"Um. Uh. Well, I was on this side. Staying with a friend," Alphys lied, "and I um. I need to go to the castle, quickly, to see King Asgore. I know It's late but it's really important, and I can't tell you why."

Sans sighed. "I can tell you're lying about something. You know I can tell you're lying."

"I know," she said. "I lie about a lot of stuff. But, I do need to go to the Castle. Please? I don't need you to stick around, home's not too far from there."

Sans shrugged. "Fine. You know, lies always catch up to you. They always have before. So, I hope what you're doing is going to the castle to tell a truth."

"I-I am," Alphys admitted, "and it won't be pretty. Please take me right away?"

"Eh. Kay."

Alphys had Sans take her to the castle so he wouldn't get suspicious. _It was just making out. I'm sure of it. A hundred percent positive. That's all._ Alphys paced her floor. "Oh, but Alphys, what if it wasn't? What if the princess isn't as pure as snow anymore? This is . . . no, it was just making out. Her clothes were messed up, but still on. But, they could have sort of just placed them on. No, no, it was fine. Everything was fine.

Everything was fine. Everything was fine.

Everything was fine. She had to walk all the way back to Snowdin. She couldn't have just said 'nothing' to Sans. It was super early in the morning, it had to be important. So she took the long haul and walked all the way back towards Snowdin.

All Papyrus had to know was that his brother's soul was fixed and that no one needed to be trapped on the surface. Lying to Papyrus was easy. Then, Papyrus could see Prince Asriel and give him the news. He was a little harder to tell lies to. Sans, however, was insanely difficult. Just admitting she was lying, but not about what, was the best way to deal with him.

Sans would be free. Frisk could marry whomever. Freedom for the Underground eventually. No one remembered. It was like nothing happened. And nothing did happen. Just maybe some making out. But nothing else. Nothing else!

At least, that was the only thing that would let her sleep at night probably. Alphys covered her eyes and started to cry.

Secrets. Secrets. How did she always get wrapped up in so many lies and secrets?

 **To the Ruins . . .**

Grumpy. He was so grumpy. He hardly wanted to even say hello to his citizens as he strolled on his way to the Ruins. Papyrus appeared, said everything was better, and then didn't even bother to stay long enough to give him a lift. How rude.

But, Alphys had apparently had forced perception magic, 'feels' for short. Her magic had strengthened the bond of magic causing their small friendship to blossom into a full blown best friend forever kind of annoying thing they could never have had without it. Papyrus told him it also folded in on itself too.

Forced Perception was a powerful magic, and he wasn't too surprised to hear it folded in on itself. If the user wasn't used to using it, it could be improperly casted. The storage of the event in the memory would be forgotten.

It was very risky to use though! So while he was happy to hear it worked, he also wasn't happy to hear about it. He never would have granted such permission, neither would his father. Frisk first encountered him as a child, and he saw things through his own timeline machine, making him think she was a threat. Even in the other timeline, he saw her as a threat.

If that friendship had not been strong enough, Alphys could have made Sans responsible for killing Frisk. The whole mind could have triggered back. He'd be left with a dead body and no idea what happened, and his mother would be stricken with grief! He'd be sentenced, and knowing his father, probably to a sad death, for something he was not in any control of.

Still. He couldn't change the past, and it worked. He would have a talk with the Royal Scientist later about her actions, but right now? He needed to clear the air. After all, he hated secrets and lies.

He arrived toward the Ruins and knocked on the large door. He decided that after the truth he was about to drop on all of them, he'd have a Grillby burger and some good news ready for Sans too. It was still relatively warm for the weather because he kept it tucked into his jacket.

"Who's there?" His mother called out.

"Who else would be knocking on this door when it's this freaking cold out here," he replied. "Open up already!"

"Oh, Asriel." She opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey," Asriel said to his mom. "Could you move already? I'm cold out here."

"Temper," his mother scolded him. "A prince should be calmer."

"Yeah, yeah." Asriel continued down the hall, up the stairs, and toward Frisk and Sans. They were sitting down to breakfast at the new table the table makers finally brought to his mother. Good timing. "Mmm, snails." He looked toward Sans. "Thought of you." He slid the Grillby burger toward Sans. That Smiley Idiot grabbed it quick.

"Thanks," he said. "I owe you one."

"Trust me. You're fine." Asriel sat down. "So, soul repaired, huh?"

"Yes." Frisk looked just as beamingly happy as Sans did. "Although I can't understand monster anymore, it's nice to be whole again. I feel so much better."

"Great. So?" Asriel started the whole fiasco in monster. He'd get around to the human side later.

 **After** **Asriel** **explained the plan . . .**

"You were going to trap us on the surface?!" Sans yelled at him. "Are you kidding me? Or I had to become prince?" He stepped back from the table, burger in hand. "I'd be a bad choice at prince."

"And no one bothered to tell me?" Toriel complained. "Asriel!"

"Dad said no. Besides, did you really want to decide whether Sans became a prince or was trapped above ground? It wasn't fun," Asriel said. "Just ask Papyrus. It was tough."

"Tough? Trapping us?" Pain in the butts. Really?

"We didn't see any good way to free Frisk unless you two did it," Asriel said firmly. "Which would make you prince because Frisk had to be insert snow pure dumb line stuff."

"More princely, Asriel," Toriel warned him.

"Well, now that you know, what would you have picked?" Asriel asked. "Prince or surface."

Eeh. What a decision. "I can't believe Papyrus would do that."

"You did fake your death to stay up there one time I hear," Asriel reminded him as he stole one of Sans snails off his plate. Not that Sans cared at all. "Maybe Papyrus thought you'd prefer it up there? But, is prince really that bad?"

"It's a big responsibility," Sans said. "I'm smart, but I'm smart enough to know when to say no. Like now. Nuh uh, no way would I have been prince." Still. Still. "Trapping us up there like that. Didn't need it. Cured ourselves."

"Didn't. Alphys snuck in here last night and used her forced perception magic without permission," Asriel said, being careful to add the last part. "She really didn't want you trapped on the surface, so she tried the only other approach. A best friends forever kind of approach."

"Feels magic?" Toriel groaned. "Alphys used feels magic? Does she have enough practice because I've not heard of anyone using feels magic down here. It's dangerous in the hands of an amateur."

"No. The magic folded back up on itself. Sans and Frisk won't remember it being used."

"What's feels magic?" Sans asked.

"It pushes feelings," Asriel said. "She thought that you and Frisk _might_ have a small friendship and she pushed for best friends. Very close best friends, so that you would fix your damaged souls."

"Damaged? Our souls were damaged?" Sans asked. "I knew you took that book."

"Yes. She wanted you to become the best of the bestest of friends." Asriel did not look amused. "Still, had your suspicions of Frisk becoming evil at any point been stronger than the tiny friendship you created, you could have woken up with blood on your hands."

Sans took a step back. "Really? Geez, Alphys." But, he couldn't completely blame her. They were going to try and trap them on the surface, so they would figure it out for themselves. "But, I mean, how does magic do that?"

"Well, take big and small magic," Asriel explained. "If the user of big and small magic doesn't actually know what he's doing, something that he made small, will resolve to be big again."

"But this isn't that. This is memories."

"Storage. Memory is simply storage. Any storage of the folded event is dispersed. There is nothing that remains, like nothing happened." Asriel sighed and looked toward Sans. "Yes, I know, you probably aren't happy to hear you might have almost killed my sister. I'm not happy about that either. Or about being trapped on the surface."

"Darn **_tootin_** '." That was the closest wording Sans could get for his feelings with royalty. "This ** _train_** of logic **_derailed_** some time ago, and I didn't even know I was on **_board_**."

"But, I figured the Grillby burger might help," Asriel said, "and getting your human language back. You are good friends with Frisk now, and she will need someone to translate between her and her suitors. It will pay even better than being a sentry."

Ooh? "I could talk to Frisk again?" Well . . . "You know, it's a little painful."

"Yeah, but at least it's trading monster soul with monster soul. Tiny increment too. But, Frisk enjoys your company for some reason, and, well, she does need someone. I need to be back to the castle to help citizens like father. Mom doesn't like to travel a whole lot. Eventually, suitors are going to want to go into less known areas. Can't constantly do Grillby's all the time, and it should take years to really get the top ones narrowed down. Plus, Frisk has only traveled the front of the Underground. She doesn't know the monsters in other areas. So, she's going to need assistance, and I don't trust just anyone with Frisk." Asriel leaned back in his chair. "Your official job title would be Royal Translator."

"How much does it pay?"

"Three times as much as a sentry."

"Free eats?" Sans asked.

"Yes, fine, free eats. Well?"

"Beats looking at snow all day." Aha! Okay, so, he wasn't real happy about almost being trapped on the surface with Frisk. For one, they'd be stuck probably with Caleb Hunter, in the house that looked quasi like her house but creepier. Plus, they'd be under Caleb's thumb because they didn't have work. Work would have to come from him. It . . . it would have sucked. Not to mention, he'd miss Papyrus like crazy, and she'd miss her folks too.

Now? Now he had a temporary job that would get him away from his stupid posts, that paid way better.

Asriel and Sans clicked some more at each other until Frisk watched Sans come over close to Asriel. She winced at a bright light between them.

Sans came over toward her. "Uh. Hey."

"You speak human?" Asriel shared his human with Sans? That hurt, Frisk remembered that. And Asriel wouldn't have gained anything from it.

"Yep." Sans pointed to himself. "I'm the Royal Translator, ladykid. Free eats and three times as much pay." He winked at her. "So. Now? _Really_ slow down on your pickings now, 'cause this sounds like a sweet gig I could drag out for years."

Frisk just laughed. Sans looked thrilled about his new job. "Asriel did that just for your job?"

"Oh yeah, and because him, your dad, Papyrus, and apparently Alphys all were going to trap us on the surface," Sans said. "Luckily, Alphys used some special magic that fixed our souls though. Although apparently I could have also killed you, so good thing it turned out okay."

"Hey," Asriel complained, "I was supposed to tell her that."

"Sorry," Sans said. "I'm a forgetful, lazy goof sometime."

Frisk just had her jaw open. "Trapped? On the surface? What?!" She stood up and slammed her napkin down. "Asriel!"

"I gotta go now, sis!" Asriel's calm demeanor left as he headed for the staircase with Frisk on his tail. "Come on, Frisk, you shouldn't fight monsters! I already made it up to Sans! Calm down, I love you?! Easy on your big bro! Aaaah, this is why I hate lies and secreeets! No, no, not the snow!"

End of Chapter


	20. Need A Match

**Sans and Papyrus' House The Next Day . . .**

"So, a new day at the new job, Brother?"

"Yep."

"Is that what you are wearing for an actually assigned royalty job?"

"Yep."

"You're . . . not happy about me almost trapping you on the surface?" Papyrus nervously chuckled. "Well, which did you want? Prince or surface? Before Alphys magic, there really was no choice! And-and-and you did pretend that you were dead to stay up there before."

"Great. Yeah. I remember. I told you." Sans took a moment for himself. "So, we even now? Fake death to save the Underground versus trapping me unknowingly. Seems fair now."

"Backspine Fever."

"Making me think I'd never see anyone again until the barrier fell."

Papyrus rubbed his arms. " . . . did you rather be Prince? There wasn't another choice, Sans. Would you have rather been Prince Sans? Because once King Asgore passed away, it goes to the eldest in the family. Asriel insisted that would be you. King Sans? Did you want to one day be King Sans?"

Heck no. But. "Shoulda told me."

"I wasn't allowed to, just like Alphys. You know how it works."

"Yeah, I know." It still hurt to know he was almost tricked like that. "Don't ever try that."

"Okay. Next time, I'll just let you become Prince." Papyrus tried to joke. "I'm sorry."

"Tough decisions, I know. If I _do_ go back up, I don't want to have to worry about coming down," Sans warned him. "But, our souls are fixed now. I still need to thank Alphys for taking the risk no one else could have. Without her, I'd be up on the surface, trapped right now."

"So, Princess Frisk?"

"Yeah, wasn't in the mood for keeping that appointment today on the surface either," Sans said. "Okay." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Think I'm outta energy to stay mad. I know it was either Prince or the surface. Still, not easy to hear. Prince Asriel got tackled in the snow and belted with snow balls until he finally outran Frisk for it. So, you got off easy. **Snow** what I mean?"

"Um." Papyrus ignored it as he got the door. "Yes, Sans. Well, off to your new job."

"At least this one might be a little more **_humerus_** than the other."

"Uh, yes."

" ** _Tibia_** honest, I think it will be pretty bad to the **_bone_**."

"Uh huh."

"I hope I have the **_spine_** for it."

"Oh, you are not even trying, you are just annoying me!"

"Come on, Papyrus. **_Tibia_** honest, you've got to find a way to put some **_humerus_** in your day."

"Oh, not fair, you are using double repeats. You really are still mad at me? We are even, Sans!"

"Kay. Yeah. Sure. Guess I still had a little irritation," Sans said as he opened the door. "I get it, I get it. I'll be home later, Papyrus." Sans left out the door.

Being a Royal Translator wasn't too hard. Over the next several days, Sans watched some good guys, and some bad guys come through. Some days Toriel had one set up, while the next she had two.

Sans got his meals comped with a special card, so his GOLD was really adding up. He'd gone to several different places in the Underground he hadn't gone to for a long time either because it wasn't the route along his post. Overall? His new job was a lot better than his old one.

Toriel had another line up of three suitors this time. "Frisk?" She asked her daughter. "I have three suitors today, so if you see anyone that should not even be considered, let me know? I think you will have better luck today though. Crab husbands just maybe weren't a good choice. Good luck." She went back inside and left her and Sans out to wait like always.

Sans watched as three guys eventually came down the road. A three eyed and three hoofed monster holding a scythe called a scytheclops was first. A half elk, half human looking Elkin Monster. Then there was a large bat monster about the size of Papyrus. Oh, that'd be a match made in heaven. _Welp_ _. At least_ _we'll get a better breakfast than snails soon._

The scytheclops was up first. "Good morning, Princess Frisk."

 _"Guy_ _says hey,"_ Sans translated.

"My, you are a sight to behold in your long, flowing royal gown with your luxurious winter coat."

 _"He thinks you look nice_ _,"_ Sans translated again.

"Who are you?" The scytheclops finally asked.

"Princess Frisk doesn't speak monster. If you're the lucky fella, then you can give up a bit of monster to her. 'Til then, I'm her Royal Translator." Sans gestured to himself. "Talk through me, like I'm not here."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you the little Skeleton that's always falling asleep on duty?" The scytheclops asked.

"Not anymore. I'm the Royal Translator now. I won't fall asleep on this duty," Sans assured him. He looked back toward Frisk. _"He's asking me about myself. A bit rude so far_ _._ _"_ He looked back toward the scytheclops. Sans got along well with a lot of monsters, especially in Snowdin. Everyone knew him well. But these royal suitors? Man, they were in a class of their own. "Got a name or am I just calling you Jerry?"

"Sir Maplethorpe."

Sans chuckled and looked back at Frisk. _" His names Sir __Maplethorpe_ _. Should I ask him for syrup?"_

"Sans," Frisk scolded. "Be nice."

 _"Sorry,_ " he said, _"I'll try not to be a_ ** _thorpe_** _on the side."_ Sans looked back at him. "So, where are we headed to eat? I'm starving."

"Well, Princess Frisk, I have reservations for Mettaton's most classiest of restaurant. You can have whatever you like on the menu. GOLD is no object I'm worried about."

"Kay." Sans looked back at Frisk. _"He's taking us to MTT's. Order anything or as much as you want. He apparently got some reservations too._ _Ain't_ _he classy?_ _"_ He shrugged. _"Still think he's rude though. Needs some sweet added to his personality. Should have added Syrup as a middle name."_

"Sans." Frisk laughed a little and then looked at Sir Maplethorpe politely. "Sure, that sounds nice."

"Sure, that sounds nice," Sans translated for her. "Let's go already."

The slow way. Through Waterfall. Then into Hotlands. _" Can I get paid to be a Royal Transport to?"_ He complained to Frisk as they finally arrived. They went inside, and Sir Maplethorpe asked about his reservation. For two, not three.

"Um, no," Sans corrected him. "Frisk doesn't go anywhere I don't go." Last thing anyone wanted was for Frisk to agree to something that she would normally not agree to.

"I was unaware of any kind of translator needed," Sir Maplethorpe apologized. "Perhaps you could just stand next to us during dinner?" He asked the reservationist. "If we cannot get that changed to three, would that be fine?"

"Of course, sir," The reservationist agreed.

"Heh." This guy. "Of course, Buddy. I don't mind at all."

"So, Princess Frisk, what would you like to order?"

 _"What do you want,_ _l_ _adykid_ _?_ ** _"_** Sans asked her.

"Nothing really," Frisk said. "I just had breakfast."

 _"Way back there,"_ Sans said. _" Come on, you're hungry. All you had was snails._ _"_

"You are hungry too," she said stiffly. "Besides, I'm more cold than hungry."

Cold? It was Hotlands, with the core just in the back. But, still, could be her adapting to her whole soul again. _"Probably just adapting again,_ _ladykid_ _. Don't worry about me, I'm making a lot more this way, and I've still got two dinners. Maybe. If they don't pick the same place and forget me."_

"It wasn't right."

 _"It's fine. You eat."_

"Can we get something to go?" She asked. "Would that count?"

Always a good idea. _"You bet."_

Sans turned to Sir Maplethorpe. "Princess Frisk can't decide what to eat, she hates the fact that I'm just standing here watching you two eat. So, she wants to order something out for me. I'll still try and get her to eat something. She's also cold. Yeah, I know, Hotlands. She's a little different, so you might want to get her something to warm her up." He looked toward her. _Holy heck, she's shivering?_

"I don't really have anything on me," Sir Maplethorpe said. "Um. Is she shaking?"

"Uh, yep," Sans said. "She's shivering. She's cold, like I said. Give her your cape or something."

"It's too big and she's too small, it'll drag all over the ground," he complained. "Besides, she came from Snowdin and is already wearing a heavy coat."

 _This guy_ _ain't_ _no prince material._ Selfish and self-motivated. For one, he had a cellphone, and probably should have changed his reservation while they went on that long walk. That wasn't Sans business though. It could have just slipped his mind, or maybe he wasn't so full of GOLD as he led on. Whatever, the food was comp for him anyhow. But this? Really? Nuh uh. Even if it didn't make a difference, it was still a good gesture to show he cared. " _Hey Frisk, do you want any food yet? Might help warm you up._ " 

"N-n-n-no. I-I-I want to leave over by th-th-the l-l-lava." Frisk was curling in on herself. Sans touched her hand. Ice cold.

"Canceled plans there fella," Sans said to Sir Maplethorpe. "Frisk needs to go. She's got to warm up, she's ice cold."

"Why? Where? Why is she ice cold?" Sir Maplethorpe asked.

"I'm the translator, not an expert," Sans complained as Frisk got up. He moved after her, followed by her suitor. They moved backward until they were next to the lava. Frisk stayed almost by the edge, but Sans pulled her back.

" _Too close, might fall in,_ " he warned her.

"Oh." Frisk warmed her hands up. Well, it wasn't an elegant restaurant but it worked. "So, Sir Maplethorpe, do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies?" Sans translated for her.

"No."

" _Naw_ _, he's boring, Frisk_ ," Sans said for her. " _Really, this guy is like the ice throwing guy. And frankly, I don't like him. I like a lot of monsters, you know? But this guy? It's probably best to get back and try the other two_." 

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. I trust you, Sans. Let's just head back."

Sans looked back toward Maplethorpe. "Frisk is calling it quits for now. Let's go."

After a long walk home, the other two suitors were still there and waiting, as per tradition.

"Um. Thanks for a nice dinner," Frisk said to Maplethorpe. "It was okay. Sorry that I froze in the middle of it. Sorry I didn't eat either, I just, I didn't feel comfortable eating at the time. Some things just don't work out, and I still have two more suitors so. Uh. I'm ready for my next suitor."

Yeah. Finally. Home. Sans looked behind the door at the Ruins. Closed. Good. "Well, Sir Maplethorpe, Frisk said it was a nice dinner except for the fact you didn't even bother checking on her as she was freezing to death. She also thought you had a bit of a stench? Probably from the fact you inhabit a swamp. Sorry, Princesses are finicky. Plus, her Royal Translator, standing around in a restaurant like some waiter when he's actually a pretty dang good friend made her lose her appetite. In short? Go home and don't come back. There are better suitors with better manners that will be her prince." He patted him on the back. "Tough break, Buddy. And uh, she's ready for the next one of you guys."

"I? I never!" Sir Maplethorpe complained. "That was not even a proper date. Fine. I see you are not a Princess for just anyone. Rude and conceited." He took off in a huff.

 _"He said okay,"_ Sans translated for her. She stared at him. _"He said okay a little huffily, but he basically said okay."_

The next suitor came forward, the Elkin. "Hello, Princess Frisk. I made reservations at Mettaton's, but, considering you already went there, where would you like to go?"

" _He's asking where you want to go_ ," Sans translated for her.

"Grillby's," Frisk insisted. "My feet don't want to walk that far again."

" _Agreed_ ," Sans said. "She wants Grillbys."

"Well then," the Elkin said. "My name is Maxelion. Your name is, sir?"

"Oh, me?" Well, good sign. "Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"Okay. If she wants to go to Grillby's, we can go. My treat."

"My food's comped." Sans pulled out his flashy card. "No worries about me, as long as I have a spot to eat."

At Grillby's, Frisk asked the same thing as she did everyone. Hobbies. Free time. Of course, being Elkin, he enjoyed a good hunt. His free time though was a lot better.

"I sculpt," Maxelion answered. "I love sculpting things in the forest where I live, especially the wildlife."

 _"He sculpts stuff like wildlife,"_ Sans said to her. So far, guy seemed okay.

"Do you have any sculptures?" Frisk asked. He brought out one. "I haven't seen that before. Is that a bird?"

 _"Yeah,_ _wildbird_ _,"_ Sans said to her. _" He's from the deep Underground, Frisk. Way back."_ Way, way back. Evanwood. It looked like the royalty had looked all over for her.

"Wow. You're really good."

 _"She thinks you're good."_

"Thank you. I try. There aren't exactly art classes where I'm from."

 _"He tries. There aren't any art classes where he's from."_

Hang on, are you cold?

Again? Sans looked over from his burger. Yeah, she was freezing again. Maxelion took off his coat.

"There, Princess Frisk. Does that help?"

 _"That help?"_

"Yeah, thanks."

"Yeah. She says thanks," Sans said. He was rubbing her arms trying to warm her up. _Kay. Don't have to get that close._

"She is absolutely freezing," Maxelion said. He lifted her into her arms. "Let's get you back home, princess, quickly. Can you bear the cold long enough for us to leave?"

 _"Can you bear the cold long enough to leave?"_ Sans settled for. It was probably her soul acting up and adjusting. But, at least he was actually decent. He couldn't say anything bad about him at all. Except for the picking her up. Frisk was capable of handling herself. Elkin were used to being a little more dominating over their chosen companion though, so at least Frisk got a glimpse of how it worked.

 **At the Ruins . . .**

The Elkin carried Frisk in while Sans . . . stood outside and waited with the other suitor. "Hey," he said introducing himself to the next suitor. "Name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I'm the translator. The princess already walked all the way to MTT's so uh. Not there, kay? A human's got a certain speed they can do."

"That's fine," the bat said. "Wherever she'd like to eat is good with me. So, how is it you still know human? That is amazing."

"I'm kind of an amazing guy," Sans admitted. "Nah, I'm old friends with the princess. Knew her since she was a kid, and they wanted someone along to translate that they trust. So, bada boom. Here I am."

"Great. You've got a coat and shorts though. Where exactly are you from, Sans?"

"Here," Sans chuckled. "Shorts make the outfit, Buddy."

The bat laughed. "Guess so. If you're a skeleton, don't hurt to laugh. I'm from the Wicker Caves. A really long distance, but I fly everywhere."

"Yeah, I take shortcuts to a lot of places too. So you can go between places, huh? You ever see the backside walls in Waterfall?"

"Oh yeah, those are gorgeous. Echo Flowers running wild everywhere. Big, little. I bet it's what the Underground was like until we ended up down here," the bat said. "Not that I put any of that on the Princess. Can't help who you are."

"Naw, you can't, and when it comes to humans? There ain't none better than Frisk." Sans would have said more, but the Elkin came through quickly. "Hey. Sup, Pal?"

The Elkin looked back toward Sans. "She insisted that she was fine again." He had a funny look to him though. "I thought she was cursed. Did she get cursed?"

"No," Sans said. "It's probably temporary."

"Oh." The Elkin still looked unsettled, but shook the bat's hand. "Good luck to you."

"Yeah. Sure." The bat said as he walked off stiffly. "Okay. Weird look. So, why don't we all go to the Wicker Caves Wicked Festival Jamboree? You take shortcuts, right?"

"I haven't been to Wicker caves in . . ." Dang, too long to remember. "I know where to turn off at. Can't get there real quick though, just ate. Think this'll screw Frisk up."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose I should talk to her along the way or something," the bat said. "I don't know what to say. I was picked 'cause I was the town mayor's kid. I don't know anything about actual romance."

"Hey, no worries. Neither do I. Just, be normal. Frisk likes normal," Sans added.

"I guess so. You don't even have to call her princess, huh?" The bat asked him. "Must be really, really old friends."

Along the way, Sans translated between The bat and Frisk. His name was Thebat anyhow, which cracked Sans up. They moved along their way until Sans opened a different direction through a hidden puzzle, right before Snowdin. They walked along the ground, casual conversation. Same things again, and then Frisk kind of went quiet again.

Sans sat down with her along with Thebat at the festival. There was a small charge, but it was all you can eat. Songs, dancing, and monsters everywhere. Even Frisk was delighted and having a good time. _"Hey, Frisk? Um. This guy's real good," he said to her. "Him and that Maxelion guy. Looks like a couple of winners so far."_ But then, her smile started to fade as the night grew on, and he knew what that meant as he started to see her rub her arms.

Oh geez, not again. _"Cold there, __ladykid?"_ He asked her, touching her skin again. She was visibly shaking again. Sans was about to tell Thebat that they'd have to finish on another day, but watched as someone came up to Frisk.

"Oh, poor dear. Cold spells, huh? I've been there." The bat lady reached into her purse and fidgeted around for a match. She struck it on their table and gave it to Frisk. "There you go. That should help this time around."

Sans watched as Frisk was eagerly huddling up to the match. She found something that worked? "Uh, hey, lady? Where'd you get that match from?"

"The warm spell match for her cold spell?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"Special Times shop. Just right up the road."

"Thanks, lady, appreciate it." Sans got up and looked toward Frisk. " _Hey, I am going to check on something. Don't say anything while I'm gone. Guy seems good, but you don't want to accidentally promise marriage with a yes. Kay_?"

Sans moved the other toward Thebat. "I need some of those spell matches for Frisk. I'll be back soon. Don't talk to her until then. She won't be expecting you to. Protocol and such, okay?" But, Thebat had a weird look on his face. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah? Kay. Didn't know. Not really prepared for that," Thebat said slowly.

"Don't worry. Be right back." Then they would be prepared. Guess he should have told Thebat about it beforehand. He had no idea Frisk was sharing symptoms another monster experiences. Strange. He trotted up the road a little quicker than he usually did his thing. Thebat and Frisk couldn't really do anything but eat until he came back.

He saw the huge sign though. Special Times. He went in through the door and was greeted by a bat, staring at him with one eye as it hung upside down. "Hey. I need some warm spell matches. How much?"

"Individually, 5,0000 GOLD. Small Pack, 50,000 GOLD, Special Pack- 500,000 GOLD."

"What, am I sending a Temmie to college on that pricing?" Sans half-joked. "So, how long do these cold spells last for bats?"

"Once a day, if the first chill is taken care of," the owner bat replied. "If it's missed, usually every few hours. Don't worry, you can't die from cold spells. They are just very . . . cold, and I don't know many husbands who would make their wives suffer because warm spell matches were a little expensive."

"Ain't a husband, just a friend," Sans insisted. "How many in a small pack?"

"Seven, plus some wake spell matches and cold spell matches," the owner bat said.

Didn't sound like he needed the rest, but he didn't know where the side effect of a cold spell was even coming from. She might need the others later. "Okay, one small pack." Pricey, but he could do it. He was paid even better now, and didn't even have to pay for his meals.

"Okay, but you know you're going to have to come back in a week," she warned him. "Most just get the special pack."

"I'll be fine with small, thanks," Sans said as he started to leave the store, almost running into someone. "Oh, sorry there, Buddy," Sans said as he made his way out.

The owner watched a regular local come in. There weren't many that needed to come to her store, however, the merchandise was rare enough Underground that the few she did need to come was always what sustained her. "Hello, Barty. How's the wife?"

"Don't even. Just give me a small pack," he insisted.

"Really, you would be saving a lot more if you went for the special. It even has nicer matches for the pain. Well, not the pain of birth. I don't carry those matches, but I can special order."

"Look, I get busted enough already shelling out 50,000 G each week," he complained, breathing in his claws.

"Do you want any cuddle matches? They would help as she moves along her pregnancy better. When the hormones start to get a little wild, and she gets a little not so sweet?"

"How much?"

"200,000 G a piece."

"You're a real piece of work. I could go to Evanwood and get it for half that."

"Bats are more powerful than those creatures of Evanwood. It wouldn't be strong enough and you know it. The stronger the monster, the harder it will hit. Now, what would you like?"

End of Chapter


	21. Beer and Pizza

**Outside the Barrier . . .**

"Hey, what the hell?" Darvin kept staring at the programming. "It went off."

"What?"

"It went off. Damn! I had the bat go in too late. The target missed that whole conversation."

"Damn, dude. Your paycheck is toast this week."

"No, no. I got this. Okay? All I gotta do is have the bat come running out and telling Sans that he bought the last pack and that he needs it for his pregnant wife. He'll try and buy it back."

"Haven't you bothered with the bat's profile? He doesn't make enough to buy more than one a week. He's also not the type to run out and ask for help. With that personality, you'll have control of him, maybe three minutes. Tops."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Maybe the skeleton will think it's an act of mercy."

 **Inside the Barrier, outside Special Times . . .**

"Uh, hey, hey!"

Sans looked back and watched a bat run up to him. "Sup?"

"Hey, I need that. You've got the last pack," he said. "That's for my preg-hey wait!"

"Look, I don't have time to chit chat," Sans said. "In a bit of a hurry, got to get this to someone."

"But you don't understand. My wife will die without that."

"No, she won't," Sans corrected him. "Lady in the shop said no one can die from cold spells."

"Well, can I buy it back?"

"No. Look, chum, I'm sorry," Sans said, still walking. "It's not happening. Your wife's monster, she can deal with the cold spells easier. I'm dealing with a human."

"A pregnant human? Oh, so they go through the same thing, huh?"

"What?" Sans finally stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what the matches are for. Pregnancy," he said. "Your human _must_ be pregnant, right?"

"Naw. No way." Sans shrugged and kept walking. "Just a side effect to her soul being messed up."

"Oh, come on, man. She's pregnant, just admit it," the bat continued to try.

What the heck was this guy's problem? "It doesn't matter what I think. These sticks aren't yours."

"Just believe she's pregnant though."

What? Why did he have to believe that? What concern was it of this bat's in the first place? It looked like he was more interested in Frisk being pregnant than the matches. "I gotta get going, pal. Better luck next time. Maybe get a few individuals."

"Individual what?"

"Matches."

"Oh." The bat blinked a bit. "Matches. Yeah, I have to get some for my wife." He turned around and headed toward the shop, like he hadn't just begged Sans for his.

Creepy.

 **Outside the Barrier . . .**

"Damn, he didn't believe it." The guy rubbed his face in frustration. "Now what?"

"Use Toriel. Make the queen tell him Frisk is pregnant."

"I'm not good with her." He stretched out his hands. "My 'feels', it never does good with her. And how would she know? She wasn't there to check her with the chills when they went back with the goat."

"Elkin monster. Brush up or ship out. You can't stand out. You can only manipulate so much. And she was, she was taking a nap."

"Well, okay. I could have the princess say something like 'mom, I'm cold. Can you check my soul'?"

"No, that was why the Elkin was set up right there and then. It didn't work though. It's like something's been messing with our programming of the barrier game."

"Yeah. That'd be me."

"What?"

Amanda pulled the identifications off of the two barrier guards. "Didn't think you'd see my ass again, did you? Hey, Jeanine, catch." She tossed one of the ID's to Frisk's mom. "We just need it to get clearance to the next door."

"But will they figure it out this time?" Jeanine asked as she clipped the ID on. "They were right here, on the surface. Everything was the exact same, _why_ didn't any of them see it?"

"Poor Caleb was with them. Poor fella." Amanda stroked her cheek. "I heard Asriel came up too, as himself. Boy, that would have been great to see."

"Yes. I suppose."

"Don't worry, we are getting closer."

"We didn't make it soon enough though, Amanda."

"Did what we could." Amanda looked back toward her. "It's night. Securities low. Let's go." She used the card to open the next room and started messing with the dials. "We'll take down the intelligence level by about sixty percent."

"Sixty percent?"

"We need them to figure it out tonight." Amanda patted Jeanine on the back. "Cheer up. She's almost out of this nightmare. So is Sans."

"I can't take this, Amanda. It was all real, the whole time." Jeanine brought out a handkerchief. "All those years Frisk tried to tell me, and I never believed her. It wasn't until that bastard actually tried to murder me that it mattered. Just when you think you know someone."

"They'll figure it out soon. Securities lax, they believe the program is without flaw."

"But Frisk-"

"Can't change anything. I'm sorry." Amanda adjusted it again.

"But you could have. You tried to."

"It was all a setup. I didn't even know what Caleb was doing contacting me. I was desperate. I couldn't save myself, I had no hope, so I wanted to save Frisk and Asriel. I had no idea they were using me to play the part. I didn't, I _really_ thought Caleb had those six other souls." But, it wasn't to be. She thought Frisk's father and Caleb had made a plan together to finally make her crack and use her power. "I lived on the mountain, but I was pretty blind. Almost as blind as Frisk."

She was just playing a part. The barrier had been expanded, and a second one was brought past the King's Palace. It was all just a ruse though. Magic and programming, even she'd been fooled. And that? That made her hella mad!

Waking up far away and institutionalized under heavy drugs, Amanda found herself again when Jeanine found her two weeks ago. As soon as she came to her senses, she realized the top layer of her soul had been returned back. She was completely human, which meant no more soul power. They returned to Mount Ebott to find Caleb Hunter a blank shell. His whole brain was manipulated with magic and programs, he was barely human anymore. Believing himself to actually be in charge of everything, he even barked orders at Krisp E. Cream and Papyrus in Frisk's house, and had even redecorated it a bit, thinking he'd been decorating it all along.

That poor schmuck. It didn't pay to work with the wrong people.

But it didn't pay to work with the right people either. Not when their goal was just as selfish. "Jeanine, I need you to hold that lever on the right higher. Sans will figure it out first, I'm sure of it. Frisk won't be far, but it's also going to be night time. Sans should be returning home soon from the day. Papyrus will be the guinea pig."

"That's his . . . brother."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then. When they come out?"

"I'll handle it, Jeanine. They are not going to be happy. I don't know exactly what their next move will be, but I doubt it's going to be staying right here anymore. After they are secure, I'll get back to Asriel. He should still be under. I'm not losing my brother, I refuse to do it."

"You have my daughter's determination."

"Yeah. We were quite a pair back then," Amanda laughed. "Okay. So. The current program is being deleted as we speak, and Sans is about to have a conversation that he'll never soon forget."

 **Inside the Barrier, Sans and Papyrus' House . . .**

What a strange day. After Sans said goodnight to Frisk and got his paycheck, he thought back to that bat incident. _That guy was off his rocker. First he says I got the last pack, then he goes right back to the shop like he wasn't even bugging me for any._ Well, just a funny thing. Sometimes it happened. "Hey, Papyrus," he said as he came through the front door. "Sup?"

"I'm making Artisan Spaghetti for dinner!" Papyrus said excitedly.

Dinner? "Uh. I ate. New job runs longer hours. Got two days off though," Sans said. He looked toward the kitchen. He really was making dinner. "It's Ten thirty. Why are you making dinner? Let's go wind down in front of the TV."

"Oh, hello Sans!" Papyrus looked behind him at Sans again. "I'm making Artisan Spaghetti for dinner! Undyne showed me how to make it today. I think I can do it. And then, maybe one day, a human will get trapped down here and I can feed it my world class spaghetti to capture them."

What? Sans approached him closer. "Papyrus, who's Princess Frisk?"

"I don't know fairytales very well, Sans," Papyrus said. "Although, I am very good at a couple. I know Snow white. It involved snow of course! And I know Sleeping Betty."

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Although, I am very good at a couple. I know Snow white. It involved snow of course!" Papyrus stopped and looked at him. "And I know Sleeping Betty."

Sans took several steps back. "Papyrus, I'll be right back. I think I forget something at Undyne's."

"Your new work schedule?" Papyrus asked. "Undyne is not going to be happy if you already forgot your work schedule. You tried that excuse last week. Well, come home soon and we will have Artisan Spaghetti. Artisan Spaghetti. Artisan Spaghetti."

Sans trotted out of the house quickly. Anyone else. He took a shortcut into Grillby's

"Hi, Sans!"

"Greeting, Sans!"

"Hey, everybody." He went over to a pair of crack-ups that were almost always lazily hanging out on the side of the bar. "Hear about my new job?"

"Got a new job?"

"Yeah, guarding Princess Frisk."

"Uh? Who?"

"The human?"

"A human?" The bar started to chatter around itself. Like it had never heard of a human being down there before. Sans moved out of the bar into the snow, half dazed. He watched as a tiny little rabbit and it's owner came over by him.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily. "Some machines don't lie. Too bad your good one is broken. Don't fret though! Go get Frisk-y with some pizza and a beer, dude."

Pizza. Beer. Frisk-y. "Frisk." Go get Frisk. _What the heck is going on?_ "Good morning, lady. Where can I get a brewski or two around here?"

"I here the surface is a pretty good place to find what you're looking for." Then, the lady seemed to snap out of it. "Hello, sir. Pardon me." She took off like she said nothing.

Surface. Frisk. Beer. Pizza.

Sans took off as quickly as possible to the Ruins.

 **The Ruins, Frisk's Room . . .**

"I'm sorry."

Frisk opened her eye toward her mother, feeling her mother Toriel gently stroke her cheek. "Mom?" She rubbed her eye and yawned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sorry. I'm sorry I never believed you. I'm sorry I put you through all this," her mother said. "Sans will be coming soon. You better go with him." Her mother blinked. "Frisk?" She looked around herself. "Oh. Goodnight hon. I guess I just worry about your sleeping spells sometimes, so I came to check on you. Goodnight." She left out the door.

"Um. Night." What was that? _Never believed me about what? Put me through what? Sans is coming?_ Then, just goodnight? That didn't make any sense at all. Maybe she was half asleep still. Frisk went back to closing her eyes.

"Look alive, ladykid, we've gotta go to the surface."

Frisk looked toward her door and saw Sans waiting there. What?

"I know it don't make no sense, but you're just going to have to trust me on this one." Sans reached his bony hand out toward her. "Something's wrong and I don't mean like a little wiggle, something big."

Strange. But. "Mom just mentioned you'd come," Frisk said, "but then it was like she didn't remember she said that. She said that she was sorry she never believed me either. I thought I was half dreaming."

"Yeah. Papyrus was my giveaway. Clear giveaway. Come on, ladykid, your hand."

 **Surface . . .**

The hole was open, but Frisk didn't like going in it. "I don't want to get trapped here, Sans."

"Indulge me, Frisk. Something's going on. I just had a conversation with Papyrus and he thought it was more than eighteen years ago. Let's go check out your old home."

"Why?"

"Beer and pizza."

"Huh?"

Sans took them straight into her old home. Frisk hated it there. "I don't like this, why here?" She said. "This is Caleb's property now."

"A few creative additions, I know. But my gut says something's wrong." Sans went over toward the fridge and looked in. "Hey. You and Caleb have the same taste in beer." Then, even more disturbing. He brought out a pizza box. A familiar pizza box. He opened it up. "There's a note inside that says 'How long have you been gone'?"

Beer. Pizza. "I don't get it. Eighteen years," Frisk said. "We went back in time. Asriel has Chara's soul inside of him along with six others." She watched him head out again. It couldn't be. It had been eighteen years. Eighteen years.

Sans was busy looking through the hallway. "Pictures are gone, but there's still nail spots where they were hung up." He moved into her room and checked her dressers. "Nothing." He went deeper toward the back of the house. "You got a storage closet? Somewhere where you wouldn't have ever looked except for maybe a holiday or something?"

"I used to." Frisk moved all the way to the back through her back door. Outside her house was a storage shed. "There." There was a lock on it now. Sans went over and ripped the lock off with his magic, busting into it.

When the door opened, broken frames and pictures, an old answering machine, and anything that was real personal was in it. Jammed in it. "It would have been better to burn it. They had plans then for it."

Her pictures. Old pictures. Family pictures from childhood and past. Her life. Frisk bent down and touched one of the pictures. She gulped and tried to sort out what was going on in her mind. "Eighteen years."

"Not years." Sans tapped his slipper lightly. "How?"

"Now that you're finally out, I'll tell you how."

"Huh?" Frisk looked up and could not believe what her eyes saw. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. "Chara?"

End of Chapter


	22. Never A Princess, Just A Pawn

"This is your life, Frisk. It was all a farce, and they got me too. I didn't take you back in time. Caleb didn't have the other souls. They even had one primed though for Asriel, knowing what I would have done. It was all just a game," Amanda said. "I didn't realize the scope of this barrier thing, I really didn't."

"Hey." Sans walked toward her. "So how come my brother was having an at least nineteen-year-old conversations with me, that suddenly went into fairytales?"

"Included it. I improvised a little. Hey, they were the ones who thought it'd be cute and smart to turn Frisk into a 'sleeping princess'," Amanda said. "Made the illusion easier too. Only twice a month upkeep. Turned the crank much faster. Childhood. Sure does go by pretty fast for a monster. Say . . . a little under a year?"

"A year? Not even a whole . . ." Impossible, it was all impossible.

"I know. It was a good life too. I watched the program. The time you were around, you made them count. Especially with Asriel. Made a good team." Amanda looked toward Sans. "You were easy. Everything in the Underground is recorded. Before you rescued Frisk, they just filled in your old memories to the front. Gone but not forgotten. Same old posts, day in and day out."

"I don't . . . but . . ."

"It's all controlled, Frisk. I didn't get it either, and I'm sorry. I'm not perfect, I'm human too," Amanda said. "The Underground isn't just in a barrier. It's completely controlled. As in your _minds_ too! Usually, you're allowed to be your own self, but you both saw what happened, right?"

"Papyrus." Sans spoke. "He didn't even understand what I was saying."

"Yeah. From what I can tell it's a combination between technology and the magic inside the barrier. Including a lot of 'feels'. People are even paid to sit and control the Underground minds like a game. And the game? The game is the reckoning. Not the little test thing, Frisk. Time after time when you beat it and your father kept using the souls to turn back time? It was still just part of the game. No. Ever since you cracked that barrier, they've been playing it. Against your father. For your father. Your job here. Your goals. Sympathy. Anger. Ducking Sans. Finding Sans. Just, everything they could that might steer you one way or the other."

"What?" Frisk shook her head. "I don't understand."

" _Both_ sides have been playing the Underground. When your father went after your mother, the other side showed up to help her. They've been playing too, but don't cheer 'cause they are just the same kind of assholes. You two. You guys, I'm sorry for what happened." Amanda shrugged. "They don't have any power to manipulate minds outside of the barrier, unless they physically get you. We're all safe."

"I died," Sans insisted. "If this is _that_ time, I died in it. I know I did. I felt it."

"Illusion. Everything. There is _heavy_ magic casted into it. The highest being forced perception, but even that can only influence so much. There is mind control, persuasive magic, and basically. It's . . . anyone in the Underground can become a see n' say at any moment."

"That's sick!" Frisk grabbed her head, her mind reeling. Her life wasn't her life. Her life wasn't her life?

"Only a few things could be controlled, and only for so long," Amanda said. "That power is only within the barrier. You're safe now."

Frisk just walked around the yard, trying to put it together. Her yard. Her yard?

"Oh, and we need to talk about Caleb. He's almost home, but don't worry. He's not actually 'home'."

"Caleb?" Frisk asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah. He was used as a guinea pig for _me_. His mind is mush, he does whatever they put in his head. Half the time the poor guy is wandering around here, barking orders at Papyrus and Krisp E. Cream. His mind is only set more straight when it has to be. When he has to be _convincing_. Ever notice for being someone big and important, he's pretty hooked on a simple girl? And for being big and important, he really should have more people around him?" Amanda shook her head. "It's like . . . you know, like a barrier inside his own head. Good and bad control him, so you feel bad for him, but you gotta watch out for him too. In fact, over here, by the shed. He's coming, and I don't know who has control of him right now."

Caleb looked around the back of the house. Surely he heard someone? "Herbert, go check it out." Huh? Where was Herbert now?

"I am away right now, sir."

"But where are you?" He asked again. "Nevermind. You other three, go see what that was. Oh, the shed. It's been broken into." He looked in the door and saw Frisk's pictures. "Oh, Frisk. Oh beautiful Frisk. Just you wait. I'll become a hundred percent monster, just for you. My precious Frisk. Soon."

"Sir, sir! They have been found, sir!" One of his many men said coming from the house. "They are over by the hole, Sir."

"Ah, the hole again? Yes, Frisk has come back! Good job, let's go. It's not far." He picked up his phone. "I need someone to go to the hole now and stop them from going back. I want to talk to her. I will give everyone a 3% raise if they go and stop her."

Amanda lowered her hands from shouting like one of Caleb's 'men'. "He's usually harmless, but I don't want to chance it right now." She motioned for everyone to come out from behind the shed.

"Okay. That's. Poor Caleb Hunter."

"He was working with your father, Frisk."

She knew, but still. That? That was horrible. He was talking to no one the entire time. No one was probably even on the phone. "So, the house?" Frisk asked to get her mind off the subject.

"Your mom paid the rent, and paid for someone to watch your dog and cat in the evenings. They are supposed to watch Caleb too, but, your mom isn't playing nicely with the good or bad guys right now. Neither am I, so we didn't know last time you came up until it was too late." Amanda walked closer to Frisk. "You haven't been underground for eighteen years, just a little over a couple hundred days. Less than a year, Frisk. You don't have your job anymore and the town thinks your missing, but that's all that is different. They were supposed to run Undertale until you were ready."

"Undertale?" Sans asked. "What do you mean Undertale?"

"The nickname they gave the program they use to control you. We really can't break the barrier out here. That magic is old, old and powerful with every kind in there. Even from monsters that really are officially extinct. But, they can reach in and control it. With the program, they can see what's going on. They can make things follow whatever pattern they want. Except Frisk." Amanda looked toward Frisk. "Almost. They can control you too, but your DETERMINATION makes some things just too hard to accomplish. But, I think you get it. Your mom, your dad, your brother, your position, it's gonna be wiped out real soon. I have to reset to give everyone enough time to get out of here."

"Wiped?" Frisk asked. "You mean, mom? And dad? And . . . but our adventures and time and . . ."

"Yeah, you had some. Others were filled in with mine," Amanda admitted. "But, it's over. No one will remember you soon in a matter of hours. Accept it. You're not actually Princess Frisk Dreemur and you didn't live your life with the Dreemur family. Sorry."

"Hey?" Sans said, stepping in front of Frisk. "So, you know? You just told her a huge portion of her life never happened?" Sans shrugged. "Not a big deal for me. Not liking to hear we've all been puppets, but hey. I'm dealing. But yo, big deal for _her_ saying that her family no longer remembers her and that most of her life wasn't even considered 'real'. Real big deal."

"Yeah, I know. It could be enough to destroy a soul," Amanda admitted. "They did warn her that it would break her soul to pass the reckoning."

"Good, glad you remember. So, can you be a little more gentle?" Sans warned her.

"Sorry, but this isn't even the hard part yet. Uh, the good news Frisk though is that your mom believes you now," Amanda said. "But, yeah. Look, I'm sorry. We tried. At this point, and after all this shit? If _you_ don't want to open the barrier anymore, I don't blame you."

Not open the barrier? "Of course we want to open the barrier," Frisk said.

"Yeah, freedom is all we've _always_ tried for," Sans agreed.

"Yeah, but, that good guys being an asshole thing? Well." Amanda motioned for someone to come closer. "So, Frisk? Ready to see your mom?"

"Mom?" Frisk turned and watched her biological mother come from behind the shed. She looked almost the same as the last time she saw her at her house at Christmas.

"Frisk Cross." She was nervous though, very nervous. "Um. Sans the Skeleton." She nodded her head toward him politely, before looking back at Frisk. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you for all these years."

"That was you," Frisk said, "you made . . . you made Queen Toriel say that."

"I . . . even after your father tried to kill me, and these people and monsters flooded my house to start setting it all up. I-it was still hard to believe. But, they got everything out of me that I knew. Which wasn't much. I learned a lot of their secrets because they thought since Herbert tried to kill me, I would be on their side. And I was. I knew you were Underground, stuck in some kind of cruel game, so I tried to find what I could." She stepped toward Amanda. "I found 'Chara's' involvement in their records and notes, and I found out afterward she'd been given the top layer of her soul back so she could do nothing. She was just abandoned on the other side of the world, put into an institution. I found her and using their own resources, I got her out. After that."

"I got back here and have been trying to get you two out of that wacky mess of a lie," Amanda said. "Actually, three. I already got Asriel out. As soon as they find out my involvement, they'd go after his souls. No one's turning him back into a flower, no one."

"Of course not," Frisk agreed. " . . . but his seventh soul? If it's not you?"

"You'll know if you think about it, but you really don't want to know," Amanda said. "One soul out of six does not make Asriel."

"And, then . . ." Frisk winced. "What was . . . real, what was not? When were people faking and when were monsters being true?"

"Feelings Tori and Asgore and your brother all had weren't lies," Sans said, trying to make her feel better. "Okay, so we can be controlled, but it wasn't all the time. You _know_ that."

"That's true. Not everyone, all the time. Not even _most_ of the time," Amanda said. "Heck, the only reason Sans ever made it to the surface was because nobody was even watching or thinking about him. Who would think that some guy who could barely survive being a sentry would try to come up and help? Nobody. They saw him as a lost cause, not fit for much of anything. Even Papyrus was barely manipulated, they were just boneheads to them."

"I get the point," Sans said. "Don't have to drill it so deep it hits marrow, you know." Frisk heard him tap his slipper. "Everything's basically a game Underground, including our heads when we get down there."

"To a limit. You can only make someone say and think so much. You can't make them go too out of the way of the usual, the barrier doesn't get as close," Amanda said. "But, you can get away with a little."

"Great, and let me guess? Cause it's nighttime, no one's really 'on duty' much?"

"They were. We kind of knocked them out. Still had to play though, so no one would catch on. You go back down though, your memories will be completely wiped again."

"I was eight," Frisk insisted. "Eight years old! I was physically eight years old, and so was Asriel!"

"All kinds of magic power in the barrier," Amanda insisted. "From hundreds of thousands of monsters with different skills. And all of it can be used in the barrier, by anyone through the means of a program. _Thousands of spells_ can be controlled by even the simplest monster with the Undertale program. Ever wonder why all that magic was _so heavy_ , Frisk? It's another reason they jogged up the time you were in there. Age magic is hard, and they could only use age magic for so long. The younger to hold it down, the harder it is. Easier to control the mind then the body."

"We don't have any monsters with age magic within the barrier," Sans groaned. "No wonder I didn't think about it."

"Even if you could, Sans, you couldn't. After that stunt to the surface, you fell on everyone's radar. Everyone's. Everybody," Amanda added one last time. "With the mixed up soul you still had, the connection to Frisk, thinking you actually died and were brought back, being able to still connect to Frisk as her translator. All set up to play out their game."

"Um." Jeanine looked toward Frisk. "I don't expect you to forgive me after all those years of therapy and counseling . . . I'm sorry, Frisk."

"No." Frisk shook her head. "It's okay, mom. I forgive you, I understand how hard it was to see the truth." So, home. This was home. It was home. It never stopped being home. It had just been invaded. Her life had just been invaded, twisted up, and spit out into something she didn't even understand anymore.

"I want Papyrus out," Sans said toward Amanda. "He's my bro, and he's not staying down there in that either. I don't want him down there during the reset. It's bad enough he can't even remember the first time we came up."

"Oh. Fine, got it."

"Alphys too. They don't need to be using her superior mind against her. Oh, and Undyne. She is really powerful, and they don't need to use her. Don't forget a funny machine in the back of our house. I might be able to use that. Or-"

"I can't get everyone! Look, I'll get Papyrus, and Alphys, and I'll squeeze in Undyne. I'll try and get your machine if I can, but no guarantee. My van will only hold so many, and there is still Frisk's mom, Asriel and me in there," Amanda said. "We'll meet up with you." She handed him an address. "Take it easy on Alphys though, Sans. It wasn't her fault. She was manipulated into it all. She is heavily manipulated a lot. I already made Alphys change your GOLD into cold, hard cash in your account again. I also got you this." She handed him a gold card. "Pay for things with that instead of saying your number, it's safer. When they ask for a password, just put 7627."

A card? Amanda took the time to visit a bank and physically get Sans a card? And she was taking extra time to get Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys out for Sans? _Amanda isn't the sweetest around, she wouldn't just do that for him. Guilt must be involved. Heavy guilt._ _I can't take much more, but there's still more. I know there's still more._

"Great. Thanks for the help," Sans said. "Dang. This is one bitter pill to swallow. Just when I find a better job too. Eh. So? What about when the barrier supposedly fell for good? Guessing it didn't."

"It was moved more backwards. They can move them, but they can't remove them."

"Wait." Frisk rubbed her temple. "People were physically in the testing pods."

"You can walk through a barrier with a certain combination of monster and humans, usually at least five by five. That's how they brought me in. But? You can't break it. It was moved backwards and a simple one was placed behind the castle, to complete the illusion that I was really trapped with Frisk. And I just, I can't believe I fell for it." Amanda looked disgusted. "I should have seen it for the trick it had been."

"Hey, you're only human," Sans reminded her. "I saw them trying to bring humans in, but . . . I never saw any go in, so I fell for it too. Well. Now what are we supposed to do? Clearly not go back down. If they took Caleb Hunter, then they've got some reach, so not really keen on staying here either. The outside can't even break the barrier, so it looks like everyone really is trapped forever. That's . . . that's a real downer." He looked toward the paper. "No idea where this is."

"Just drive. You'll get a map and see."

"Can't drive," Sans said. "We don't drive Underground. Where are we going anyhow?"

"I'll let you have my driving and car knowledge," Amanda said. "Besides, Frisk isn't in any condition for driving."

"Those cold spells?" Sans asked. "They were part of the trick too, huh? Tell me that actually has something with a way to free us? Because, if they can barely manage to walk through and can't break the barrier, this is making me feel like a good eighteen years of my life has been a complete waste."

Amanda and Jeanine both looked at each other at the same time.

"Well, let's say you had stayed down there, and they manipulated the situation the way they wanted. There were going to be two outcomes, and the good side is literally in the most control right now since Frisk's dad got bumped off." Amanda cleared her throat. "Well, tonight Sans met a weird bat that trailed after him. He wasn't supposed to, we made the bat move a little slower. He was supposed to explain offhandedly about cold spells and pregnancy." She looked toward Jeanine.

"Frisk? Sans the Skeleton was supposed to tell you about that weird encounter, and you were going to go home. Your 'new' mother would find your soul locked, meaning someone was tampering with it." Jeanine looked uncomfortable. "That soul locking, it apparently was a bad thing."

"Toriel would have demanded Sans take her to Asgore. They'd all three be convinced someone was hurting you, Frisk," Amanda said. "Then, using their powers, Asgore and Toriel would break the lock, seeing Sans magic signature all over it. Set for over aggression on forced perception, Asgore would turn on Sans in an instant, killing him."

"Oh." Sans looked toward Frisk. "Well, I was supposed to die by your pops tonight. That wouldn't have been nearly as fun, huh?"

Sans dead? "Why?" Frisk asked. "Because Sans helped me last time?"

"Partly. Well, not really." Amanda said. "Look, I want to tell you guys every fine little detail, but we don't have all that time. You need to be long gone off this mountain before that sun rises and those jerks start heading to work."

"Got a better idea," Sans suggested.

"Blowing up their facility isn't going to really help. It won't destroy the barrier, but it is connected to it. And minds 'connected', they could be lost or something."

"Yeah, thought it wouldn't get to be that simple." Sans snapped his bony fingers. "Kay. Then off to the learning driving part."

"Not yet," Jeanine said, holding her hand to Frisk. She touched her arm lightly. "In the program, you were looking for suitors. Suitors that you would one day marry, to make a 50-50 monster human."

"Yeah." Just another lie she fell for. Frisk sighed. "I remember that. I can't believe I really thought there was a back way." She noticed they started to fidget though. She didn't have to be Sans to see they were still hiding something.

Amanda looked toward her wrist, like she was concerned about time. "I rushed the hardest in the beginning to let you have some time with this next part, Frisk. But, this has all been real tough." She looked back up from her wrist. "Trapping you and Sans was Asriel's idea, but his 'brilliant final plan' was manipulated. Papyrus and Alphys were supposed to come up. Afterwards, Alphys was supposed to get desperate enough to try her own 'feels' magic."

"Best friend forever kinda thing," Sans said. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. They needed Alphys magic to reach Frisk easier. Her DETERMINATION, it puts a damper on how much they can mess with her at a time."

"Not following you," Sans said. "They wanted Frisk to be a full human too?"

"Frisk, 'feels' magic is super strong, and it went farther than best friends forever," Amanda said.

"What do you mean farther than best friends forever?" Sans insisted. "Are you saying I boned Frisk?"

Frisk tried to hide her groan. He was sooo much better when he thought she was royalty.

Sans seemed to catch her groan. "Are you saying I boned Frisk in the most polite of ways?"

"Not the time for joking," Frisk warned him, "Sans the Skeleton."

"Come on, you're not a princess anymore. I couldn't help it," he chuckled. "Besides, this situation is highly tense. We all need to relax a bit to figure this out. Or, things might break. Like souls." Sans seemed to snap back into his more serious mode. "Okay, seriously, what do you mean by farther than best friends forever? How bad is this thing and are we all going to die anyway or not? 'Cause if I have to die no matter what, I want one more Grillby burg. That cool?"

"No, nobody's going to die, so nope, no burger."

"Shucks."

"Enough jokes. Your souls were already heavily connected," Amanda said. "Take Frisk's car, it's easier to drive for someone your guys' size. Like I said, Frisk won't be in any condition to drive."

"Hey. Okay, enough jokes. So, what do you mean farther than best friends forever already?" Sans asked again.

"After you died, the good guys would basically have won, but they were split on their decision. They were either going to have Frisk be with the Elkin or that bat guy before nine months so the royal family wouldn't be shamed when they came out, or they were going to shame them and bring Frisk back to the surface, discounting the royalties power in the new world. Either way, the barrier was being opened." Amanda looked toward Frisk. "There wasn't a lie about a backway, except that it wasn't a backway. It's the _only_ way to crack the barrier."

"What?"

That. That. "I don't . . ." Frisk winced. Trying to put it together. "I . . . the backway worked. A monster-human. Then."

"The cold spells weren't fake. They are timely though, so everything just had to fall at the right times," Amanda said. "I had Asriel buy you three special packs before you came back up. And they weren't getting vengeance on you, Sans." Amanda turned toward him. "They just didn't really want an old-fashioned monster messing with their plans, that's all."

Cold spells weren't fake. Not a backway, the only way.

"I really did? And it was for."

"Sorry, Frisk. Sans."

The cold spells weren't fake. Not a backway, the only way.

"Jeanine, be ready."

Sans watched as Frisk fainted into her mother's arms.

"Sleep spell. It takes charge during stressful times." Amanda approached him. "It's okay, I know it's a lot for a soul to handle, but humans have a failsafe when they are pregnant. So, she'll be okay. Otherwise, this . . . I don't know, it could have destroyed her soul. Look, like I said, it's your choice. If you want to open the barrier, you've got three days after it's born."

"Three days after it's . . ." No way. "Nothing mattered. The tests, nothing?"

"Well, they didn't plan on you, like I said," Amanda repeated. "You weren't on their radar, but as soon as they know something, they use it to their advantage. You were just a pawn they started to play, Sans."

"Driving. Ability. _Now_." Sans moved closer to her. "What do you want in exchange?" He didn't even care at that point.

"Walking knowledge of the entire Underground," Amanda said. "Closest in ability. Might be useful one day."

He brought her closer together and dealt with the headache of the quick learning. It didn't even take two percent and it was worth it. "Keys."

"Meet up with us at that address," Amanda reminded him, touching her head lightly. "From there, we'll all talk."

"Keys," he said firmly again. Once she brought them out, he snagged them.

"Her cars behind us. We took care of it. She's got a suitcase of clothes and her dog and cat are inside, already in their kennels, but if you want to leave them for us, just-"

Sans moved toward Frisk. Using his power, he had a better grip on her than her mom. Without any more words, he moved toward the back of them. He put Frisk in the back of the car, buckling her up. He closed the door and headed up front with the keys.

"You still got your identity changer?" Amanda asked. She tossed him another one through the window. "It's April now up here to let you know. Don't forget the special packs. There's one that will wake Frisk up if she doesn't wake up on her own in about three hours." She tossed them in too. "We tried, we really did. By the time-"

"Okay, fine!" Sans shouted at her. He laid his head on the steering wheel. "Sorry. Nah, thanks for getting us out." He took his skull off the wheel and gripped it with his hands. "This would have destroyed her soul. If a cat could hurt her soul, this would have annihilated her. Even I, just, this . . . I wanted to free everyone no matter what." He put the key in the ignition and started it up. "I didn't know that just meant I signed up to be a better pawn in a strategy game."

"I get it," Amanda said. "Just take good care of Frisk. And, you aren't in the Underground anymore, so be good."

What did she mean? "I don't get you."

"I know how the Underground works, Sans. You aren't married, but Frisk is holding your child."

Ah. Sans nodded. "Don't worry, I get it." He wasn't really worried about the marriage right then, he had a lot on his own mind. "I'm loyal, with or without."

"No, you don't have to be loyal. You're not Underground," Amanda said. "It doesn't work that way."

"Amanda." Frisk's mother warned her. "It will be getting later. We need to get going."

"I know. Fine, just take good care of her. But not too good of care of her, Sans."

Sans shrugged. He was far from in the mood for games, he was just ready to get out and far away from the barrier as soon as possible. Amanda waved slightly to the sleeping form of Frisk before he put the car into drive and took off.

End of Chapter


	23. Get Off of That Mountain

**To Amanda's Van . . .**

Undyne flipped off a car that cut her off and honked the horn. "Wretched human, wait your turn!"

"Hey, screw you!"

"I could kill you in a second if I wanted to!"

"Undyne, watch the road, and stop fighting with the human, please," Alphys begged, covering her eyes.

"Maybe I should drive instead?" Papyrus offered. "Undyne? We want to get to Sans in one piece. He just found out he was a father, which is fantastic news, but for the wrong reason, which is dreadful news."

Amanda groaned toward the back of the Van. "Will all of you just shut up two seconds?" She had an ice pack on her head and pointed to Asriel. "You were supposed to be the one to drive."

"It didn't sound like something I wanted to do," Asriel said. "I took the skill. Get off my back, 'Chara'. I am upset enough hearing that you left me as a flower."

"I didn't do it, and I brought you back," she complained. "Undyne picked up more of my bad habits in driving skills. Or she's more drawn to them. Papyrus, you should drive if Asriel won't."

"You see?" Papyrus countered Undyne. "The human says I should drive too."

"I'm not playing favorites," Undyne said, "and I am an excellent driver. Leave me alone and get off my back. I was the first selected to drive."

"Then I realized my mistake, and gave the ability to Papyrus," Amanda complained. "We're in the mountains, you've got to be more careful. You might accidentally flip off a cop. I did that once and it wasn't a good time at all."

"He's too worried about his brother though," Undyne reminded her. "I am focused on driving while he almost ran us into a tree when he tried."

"I can focus this time. I can be more careful," Papyrus pleaded. "I want to catch up to Sans."

"I suppose I could drive?" Jeanine said softly from the corner. "If there is a problem with driving? Is there a problem with driving?"

"Look, I don't care then who drives, just lower the decibels. I lost part of my humanity the hard way and my head hurts!" Amanda complained.

"At least you know how to throw a spear right."

"Yeah, 'cause that's going to help out in life."

"You learned how to make different kinds of spaghetti."

"Yeah, 'cause that was a life skill I needed."

"You learned about different kinds of anime?" Alphys whined. "I'm sorry, I didn't donate much. I figured that math might hurt your brain."

"You can drive but it still scares you," Amanda complained to her. "And yeah, knowing how MewMew Kissy Cutie ended, totally life changing for me. Still, better than Asriel. Already knew a lot about flowers."

"Oh, shut up," Asriel complained right back to her. "Just go enter a flower competition and that extra knowledge will be useful. Now, can we just concentrate on catching up to them? I am sure Frisk is just freaking out about all of this."

"For the last time, we aren't catching up to them, we are meeting with them where I told them to go," Amanda said. "We can't catch up, we're more than an hour behind."

"I know. I just, I want to get to Sans as soon as possible," Papyrus insisted.

"And Frisk. I don't need Frisk to be all alone right now," Asriel said. "She probably feels like her whole time down there was meaningless, that no one cares, and that she had no other purpose than for this to happen."

"Then stop complaining," Undyne said as she pointed to herself. "I'm the best damn driver around this mountain. At least that's what I think."

 **To Frisk's Car . . .**

Frisk rubbed her shoulders as she struggled to wake up. She touched the back of her head. Her whole body felt tense. _What happened? There was_ _Chara_ _. . . and then . . ._

"You're finally stirring, huh? I think we are getting closer to the address," she heard from Sans. She looked over to her side and saw Sans. Driving. Driving, Sans was driving. Sans was . . . driving.

"I fainted?" Frisk asked.

"Sleep spell. Got matches but figured after all that, you needed the rest." Sans kept his eye sockets on the road. "Don't worry, got the driving from Amanda." He chucked. "Don't worry, repressing the urge to drive _exactly_ like her."

Frisk touched her head. "Yeah, Amanda. She's alive, and I . . ."

"Easy there remembering, ladykid. One step at a time."

"Caleb was there, but he wasn't himself anymore," Frisk said. "The barrier, the time. There was no time turning back, I'm not . . . I'm not who I thought I'd been." Oh, yeah. "They messed with my head in the barrier. They messed with all of us because . . ." She scrambled to sit up straight, and instantly wanted to get out of the car. She felt all over herself. "I'm not, I couldn't be. That wouldn't happen. It." Sans wasn't saying anything. "I'm okay, right?"

"Oh, you worried about your soul?" Sans asked. "Yeah. It's okay, you're fine. Nothing's missing."

"That's good," Frisk said. "But that's not what I meant." Sans kept driving with nothing else to add. Did she get it screwed up? "We went farther than best friends forever?"

"Yep," Sans said. "We definitely did the hokey pokey and shook it all about." He kept his eye sockets on the road, but gestured his bony finger to her stomach. "And that's what it was all about."

Frisk stared at her tummy. "But, we can't say for sure that it worked."

"Cold spells."

"Everything else was fake," Frisk insisted. "This could all be fake too."

"Already ahead. Checked you a long time ago, Frisk. Remember. Monsters know a lot sooner before humans. We don't have to check for a little one in the belly."

Frisk watched as her soul appeared next to her.

"We check for the little soul in mommy," Sans finished. "Look closely. See the grey smidge, teeny tiny? Can your human eyes detect it?"

Frisk looked away. Teeny. Tiny. Grey smidge. "You took all your monster back, you didn't leave like a teeny tiny amount?"

"Not a drop of my soul is in your soul anymore," Sans said. "That's new."

Frisk stared out the window, eagerly wanting to jump out and just get out. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair! She rolled down the window to get some fresh air, trying to stick her head out as much as possible. This was cruel, the cruelest thing anyone had done. Her family was gone. Her time in the Underground, didn't exist. And she was pregnant, and-

"You want to yell go right ahead, Frisk, I get it," Sans said.

No. No that wasn't it. Her time in the Underground may have been erased, but her knowledge hadn't been. _People controlled me. People controlled my life, manipulated me, made me believe so much. What was real, what was not. I don't know._ Not only was she dealing with that, but a baby? Even though it was just a trace, it was there in her soul. Even though humans couldn't detect it yet, it was not only there, but strong. Sans was a powerful monster, meaning it didn't matter how early ahead she knew. It would be strong and survive birth. So, good, but-

Frisk lost whatever she had in her stomach out the window. She heard the car stop but felt too dizzy to care.

"Well, that painted the lines a little better on the road," she heard Sans joke from beside her. "Take your time, ladykid. I know hearing all that wasn't easy. In fact, you being pregnant is the only reason your soul wasn't destroyed."

Fantastically good news, but it didn't stop her head from spinning. Then she saw a match in front of her.

"We got plenty of these, so don't worry."

Frisk stared at the match. Her stomach and head was feeling better, but not her heart. She sat back up in the car, feeling slightly better. She rubbed her mouth. "I don't want to move. I don't want to go anywhere." She started to crawl out of the car onto the road and lied down. She felt Sans pulling her up though. "I refuse, I don't want to move."

"Moving or not isn't changing anything," he insisted. "You'll get run over doing that. I know you don't feel right in the head right now, but it's okay. Okay? We'll be meeting up with your brother soon too. We're almost off Mount Ebott. Trust Ol' Sans. We'll be fine."

"I don't want to move. I don't want to move." Frisk tried to move from his grasp, but she couldn't budge.

"Come on. I'll turn on the air if you want," Sans said bringing her back into the car. "We'll be there soon, but we're not staying on Mount Ebott. Okay?" She felt him buckle her back in and close the door. She felt the car taking off again.

"Asriel?" She managed to say.

"Yep, Asriel. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Amanda, and your mom. Okay?"

Frisk closed her eyes again. "Asriel isn't my brother. It was all fake. Everything was fake."

"It's okay," Sans said. "Just relax. We're almost there."

She opened her eyes and looked outward. "You've been driving this whole time. You're tired."

"Only you'd be concerned about that when you're feeling that bad. Don't worry, I got my energy under control. Too much adrenaline to get off this hunk of rock."

Frisk just moaned. "Home."

"Home isn't home anymore. Neither one, I don't care, too dangerous for us."

"But . . ."

"Chill. Not long now. Uh, don't know how the human system works exactly. Are you hungry now that you did that or not? I got some fast food burgers and fries?"

Oh gaw. "No, no, nuh uh."

"Okay. But, it'll be fine. Almost daylight. Almost off."

"Home isn't home . . . almost off . . ." Frisk closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her again.

The next time she opened her eyes, she felt much better. She looked around and yawned. The ground was smoother now. "We're off Mount Ebott?"

"Sure are." She didn't think a Skeleton could actually do something like smile, but she could tell he was definitely a lot happier. "Practically to the meeting spot." He gestured out the window. "Look, it's a town. First town away from the mountain."

"Yep." Now. What to do? _Okay, so, I'm having a kid. I'm back up on the surface. I'm sure eventually I can find another job, but not in this condition. It looked like mom wanted to help. Maybe I can move back with her? She must be lonely and confused now. Then there's Sans. He's not exactly . . ._ She really didn't know what to make of him. He came up to help her take the tests, and during that time, he became an okay friend. He was even becoming a decent friend as a Royal Translator. But, what would he do up there? Was he going to want to stay close to her, or would he kind of want to forget his involvement and just go on with his life?

He wanted to help destroy the barrier before. Maybe he just wanted to help while she was pregnant. Then again, maybe . . . maybe Amanda just shoved them in a car together. She just didn't know for sure. She watched as they pulled into a small restaurant, on the outer edge of the town they were in. It looked fairly familiar. "Chuckney's?"

"Yeah, this is the place we are meeting." Sans turned off the car, unbuckled his seat belt and got out.

Frisk unbuckled her seatbelt and also got out, heading inside after him. _Pappy._ _Krisp_ _E. Cream._ Sans had no trouble carrying either of the kennels. He had no problem opening the restaurant door either. If anyone asked, it could have just been a gust of wind.

The atmosphere and look. She'd been here before. _That's right, this is a little tourist spot before going up the mountain._ There were all kinds of souvenirs that were overpriced, and a small eatery on the side.

She followed Sans over to a booth. He sat down each kennel. Now, they just had to wait.

"Finally," Sans groaned. "Some food. Want anything? You gotta eat something, you haven't eaten in hours."

Her tummy was starting to feel hungry.

"Burgers or fries? Something to drink? It's a simple joint. My kind of joint." A waiter approached Sans and he ordered two burgers and two fries. They waited and when the order came, he shoved one of the burgers and fries toward her. "Eat something."

Frisk sighed and took a fry. It didn't taste the best from her experience earlier. She really needed to brush her teeth, but she didn't have anything. She wasn't ready for anything. Sans just came and got her in the middle of the night, they went to what she thought was Caleb's property, she got a beating of news from Amanda, and that was it. But, one thing was clear. "Toriel was right. I shouldn't have ever tried."

"I already played the blame game, not half as much fun, and it didn't go anywhere," Sans said as he bit into a fry. "We're good though. This kid? Fugetaboutit, it'll be fine."

"Okay, less shoving, it's one door!"

Frisk almost bolted toward the entrance at the sound of that voice. "Amanda?" She watched as a whole gaggle had approached her. Many humans she didn't recognize, Amanda, and her mother. She watched as one of them took their identifiers, clicked it and she saw him. "Asriel!" She gave her brother the biggest hug she could manage, not really caring if he remembered her or not.

"Frisk, it's okay, I'm right here now," Asriel said.

"Sans!" One of the taller humans in the crowd sat right next to Sans. "Are you okay?"

"Pap?" He did the same thing she did with Asriel and hugged his brother too. "Papyrus!" Papyrus hugged him back.

"We are going to need a bigger booth," A tall human said as she looked toward Frisk. "Hey, punky princess, how are you?"

Undyne. Frisk waved toward her. There was one smaller human there too, almost her size. "Alphys?" She asked.

"Uh. Uh. Hi." Alphys waved nervously. "Hi. Um. Uh."

"It's okay," Frisk insisted, finally letting go of her brother. "I understand better than you think. I'm not mad, it's okay."

"But, I'm still sorry!" Alphys folded her hands up anxiously, but Undyne tried to undo her hands.

"It's alright, I told you it'd be alright," Undyne assured her.

"We are going to need a bigger booth," Amanda agreed coming from the corner. "Good to see you awake, Frisk. I see you found Asriel. Little wimp's been moaning about you almost the entire trip. And, FYI? I had a headache most of the trip. Everyone wanted to learn to drive. And then? Oh, everyone decided they had to speak human. Which in hindsight is pretty smart," she said. "But your mom still has a hangover from that headache. No idea how you ever did 20, and don't want to know. Felt like killing over most of the time."

That was good to hear, but Frisk wasn't surprised that she saw Sans and Papyrus head out of the booth to outside. He was probably needing to talk to his brother too.

End of Chapter

Notes: Frisk's mother Jeanine is still around. It's just that she's gone quieter since her exchange reacted badly with a horrible headache.


	24. A Talk Between Brothers

"So, then it's really there?" Papyrus asked. "You took time to look?"

"Yep."

"You saw the teeny bit of grey?"

"Yep."

"Well. Then, well! You're really going to be a dad!"

"Yep. That's not supposed to happen. *It takes hundreds of years for that kind of honor."

"Yes. Humans must have children easier. Which makes sense, they can't wait hundreds of years. They don't live hundreds of years," Papyrus reasoned. "The soul mishap must have made it even easier."

"Everyone was turned into a puppet down there," Sans said, shoving his bony hands into his pockets. He felt around and took out a wrinkled Grillby wrapper. "The whole Underground. At any time. How much were we all being controlled? How much was I?" He let the wrapper fall to the ground. "Papyrus, I didn't switch my sentry job until I could be Royal Translator. And I hated it. But I did it, and I didn't do anything else except guard. Not since Gaster . . ."

"Um. What's wrong?" Papyrus asked.

"We're like Gaster, but you can only cook a little spaghetti, and I . . . I watched nothing all day. I just stood there, watching nothing. So did you. All day. We made puzzles for nothing. Just . . ."

"Oh . . . " Papyrus whined a little on that one. "Oh, I get it. We . . . after Gaster. Maybe they thought . . ."

"There's no telling when someone was being controlled, or being themselves," Sans said. "And now, we are free, but, but not. I mean, you are. The others are." He shrugged. "But, glad I didn't have to be Prince. Just look what that did to Asriel."

"Oh yes, absolutely huge difference."

"Hey?" Sans pointed toward him. "Hey, bro, you actually remember now?"

"Once we came up to the surface, a lot of certain things started to fill our heads," Papyrus said. "Everyone remembers Frisk coming back down to take the tests. I assume when you and Frisk both remembered, it was set up to be that way."

"Yeah, I even thought it was probably the exact time we'd got taken back. Not the brightest." Sans shook his skull. "Manipulated and used." For how long? "We used to be right beside Gaster, Papyrus. _How_ did we end up as sentries making puzzles?"

"The bad side had control? And didn't like meddling?" Papyrus answered. "Do you think . . . do you think that maybe now I could, I could make decent food? I used to know quantum physics, but now I can make maybe a little food . . . I am making myself sad, Sans."

Sans rubbed his eye sockets, stupid manifested tears. "I couldn't see it. I never saw it. I never would have seen it. Even being on the surface, I should have known something was wrong with that!" He turned to face Papyrus. "And now, even the kid, they were probably just going to get Frisk to get it born using some ancient age magic, make it touch the barrier, and then what?"

"I know, Sans."

"No older than three days old," Sans said. "No older than three days. No magic. No defense. If it's a skeleton, it could get Backspine Fever! It could get arthritis in its weak bones, never getting to walk right. It could get anything!"

"I know, Sans, I know."

"I want everyone freed, I do. I did a lot to try and get them freed," Sans said. "But there's a difference between a delicate skeleton and a furry monster, or a little onionsans, or even a little froggit. Frisk was _supposed_ to end up with a bat or maybe the Elkin. Those babies, they could have been exposed like that, but, Skeleton? Why? Why am I supposed to risk it?" Sans put his bony hands to the chest of his coat.

"I know and I understand, Brother!" Papyrus said as he scooped him up into his arms. "This is, I can't even, we never should have messed with taking down the first barrier. We never should have messed with Frisk all those years ago! Look at the decision you must face now!"

"I know," Sans said. "I get it. They targeted me because I was the one who tried to take it down and my soul was all damaged and twisted. I know it wasn't right, and now I get a huge dilemma, but? Can you _please_ put me back down?"

"Sorry, I just. I had to give the biggest hug ever because this needed something bigger than the biggest hug ever," Papyrus said as he put him down. He wiped his manifested tears away. "Risk your new little one, or never free the Underground. It's not a choice anyone should have to make."

"Don't start that. I had plenty of time for that, and if I do that in front of Frisk, she'll start doing it." Sans backed up, still rubbing at eye sockets. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You remember Magi and Icema?"

"Oh? Oh!" Papyrus patted his skull. "You know, yes, I do. It was nearly . . . a hundred fifty years ago? I always thought Icema would be mine." His voice faded off. "Never went much further than dating. Just, assumed. After all, they were the only other skeletons down there. I just."

"Magi was a pain in my keister," Sans said. "She couldn't take any of my puns for too long. Still tried. I remember . . . going about two dates without making a single joke, just for her. Just cause, I didn't want to be lonely back then." Sans started to stroll around. "Eventually, I broke. Telling me not to be funny was like telling the wind up here not to blow. Maybe a little while, but I couldn't do it for long. After that, I just kind of gave up." He turned back around to face Papyrus. "I didn't even remember any of that until I was about an hour away from the mountain."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I think, I was okay with not remembering Icema. More . . . regret."

"Sorry, Papyrus. That's- oh, geez, I just remembered something else."

"What?"

"I asked out Alphys after that. So did you." Sans hit his head. "Papyrus, you asked out Undyne, right?"

"Let's . . . let's not go back that far," Papyrus warned him. "I mean, that was . . . 250 years ago? Sans. After 300 years, our memories fade but. But, I don't _think_ we've remembered much past 100. Otherwise, I. I'd have remembered Icema. I don't quite . . ."

"Remember where they went? They didn't die. No, no they married someone else. Who?" Sans struggled to remember. "They married someone, and there was something else. Hey, there were even Skelekids Underground! Yeah. Hang on. Who did they marry?"

"And where did they go?" Papyrus asked. "Uh? Oh. That's . . . oh, that's why it was so hard to deal with what you did."

Oh yeah. "Backspine fever. Yeah, Icema had three skelekids, and Magi lived with her and her husband. Two twins, and one babybones. The babybones got Backspine Fever, and everyone got it before they figured it out. Every single one. They lived way over in Hotlands so. So, we moved all the way to Snowdin."

" . . . the barrier makes us only remember half as far as we should have. I mean, no monster remembers everything, but we couldn't even remember Icema and Magi, Sans?" Papyrus said. "I make spaghetti and make puzzles. I've been trying to join the royal guards nearly a hundred years, but all of Gaster's work was still over there, in the core. At any time, we-"

"We could have started working again. We were working on something too. What were we working on?" Sans tapped his skull. "I still can't remember, but I bet it had to do with the barrier somehow."

"So, the bad ones . . . I . . ." Papyrus covered his face. "We were completely controlled?!"

Sans looked out toward the mountains. "We used to do a lot."

"Used to know a lot," Papyrus said after him.

"One thing I never did though. Never started a family. Just, didn't click with anyone. But."

"It's alright, Sans," Papyrus said. "You are on the surface which means you don't have to handle the . . ." Papyrus covered his skull. "I'm ashamed, Sans. You were _more_ than capable of handling being a prince. I just-"

"Forgot. Forgot I could do more. I think we were supposed to. Skeletons. Too smart. Guess, maybe too dangerous to let us keep going like that. I mean, Backspine Fever way Underground?"

"You mean? You think that wasn't an accident?"

"We were over in Hotlands too. It would have got us if we didn't move. But then afterwards, we just became puzzle makers and sentries, and I don't even remember us applying to do anything like that." Sans light guiders disappeared as he stared at the mountain with anger and blackness before he closed his eye sockets again. "After that, who needed to bother to watch us? Amanda was right, the only reason I made it to the surface is they thought they had us pegged."

Sans started walking away from the restaurant. He just had to move. "Good or bad, both sides, they both manipulated us in a way that's not right."

"Yes, but," Papyrus tried to catch up with him. "We must figure out something. We can't leave everyone in there. Who knows how much they've been- Alphys doesn't stutter. Sans, I just remembered! Alphys doesn't stutter!"

"Considered smartest in the Underground now? Of course she stutters, Papyrus, they probably use her more than anyone," Sans said. "Everything's hitting fast, Papyrus. The memories. The manipulation. Figuring out what was right and what's not. Not to mention, Frisk and apparently our brand new addition in her soul."

"It is. It almost hurts," Papyrus said. "We've been held back on purpose, haven't we?" Sans didn't need to reply. "Well? Now what?"

"Now? Guess we go inside and figure out the rest with everyone else," Sans said. "Kid won't be here for nine months. Plenty of time to get this all figured out. Sorry though."

"Sorry about what?" Papyrus asked.

"If I had let you go up to the surface, you'd be here instead," Sans said. "You do remember that-"

"Oh yes, the note." Papyrus went quieter. "Yes. The note. Once. But, but you get along better with the human. So."

Still. It wasn't fair. Monsters couldn't remember their entire lives, but they had journals and notes. They wrote down the things they never wanted to forget. Sans knew he never had a wife, a real girlfriend or kids because of that. But Papyrus? He didn't write much about it. Said things like 'it would hurt to remember her more' and 'it would hurt to remember them more'. The notes were old, beyond the barrier days. At least a hundred years before they were thrown in. It was the only things from the surface they still had.

But, Papyrus had found someone, and he had skelekids. And, he didn't write anything much else. They grew up into healthy monsters, moved away, and that's all he knew. Considering Mount Ebott a hundred years later, and them not being there?

Most likely, they were dusted. There was a possibility Papyrus might have someone in his family up on the surface, but not a great possibility. He had written how much he loved raising his little monsters though, and how he wished he could have had more.

"I'll do the best I can. To have a little monster, it's a really high honor," Sans said. "Sorry again."

"Stop saying sorry," Papyrus insisted. "I don't even remember. I forgot the note for the longest time too. And you deserve your own happiness, Sans."

"Heh. Sure, whatever you say."

"Yes! Yes, it is time!" Papyrus insisted. "And I, The Great Papyrus, will be a great Uncle too! So, let's get to it. Let's get back inside, get some food, and discuss the next steps in our great plan for freedom! Nyeh heh he!"

End of Chapter

*Note: While having children is seen on a scale from good to bad to humans, Monsters consider it an honor and are quite proud of it no matter what. Monsters aren't that easy to have, which is why Sans can't believe he actually gets the honor of having them.


	25. Papyrus Takes Charge

**Back Inside** **Chuckney's** **. . .**

"Oh, Sans, I already ordered some food for you and Papyrus," Undyne said as she called him over to the bigger booth they'd been at. Frisk had been at the edge. Sans held his hand out though and everyone had been scooted slightly to the right by him. Sans sat right beside her.

Papyrus sat on the other edge.

"First of all, I didn't plan on busting everyone out," Amanda admitted. "Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus. Sans wanted you to come, and considering the way things went? Sort of figured I owed him. So, we've got some decisions. There are two cars and everyone can drive now." Krisp E. Cream meowed from his kennel. "Except the pets. Whoever has been driving has to take a break. Agreed?"

Undyne scoffed. "Fine."

Sans nodded his skull. "Yeah, I need a break."

"I imagine," Amanda said. "Great. So. We shouldn't hang out too long. You guys were in the barrier a long time, and even though that magic is fading, I don't know how far they can reach out to you with it. We should probably go at least another three hours before taking a longer break. Then, maybe switching cars might be a good idea."

"Sounds good," Alphys agreed. "Uh. Everyone is going to need a last name. They use last names here, and you can't get anywhere without a last name and identification numbers," Alphys said. "So, we should probably start with that. Sans, did you ever fix a name for your account?

"Yep."

"Okay." Alphys drug out a small tablet. "Um. What was it?"

"S-H-O-R-T-E-N-S-W-E-E-T," he spelled. "Shortensweet."

Frisk couldn't help herself. She covered her mouth as she started to laugh. He did not? He did? "Are you serious?"

Sans pulled out his phone and showed it to her. "Sans Shortensweet. No one will forget me."

"Oh, only you, Sans," Papyrus groaned.

"Okay. Papyrus?" Alphys asked. "Are you the Shortensweet Brothers or do you want a different name?"

"My chance to skip relation?" Papyrus asked. "No, no. Shortensweet is fine."

"Okay." Alphys wrote it down in her small computer. "Undyne?"

"Where," Sans said. "That would be a good name."

Undyne gave him a funny look. "Where? Undyne Where?" She covered her face. "Sans, knock it off."

After everyone took a name for themselves, they all started eating their food.

As Frisk ate though, she was beginning to figure out what her memories were, compared to Chara's that they had filled in on her mind. And it wasn't . . . a good feeling. She scooted away slightly from Asriel on her side. _I stole_ _Chara's_ _memories. That life wasn't mine._ _It was all_ _Chara_ _. Most of everything, it was_ _Chara_ _. I only hung out a couple of times as a kid with_ _Asriel_ _. It was all_ _Chara_ _._

Not only were they Chara's memories, but they were also leaving her just as fast. Her head started to spin and she couldn't even see her food. She remembered going out to find an art class, and Sans catching her and Asriel. Then, she remembered trying it again without Sans catching them. And then . . . and then . . . a couple days here and a couple of days there, sharing time with Toriel and Asgore and Asriel. Laughing and enjoying her life like it had been wonderful, when she hardly even . . .

"Ladykid, you doing okay?" Sans asked from beside her.

 _My life wasn't mine, and now all those memories are gone. I am far from okay. I just want to turn around, go back to my house, take a long bath and go to bed like I had a hard day at_ _work_ _. And, I can't._ _I don't even have work. Everything is going, everything is going so fast . . ._

Sans felt Frisk collapse against him. _Yeah, I knew you weren't doing well._ She looked paler than usual. He reached his arm around her to take her outside, but Asriel stopped that action.

"My sister. My duty," Asriel said. "Take your bony fingers off of her."

"She's carrying my monster," Sans reminded him. "So, she's my responsibility too. Let go, she needs fresh air outside."

"Likely excuse. You've always had your eye socket on my sister, ever since she started to stay awake," Asriel countered him. "You had kept your distance, which is good. You knew your place. But, her having your monster might be giving you some ideas."

"It's not giving me any ideas," Sans said before changing to monster. This conversation was about to get awkward for humans. ". . . _that I don't have the right to have_."

Papyrus got up from the other side and also spoke monster. " _Sans and I will go with her to get her fresh air,_ " he said, trying to help. " _So, please let go, Prince Asriel._ "

" _This is the surface_ ," Asriel sneered, also speaking monster. " _So, you had better watch that comment._ "

" _Royalty is here_ ," Undyne interrupted, but her voice was of a different tone, although she seemed to understand the need to speak monster too. " _Prince Asriel, you are here, by the laws of monsters, so it now extends up here. Only King Asgore could break the law your presence has triggered, and I doubt he would_."

 _"What?"_ Asriel looked shocked at Undyne. _"Who do you think you are, speaking up for him? Do you remember him?"_

 _"Yeah."_ Undyne put her burger down. _"I actually remember him real well, from further back then I used to know when that barrier held me, Prince Asriel."_

 _"I do too,"_ Alphys spoke up. _"A-a-and he's better than you think, young monster."_

 _"Did you just address me as a young monster?"_ Prince Asriel said in surprise as he looked toward Alphys.

While he did that, Sans tried to scoot Frisk away, but Asriel grabbed Frisk's hand, catching it. _"Stop it,"_ Sans warned him.

 _"My sister's child is only yours by accident,"_ Asriel insisted, _"so stop trying to lay claim to her."_

" _You know? I haven't had a very easy twenty-four hours,_ " Sans said. _"Been driving most of the night, dealing with a sick wife, and now she's unconscious and needs fresh air, so why not cut me a break here?"_

 _"Wife, you called her your wife?!_ " Asriel shouted. _"I knew you were trying to lay claim to her."_

 _"Hey, it's not like I snuck a lick in a no-no spot and now I say I claim her,"_ Sans said. _"She's carrying my monster."_

 _"When a monster is created, a ceremony for joining is not needed,"_ Alphys added. _"Sans is within his rights."_

 _"Says you."_

 _"Says royal tradition,"_ Papyrus backed him up. _"It was that way even before the ceremonial weddings existed."_

 _"Look, just cool off,"_ Sans said. _"I only said that so you can't claim something later against me. I don't fully trust you."_ He didn't. Asriel should be putting Frisk's safety first. He should care more about getting her checked as soon as possible, not this.

 _"Oh, I knew this would happen,"_ Amanda groaned. _"Monsters are monsters."_ She looked toward Frisk's mom who still clearly had a headache. "You don't want to know what they are saying."

"It doesn't matter, I call unfit anyway," Asriel said, this time in human. "I thought you unfit even to save the barrier, why do you think I wanted you up here? You are a lazy sentry that never bettered yourself or your life until I tried to help. You still didn't change, even when I did that for you. You've got little to no manners with my sister whether she was a princess or not, and I doubt you'll change as a father either. Plus, if any of them weren't bad enough, you still wear the same pathetic coat day after day so you smell dreadful."

"Uh?" Frisk seemed to snap out of it a little. "Sans doesn't smell dreadful, meanie" she slurred strangely as she leaned against Sans. "Sans smells like my Sans. Comfy Sans." She rubbed up against his coat and then went back out.

"Frisk?" That wasn't right. "Hey, do pregnant women get delirious?"

"They get cold, hot, dizzy, nauseous, and emotional," Undyne said. "I don't think they get delirious? Could be a human thing."

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm taking her outside to check her soul. I can't do it in here," Sans said, knowing it wasn't proper for humans to show their souls just out of nowhere.

"No, you aren't taking her anywhere," Prince Asriel said.

This . . . wasn't right. Prince Asriel was a pain in the butt, but, this wasn't him. He could see it. He could feel it. _They can reach out this far still?_ He couldn't break character though, he didn't want anyone to get jumpy. Maybe they were just on the verge of control. _"Oh, you stupid little monster, you aren't even 50 years old, and you don't understand anything,"_ Sans warned him. _"I'm over 1500 years old, with a memory going back three hundred years and journals going back even farther! And you know what? I wasn't always the monster you see before you now."_ His eye sockets went dark. _"So stop trying to tangle with me. You don't want to see the monster I used to be."_

Asriel didn't sneer as hard, but he didn't give in. _"That a fact?"_

 _"Yeah."_ A strange blue flame lit up one of San's eye sockets for a moment. _"There's a reason everyone at this table survived the biggest war in history. And I think everyone's getting tired of you too."_

Asriel looked taken back for a second by that. He looked around and noticed heavy looks coming from Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus too.

 _"Asriel, you don't know which way is up right now,_ " Amanda said, " _so cool off and let Sans take care of her. I don't think you are getting a choice."_

"I may be a young monster, but I have a lot more power than I have ever shared," Asriel warned him. "I could take you on. I could challenge and kill you, and find someone suitable for her."

Yeah, he would never have said that either. Sans pulled Frisk upward, tired of the prince already. "I'll be back. You want a challenge, you'll just have to wait." Asriel was extremely possessive.

None of this was right, and he had a bad feeling about what was wrong with Frisk too.

He took her outside and moved on the side of the little tourist restaurant, before he exposed her soul.

He moved quickly back inside with her. "Uh so? Papyrus, it's time for you to drive," Sans said. "Been great chatting with everybody, but uh, we gotta go now."

"Why?" Undyne asked curiously.

"Oh, 'cause our little addition has apparently gotten maybe two weeks older in two hours?"

"Oh shit!" Amanda said, starting to scoot everyone out. "Man, that is some power they have. Age magic. We need to keep moving everyone before they decide to turn us into outright kids."

"Yeah, fountain of youth," Sans joked. "Oh, I mean boo. Come on, Pap, grab the kennels, were off."

All the monsters came out along with the humans in a hurry.

Sans opened the door, held Frisk with his magic a second as he got her in and buckled her up.

"Wait, wait," Frisk woke up and slurred again as Sans got on the other side. "Krisp E. Cream?" She unbuckled herself and opened the door.

Sans moved back around again toward her. "Come on, Frisk. In the car, this is too close to the mountain, they are still reaching you."

"Keys," Frisk said unsteadily holding out her hand. "I need to get their seat belts. They don't like to ride in the kennels. I need into my-"

"Not for you, Frisk. Whoa, a little unsteady there? No drinking a brewski anymore for you," Sans teased as he tossed the keys to Papyrus. "Get it started." He helped her into the back seat and checked her soul again. The age magic was still affecting her. They needed to move. "I'll get your pets out of the kennels, okay? Just be good and stay in here so we can go riding off into the sunset? Actually, sunrise I guess."

"Oh, wow," Papyrus said looking in the rear view mirror. "You are right, Sans. I can even see that from up here. What does that mean? Three weeks? Four weeks?"

"They can't move too fast, they know she's human," Sans said as Amanda came toward them.

"Hey, we are getting ready to move," Amanda confirmed. "Any help?"

"Missy, Missy, Krisp E. Cream, you poor thing. You missed momma, didn't you?"

"Can you take these kennel things?" Sans asked as he went over to the other side and let out her dog Papyrus from the other kennel. She'd already busted out her cat. He handed the kennels to Amanda.

"You think you are just going to ride with Frisk again?" Asriel said as he came over to the car.

"Yep, 'cause it's your fault she got this bad. I wanted to check her a long time ago," Sans complained to him. "Bye bye, enjoy the van. Papyrus, let's go!"

"Such a pain," Papyrus complained as he started the car. "Didn't change much, did he?"

"Don't worry about him," Sans said watching Papyrus sit between him and Frisk. "Come on, boy, other way." He lifted Pappy with magic, ignoring his little growl, and scooted over toward Frisk. "Let's move, as far away as we can." Even though it was slow, age magic on a full human was dangerous. At least when Frisk had some of his monster inside her soul, she was safer. He looked back toward her soul before he made it go away and they moved down the road.

Behind them, the other van was also tagging along. How far would the magic reach? Sans knew they were breaking from its control, but how much were they still under it?

"Are we there yet?" Sans teased Papyrus as he made Frisk's soul appear again. He was feeling much better, she wasn't changing anymore. "Yeah, good news. Won't have to pull over for birth anytime soon."

"Oh, don't even tease about that," Papyrus said. "She's doing better?"

"Yeah, much better." Sans touched her cheek. "Age magic knocked her out cold though." He yawned. He'd taken a nap for a little while, but he had to check on Frisk again. Age magic had a harder time working when the one getting aged moved around. A car was much faster, and it was moving away. The mountain was finally starting to lose it's height when he looked out the back window. "Look how far we're finally getting away from it, Papyrus."

"Yes, I know, It's exciting," Papyrus said. "Get some more rest, Sans."

Papyrus also woofed.

"I meant the skeleton Papyrus, but you can be happy too," Sans teased her dog. He yawned and just leaned his skull back. Now he could finally get some real rest.

He should have been able to rest longer, but after everything happening that day, he just couldn't seem to go more than half an hour or so before . . . wait. _This isn't the right direction!_ "Uh, Papyrus?"

"Good morning, Sans," Papyrus said from the front. "You should have slept longer brother. I have been talking with the others. I started to remember more, and we've come up with a great plan to open the barrier without risking your new little one! Do you remember what we were working on with Gaster? At one time, every magic was down in the Underground. We have that magic gathered, and we were making a device to use all of it to counter the barrier. Remember?"

Oh, yeah, he was starting to remember. "Yeah, except, Frisk is not in a position to go back, and the barrier manipulates us," Sans pointed out.

"Yes, but, we can write notes to ourselves. Reminders of what needs to be done," Papyrus said. "We'll be fine, and once Frisk is back Underground, then they will see they don't have to manipulate her, then everything will be peachy keen, Sans!"

No. No, it wasn't. Sans need to protect Frisk wasn't just mind, it was instinct. The natural instinct to protect his unborn young, which apparently didn't make him as vulnerable. But the others . . . "Sounds great, Papyrus," he said, trying to sound genuine. He looked around, seeing they were already moving into the next town in the mountains. Papyrus had practically been speeding to get back. "Hey, can you stop a second? That human food is going through me, and I have to do that weird bathroom thing again. Also, I need food. Plus, I want to see if I can stir Frisk. She hardly ate a thing."

"Aw, you are right," Papyrus said. He watched the road a few minutes before pulling in somewhere. "A break is always nice."

"Yeah, the car could probably use some gas," Sans said. "Can you get some gas while I goof off for a while?" He joked, making it more genuine.

"You bet," Papyrus answered, getting out of the car. Sans moved from his side, over toward Frisk. Papyrus moved over toward the pump. "I remember this very well from Amanda. Ah? Oh. I need a card and don't have one. Let's see, Alphys made me an account . . ." He started putting numbers in. "There we go, and-"

Sans drove off as quickly as possible. _Sorry, Papyrus!_ Those humans were not getting their hands on Frisk. Even though they had been off the mountain, and even remembering things, they were still reachable. Sans heard his phone beep. He stopped a second, when he was far enough away to be out of danger. He had to say goodbye.

 **Papyrus: Sans! What are you doing?**

 **Sans: They can reach you, Papyrus. All of you. Sorry, bro. I'm taking Frisk as far away as possible.**

 **Papyrus: But I am bringing down the barrier!**

 **Sans: Hope so. Wish you well. Hey, I remember that thing now too. It was almost done, you're right. Maybe the note thing will work. Maybe Alphys can help you with it. But I can't take that chance. Hope I see you in 9 months. If not, hope I see you one day. You're the coolest bro, don't ever forget that! Sans.**

Sans started to drive again, ignoring the text messaging sounds he heard on his phone. They weren't going to manipulate him. Frisk wasn't safe back there, and each of them knew it. It sounded like the magic even reached Frisk's mom. "Sorry, Papyrus, but." Inner instinct. "I just don't have a choice."

Papyrus waited at the pump. He stopped the texting, seeing Sans wouldn't answer anymore. Then, he texted Amanda.

 **Papyrus: Sans bought it.**

 **Amanda: Good. Asriel's driving me crazy. He's still blubbering on my lap about what happened.**

Papyrus put his phone back away. As much as he wanted to be there for Sans, this was the way he really needed to be there. If Sans little monster was a skeleton, he would have to make a deadly decision. Save the monsters Underground, or risk his little monster's life.

And if he could save his brother that burden, he would risk it. At one time, they may have plagued Papyrus' mind so bad he could not even make spaghetti, but as he moved further, his mind cleared more and more, including his intellectual side again.

Undyne and Asriel would be watching them from afar, staying discreet, but making sure no physical humans were trying to come after them. Papyrus was using the information from Amanda and Jeanine to make a code blocker with Alphys. Since the magic worked with technology, having a block on Amanda, Alphys, and him should prevent the use of magic on them.

Alphys was brilliant enough that with her help, Papyrus should be able to work on the machine again. Amanda would take her role as Frisk Dreemur, and not knowing what to do with that, Toriel and Asgore's mind should fall for it since she was once their daughter.

And with some of them heading back towards the mountain, some in the middle, and some out front, the manipulation to find them would be harder. "I will see you around, Brother. One day," Papyrus said toward the sky. One day. For now? It was time for Sans to learn what he just couldn't understand last time he took the tests.

Frisk had accomplished a lot. As a mere child, she had done more things than any monster could. Faced every foe. Befriended those who fought to destroy her. Even gave her father King Asgore forgiveness for what the queen could not. So, perhaps? Perhaps she could do one more impossible thing.

Give Sans something to live for.

End of Chapter

 **RECAP! I don't want to throw out a recap on each chapter, but the story is big, so I'll throw one of these out every once in awhile. So if you are fine, that's great. If not here is just a brief recap of what has happened. (Not including all events, just the basics.)**

After having the first barrier come down, the monsters were pushed back in and they were forced to deal with a second barrier, which was a test for an ambassador. Frisk at eight years old, had rejected being the ambassador (not even knowing what it is.) She moved on Mt. Ebott, hoping she'd find out what had happened to the monsters. When Toriel finds a hole that leads outside, she has Frisk come down and takes her to the tests. Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus remember their timeline machine, and how Frisk lost it in every other parallel.

While Frisk is down there, they learn the hard way that Frisk had something in her brain that made her go crazy at eight years old, but she was fine now. Wanting to even help, the monsters eventually come to Toriel, but find out Toriel had forbidden her from coming back down, because it was too dangerous. A part of her soul was missing.

However, Sans wants to have a human-monster exchange. Small at first for language, but a bigger one that would allow him to take the tests too. When he goes up, Frisk agrees, wanting some monster too. The trust though isn't there, so they go Underground and cheat by using the battle system only available down there to open up her soul to his. The exchange is rough, and when Toriel comes around insisting on having So Sorry check on him, Sans knows it's too dangerous. He pretends to die by red dust, a painful way to go for a skeleton.

Once they are back on the surface with Frisk, they heal better and he takes the reckoning tests. He does fine, until a sort of earthquake jolts him. They are tricked into believing everything is fine. Amanda makes a terrifying wish, believing that she sent Frisk back eighteen years. Frisk ends up as a Princess with the majority of her memories being Amanda's, and the rest of her time manipulated by Age magic and sleeping.

During this time, Papyrus and Asriel realize Sans will have to be with Frisk, and make preparations to trap them up on the surface. Alphys fixes this problem with her feels magic, and instead Asriel admits the truth to Sans and Frisk, and lets Sans be a Royal Translator to keep Frisk happy. And give him a job. And hopefully not to be so mad. After several courters though, Sans realizes the truth about time thanks to Amanda. He takes Frisk back to the surface again (the first time they met a strange Caleb, Frisk's former boyfriend.) and finds out Frisk is pregnant thanks to manipulation and Alphys magic. They also find out that anyone Underground can be manipulated through the barrier.

Finding out a 50/50 human monster, what they now have will break the barrier, Sans hightails it off the mountain. Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Amanda, and Jeanine meet up with them at the restaurant. While Frisk is trying to deal with her rocky emotions (her past is a lie, she's pregnant, she's the only hope for the Underground, if Sans will want to help with the children, etc.), Sans goes and talks to his brother. Away from the mountain they can now remember so many more things, including Skeleton girls they once chased.

However then Papyrus appears to still be possessed and is slowly taking them back towards the mountain. Sans doesn't trust him, and takes off with Frisk, which is what Papyrus wanted the whole time.


	26. We Can Never Save the Underground

**Car Lot with** **Undyne** **and** **Asriel** **. . .**

"I like that one."

"I don't."

"Well, we need to decide," Undyne insisted as she looked at yet another car. After Papyrus' plan was set into action, they were smartly dropped off at a car lot, and left to rot to figure things out on their own. It sounded half silly, but Papyrus insisted they follow about an hour behind Sans and Frisk, without telling them.

Undyne did not understand the 'not telling them'. If Sans knew everything was okay, wouldn't it be fine? But, Papyrus seemed certain that Sans shouldn't know the whole plan. If the humans caught up to him, it's not like they would trouble him for the plan, they would just take Frisk.

Papyrus wasn't telling her something, and it annoyed her. It was a good plan, but why keep it secret? The only secret keepers would be inside Mount Ebott. "Bigger than the little one. We still have the stupid kennels to lug around. I guess we could put them in the hood. I personally like the bigger ones. More power."

"Smaller is more discreet," Asriel said, "and Papyrus wants us discreet."

"Which still makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Asriel insisted. "If you are the brother of someone who just became a father accidentally, what is the one thing you want?"

"Uuuhh . . ."

"Connection, a connection. He wants Sans to build a closer connection." Asriel snorted. "If Sans knows we are out here, then he is still technically being 'watched'. He watches his actions. He watches his jokes. He watches what he says, almost timing it all just right. Haven't you noticed that? Sans is . . . a very big act."

"Oh, I think I get you, sort of," Undyne said. "Once Sans thinks there's no one but Frisk."

"No monsters to judge him-"

"Then he has to honestly face . . . face what? Frisk?" Undyne 'meh'd'. "I guess I still don't get it."

"Yeah. Don't think about it too much," Asriel said. "The blue car would be fine. It's bigger than a regular car, and we need to get moving. If any humans come after Frisk, they must meet us first."

"True. I will take on any who are trying to hurt the punky princess," Undyne said.

"I . . . don't think I have much to worry about," Asriel said. "When it comes to fighting, I don't, but, I have this feeling that I will be just fine with it."

"You?" Undyne questioned. "Oh yah, don't worry about that. You'll hold your own there, Prince Asriel. Blue car will work."

"Blue car is a very nice choice," The human that had been following them around, trying to be stealthy said. "Good mileage, good age, and-"

"Let's just pay for it and get out," Asriel insisted. "How much?"

"How much can be worked out with-"

"Just tell us so we can give the full amount to you already, we have got a schedule to keep," Undyne insisted.

"Oh? Well, this won't take long at all then, don't worry. Come with me and we'll have you out of here in no time."

 **To Frisk and Sans . . .**

Frisk woke up, feeling a bit groggy. Did she go out again? She saw Krisp E. Cream on her lap and her dog Papyrus on the other side of her. She looked toward the front, and Sans was driving again. From the look of it, it was evening. "Sans?"

"Up again? You're worse than a deflating balloon," Sans joked. "Better?"

"Yeah. Yes, much better, but what happened?" Frisk was getting tired of losing track of time, and her stomach was tired of missing food too.

"Um. Well?" Sans seemed to take a minute. "Everyone's gone. It's just you, me, Krisp E. Cream and Papyrus. Your Papyrus."

Everyone was gone? "What do you mean?" Frisk asked. "Sans?"

"The power got to them all. They wanted to go back to the mountain. I got us out. Speaking of which." Sans pulled over on the side of the road. He turned around and showed her soul. "Good. Not an inch of progress."

Not an inch of progress? Frisk looked at her soul. "Sans?" Wait. "That gray?"

"Yes, dear?" Sans chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It's bigger. You went all funny for awhile too, that's why you lost track of time and went out again. They were pushing your age up, so the little guy or gal would be born faster."

"What? That's terrible." Frisk looked toward the gray. She looked toward her stomach.

"Aw, no worries. Nothing like that. Looks like . . . three. Maybe, and I think we've broken free by now."

"Are you sure?"

"Been riding so much, you can't even see the mountain anymore."

Frisk turned around. He was right. There wasn't even a trace. "How long have you been driving?"

"I . . . I just drove the limit, sometimes a little over, ever since I separated from Papyrus." His charming wit was gone in that statement. "Anyhow, you're fine now."

"Everyone headed back Underground?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. We'll see them in about eight months or so," Sans said. "Maybe."

"My mom?"

"I don't know, Frisk. Everyone just headed back, and I didn't exactly get great explanations," Sans said, a little irritated. "They want to try something from inside Mount Ebott. So . . . was that your stomach?"

Frisk groaned lightly as she shifted in her buckle. "I'm sorry, that wasn't exactly the proper time for that, but . . . do we have any food?"

"Oh. I kind of didn't stop for any," Sans said. "Probably should have. Yeah, you haven't eaten since this morning, you better eat. We'll pick something up in the next town."

"Why?" Frisk asked. "Isn't this far enough? We can't even see the mountain. You seemed quite sure we were good." She sighed. "Look, I know you need a break, a desperately bad break, Sans. How are you still even driving?"

"Adrenaline to get away," Sans said.

"Then we're away."

"Yeah."

"Then, let's get some real food. If you want, I'll let you check my soul afterward," Frisk said. "If it hasn't changed any, then let's just book a hotel and relax. You need it. Badly."

"Um." Sans seemed reluctant to agree. "I want to be further."

Oh. Frisk understood. "We can take off again tomorrow. Everything will be fine. We can go as far as you want from the barrier, Sans. But, I need food, and you need a break. Tomorrow, maybe I can take over for you more too. As long as these spells are over," Frisk said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh. Yeah, well, you do need to eat," Sans said. "So, whatever you want to eat."

"Aren't you eating?"

"Whatever."

"What have you eaten?" Frisk asked curiously. Sans was not himself. He didn't feel like himself.

"I just . . . I just wanted to get as far away as fast as I could," Sans said, turning back around. "Name what you want, where you want."

There was her answer. Nothing. "Next town we come to then."

Frisk stayed quietly in the back while Sans drove. _Everyone leaving has affected him. Unlike me, he has actually lived for years down there, knowing everyone._ In fact, he lived longer than he even remembered Underground. She thought back to the memories she had had of his about his brother, Papyrus. Both of them, walking through the dust of monsters. He had been with Papyrus since then. Who knew how long he had known Alphys and Undyne? Perhaps ever since the barrier. _He lost his family today._

Frisk knew he had come up to the surface the first time to help her pass the tests. He put everything on the line, and he even said he would spend months up there, but eight months? Would he have really spent eight months away that easily?

Even the time during the healing, most of the time he was just sleeping away. Every once in awhile, they ate, but it was mostly sleep. _It's not . . . it's not so much his monster energy, he uses sleep as an escape._ He said adrenaline was the reason he drove all that distance, and maybe it was, but even someone with boundless adrenaline would need a break between.

As they entered the next town, she saw a sign advertising Mount Ebott Tours and the distance it had been. No, Sans hadn't slept all right. In six hours, it will have been about twenty-four hours since she first fainted and they got the news she was pregnant with his little monster. Add to that the fact it was late at night, and he had spent that day with her and her suitors, not napping. So . . . _Sans is going almost 48 hours with no rest?_ "Did you get any rest at all after the restaurant?" She asked.

"Huh?" Sans said. "Oh. Yeah, uh, about . . . almost an hour."

Yeah, that wasn't nearly enough, and he wasn't even thinking about food. Which Frisk understood. He knew everyone at least a hundred years, maybe longer. They were all gone now. He'd see them in less than a year, and he used to say time wasn't much of a factor for monsters. So. _Something's wrong. Something's missing. He's acting like he might . . . might never see them again._

The barrier. Frisk was pregnant. Her soul still had the grey in it. She should still be okay, right? She needed to know, but flat out asking wouldn't be right. She didn't want to put him on the spot like that. Especially since she still didn't know the position he wanted with the little one that was his too. Stay or go? "However far you drive with me, I still have to come back in eight months. So, make sure we don't go so far away it'll take a real long time to get back," she said. "I won't be as ready to take care of myself."

Yeah, she swore she saw his bony finger twitch on the wheel slightly. "Yeah. You might not."

"Might not?" Frisk asked. "Why, is something wrong with me?"

"No. You're fully a hundred percent pregnant," Sans said. "It's just that, you might have to risk too much. Skeletons, if the kid is that . . . well, let's just say the baby's gonna be **_boned_** if we do that."

"Oh. It's dangerous for it. How dangerous?"

"Could possibly lose it's life in one of the worst ways known," Sans said. "If it's like you though, then it'll be great. So, yeah, that's where it all stands, Frisk."

Fate. _If it's a baby skeleton, then he'll never see his brother again. He'll never see any of them again._ Now it made sense. There was no way of knowing either until the body was there, and she was large enough for an ultrasound. She would never leave everyone Underground, but she would never risk another life. "I see. Then, if it's a skeleton, I'll have to have another."

Sans wasn't answering, just tapping his bony finger on the steering wheel. "Geez, women. Always expecting a guy to put out," he chuckled. "Really, Frisk? It ain't that simple. This happened cause of our damaged souls."

Oh, she knew that. "Of course," Frisk answered.

"Oh, so I'm a lucky guy?" Sans asked. "Let me just pull over and book a hotel room for about a year from now," he joked.

"This is the surface," Frisk answered him back. "As such, there are different ways around those things. I am sure with a little science, monsters and humans can have invitro done if necessary."

"In what O?" Sans asked. "Let me guess. Leave it to humans to develop a way to have a kid without sex."

"Nailed it."

"Kinda the opposite with that."

Oof. "I just mean, that I don't want you to think you'll never see your brother or anyone Underground again," she said. He didn't answer back. At first she didn't know if he even heard her, but she hadn't changed her tone at all, and he heard everything else. So, she waited a good five minutes before he answered back.

"Risking your life is one thing. Getting bamboozled into this is another thing. Physically putting yourself through this same kind of hell is stupid, Frisk. There wouldn't be any guarantee that the next one would be human. It don't work that way, and most likely, it _wouldn't_ be." Ooh, that sounded cold. "Monster genes are going to override mere human genes because they are dominant. It'd do that every time. Truthfully? Honestly? There isn't a chance in hell this kid will be human, and they know it. That's why they are trying to get you back." She saw his grip on the steering wheel increase. "So, that kind of thinking is over. We aren't putting a babybones out there to die, so we aren't saving the Underground. Ever. The end."

Oh. The pin dropped. Now she understood. "Then we'll find a different way," Frisk said.

"There's no other way, Frisk."

"There's always a way," she said. "We just need determination."

"You keep determination, I'll take a nap and a burger instead. And we're in a town now, where do you want to eat?" Sans asked.

 _I never gave up on the Underground, and I refuse to now._ But, her positive talking wasn't helping Sans. He was hurting, his hope was lost, and he must have really thought he wouldn't see any of his friends or family again. So, she did the only thing she could. Be honest, and find out what he really wanted. "I can leave if you want, whenever you want."

"What?"

"I can leave," Frisk said. "I can stay, or I can leave. I can stay with you with the child up here on the surface, and continue to look on my own for a new way to help the Underground. Or, you can drop me off. I'll find my own way again, take care of the child myself, and you can go back to the mountain and won't have to feel any burden or guilt."

She heard the car stop, a little too quickly. She watched Sans pull over and get out. She waited in the car. It might take time to make the decision. It might take time for him to accept the decision he wanted. It might even take time to figure out how to explain his decision.

Most likely if he went back to Mount Ebott, they would wipe his mind of him being a father, so there would be no guilt. It was not his fault. Explaining later on to the little one as it grew up might be harder, but it was a hard decision and they would have to see that. Hopefully, it held the same degree of forgiveness she did.

She heard Sans come back and buckle his seat belt.

End of Chapter


	27. Papyrus Opens the Barrier

"I'm sorry, ladykid." Sans hadn't called her that since she woke up. "I had to leak. You and your food make for some fun times when it comes out the other end up here," he joked. "As for your answer? I'm staying here. For good. I won't be going back down into the Underground for a single thing and neither are you. And that's a promise, good for at least a hundred years. So, eats?"

A hundred years? "You're going to stick around me for a hundred years?"

"Yeah. Contain your excitement more, you might bust something. Now, eats."

A hundred? "It'll be fully grown in just a-"

"No, it won't. That isn't the way it really works. I know what you're thinking." Sans gestured to his skull. "They manipulated the Underground in a lot of ways, especially when it came to your age and years. They even manipulated Asriel for their sake. Monsters don't grow that fast. Think for a second. Wasn't Monster kid still a kid? Nobody put two and two together. Well, nobody was allowed to put two and two together. Naw, at a hundred it might be looking around fifteen or so. Well, maybe 150. I should at least reach it being mature enough to handle a car."

Yikes. _Okay. Sans is really staying for good. Good, good._ She expected him to stay to get her safe. Maybe for the pregnancy. But, um. _A hundred years?_ Humans didn't even reach a hundred years very often. Her life was just getting weirder by the day. Frisk lived the way she wanted to live, with no regrets, and doing what she felt was right. She lived by herself. She believed in what she wanted. She ate what she wanted. Did what she wanted.

"Not expecting a cheer, but a less look of dread would be nice," Sans said, stirring her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Yeah, no, I'm sorry," Frisk answered. "Just wasn't expecting that."

"I know, lucky you, right?" He chuckled. "Sorry myself. I kind of hit it a little hard on the explanation. Truthfully . . . I'm going to be homesick for awhile for everyone. It was my life. Only life I remember, but I'm not going back. No one else is getting in my skull again, no matter what. Now, eats. Seriously, you need food."

And good food. Frisk recognized a chain restaurant name she knew well from her community. That is definitely what she wanted, but she had a big problem. Pappy and Krisp E. Cream. They couldn't come in, and even though it wasn't warm, she didn't want to leave both of them there together, especially without kennels. Which seemed to have disappeared. They were usually okay, but instinct could cause problems in a small area.

The town they were in was more of a large city. "Does your phone connect up here?"

"Yep."

Good. "I need to find the nearest location to my old bank," Frisk said. "After that, I need to find a doggy daycare for Pappy and Krisp E. Cream."

"A what?" Sans said confused.

"Then while they are doing that, tomorrow we need to eat at that spot we just passed," Frisk said. "It'll be a better meal to start off the day. Can I see your phone?"

"Your . . . bank?" Sans asked. "Frisk. I'm taking care of you, don't worry about it. I got plenty."

"I know," Frisk admitted, "but I'd still feel better having my own money back. Just in case we need raw cash."

"Okay, tell you what?" Sans said. "I'm stopping at whatever the next joint is for probably some burgers and fries. After that, we'll park and eat and I'll check your soul again. If you really are fine, I guess it's time to park for good somewhere tonight. After that, if you don't wake up three months pregnant or something, we'll do all the stuff you want to do."

"Okay," Frisk said. "Agreeable."

"But don't use your raw cash unless you have to," Sans said. "Emergency stuff can be your department. I'll handle the rest."

"You don't have to handle everything," Frisk insisted.

"Look, we're good. I mean, I'm not going to get the exact amount here but with my old money folded into my new money, I'm sitting at around 6.5 million something. So, we're fine. Besides, you have the fun of the birth and carrying it. All I have to do is sit around and pay for stuff. My position's better," he joked as he pulled up to the funny menu. "I like these things. I talk better than these people. You'd think they didn't have lips either."

Still dependent. Frisk moved over toward the window and looked. _No. No. No. No. I want the pink fish. I can't have the pink fish until tomorrow. Come on, Frisk, pick something. Your stomach needs food._ She didn't know. Tried and true with Sans. "A burger and fry."

"Can't argue with that picking," Sans said as he ordered through the menu. He went around, got the food and they parked. She started eating a burger as he checked her soul. "Same. It looks like they really stopped manipulating you, Frisk." He pulled out his own food and ate in the parking lot too.

It was time to call it a day. Sans took off and started looking. "Hey, that place charges by the hour. That's fancy," Sans joked. They ended up finding a lovely hotel that accepted pets a few blocks more. An elevator and a card key later, they were both ready to hit the bed.

Frisk brought in her suitcase and finally went through it. As Frisk held up some strange apparel, she knew Sans would have whistled if he could.

"Okay. Didn't know that about you, ladykid."

"Amanda's joke." Frisk moved it aside. Oh, Amanda just had to throw in a good tease. She moved through her clothes. One suitcase, three pair of actual clothes. Not even a week's worth. At least there was a toothbrush and a comb though. She grabbed some pajamas, the toothbrush, and the comb, and closed it back up.

"What about the first pair?" Sans asked. "Body would breathe better at night, right?"

She moved the red lingerie even further away. "No way."

"Aw, come on? What harm could a skeleton do in a hotel room with you in something like that?"

Why did he have to get like that sometimes? "Used to be a princess, you know."

"Used to don't count." Sans laid down on the bed and yawned.

He was right, of course. Used to counted for nothing. She went to the bathroom and changed, finally dealt with her teeth, brushed her hair lightly and then got on the bed. Sans had only asked for one bed, which was strange, but he was paying so she couldn't complain. It probably cost less. But, Sans didn't seem to think about that kind of thing.

Then again, she hardly even left the room when she was getting used to the monster within her. They slept a long time in the same bed. That was probably his reasoning. And why did it matter anyway. It was just Sans.

Papyrus stayed on the floor while Krisp E. Cream hopped on the bed next to her. She looked back toward Sans.

He was flat out asleep already. Frisk moved over toward the side and got the lamplight.

Twenty-four hours ago, she was tucked in bed, ready for the next day when Sans stopped by . . . and then all this. All this. Her head would spin if it could. She yawned quietly and laid her head down, ready for sleep.

"Never should have been friends with you."

Huh? Frisk looked back toward him.

"Thought you should know. Technically, we could be married," he informed her. "Remember?"

"I . . ." That's right. A ceremonial marriage was only something that popped up later that most monsters respected. Ancient monsters, marriage was really when a little monster was conceived. Frisk nodded.

"I don't care what you do. This whole thing feels like a sham. I'm not doing what I'm supposed to unless you want something."

Want something? He wasn't speaking monster, but It felt almost like a different language. He was half asleep too, making it harder to understand him through his clenched teeth more than usual. "Sans? I don't understand you."

"It's mine," he said, "and I don't want to lose it. If you meet someone, just don't marry them. I'll condone anything, just don't try and marry them."

Condone anything? "Sans, I'm not doing anything like that."

"A hundred years is a long time, and when I go back, you might get lonely. I'm just saying."

"Just say all you want," Frisk complained. "I may not remember everything, but I remember something about monsters and respect. I would never disgrace you in such a way."

"Aw, ladykid. Heh. I'm already a disgrace. There's nothing to lose, and everybody needs somebody."

"But." Frisk shouldn't. She knew she shouldn't. Sans was half asleep, and with some monsters that half asleep was almost like a truth serum. They could reveal anything, especially if they were speaking the truth before they reached that state.

Last time he opened his eye sockets, his jolly good nature couldn't be seen. Couldn't be felt as he laid on the bed. Seeing him like that, so full of despair, it almost busted her heart open.

Even though their little monster couldn't use it's magic for the first three days, it still had it contained within, and Frisk's body had just tapped it. And she did something she'd never done before.

Saw the truth within San's expression. There wasn't much she as herself could do to make him better. He was depressed and in great despair, more than she had fathomed before. And, the only little thing she could do, wasn't . . . something she liked. But, it would make him happy.

He wanted to be in control. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to take care of everyone. He always took care of Papyrus Underground, and he couldn't do that anymore. There was something else. The knowledge that he had been controlled and not in control, it made his need to be helpful even greater. _Sans. You're happiest when you make others happy?_

Which meant, despite how she felt about it, she was going to have to start being honest. She muttered out loud, not knowing if he would hear or not, and not really caring anymore. "What are you going to do, Frisk?" She looked toward her stomach. "What if they are following after us, and not just staying on the mountain? What if I wake up four months pregnant? What if I never do figure out how to open the Underground? What if I'm just . . . nothing except a container to anyone anymore. I was trying to do right. I did what I could, but no one even sees me as an individual anymore. I'm just something carrying the most important thing in the world." She lied back down, turning away. "Nothing but a puppet."

"We're all nothing but puppets."

Frisk didn't answer back right away.

"Hang on. Wait there."

Frisk watched Sans move out of bed. He wasn't completely asleep yet after all. She watched him move behind her, probably toward the bathroom. "Nyeh, hey!" She grabbed onto the bedding, suddenly feeling herself being moved. "Ask before moving me, Mister," she complained. Why did he move her? Poor Krisp E Cream already leapt off the bed.

"Sorry, Ladykid. I was too tired for dumb warnings." He got on the side of her and . . . and . . . started to spoon her? "Told ya the other outfit would be better. Let's see. Maybe I can just get these middle buttons."

Okay, that's not the kind of help for happiness she would help with! "What are you doing?"

"Your belly." Sans touched her nose. "Funny human. You're worried about the same thing I really was. So, just relax and let me have your belly. I'd use your heart, but it is in that 'no touch' zone for humans." Sans yawned as he gently leaned his skull against her neck. That _should_ have hurt, but it didn't. "Even if I'm dead tired, I can sense how much magic is being forced on you."

"But, you're against my neck," Frisk said. In fact, his whole body was hugging her. If it wasn't for the fact she was starting to glow blue, she might have suspected something. "My neck and shoulder?"

"Huh?" Sans groaned. "Don't worry, a lot of monsters actually do this, so I'm kind of preparing you for other stuff. Like all the little bones that are going to be poking your tender flesh inside. Your whole body will be fine against bone."

Oh. Well. It wasn't something she expected, but to not have to worry about age magic catching up, she did feel incredibly better. "Thanks, Sans."

"Don't mention it, ladykid. Just get some sleep."

 **Underground . . .**

"Turn it the other way," Papyrus commanded Alphys. "Yes. Line it up steadier." He stepped back to look at the machine he, Gaster and Sans had all been creating together. It had been practically done, with only the hypothesizing being the biggest problem. Theoretically, they had believed the barrier had once contained all the magic of monsters. They had forgotten that, but going back to the surface, they had found out the theory was right. And so?

This was it. Papyrus held his arms out. It felt right. He had exchanged his battle body for his old lab coat too. Everything felt so right again. "This is it, Alphys."

"Are we absolutely sure?" Alphys asked. "There isn't enough magic to try this theory too many times. At most, maybe three? Possibly only twice? After that, there's nothing left."

"Everything lines up. We have all the magic contained. If we point it to the barrier, it will match it and blow," Papyrus said confidently. "And then we can get out of here as soon as possible before anyone catches us."

"Then where?" Alphys asked. "Things went sour last time."

"All part of their trick," Papyrus said, "but I wouldn't put it past the bad side to try something. We need to blow it out, and get out. Once the barrier is gone, it's magic will be freed from everyone's head. We will sneak out and then make the next plan."

"Oh. I-I'm so scared!" Alphys whined. "Papyrus, if this doesn't work."

"It _has_ to. Sans is not going to risk losing his little one, and he knows there is no other way," Papyrus said. "I will not let him hold that guilt. Now, aim it steadily." He pushed a button on the side of the door and part of the wall went away. "Line it up."

Every single power of any monster kind, including those who didn't even exist Underground anymore. Scary. Alphys took a deep breath. "Here it goes, Papyrus." She hit the blue button on it and a surge of power went roaring past Papyrus, knocking him almost back. His labcoat tails blew viciously from the magic as he watched it soaring past the castle to the top of the barrier. The whole barrier shook with lightning and then. It faded away like a bad dream. "Yes? Yes!" Papyrus shouted. "We did it, Alphys! To King Asgore's Castle, hurry!"

 **In the hotel . . .**

Frisk felt herself rolling off an edge and then stopped. She opened her eyes, waking up in a hurry and saw herself mere inches from the ground.

Sans held his magic on her. "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head. "Okay. Frisk, that was a supernatural clash. A gigantic one." He got off the bed and helped her up. He looked toward the window. "Did he do it?"

Did Papyrus really break the barrier? Frisk waited, noting in her head that Sans was right. He did sense the change, and he sensed it faster than she could even wake up. Sans moved toward his cell, picking it up. Waiting. They both waited.

 **Papyrus: Sans! We broke the barrier!**

"He did it," Sans said in amazement as he chuckled. "Ladykid!" He brought his phone straight over to her. "See? My brother is the coolest in the world."

It was done? It was done! She hugged Sans in joy, and he hugged her back. It was over, it was finally all over.

About an hour away from the hotel . . .

Asriel slammed on the brakes as Undyne's arms braced themselves on the dashboard. Something big had happened behind them. Asriel brought the car to a rough halt before getting out and looking. "That was huge."

"That had to be Papyrus!" Undyne cheered mightily. "That had to be the barrier breaking. He did it, he really did it. It's over."

"It's not over," Asriel corrected her. "The reveal will happen when the barrier breaks, and not everyone is going to be happy about it," he reminded her. "Father and mother will change the way things work. The reveal will come." Creepy. "I feel something strange though. Something's wrong."

"It's just in your head," Undyne said. "Everything is fine. I just got a text from Papyrus too, it's broken. This is done. Come on. Let's go catch up to Sans and Frisk now. It's all over."

"Yeah, let's catch up to them," Asriel agreed. But he didn't believe it was over.

It didn't feel like it was over.

End of Chapter


	28. Text Message of Catastrophe

**Underground . . .**

King Asgore was the first to step out of the barrier, along with Papyrus, Alphys and Queen Toriel. Freed.

There were no other monsters around, only a vague wave where the barrier stood that was as crossable as air.

"There it is." Papyrus said, noticing the real end. The end he had seen before. They were right behind the station he had been at with Alphys when they entered the surface. "This is the real surface! I swear it, King Asgore, this is it!"

"It's done," Queen Toriel said, "we are freed? Frisk, we are freed!" She looked behind her and, with her mind now clear, saw Amanda. "Frisk? You are not Frisk."

"No. Hi, mom," Amanda said, waving. "Human souls and barriers and stuff. It's me. Chara."

"Chara?"

"Chara?!" King Asgore also shouted as the king and queen both hugged her.

"Asriel?" Queen Toriel said. "Where is Asriel?"

"He's tailing Frisk and Sans," Amanda said. "I prefer Amanda more than Chara now by the way. Better life as Amanda."

"Sans? Frisk and Sans?" King Asgore asked as more citizens were starting to come out onto the surface. "Where are they?"

"On the surface," Papyrus said. "It is not Sans fault, I assure you. It was the trickery of the humans and the wickedness of the barrier, but Sans is the father of Frisk's baby. However, Frisk is not-"

"My memories of Frisk were of Chara," King Asgore said solemnly.

"I . . . I see," Queen Toriel said. "I still love Frisk as a daughter."

"Agreed," Asgore said. "I have two daughters, a son, and? And a new future role to play. For we are at the reveal. We must cross carefully."

"Got a van," Amanda said. "Come on, dad, scoot them boots. You hide in the back and I'll get you to where you are-"

"You are all such idiots!"

Everyone turned to see a small rabbit monster, half the size of Alphys, growling at them.

"You're all idiots. You're all idiots!" He yelled, hopping past them, into the barrier. They watched as a couple more monsters ran straight into the barrier.

What was going on? "Excuse me?" Papyrus asked as another two ran past. One of them slowed down. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Really? You know, it really sucks when we try our hardest to save you guys," he said, growling at Papyrus. "Try and try and try. We didn't always have control, but we tried. And we even tried to pull age magic against the human so no one did this!" He yelled at Papyrus. "Why do you think no one ever let it go through? Even after most of the opposing side was gone, why do you think no one let you finish it?"

"The worst thing we did was, what, get a human pregnant? She promised to do whatever it took to save the Underground!" Another monster complained as they ran past.

"And then what, getting her to score with the monster that damaged her soul?" Another monster said as it came by. "Geez, the only crime was the guy didn't remember scoring with the hot chick."

"We tried, we really did all we could."

"You're idiots, move out of the way!"

"Come on sweetie, move faster. There's not going to be much room!"

"Hang on!" King Asgore yelled as he grabbed one of them. "What is going on?"

"Oh? Your majesty?" The monster seemed to have a semblance of respect. "You should get back inside."

"Why?" King Asgore questioned him. "What is going on?"

"Um. Bad things. Bad things," he said. "I need to get inside, my girlfriend already ran past. She's with child too, I have to get going."

"What bad things?" Amanda demanded.

"Oh? Well, there are different ways to open the barrier. None of them are the right way except a 50-50 monster baby," he said. "It's a trap puzzle. By opening it up differently, you just caused ancient magic in massive powers to be set off. Weaker monsters will go first. Stronger monsters will be lucky to last a few years outside. It won't affect full humans, but half humans will drop like flies first."

"What?" Amanda scoffed. "You really expect us to believe that?"

"Believe what you want, there's only one place safe enough to be. Inside where only the faintest bits of magic of the barrier survive, so please! Let me go, I am a weak monster and I don't want to die without seeing my child!"

King Asgore put him down and he barreled inside as quick as he could. Meanwhile the fuzzy haze where the barrier stood was starting to expand and come outward, passing them in it's distance.

"As far as you can! Extend it as far as you can!" Voices from beyond the area were yelling and a great amount of magic concentration was felt by everyone. "Come on, everyone, use your power, extend the safety as far as you can! There are lots of monsters out here, they are going to need this!"

"A trick," Papyrus said, stunned. "It must be a trick."

"It's no trick, it's never been a trick," another monster said coming toward him. "You just brought the apocalypse to all monsters that aren't in the safety position! Why couldn't you just _wait_ for the baby? Why couldn't you have just waited! You knew the way to do it right, you knew the way!" She screamed at him as she ran past him.

"Should we move backwards?" Alphys finally asked.

"I don't think so," King Asgore said. "The haze that was left of the barrier has passed us. I believe they are extending it as far as possible, to save as many as possible." He moved toward the stunned Papyrus. "It was not your fault. Monster are the biggest puzzle makers of them all. You must have had to match up the exact magic power along with the exact magic, or it combined in a deadly fashion. The barrier is not even completely gone. I am sorry. You and Alphys, you are not responsible though."

"They could have found a way to tell us," Toriel accused. "They had a way to come down, and they could have told us." She practically spat. "To destroy it with human souls meant a human had to face a reckoning. To destroy it another way meant monsters had to face it, but no said it. No one said it. Only a child. It's only ever been through a child."

"Keep going!" They heard out in the distance again.

"I can't go any further. I'm depleted. To go much further is death."

"We don't have any more magic."

"Cover the mountain. At least cover the mountain. For the sake of our kind, we must go farther! Monsters will survive the reckoning!"

King Asgore held out his hands along with Toriel. "Mettaton!" King Asgore demanded as he saw the infamous actor showing up for an emergency broadcast. "Tell everyone in the Underground, everyone with heavy magic, stop magic, or any magic that can help to push against the force they feel in front of them to help! Hurry!"

 **The hotel . . .**

Sans yawned as he heard his device go off again. Now what? He and Frisk would already be heading back toward the barrier tomorrow, to see what could be helped with.

 **Papyrus: Come home, quickly, Sans! Come home now! I messed up!**

Huh? Sans dialed his number. "Sup?"

"I'm so sorry!" Papyrus' voice was strangled. "I'm so sorry, Sans, I wanted to break the barrier, but I didn't know the cost!" Screams and loud yelling was heard behind him. "I just wanted to make everything better. That's all anyone ever wanted. Just to be free, and I didn't want you to risk your new little one, and I'm, I'm so sorry!"

"Calm down, hey, relax," Sans insisted. "What's wrong?"

"The reckoning!" Papyrus said. "I caused it. I'm sorry."

"The reckoning? Is everyone okay?" Sans asked.

"Yes, we are all safe, but not anyone outside the barrier. It triggered something, Sans. The intense magic of the barrier is being released. It will kill all the monsters outside the barrier somehow. The weakest will go first. The monster-humans. Then the weakest full monsters. The strongest may survive a few years. The barrier is extending outward, King Asgore is getting everyone to help as much as possible."

Uh? Trick. No trick. Mind confused? Mind not confused. "I don't know, Papyrus." That was a massive clash of power, but the barrier was very manipulative.

"Yes, you know. You know, Sans. Come home. Your little one could be in danger, it might be the first to go."

That sounded like a real ploy.

"I know, I know how it sounds. Listen, Asriel and Undyne are still out there with you. I was not influenced by the barrier, and everyone had blockers to stop the magic I helped to create. I remembered more, Sans."

No, not quite right. "Then you would have told me that," he insisted.

"I didn't want you to worry," Papyrus said, "and I knew you needed to stay with the human. I didn't want you to have to make a choice, especially when I had Alphys. Please, Sans. This isn't a trick by the barrier."

"So . . ." Sans took his other hand off of Frisk's belly a minute. "You're saying that you opened the barrier and it's going to start killing all the monsters off everywhere, except the ones inside the barrier itself? So, you want me to basically take a shortcut all the way back home with Frisk to be safe?"

"No. No, Sans, not that disbelieving voice! This is real. This is happening, I swear it!"

Sans hung up. To Papyrus, it was real. Something happened, but whatever it was, the magic was still on Papyrus and everyone Underground. It was even causing massive panic. He put his phone on the side, and turned down the volume as Papyrus texted him. He laid back down more and covered Frisk's belly with his hand again.

It was sad, but it wasn't true. He'd have to tell her tomorrow. Something happened, but the barrier wasn't down. He wouldn't even bother looking at the messages as they ticked by. Nothing was real. He just closed his eye sockets and went back to sleep.

 **Papyrus: Please, Sans! Believe me!**

 **Papyrus: Everyone is extending the barrier, and trying to help! Don't you hear it? This is not in our heads! The barrier is not controlling us!**

 **Papyrus: Sans, your little one is in danger! Please! Oh, please, fine, don't believe if you want but at least protect it. Keep your power near Frisk and protect it.**

 **Papyrus: I'm sorry. I wanted to save the Underground, not destroy us all.**

 **Papyrus: I'm sorry, Sans. I'm so sorry.** **Asriel** **and** **Undyne** **will come to you, and maybe they will help change your mind. They aren't inside the barrier so maybe you'll believe them? Please? Sans? Brother? Brother!**

 **Papyrus:** **Alphys** **and I are going back. We are going to try to shoot it again, and hope it dissipates.**

 **Papyrus: The barrier is too far to see now. We can't aim for it, it's just too far. There's not even anything to see but haze. They've extended it too far. We'll have to bring the device closer, but it's so big. I don't know how we will do it. I don't even know if it will do any good.**

 **Alphys** **: Papyrus is gone. I can't find him anymore. If you hear from him, please tell us? We are all worried about him. I think he might have left the barrier. I think everything got to him. I don't know what he's doing, Sans. I'm scared something happened to him.**

 **Papyrus: It will be alright. I will make it alright. Everyone will be alright. I love you, Brother. May we see each other again one day.**

 **Alphys** **: Papyrus is trapped! He managed to somehow bring some kind of barrier back, but he's trapped!**

 **King** **Asgore** **: I regret to inform you that there is a chance that Papyrus the Skeleton bravely sacrificed his life to save us. I don't know for sure. He is trapped within, unmoving. We can see through these small barriers that now exist, they are like fog and paper thin.**

 **King** **Asgore** **: Your brother was very brave. I hope one day when the barrier is re-opened, we will find out his fate, and perhaps let him rest in peace. Good luck to you too, Sans the Skeleton.**

 **Alphys** **: Papyrus isn't frozen anymore, and he's okay. The barrier he tried to make fell.**

 **Undyne** **: Hey! Which hotel are you at? We need to talk, Sans. Something bad happened with the barrier. It was opened the wrong way. I have tragic news. Monsters out here may start dying. Don't be surprised if more 'people' start to fall.**

 **Undyne** **: I'm afraid for the greater good, you and Frisk will have to sacrifice the little one. The magic haze that has formed above the barrier is said to only dissipate if it is canceled out the right way. Which means a human-monster. You have no choice. If you don't give your newborn up, every monster that isn't in the barrier will die.**

 **Undyne** **: I am sorry** **,** **Sans. No little monster deserves this as a fate. It will be known as a hero for the rest of time if it dies.**

 **Toriel** **:** **I need you to listen to me.**

 **Alphys** **: I am so sorry, Sans!** **I feel so horrible, I never meant for this to happen!**

 **Toriel** **: You can save everyone** **.**

 **Papyrus: I am sorry. I tried to prevent it, I tried to hold heavy magic. It fought back. The magic is so powerful, all monster magic together,** **I've never seen anything this strong.** **I** **t counteracted me and froze me. I am sorry. I can't say it enough.**

 **Toriel** **: I know the story of how this baby-monster came to be. I know that the dominant trait is within. But, you can make a recessive trait as well if you have twins. Create twin souls! One will be** **more** **skeleton** **and one will be** **more human** **.**

 **Toriel** **: I know that it i** **sn't easy** **, but** **I trust you** **,** **Sans** **.** **If you don't do this, you'll have no choice but to sacrifice a child that can't do it. Please.** **For her. For you.** **I trust you, and I give you royal permission to perform the act.**

 **Papyrus: Brother? I don't know why but I have some strange text messages to you that I don't understand. By the way, where are you?**

 **Alphys** **: This is weird. Going through my text messages, I've got some weird stuff to you, Sans. I don't remember any of it. Do you know what's going on? Why am I even up this early?**

 **Undyne** **: Nobody suddenly remembers anything Underground. I think your brother's blockers broke. I am shamed, I don't know what is real and what is not because** **As** **riel** **and I aren't Underground. We just have to keep our eyes open.**

 **Undyne** **: Don't fall for anything. We will be there soon.**

End of Chapter


	29. Angels and Devils

**The Hotel . . .**

Sans started to stir when he heard knocking at his door. "Whoozat?" He moved away from Frisk and answered it. "Hey." He chuckled. "I didn't order room service yet." He couldn't help himself as he eagerly shook Undyne's hand. "What are you two doing here?"

"Good," Undyne said. "You didn't read the text messages. I don't know what's real or not, but just know, that Papyrus is fine."

"Undyne cried on me," Asriel said. "However, we don't know what is what, so read them. We need to figure out what happened."

Sans moved over toward his cell and picked it up. He scrolled, hearing panic in Papyrus' words. He felt dread as he read how Alphys lost track of him. Then, he got a message spread out between. "Tori."

"Mother texted you?" Asriel asked. "What does it say?"

Sans looked uncomfortably at his phone. He read how King Asgore thought Papyrus was dead, how Alphys said he wasn't and then nothing. Like they didn't remember. He didn't know what to believe either, but it was Tori's message that bugged him the most. "Um." His voice kind of squealed.

"Um, what?" Asriel asked. "Sans, what did-oh!" His attitude changed. "Oh, of course. I have no intention of fighting you for my sister, and I am very sorry that-"

"Hey, hey, It's fine," Sans insisted. "I get it. The magic reached far. We're all good." He looked back at the message again. "Uh, all good."

"Sans?" Undyne asked. "What did Queen Toriel tell you?"

"Um." Sans looked at her words again. "I forgot about something. Something illegal, but it can save the Underground. Something only ancient monsters cared to do." Sans showed Undyne the phone, making her funny fishbrows raise.

"Oh. That would work," Undyne said."You and Frisk did say you'd do anything to save the Underground."

"Not a time to tease," Sans said. "So, hotel is great. Better go get a nice room while you can."

"And you can 'save the day' while you can," Undyne said. "How far along is she?"

Sans covered the front of his skull. He didn't want to say. "Oh. Uh. Three weeks?"

"Is that a solid three weeks, or three and a half? Or how do you even know for sure?" Undyne asked. "You shouldn't waste time. Do you want me to go run out to the store and get some brew? Maybe some wine or something heavier?"

"Stop," Sans warned her. "Just, go get your own room. Frisk needs sleep."

"If you wait too long, the chance will pass and you'll have no choice-"

"I get it, okay?" Sans said. "Just, go."

"Uh huh. You can talk the talk, but you're not quite walking the same walk," Undyne said.

"Walking what walk?" Asriel asked as they started to head down the hall.

Damn it. Tori gave permission. She came up with the solution they needed, but how was he going to do this? He moved over toward the bed, and checked her soul again. Undyne was right. Three or four weeks? Three and a half? Maybe it even was four. And what if someone did reach her in that time?

If they were going to save the Underground, they had to do it now. "Uh, Frisk?" He gently woke her up.

Frisk batted her eyes awake slowly, seeing Sans beside her again. What was wrong? She looked toward the hotel alarm clock on the side of the bed. It had only been five in the morning. "What is it?"

"Frisk, we need to do something," Sans said. "There's not much time."

That part scared her and she looked down at her stomach.

"Not for that, ladykid." Sans scratched his skull. "Frisk. Something may or may not be happening, but we might have no choice but to sacrifice our kid."

"What?"

"Monsters could be dying if we don't do something," Sans said. "If we don't sacrifice it to the barrier. Or, that might be in the Underground's head, I don't know. Neither does Undyne."

"Undyne?"

"Yeah, Undyne and Asriel are still out. They just came to see us. But, uh. We might."

"But . . ." Frisk was still getting used to the concept of even having a baby, but. Sacrifice?

"It might be it, or all of monster kind," Sans said.

No. No! She couldn't believe that.

"Unless . . . we kind of do something," Sans said. "Even if it's not real, we could still save the Underground. Either way, we gotta."

"Got to what?" Frisk asked.

"Tori reminded me of something ancient monsters did. Most just want one kid, but we _need_ two. We need a pair of twins, Frisk. One dominant, and one recessive. The recessive will be human. It can open the barrier."

Twins? "I only have one extra soul in me. Right?"

"Yeah, but, you see . . ." Sans was really slowing down, and there was manifested sweat on his face. "It's more or less growing in your soul first, before the body really gets to growing. We can add another soul. We can make twin souls."

"Twins?" Really? "Well, how do we do that?"

"Awkwardly," Sans confessed. "But you are at three or three and a half weeks, maybe. I don't know, I can't be exact, but we've only got to four weeks, or we're ****ed."

Frisk's mouth dropped a little. She. She had never heard Sans cuss before. Ever. He did say dirty jokes now and then, but he never actually used that word before.

"Trust me. I will do my best, okay?" He moved his bony hand beneath the hem of her pajamas and upward.

Frisk felt her heart beating rapidly. What was he doing? Her eyes were wide, she could feel they were wide, but tried not to move. _Can save the Underground. Can save the Underground. Can save the Underground._

"Just watch the alarm clock. Okay?"

Oh geez. Frisk turned and watched the alarm clock. _Okay, he has his hand up my pajamas. Okay. This is Sans. Yeah, but he has his hand in a . . . on my back? Why do I feel his bony fingers_ _on my back?_

"This is going to hurt. I'm sorry. I'll try my best, I really will to get this right, so we don't have to do it ever again. Deep breath, okay?"

Frisk took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, ladykid."

And then screamed involuntarily.

Sans covered her mouth as best he could as he stabbed her in the back, straight through to her belly. His magic, since it would sense his own baby, would stop before hitting it. "Bite my finger if you have to Frisk." She needed to scream, and he didn't blame her. He just literally stabbed her in the back with a magic bone from his attack! It was as thin as he could make it, almost paper thin, but it pierced and was just as long as it had to be.

Undyne was wrong. He could walk the walk. He could save the Underground as much as he claimed he wanted to, but it was far from easy. He could feel the agony pulsing in her. He watched her soul above, throbbing, and watched the small soul within. "One more time and this is over, I promise." He flooded the bone he pierced inside her with magic, and she bit so hard on his finger, he swore she might have actually chipped some of his bone, which meant her mouth would be bleeding.

He watched her soul impatiently, watching for it. It was throbbing, hurt and obviously in pain as much as her body. _Please. Please._ Then, he saw it. The tiny soul was starting to split. "Almost over, almost over," he whispered. "It's almost over, I swear." As soon as he saw the small soul separated into two within her, he dissipated the bone.

He quickly texted for help and he heard Asriel banging on the door. "Almost over, just hang on." Sans moved from the bed, a bloody mess now, and opened the door as quick as possible. Asriel practically leaped into the room to reach Frisk.

"I got you, I got you, Frisk!" Asriel cried lying his hands over her bloody back. "I'm here now, I'm here. I'll take the pain away." After he numbed her pain, he crawled to the other side of the bed, cradling her back.

Sans leaned against the wall. "Okay, I got it done." He tried to act stiff, like it was no big deal what he just did.

"You stabbed her," Asriel said, his eyes still filled with tears. "You really did it."

"I had to," Sans said again. "It's alright now. Hey, I didn't hit any organs. She's healthy and **_organic_**. She will be okay. Just, make sure you heal her well, okay?"

"I'm doing what I can," Asriel said as Undyne came in and closed the door.

"You did it?" Undyne asked. "Did it before you got cold feet?" She tossed him one of the beers she brought.

"Of course I did. No cold feet or warm hands. Don't have neither of those," he tried to joke. "Just da bones, which work well for these." He tore off the cap and downed it as fast as possible.

"Is the punky princess carrying twin souls now?" Undyne asked.

"Yep. Yep, yep." He was trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't easy. "It was the most barbaric thing ever," Sans said, gesturing for another beer. He downed it too. "No wonder I didn't think of it. How could anyone really do that to someone just to get twins?"

"Sometimes books say they did it twice to get triplets," Undyne said.

"Barbaric." Sans wiped his teeth. "No wonder it became illegal. I can't believe I had to do that to Frisk."

"How'd you prepare her?" Undyne said.

"I didn't. She'd say yes, and then she'd have the dread of knowing she'd be **_boned_**. Bad enough with a bad date, let alone me. So, I just did it as fast as I could. Easiest way." Sans covered his eye sockets, trying to keep it together. "Make sure her mouth is okay. She chipped my finger slightly, so she might have chipped a tooth. Heh. I guess now the kids really will be **_chip_** off the old blocks."

"Hey," Undyne said. "It's okay. Settle down. It's over, you did it, Sans. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but even Toriel said you had to. There's no greater permission than that. I can go somewhere and get something harder?"

Sans didn't answer as he approached Frisk slowly. "Ladykid?"

"Get away, not now," Asriel warned him. "I know you had to, but she's my sister. Be secure in the knowledge you made your twins."

Sans couldn't stay away though. He just couldn't. He bent down near the bed, toward her head. "Ladykid, I'm sorry. Probably have a **_splitting_** headache. I didn't want you to dread it." He grabbed her hands with his bony ones, trying to comfort her. "So, hey, you okay?"

She seemed out of it, probably from the loss of blood. Asriel was almost done patching her up already. Still. "You stabbed me?"

"Yeah. That's how they used to make twins," Sans said, "I thought I'd take a **_stab_** at the procedure. I did it the best I could. If I had a choice, I would have had Asriel here the whole time, but it can't be interrupted until the soul splits into two. It might have had **_split_** personalities." He patted her hand. "You get some rest. Sleep with Asriel. I'll go with Undyne." He hated to leave her, but he couldn't stay.

He stabbed her. He hurt her immensely, and then hurt her worse by splitting the tiny soul inside of her into two. He physically hurt her body, and he physically hurt her soul. "In the morning, we'll do that daycare thing you want, and the place you want to eat. Everything you want, it's your day, okay?" He patted her hand again, but his bones were rattling slightly. Anyone could hear it.

He felt her hand squeeze his back though.

"It's okay," she managed to say. "I understand."

That? That . . . "Get some rest. I'll do the same. I'll see you soon. I'm sure Asriel will take good care of you." Sans headed out of the room with Undyne.

"That was a brave thing you did," Undyne said. "Not many would have that courage."

"I stabbed a friend in the back. I don't consider that courageous," Sans said. "It had to be done. Where's your room? I need sleep. _Badly_."

"A couple more rooms up, number 15." Undyne unlocked the door, and Sans immediately headed for one of the two beds. "Okay. Night then." Undyne headed toward her own bed, but heard the sound of crying from Sans bed.

Yeah, that whole 'it was easy' with the jokes were far from real. He was trying to hide the truth. "You had to, Sans."

"I know." Sans tried to wipe away the manifested tears.

Undyne had seen Papyrus manifest tears many times, but Sans? She'd never seen it. Sans had always kept himself in better control. He was a lousy guard, but he'd always been good at keeping himself in check. Not letting anyone too deep inside. He and Papyrus even accidentally hurt Frisk, she remembered knocking on the door and Toriel saying that to them. Accusing them of hurting her.

Sans response had been a shrug with a 'you said a week, we gave it a week.'

It was apparent during the time he got to know Frisk as a human woman, instead of just a kid, he'd grown closer. He wasn't just going to be able to shrug this off. "You were too close," Undyne said. "For all we know, she could have been at four weeks. You did what you had to in the line of duty to save the Underground, and your future legacy."

Her words didn't seem to help. Undyne wasn't real good at comforting, but she doubted Sans would be wanting a hug anyhow. That was a Papyrus thing, not her thing. "She'll be fine."

"Will you stop talking already?" He wiped his eye sockets. "I know. I was getting close to four weeks, I _know_." It didn't help though. "I hurt her, and she forgave me. Right then, probably only vaguely aware of what I was even saying. I stabbed her and she forgave me."

"That's Frisk," Undyne said. "She forgives everyone. Like I said once long ago, everyone's tried to kill her at least once. She has a big forgiving soul. Even Asriel remembers how much time he spent with the actual Frisk now, and even she managed to touch his heart. She's a little amazing that way."

"Why me?" Sans asked. "Why did a stupid idiot that doesn't ever do much but sleep and eat ever end up with . . ." He stopped himself.

But Undyne noticed. "How did a waste of breath end up with her?" Undyne got beneath her covers. "You're not a waste, Sans. You're about to go down in history as one of the monsters that helped to free the Underground too. You accomplished a lot down there."

"In the past," Sans said.

"You were who you were. You are who you are." Undyne kept one eye closed and looked at him. "This is the only time you'll ever hear me say this. Go to sleep."

"I stabbed her," he said again.

"You almost killed her before," Undyne said. "You weren't half as whiny last time. It was on accident the other time, and this time, it had to be done to save the Underground. She forgave you. You got to give it a break."

"It was different."

"How so?"

"Gee, I dunno, maybe the fact she wasn't carrying my little monster back then," Sans said, coming unglued slightly. "Her soul throbbed, her physical soul throbbed." He turned over on the bed. "I protected her and her soul tonight. She was completely at ease with me. And now I just brought vast pain to her and her soul. I'm as bad as the ancient monsters of the past. Two-faced."

"No, this isn't going to work," Undyne complained. "You're pathetic, you're in despair and I can't take this side of you." She moved from the bed and pushed him out of his, letting him hit the ground. "Come on."

"Nuh uh," Sans said, but he was getting dragged out by Undyne anyway.

Undyne took Sans card as she stood him up and he hobbled around, gettin' his balance. She went in and looked toward Asriel. "Is she better?"

"As best as I can do," Asriel said. "The incision was small, making it easier." He left her side as she groaned lightly. "What's wrong?"

"Sans. Go back to your place," Undyne demanded. "Protect all three of those souls. It's what your best at. Come on, Asriel, let's get some rest."

Sans wanted to protest, but doing that in front of Frisk wouldn't feel right. Asriel didn't seem too keen on the idea either, but he said goodnight to his sister and left the room. Sans closed the door. "I got kicked out." He tried to chuckle. "Undyne was about to kill me for my puns I guess." Frisk tried to move, but he went over towards the bed. "Don't do that. Asriel probably won't be as fast as Tori at that kind of thing. Um. Honestly? That's . . ." Not his scene. Not his deal. He wasn't the kind to be caught in this situation. "When I had you turning blue, I was preparing you for bone on your skin, which probably lessened the pain, but I actually, I didn't know that that was what I-"

"It's fine, Sans," Frisk stopped. She tried to smile. "Look. The situation wasn't easy, and I know you didn't want me to dread it. What you did probably saved the one we were having, and now we can save the Underground too. You need to stop this," she insisted.

Sans climbed in bed on the other side of her. "No, you need to stop this. But, you won't."

Frisk tried to turn slightly, but Sans stopped her. What did he mean she needed to stop that? Stop what? "What do you mean, what did I do?"

"Nothing. Hang on." Sans lifted her pajamas again, and she felt him check her back. There was a little tender pain, but not much. "Good. You're okay still." He moved his bony fingers back to her belly. "We were cutting it too close, so I had to do it."

"I know," Frisk said.

Sans showed her soul again. It wasn't throbbing. It didn't look like it was in any pain at all, it just had two extra souls.

"I'm fine," she insisted, knowing what he was looking for. "Calm down, Sans. This isn't like you. I already told you that it's fine."

"I damaged you and your soul, and you are just fine?" Sans said. "Ladykid? I swear, is there anything you won't forgive?"

"Bad breath."

"What?"

"Bad breath," Frisk said. "I'll never forgive the kid in elementary school who breathed on me on purpose. There was no excuse, no misunderstanding, and I would never forgive that. It smelled like he ate rotten eggs and garbage for breakfast."

She felt Sans tremble against her. Actually, from his expression, it was probably more like laughing.

"Well. Didn't see that one coming, ladykid." He looked deeper at her. "Was that a joke or not?"

Frisk usually met his gaze, but it had been one awkward night and day. She was having trouble meeting it. "Can we go to sleep now?" He rolled his light guiders to the left, like he was considering something. "Sans?"

"Yeah. We'll sleep." He took the position he did before, concentrating a little bit more energy knowing he was covering another new soul. It was easier to sleep now. The guilt building up in him was fading fast. "You're as good as an angel, Frisk," he said before he started to drift off to sleep. "So good, you need a damn good devil paired up with you."

Frisk laughed softly. "Do skeletons make good devils?"

"More than you'll ever know."

End of Chapter


	30. Pink Fish

**At A Chain Buffet** **the Next Day** **. . .**

Sans kept himself in control now. Even though he put Frisk through a ton of pain, she still used her big heart to forgive him. She even thanked him for the approach, and not waiting. He saved the Underground, and he probably saved the little ones' life.

Yeah. He knew all that. Still didn't make him feel better. But, it was what it had been. And he kept his promise last night about whatever she wanted. Asriel and Undyne had left to take her pets to some kind of a daycare center in a pet store chain, while she went to the place she wanted. Her mouth was practically drooling when they got there.

 _Ooh. Eats, eats, eats._ Frisk tried to hide her hand rubbing as she moved into the establishment. Okay, it wasn't exactly the best place in the world, but she loved it there. And after all the hell she'd been through, it was time to visit a good old fashioned chain buffet.

Frisk didn't always have a favorite thing to eat, so buffet places that had decent food and variety was really her thing. Chicken, beef, fish, poultry, vegetables and so much more. _It's even the same decoration as the one in my community._ She reached to her side for her purse, ready to grab her card, when she looked down. Her purse wasn't there?

"Sup?" Sans said from behind her.

"My purse. My purse isn't here," she said. Oh yeah. She touched her head. "Nevermind. I can't believe I did that."

"It's fine, probably habit." Sans moved forward toward the line. "What the heck is this? There's just gobs of food."

"Yes, variety," Frisk said. "Not really a high-end meal, but it's good. Choose whatever you want." _Pink fish._

Sans gave the person up front his card, making Frisk feel a little self-conscious. She really needed to get her card. What happened to her own money? Where was her purse? Had it been in the shed? _Then again, I am supposed to be letting him feel like he's more in control so he's happier. And I'm sure after last night . . ._ She noticed Sans snapping his bony fingers in her face.

"Hey, stay with me," Sans said. "You really need to eat before you start that fainting thing again."

"Yeah. No, I'm not fainting." Just feeling way too dependent. Not really her style. Then again, she knew Sans wanted to help take care of her. Um, yeah, but then he stabbed her. _But he had good reason, stop it._ _He'll read you and feel bad._ She moved forward to the center and grabbed a tray and a couple of plates to take her mind off that. "Just go and pile on whatever looks good. Sitting is just behind the buffet."

"Pile on whatever looks good," Sans joked, "holy heck, that would be the end of Grillby's or MTT's if it offered that. Let's see . . . I don't recognize anything. You and your human food. Aren't there burgers?"

"Maybe? It changes as time goes by." Frisk pointed to the signs right below the food before she took off toward her own love. _Except some things._ _Like the_ _Fish. That pink fish, whatever it's name is, I want that._ Where was that? Pink. Fish. _Come on, they always have that pink fish._ Dangit. She wanted that. She came down almost just for that.

Aha! She saw it at the end of the last buffet. There was only a small sliver though, maybe, by the time someone was done. _Dangit_ _. No._ She smiled to the person who was right in front of her pink fish. "Hello, hi. I'm Frisk."

"Oh. Hi," he said politely. "Hey there, I'm Kenny."

 _Pink Fish._ "Kenny? Hi, that's a nice name. Listen, I've just been on a long ride and I'm really craving exactly what you are about to get? Do you think there's any way you could maybe . . ."

"Oh, sure," he said, stepping away. "No problem. So, how far away are you from?"

"A long distance," Frisk said politely. "From Mount Ebott. Been going a long time, and I basically inhale the pink fish."

"Oh. Well, from the mountain itself, huh?" He asked politely. "Sounds fascinating. I haven't actually visited the mountain. So, Frisk was it?"

"Uh huh," she said moving to the next thing in the line. "This is new from my old community's place. Are you from around this buffet?" She joked. "Is this good?"

"Yep, this is my hometown, and yeah it's okay," Kenny said as he followed her to the next area.

 _Let's see. Hamburger steak. Close enough._ She couldn't just eat the pink fish after all. She put some more on her plate but noticed the person she'd been talking to had left. He must have had a favorite somewhere else too. She continued down the line, not really thinking much about it. She was thinking more about her pink fish. _Oh, screw it, I need to eat. I'll come back later._

She headed toward the tables and sat down. Sans should be joining her soon. She looked out toward the buffet and definitely spotted him. _It looks like he's feeling better._ Besides the pink fish, she wanted Sans to be able to have some variety in his belly from the fast food. Not that he had a belly. But.

"Hello, Frisk."

Frisk looked on the other side of her. Kenny. "Hello."

"I was wondering," he said as he sat down next to her, "could you tell me more about the mountain? I've never been there. Is it colder way up there?"

"Ex-tremely not worth visiting."

Frisk looked in front of her as Sans joined her.

"Oh. Uh, boyfriend?" Kenny asked Frisk.

"Nuh," Sans answered. "I'll be lucky to be friend after I eat half this stuff." Sans started to shovel food in his mouth.

Frisk laughed. "I'm having my pink fish. We'll be just fine."

"Really? I got three plates full," Sans said.

"Yeah. My pink fish. We'll be just fine." Frisk started to eat her food.

"Didn't you get any more than that?" Sans asked her. "You should get more."

"I will, I just really wanted pink fish," Frisk said, almost inhaling it.

"Heh. I see," Sans joked. "Go ahead and get some more. I saw they refilled it again."

"Really?" Frisk grabbed her tray and took off. She'd get more food, it would look more proper. But first, pink fish.

 _Why is he here_ _?_ Sans smiled at Kenny. "So? How exactly do you know Frisk already? Did she just meet you?"

"Yeah."

"Yep. Frisk is good at meeting friends," Sans said. "Real good. She has lots of friends." Sans bit into his food extra hard. "She sure does like that pink fish I guess. Probably due to her pregnancy hormones."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah," Sans said, reading him steadily. "Not showing yet though."

"Oh. Well, that's cute." Kenny kept eating his food like it didn't matter at all.

Sans started to watch him harder. He thought he was pursuing Frisk, but his eyes didn't show that. Was he really just trying to be friendly? Was he someone out searching for her? When she came back, Kenny smiled.

"I had no idea you were pregnant," Kenny said.

"Oh. Yeah," Frisk said as she started to dig into the fish again.

"So. Is it going to be just like you?" He asked.

This time, Frisk was the one who bit too hard. "I don't know. Probably not. I don't want to talk about it, Kenny."

"Oh. Sorry." Kenny finished his last bite. "I always heard people like you were supposed to be the friendliest. I hope that's the hormones talking. Bye, Frisk."

Frisk continued to eat, but Sans was stumped. "Why'd he come sit over here?"

"I got friendly with him for the pink fish," Frisk admitted. "It was _my_ pink fish, he wasn't getting it."

Heh. Sans got it right, her hormones did kick in. Sans noticed a small group of people walking by, Kenny on the other side of it.

One of them in the group waved at Frisk. "Good luck on the big pregnancy thing!"

Frisk smiled politely and then looked away, cringing. She looked back toward Sans. "Pink fish."

"Oh yeah." Kenny wasn't bugging Frisk for a date or anything, he was bugging her because she was 'cute'. "Boy," Sans teased, "you really wanted that pink fish didn't ya, smol bean?"

"Don't kid," Frisk warned him. "And yes, I kinda did. I see you picked up a new word?"

"Heh, yeah. This smol bean will have big bean problems later," Sans joked. "Look at this plate, this is ridiculous. Papyrus would have had a small fit." He looked toward the entrance and saw Undyne and Asriel come in. Frisk started to eat her pink fish even faster. "Think eating fish shall offend the fish?" He joked. "Hey, I've got bones in these portions of food and I'm not at all complaining."

"Whoah, hey. You alright, hon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little woozy."

Sans shoved more food in his mouth, but heard a conversation as he went by, reminding him of the Underground again. _It had to be fake. Everything else was fake. They even made me believe I died. Yeah, it had to be fake._

"Whoah, honey!" The woman set her tray down and checked her companion. Someone else came over. "He just passed out. He wasn't feeling well."

"Maybe he has the flu," someone recommended. "Better get him to a . . . hang on. Hang on. Hey, is there a doctor here?!"

"I'm a nurse."

"Please, come help. Help me find a pulse."

Sans and Frisk both stopped eating, hearing that.

"Help, someone, help!" Another person said coming in. "My wife just fainted outside," he said as he carried her in.

Undyne and Asriel quickly came toward Frisk, including Sans. Frisk looked at him strangely as Sans put his bony hand on her belly.

"Undyne, check the news," Sans said.

"What are you doing?" Frisk said with the fish still in her mouth. She shoved it in deeper, but gestured to her arms. He was starting to tint her blue, but right now, he didn't care. Two people just fainted, back to back, and at least one had a grieving widow over him while medics were coming. Damn what people thought of her turning blue, if something was wrong, he needed to protect the twin souls!

Undyne was standing above them, looking out while checking out the local news on her phone. Asriel kept his own hand on the backside of her.

Frisk didn't seem to know what to do. So she bit into more of her pink fish that was more the color of a light blue now from the glow she was emitting.

"Hey, is she-" someone was about to ask her something.

"She's alright," Sans said, "she just feels a little _**blue**_."

"Damn it, Sans!" Undyne scolded him before turning toward the human. "Beat it and leave us alone, we are busy!" Undyne moved back toward checking her phone, but more people were starting to notice their blue lighted princess. "Sans, we should get back out to the car, and you need to check out near the Underground. I am getting a lot of mysterious fainting hits, along with activity around Mount Ebott. Something about mass hysteria."

"Kay." Sans said. "Asriel, whatever you do, do not let go of her other side." If Papyrus had been telling the truth, then the monster-humans were going, which meant the little souls were in serious danger. "Come on, Frisk. Put down the fish."

"To go box." She stood up but grabbed her plate. She tried to head off in a hurry to get a to-go box, but Sans and Asriel were getting dragged with her.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore," Sans said. "Undyne, get her pregnancy matches out of Frisk's car. I need a green one, it curbs cravings. Go."

Undyne took off and came back as quickly as she could, lighting it in front of frisk.

"Ooh, a match." Frisk grabbed it and held it. "Oh, that's so much better."

Okay, now that she was in her right mind, they could continue. "Frisk, to the car with us," Sans insisted. Frisk tried to walk as normally as she could with Sans holding her belly and Asriel holding her back, glowing like a bright blue bulb. No one bought her walk though. People didn't normally glow.

Reaching the parking lot and their car, Sans kept his hands on her belly until he was sure Asriel had his hands on her back and tummy. "Okay. Magic works in ripples, Frisk. Can't constantly attack. I'm guessing by that same time ripple, and from what Papyrus said, there is probably a large wave of magic that comes and goes."

"Just tell us what you see there. Don't be gone long," Undyne said. "But according to my phone, Mount Ebott is getting a highly unusual amount of traffic into it, and no one's coming out of it except humans claiming 'monsters and aliens are coming'."

"Okay." Sans couldn't go directly to the hole, they had traveled too far to teleport there. He could probably reach the bottom of Mount Ebott. He spent a couple of hours there with Frisk at Chuckney's. After that, he could probably reach the hole to see what was going on.

 **Chuckney's . . .**

Packed. Left and right, the whole highway was packed. Chuckney's parking lot was packed. Sans moved inside, barely finding room to stand. Not only that, it was monster's. All monsters. There were no humans anywhere inside. Sans took off his disguise and tapped on a monster's shoulder. "Uh, hey? Why's the place so packed?" He asked.

"Why else?" He said, looking at Sans like he was nuts. "The barrier."

"Oh." There were way more monsters there than could be a manipulation. What happened in the restaurant. It was starting to look like Papyrus wasn't lying. "That's kind of dangerous though," Sans said. "Barrier's manipulate the mind, it's not really safe in there. My brother is still stuck in it, and he doesn't remember a thing. Doesn't even know he's free. So, if you're going in, how do you know you're coming back out?"

"Listen, I don't know what happened to your so-called brother's mind," the monster said, "but we're all going to die outside of it eventually, so make peace with either dying or risking being in it."

Sans looked around again. "How far does it stretch?"

"Not much further. The barrier can't go much farther. It's like an elastic band, and if they keep going anymore, the last of it will tear apart or it'll shoot backwards to it's original size. Honestly, it's not even a barrier, just a fog by now."

"Sans, is that you?"

Sans looked behind him and saw one of the sleepy bar birds that was always in Grillby's. "Hey. You okay?"

"Sans! Shit!" His usually sleepy exterior went up several degrees as he squawked. "Meet me around the back of Chuckney's. Get out of here and I'll meet you back there."

Sans took a quick shortcut to the back. That guy was usually all relaxed, and half asleep. The fact that seeing Sans did that could be good or bad. When he came over, he brought his cell.

"Sans, you shouldn't be here. You're way safer out there. I mean. Sort of." He seemed to trail off. "Sans. I-I know we aren't the best of buds. I hang around and sleep on my time off at Grillby's more than half the time with my brother. You know? But. I don't want to see this either."

"See what?" Sans asked.

"The barrier being opened the wrong way is going to start taking monsters out. Weaker ones first. They are all climbing and trying to get to the barrier as soon as possible. Every monster out there knows now about it." He held up his own cell. "It's all over monsternet. It's um, like these big waves of energy that are small, but it sticks to you, kind of like dog residue. Real hard to get rid of. And no matter how strong of a monster you are, it's going to eventually make everyone fall." He groaned. "See, every monster out there needs to bolt down for about a year until you bring your kid. And yeah, everyone knows it's your kid."

"Like dog residue?" Sans nodded. "Poor human-monsters go first?"

"Yeah and no. Don't worry, your little ones are wrapped around their mother's complete human heart. Look." He pulled up his cell. "Analyzing's already been done so that everyone knows what to expect. How long to stay away. Risks and everything. Just, uh, input your hit points there and your power level there, along with your height, weight, and kind of monster you are." He handed his cell to Sans. "Do it real quick."

Sans completed it real quick. "3.5."

"Three point five?" His friend asked. "Dang, you are powerful! Oh. Okay, well you can be out in these 'waves' for about three and a half years before you die." His friend sniffed. "I've got five months. It's cool though, cause the waves only hit monsters. You can be in a house and be completely fine. Like the real wind."

Oh. Well, that was good. "Great news. Say, you know what happened to Papyrus?"

"Yeah. He and the royal scientist are being held in a barrier that surrounds the lab. They are being held as collateral I heard."

What?! "Collateral?"

"Yeah. For you to bring the princess back," his friend said. "Sans, if you don't bring her back by a certain time, they are going to squish them to death inside the barrier."

"What? King Asgore never would have approved that!" Sans shouted. "You kidding me?"

"King Asgore and Queen Toriel disappeared. No one's heard or seen from them."

"Ugh."

"It gets worse. There are monsters who believe your brother and the scientist's imprisonment is fine. Most, actually, they are more concerned that you won't . . . you know, bring your kid? 'Cause it's too young for skeletons? That's not true, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it is," Sans confessed, "but Frisk is having twins, so I'll be back with the human for sure. For sure, so they don't have to put my bro in a barrier!"

"Yeah. Well, I guess I could tell them that I talked to you?" His friend said. "Wasn't gonna. Might get them out, might not. But, although a large majority thought that was a good enough threat, some don't. They are out there right now, looking for the princess. They don't want to wait the whole pregnancy. They want to age her up so fast, she'll probably die in birth along with the kid. Those kind don't care, Sans, they care about living outside their houses and not going Underground to escape waves. See?" He patted his shoulder. "A monster-human has to be within three days old before it can use magic, but . . . it doesn't have to be alive. It will break what's left with it's DNA, not soul. Get me?"

Sans closed his eye sockets feeling like he was almost stabbed. "Eight months. I can touch what's left of the barrier with it in eight months. We. We went a thousand years Underground," Sans growled, "and they can't wait eight measly _month_ _s_?"

"I know. Keep Princess Frisk hidden. So, get out. Hide."

Hide was the main word. Driving wasn't going to get them much farther. They weren't running from the mountain anymore, they were running from every strong monster out there who wanted the solution _now_. And? He just left Frisk lit up like a dang tree in a car, walking from a restaurant. "Yeah, thanks buddy. You have been a gigantic pal. I better get going."

"Yeah. See you in eight months," he said. "If you got your number, I'll let you know if something happens to your brother."

"And the royal scientist," Sans insisted as he wrote down his number real quick. "In fact, anything big happening, let me know. Thanks, pal."

"Hey. You've bought me a ton of Grillby's in the past," his friend chuckled. "Just returnin' the favor."

End of Chapter


	31. Eyes Wide Open

**In Frisk's Car . . .**

Frisk leaned against the side of her window as she watched Sans schmooze with the car salesman. He had told her, Undyne, and Asriel all the news he learned. She was running out of steam. Her mom was who knew where, her mother Toriel and her father Asgore were missing. Papyrus and Alphys were trapped until the birth, and there were rebel monsters coming after them.

Undyne and Asriel were staying back in their own car, by about an hour. Their magic let them sense when things were going bad as fast, but it was only one direction. They weren't fleeing from the mountain, they were fleeing from everywhere.

Sans agreed with their approach though, saying Undyne and Asriel were going to stick out even worse. The Underground knew they were missing and had assumed they were all together. They would be watching for four, not two and two. Until they worked something out, this would be safer. Sans would handle the other three directions.

Undyne and Asriel had the cat and dog for now, and now Sans was insisting on changing out her car, so no one would pick them out by knowing her make and model. Then, they were supposed to get clothes. Even he was changing out of his coat. Sans. Out of his coat.

After everything cooled down, and they knew they were safe, Asriel and Sans would find out more about what was going on while Undyne watched over her.

They were all on high alert, and Frisk?

Frisk just wanted pink fish. She just missed her simple life. Her simple home. The only thing she had left of her home was her pets and her car, and her car was about to be taken away forever. Sans had once told her that she could lose everything to save the Underground, and she had agreed to it.

But even in her wildest imagination, she didn't think she'd be hunted like this.

"Yeah, it's kinda good, kinda bad," Sans said. "I've got pets, a wife, and two twins in less than a year."

"Oh, well what you want then is a family vehicle," the salesman said as Sans trotted next to him. "This is always nice, and it has several layaway plans available as long as your credit is good."

"Don't need credit, buying straight up," Sans insisted as he looked around it. "This has cracks, and it's got a good amount of miles already on it. Come on, Buddy, what do I look like? A sap?" Well, he hadn't known anything until Amanda. There's no way she'd fall for that. "Look, let me make this clearer, alright? Pets, kids on the way, and a long distance to drive. I need good mileage and dependability. Now, where is that kind of car on this lot?"

"Oh, well, on the other side of the lot, maybe there are some-"

"Can it." Nah, this place wasn't working. Sans got back into Frisk's car. "We need another place." He looked at his coat. "Maybe I need to dial it up a bit to be taken seriously. Vhat do you think, madame?" Sans joked.

Frisk just glanced toward him. "I can't take much more." Her eyes were watery. "I'm trying, but I can't take much more."

"What? You mean the fact your parents are missing and you're being hunted down for your twins?" Sans asked. "Yeah, that sounds kind of rough. Still." He reached over and checked the matches. "You want a match?"

"Nuh uh."

"Oh." Let's see. "You want some food?"

"Nuh uh."

"Oh." What else? "You want your pets back soon?"

"Nuh uh." Her crying was getting worse though, but she was trying to hide it. "My car. It's not easy to get a car that works for me."

"Yeah, the little extenders and everything," Sans agreed. "I've mostly been using my magic to drive anyhow. I control it faster than my bony little nubby feet." He looked toward her again. "Sad about the car?"

"Kind of." Frisk snuggled up more to the side.

Okay . . . fine with him stabbing her, but not about her car. She even knew Papyrus and Alphys were trapped in a barrier, and her parents were missing. And . . . the car? "You sure you don't want a match?"

"I don't want a match!" She yelled at him. "I just . . . want my car."

Sans looked over at the matches anyhow. _Gotta_ _be emotional._ _Really high emotional._ He had no idea which color that one had been. There were so many colors. He checked the labeling to see if he could figure it out. Uh oh.

 **Warning! Only use one kind of match per day.**

He already used a craving match, so he wouldn't be able to use them anyhow. He could use another craving, but not emotional. He couldn't mix the magic. Great. It was really up to him. "We kind of have to. Everyone is after us, and they probably know your car by now."

"Well, can't we just paint it?"

"Think they'd figure that out, Frisk." Aye. "Look, life sucks. I mean, right now Papyrus and Alphys are trapped until we go back too. It sucks all the way around. So, can you just get over it?"

Oh. No, that didn't work. Frisk undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Sans sunk his skull. His 'life sucks, just get over it' speech wasn't going to work either. He got out of the car and followed after her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Away," Frisk said as she started to walk away from the dealership.

"Um." _Let's see._ "Knock-knock."

"Scram."

Okay, bad. _Can't use a match. Good thing she wasn't in this mood when I stabbed her last night._ "Aw, come on, I'm not a salesman. Answer the door." After a few seconds he added. "You're supposed to answer after the **_pregnant_** pause."

"Stop it." Frisk almost sounded like she was begging. "Just leave me alone. Go sell my car and just leave me be." She kept walking again.

"Frisk?"

"Just do whatever, it's not like I'm in charge of anything in my life," she said as she kept walking.

Sans was internally starting to scream as he caught back up to her. He stayed in front of her, walking backwards. "Come on, ladykid. Let's relax, okay? We can go back to the car and work on this, okay? Come on?" Dangit. She was still crying. It wasn't like Frisk at all, and emotions weren't exactly something he could physically battle.

Where were Undyne and Asriel? Maybe the little cat would cheer her up again. Anything at this rate. _Okay. What do people do with emotional pregnant women?_ He checked his phone. _Oh._ "Sure, let's go for a walk together. How about around the block?"

Frisk stopped and turned the other way again, then turned back. "I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Okay, relax."

"Stop saying that!" Frisk turned the other way again, and then turned back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Hey, it's okay." Sans felt useless. "This is kind of natural. Take it easy. Your body is adjusting to your changes inside, and it's making your hormones go a little whack-a-doodle. So, you want to walk? Let's walk."

"I don't know what I want." Frisk wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I don't want to be crying. This is pathetic. I've gone through so much and I'm crying over my car. But, I can't help it."

"Well, hey? You can pick out the new one. I bet you'll find one you like," Sans insisted. "I won't haggle. Let's go to a nicer place and you can pick whichever one you want. Okay?" She nodded. Good. Progress.

"But. It won't be the same," Frisk said. "It was my first car. I got my first dents in that car. I learned to drive in my car. I took my car everywhere. I always had my car." She was starting to cry harder. "But, it's just a car. I've lost everything that was mine, and Papyrus and Alphys are trapped, and most of my family is missing, and I keep dwelling on this car, and I can't stop crying, and I hate that! I'm Frisk, I don't get like this over a stupid car." Then, she looked at him directly.

Sans was hit with so much, he was surprised he didn't stumble back. He sensed a little something from Frisk last night, but she had ignored him directly. But, her eyes were speaking volumes.

He could pick up on a lot of little things, especially lying and telling the truth from eyes, but Frisk's were so vulnerable he saw _everything_. He knew everything when he stared back at them. Apparently, her changing hormones couldn't cover even one single thing away from him.

He saw how mad she was when she didn't get a cookie or a toy as a kid. He saw how ultimately scared she had been when she came to the Underground at eight, and how she was just as nervous the second time around. He saw how maddening it was for her to have her whole life's memories ripped away because they weren't even hers.

Her will to try. Her will to improve. How much she'd do for her pets. For the Underground. How she felt about broccoli. How she really wasn't lying about the bad breath.

How she felt when she heard his jokes. How she felt around him. What made her happy. What made her sad. It was like he'd been there every step of the way. He even saw the fact that she _knew_ he wasn't as happy as he let on all the time.

He saw that she wasn't in any kind of control to read him back, but she had gained that ability slightly too. Yikes.

He even saw more. So much more. He saw why she was really missing her car, and how scared she was about the twins. How much she had wanted to be a doctor, but how she went with being a vet instead. How much she wanted others to have believed her about her time Underground. The counselors. The therapy. How she felt about everyone believing she was a liar and a fraud, or disturbed in the head.

He saw the conflict between her biological mother and Tori's family in her. He saw her plans for the distant future, after she got established and saved the Underground. She had wanted to find someone, settle down into a nice home, and actually have kids. She wanted to be a mom after all. Just not yet, and not like that.

He had to tear himself away. It was like he looked into her soul a thousand times deep. He was surprised the power of that didn't knock out his one hit point because it was a lot to take in! And as soon as she looked away, it was all gone. Like it never happened, and she just moved walking in the other direction again.

He trotted after her again, knowing she wasn't aware of anything that happened. Her pain, her fears, her happiness, he had felt everything. And the confusing, tumbling little thoughts that were killing her inside right now.

He didn't care. He _had_ to try to help her feel better.

It might work, it might not. After all she wasn't a skeleton, she was human. But, she was holding a skeleton so for all he knew maybe it would work? "Calm down, ladykid. Just, let me try something." He tried to have him face her, but she was still twitching all over the place. "Come on, it's just me. Not hurting you, I swear. I just need you to open your mouth just a little. I'm going to try something."

Frisk sniffled but opened her mouth.

"Little bigger," Sans insisted. "You've got way smaller ones."

Smaller ones what? Frisk watched as Sans closed his eye sockets. She watched as a strange blue tongue made an appearance right before it went into her mouth. _Kissing me?!_ No, no, he wasn't doing that. She felt him . . . caressing the back of her teeth gently. He touched her mouth a little, but mainly focused on her teeth.

It sounded strange, but she actually felt a degree of calmness flow over her body.

"There you go," Sans said. "Didn't know if that would work, but you are holding a skeleton. Glad it did." He gestured with his bony thumb. "You ready to go back now? We really should get going."

Frisk nodded her head, still reeling in the weird sensation. "What was that?"

"Well, believe it or not, they didn't always have matches," Sans said. "Think it's a more recent thing. Skeletons had a different way of handling things back then. Sorry if it felt weird, but it looked like it worked." He winked at her. "Looks like Ol' Sans' tongue works better than a match, huh?"

Frisk didn't know what to say. That was . . . weird. Calming but weird.

"You work fast, don't you?"

Frisk and Sans looked to their right and saw Undyne and Asriel.

"It looks like while we were picking up the pets, you were picking up something else," Asriel said toward Sans.

"Sorry," Sans said, "I was just running a ** _cavity_** search," he joked.

"Only a matter of time I suppose, but be careful. We don't know what that having twin souls could do."

"Aye, aye, prince," Sans said. "If it makes her hornier, I'll just have to sacrifice myself for the team."

Frisk covered her forehead. Why did Sans have to get like that sometimes? "He was calming me on the back of my teeth."

"Yeah," Sans said. "First we **_Dentist_** , and then we did that."

Asriel groaned. "I don't need details. Did you get a car?"

"No," Sans said. "We are going to check out another place first. Frisk needs to pick out the car. It is replacing hers."

"Oh, sure," Asriel complained. "It's not like monsters aren't searching out to probably kill us, age her, kill her, and probably kill the twins in the process. Oh no, let's focus on a car of all things."

 _Oh, that little-_ Just like he thought, Frisk started to walk away again and most likely started to cry again. Okay. Royalty. Should be nice. "You are a **_royal_** pain in the butt," Sans said, forgetting his own advice. Besides right now, they were practically brothers. "Frisk is tender right now you little crown nugget, her hormones are all over the place. I finally calm her down, and you start her up all over again?"

Asriel sneered. "Geez, just use a-"

"Can't mix and **_match_** for twenty-four hours," Sans said. "So, excuse me while I try and calm her down again." He muttered to himself as he started to go after Frisk. "Hey, ladykid. Come on. It's okay."

"Okay?" Undyne looked toward Asriel. "Who's pregnant, Sans or Frisk?" It looked like the possessive monster instinct was kicking in. "Definitely his."

"Yes, I know," Asriel said before she spoke. "Still, all this risk for a car?"

They watched Sans trot back over toward them. "Great, just great. She's in the car again, says pick whatever gets the job done, and is _profusely apologizing for her feelings_." He had no eyes of friendliness toward Asriel.

"I just pointed out the obvious," Asriel said, standing up for himself. "We need to keep going."

"Fine, I'll point out the obvious too," San replied. "Fact is? Don't matter how much we drive, monsters could come from any direction. We aren't moving from the mountain, we are staying away from others. So the fact is? We could be driving into trouble, or driving out of trouble. Ugh. I'm going back to the salesman to take the car he wanted me to take," Sans groaned. "But later, we're trading cars again for her. I'll be back."

Undyne watched Sans take off in one direction, while Asriel took off in another. Towards Frisk. "Oh great, now what?"

Frisk looked by her window at Asriel. He got in the van Sans just bought from the other side.

"Howdy, Sis. Listen," Asriel said. "I didn't mean to come down so hard-"

"I'm sorry!" Frisk grabbed onto him tightly. "I didn't mean to care so much about my car, it's just that, it's my car. And I know that it's just one car, and it can be replaced, and I know I shouldn't care so much about my car, I do. And I know I'm putting us all at risk because I was selfish about my car and-"

"Hey, it's okay, we're fine." Asriel hugged her back. "Whoah, it's okay."

"No, it's not because I'm Frisk, you know?" She sniffled. "I don't get this worked up over a car. Because it's just a car, and I shouldn't care. I never let things get this bad, do I? I mean, I'm not really so selfish that I can't let go of my car?" She stroked her interior. "I always wanted white interior. My parents always said it would be bad because dirt would show, but I bought my car and got white interior. It did get dirty. I shouldn't have got white because I really couldn't take care of white. I was just paying my parents back, and trying to show off that I could do it. I already screwed up my poor car, I don't even deserve it."

"Geez, Frisk, calm down," Asriel insisted, cradling her. "Wow. Okay, it's fine. Sans is getting something temporary right now, and you can get a car you want later. Promise. When it's safer, any car you want. On me even."

"No, no," Frisk said, feeling even worse. "Don't be like that. It's just a car."

"Well, it's just that." She heard Asriel sniffle. "You know, I hate it when you cry."

"Oh no, I'm making you cry?" Frisk asked. That just made her worse as she clung onto him. "I didn't mean to make you cry too. Stupid, stupid me."

"Come on, let's move out of here." Asriel dried his eyes and got out of the car with Frisk. "Why don't you ride with your brother for a bit? Undyne can take over for Sans." He directed her toward the blue car they got. "Your pets are in there too. Maybe they'll make you feel better?"

"Maybe." Her dumb self and this obsession over a car and crying was probably driving Sans nuts anyhow. After all, poor Papyrus and Alphys were in trouble, and _she_ was crying over the loss of a car. They were stuck hard enough in a predicament together, she didn't want to push him to hating her. She knocked on the window and saw Krisp E. Cream meow at her.

"What are you doing?" Undyne asked as Frisk got in.

"We are switching," Asriel insisted. "You can give Sans a break. I'm sure dealing with his brother stuck inside another barrier is stressful enough. I'll take over driving this one. Besides, the other one is bigger. More power."

"More power is good," Undyne agreed, "but I'm not so sure Sans would agree with you."

"He deserves a break," Frisk said as she petted Krisp E. Cream. "Make him feel better if you can because I'd be lousy at that right now."

Undyne shrugged. "This is a waste of time. He won't go for it." She left out of the car, and a few minutes later, she was trotting over with Sans.

"Hey." Sans leaned on the driver's side where Asriel was sitting. Then, he started to click in Asriel in monster.

What? Frisk looked toward Sans. He didn't look happy. Now what happened?

Asriel groaned and got out of the driver's door, speaking monster too. " _What? Look, I understand what the problem was a lot better. I promise, I'll be more sensitive about it._ _Golly,_ _I had no idea how much this pregnancy would affect her already."_

_"I drive with Frisk,_ " Sans said. _"I always drive with Frisk._ " He was tapping his slippered toe. _"You can't give her to anyone else_ _._ _I established that already."_

_"Yes, I know,_ " Asriel said. _"I remember your elegant speech about her no-no spot. Yes, she is yours, but_ _I figured you could use a break,"_

_"Don't figure for me."_

_"_ _Undyne_ _was right, you are getting possessive."_

_"Possessive?"_ Sans took a step backward. _"Well."_ He took another step forward. _"You know what? I don't really have to deal with this right now,_ ** _brother_** _. I've got the monster I think of as my_ _real_ _brother trapped in a barrier as blackmail. So, yeah, maybe I am a little possessive."_

_"Golly, that's all your worried about?_ _The little souls inside Frisk will be fine,"_ Asriel said, _"I will be careful with Frisk's emotions while we ride. I_ _can really be a good brother. Gosh, we've always been like best friends._

Sans rubbed the back of his neck. _"No,_ _you're not getting it. S_ _he rides with me,"_ Sans insisted. He poked the prince in the chest with each point. _"She rides with me. She lives with me. She shares a room with_ _me. She sleeps with me. And if she has needs that need fulfilled, then I take care of it._ _Capisce_ _?"_

_"_ _But she's my sister. I just wanted . . . well, can I ride with you two then?"_ Asriel offered. _"I miss her."_

_"Like I don't miss Papyrus? Like I don't miss_ _my_ _life?"_ Sans complained. _" No, wait, that didn't come out right."_

" _Our parents are missing,"_ Asriel reminded him, " _so if you think keeping me away from my sister is somehow making you feel better about being kept away from_ _your_ _own brother, then that's not fair."_

_"It's not that,"_ Undyne said as she came toward them. _"I told Frisk to take the pets and kennels and to drive with Sans for awhile longer. She should be coming out of the car soon. Sans, go ahead and drive off. We'll be right behind you."_

 _"Happily."_ Sans looked toward Asriel a bit before taking off to the other car.

"Ooh!" Asriel fumed. "Super de dooper ignoramus, that's not fair at all," he said as Sans went by. "Sometimes I think he's an okay guy, but there's a part of me that just wants to strangle his goofy trashbag looking face!"

"I don't want to mess around and fight about this," Undyne said. "Alphys and Papyrus are in trouble, Asriel! The sooner we get to a more safe environment, the faster we can help them."

End of Chapter


	32. Looping

_**We are visiting temporarily the parallels. It doesn't matter which is which, since it's in a loop, but I decided to go ahead and address the fun levels involved. Just not anything else yet. Not needed yet.**_

 **fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 **Behind** **Chuckney's** **. . .**

"You sure you wanna be the one to check this out?" Sans asked Asriel again. After a day of driving, everyone ate and then checked into a hotel. Sans with Frisk and Undyne with Asriel. They didn't get around to new clothes yet, but Asriel said he wanted to check out his kingdom first. His simple shirt and jeans were also a lot less conspicuous.

"You won't leave my sister's side for very long, and Undyne has great fighting power if anything happens," Asriel said. "Besides, I've always been fairly good at finding out things."

"Just be careful, Prince Asriel," Sans warned him. "See if you can dig up something else that'll help. So far all I know is they are trapped in a barrier. Call me when you're ready. I'll be back at the hotel."

"Risk for a kingdom is royalty's job too, you know," Asriel insisted. "Get going already." He watched Sans take off and started to walk. The barrier really wasn't that far at all, and it was like a thick fog. He went through it easily to the other side. It enveloped a great deal of the mountain.

'Monsters' seemed to still be walking around in their human forms and monster forms. And considering monster-humans were most at risk, some of them could have actually been just regular humans with some monster in them. "Howdy, ma'am," Asriel said to a young woman. "I'm new to this barrier. Do you know where we get all established?"

"I don't know," she said. "Basically, find a home, and take it as yours before someone else moves in. All the pure humans got scared off long ago. News covers it as mass hysteria."

"Oh, okay," Asriel said. "Sounds about what I would expect then. Say, do you know what happened to the ones who created this mess?"

"Oh. Yes," she said. "They are dead."

What?! "They're . . . dead? Gosh, that's horrible. It wasn't their fault it happened."

"Well, they aren't dead dead," she insisted, "but sort of. They are soul-trapped."

"Soul-what?"

"Soul-trapped," she said. "It's the newest kind of barrier defense amongst enemies. They are standing. They can even be possessed to walk and talk, which is kind of creepy, but their souls are inside the barrier form itself. If they leave, the magic stops and they die."

"That's . . . horrible," Asriel said, piecing it together. "Their soul is inside the actual barrier holding them, not in their own bodies? But. I mean, they are technically dead, but not. I see. Well, can their souls be recovered?"

"Oh. I don't know. I don't know enough about it," she said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why they would even bother with such a thing. Once they lose their souls, they are technically dead. Why keep them standing?"

 _To trick Sans into believing they are fine when he comes back. Those liars_ _!_ "Gosh, thanks for all the friendly new gossip," Asriel said, being polite and kind to not give away how horrified he'd been. "Hope we end up being neighbors!"

Asriel talked to three more random monsters on his way up, each with a different excuse or means to greet them. And he found out more disturbing facts. The 'trapped-soul' barrier was a torture chamber more than a barrier. If one went close to the barrier, they could actually hear several different screaming souls.

It was brought up and taken down time after time, dragging souls within it, whether human or monster. There was no way to use the souls actual power, making it 'legal' to use for prisoners.

And . . .

And there was only one way they could still be saved, where their souls would come back into them.

While their bodies were still inside. Once the barrier was taken down, their bodies would be gone forever, crumbled into dust. Their souls continually trapped. And only the casters themselves could fix it.

They were using it to make Sans come back. They were _forcing_ him to come back with Frisk.

Souls could be offered from the outside as a sacrifice but there would be no chance those could be saved.

Asriel took a deep breath and texted Sans the news he learned.

 **Hotel** **. . .**

"Making it harder to do this," Sans yawned as he tried to put his bony hand back on Frisk's belly again. He'd been sleeping, but she was jostling everywhere.

"But I'm c-cold," Frisk complained as she curled up tighter in the covers. "I want lava."

"They don't have any lava round these parts," Sans said, watching his bony hand getting extra covered again. Her belly was the coldest, and his non-fleshy hand wasn't helping. "Settle down, geez. I'm like a heat pack, just give me a few minutes." He heard her whine. "Come on, Frisk. Settle down."

"I'm a popsicle."

"Does that mean I get to lick you?"

"Sans, I'm not in the mood for jokes, I'm freezing."

"Whoah. **_Chilling_** discovery there. **_Snow_** idea where that came from." He teased her once more before settling back down to sleep. But before he could go back to sleep again, he heard his phone. "Ah, the new brother doth summon a taxi." He moved away and reached his phone. It was a text.

 **Asriel** **: He lied.**

 **Asriel** **: It's bad.**

 **Chuckney's** **. . .**

Asriel waited for him, but he didn't speak right away.

"So, what's going on?" Sans asked. "You find out anything that could help? Want Undyne to take a whack at it?"

Asriel did not look comical in any way. He was holding himself high like royalty. "I regret to inform you, Sans the Skeleton, that for all intent and purposes that Alphys, the official Royal Scientist, and Papyrus the Skeleton are no longer among us."

Sans. Sans didn't know how to react to that. "Watcha mean?" He knew. Oh, he knew as soon as Asriel stood up formally like that and began his words with 'I regret to inform'. He knew. But, maybe there was some really thin chance that the prince was over reacting? Or that something was just wrong with the universe a few seconds and magically fixed itself?

"They are being used against you," Asriel said. "They are in a barrier that is a torture chamber. It is holding their souls within. Their bodies can be manipulated to walk and talk, but . . . they aren't there anymore."

"Nuh uh."

"Once the barrier comes down, their bodies will be gone and their souls will be trapped forever."

"Nuh uh. Nuh uh." Sans rubbed his skull. '"No way, nope, Papyrus. He can't be gone. Him and Alphys, they aren't gone. There _has_ to be a way to get them back."

"There isn't," Asriel said. "They are only using the barrier to show off their bodies, so they could trick you into believing they are still alive."

"They are still alive!" Sans insisted. "Just, inside a barrier, separate from their bodies." With their souls trapped forever.

"Sans." Asriel put his hand gently on his shoulder. "They are gone."

Sans didn't feel good at all. His bones felt weak and he rattled slightly as he moved backward. "Maybe someone lied? Did you talk to multiple monsters?"

"Yes," Asriel confirmed. "I talked to several. They planned on punishing them no matter what you do," he said. "I'm . . . I'm sorry."

"So." Sans hobbled a bit. "What? They just took their souls to trick me to give up Frisk or something? Is that it? Is that _all_ they were worth?!" He kicked the ground. "That isn't all they were worth, it wasn't! There must be _something_ else I can do. How to rescue the souls inside? There has to be a way, their bodies are trapped inside. As long as they have a body, they should be able to come back."

"There isn't much we can do," Asriel said.

"Oh yeah?" Sans scratched his skull. "So, Papyrus is gonna . . . unless I . . . no, not even if I . . ." He paced back and forth.

"Yes. There's nothing we can really do," Asriel said, "so, we should get back. Take a break. Get some rest."

Sans just stared at him. His teeth never moved, like always. No sound came from him. "Papyrus. I gotta do something."

"It's too risky," Asriel said. "You won't be able to-"

"He's my brother. And Alphys, she's my friend. And, neither of them, no, it can't happen. I won't let it."

"Sans, it is what it is."

"No, it's _not_. Where are they being held?"

"Sans. Frisk. Twins."

"Where, Asriel?" Sans said. "The lab, right?"

"No. They are going to catch you," Asriel warned him, trying to stop him from walking off. "They know if you come back, that is going to be the first place to expect you."

"I don't care, I don't care," Sans kept repeating, "I don't care what happens to me! Pap still has at least another thousand years, and, and, he's gonna be an uncle. Uncle Papyrus. No, it won't happen! It can't happen." He rubbed his eye sockets over and over. "There are still bodies. There must be some kind of reverse action." He watched Asriel's eyes, judging him. Judging everything he could. Even the slightest twitch. "There's something isn't there? Yeah, there's something. A sacrifice, right? Yep, there is. Will it free them both?"

"Are you kidding? You are going to have little monsters soon. You need to take care of Frisk!"

A sacrifice would work. Sans could see it clearly. "I leave all honors to Papyrus," Sans said. "He's a good monster, he'll take care of her. Just tell me where they are keeping them or I'll figure this out myself."

Asriel lost his composed stature to a more giving up stance. "Let's go to the lab, and I'll give you directions from there."

 **The Lab . . .**

Asriel watched Sans head toward the room above where Alphys and Papyrus were being held in. When they reached it, Asriel put a hole through the floor so they could look into it and not get caught. It was a distance down below them, but Papyrus and Alphys bodies were each inside of a barrier.

"Papyrus," Sans called to him. "Just hang on."

"It's no good, Sans," Papyrus called to him. He didn't call from his body though, but from the barrier form. "Get out of here."

"No way," Sans said. "I'll figure out a way for you to get out of that thing."

"H-he's right," Alphys voice came from inside the barrier too. "You can't save us, Sans. We can't even control our bodies anymore. We are lucky to even communicate still," she warned him.

"Yes," Papyrus' voice agreed. "So, get out. Goodbye, Brother."

"Nuh uh," Sans said. "No way, Pap, it's not goodbye." He teleported down toward the front of the barrier. "So, a soul nabbing one, huh? I just need to sacrifice another monster."

"Another monster?" Papyrus' voice asked. "What other monster?"

"Myself."

"What?!" Papyrus shouted. "No way, you are going to be a dad, Sans!"

"I have to, Pap, 'cause I'm not gonna live knowing I just let this happen to you two. Your souls aren't going to be trapped like that."

"No way!" Papyrus' voice shouted at him. "Don't you see? You have too much to live for now, you aren't wasting your life like that. I won't let you!"

"Pap, I'm not giving you a choice."

"Sans!"

"When you get out, get out," Sans said. "Just, take care of Frisk. And um. Tell her that . . . uh . . ." He wiggled his hands in his coat. "She was a lot more than a container to me."

"What's that even mean?"

"She'll know. Just make her happy. She likes jokes," Sans said. "Tell her a joke. Make her smile. She's pretty when she smiles. Make her smile for yourself, and you'll never let her go." Sans extended his bony hand outward toward the barrier. _As long as everyone is safe, this is worth it._

"Smiley Idiot!"

Sans watched as Asriel jumped down to stop him.

"No! There's time, we can figure out something else," Asriel pushed him back. Sans tried to use his own magic, but Asriel was much stronger. "No. They are still conscious, so they aren't dead, you can see for yourself. You know about a sacrifice, but maybe there's something else. Do not be so quick to sacrifice yourself!"

Sans tried to shove past him. "What else is there? You expect me to just leave my brother to rot inside a barrier for the rest of eternity?"

"Sans the Skeleton. Be reasonable. There is time to figure out a different solution. Like I said. Go get some rest," Asriel said. "Your brother does not want this for you. You have a different responsibility now. To the princess and to your future heirs. Do you understand that?"

"When they lift the barrier, it's over!" Sans yelled. "They'll never come back!"

"And if they think we don't know the truth, then-"

"But everyone does! Except that jerk. Maybe he did know too."

"Perhaps. Perhaps he was trying to save your pathetic life. Maybe this is a secret that wasn't supposed to be known, but now is. You know how things get," Asriel said, stopping him as he tried to dodge the other way. But, as powerful as he is, Sans always dodged faster than anyone.

However, when Sans touched the barrier, Asriel was in the middle of grabbing his bony hand, and went with him.

 **fun level 72 . . .**

"I don't know, I think this is all confusing," Frisk said.

Sans looked around. Couch. He was on Frisk's old couch? "Huh?"

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Sans?" Frisk asked him.

"Sure of what?"

"Don't joke around with me," she warned him. "You are asking for me to be serious, so I am being very serious with the matter."

"Where's Alphys and Papyrus? Where's Asriel?"

" . . . are you feeling okay?" Frisk touched his skull lightly. "They are in the Underground. All but Asriel. Why would you call him Asriel? He's Flowey?"

"He's what?"

"He's-"

 **Fun level 73 . . .**

Sans looked around himself again.

"Sans? Did you not catch that?"

Sans looked to the left of him where Frisk stood in a composed dress that she had worn when she was going on her nice dates, choosing her prince. _What the heck is going on?_

"Are you alright, Sans?" Frisk asked. "You're sweating."

"Excuse me?" A random monster he'd never seen tugged on his coat. Oh, he wasn't wearing his old coat anymore. It was some kind of yellow jacket. "Can you tell me what she's saying?"

"What's going on?" Sans tried to think. He hit the soul barrier. It should have took him out. Maybe he was having flashbacks of his life before he turned to dust? He could almost buy it, except that he never changed to some yellow jacket, and he had no idea who the monster was that was next to him on this courting.

 **fun level 65 . . .**

Sans looked around again. He changed again. He was wearing something different, but not his old coat. A newer coat. Still blue, but different. He was wearing pants though, and-

"Sans, is that you? You better not be trying to hide from me!"

Frisk? Except she sounded mad. "What the hey?" He watched her coming toward him holding something.

"Shovel off all day with Papyrus, not even a word," she complained, handing him the bundle. "No phone call. No text. Don't even tell me 'well, babe, my phone wasn't working,' 'cause it's magic. It always works." She crossed her arms. "You promised you'd watch her tonight. No taking back promises."

"I always keep a promise," Sans said looking at the little bundle. He unwrapped it and saw a skeleton. _I knew it. I'm going through different timelines._ "Papyrus is safe? Alphys is safe?"

"Of course they are safe," Frisk said. "You just spent the day with Papyrus. I know. He told on you. Now, my turn to nap. Get night down with days, will you?"

"What the heck does that mean? What did we do differently?" Sans looked around the place as quick as he could, trying to discover the secret. "Did you become a Princess? Underground, Frisk?"

Frisk chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"You never had a damaged soul?" Sans asked.

"A damaged soul? I don't get it, are you playing some kind of game with me?" Frisk chuckled. "Really?"

"Okay. This." Sans held out the little bundle. "This thing, if we weren't Underground, and you weren't a princess, then how'd this little guy get here, huh?"

"Thing? Little guy?" Frisk took him back. "Sans, you don't seem yourself. Are you okay?

-  
 **fun level 66: Missing Frisk**

Sans found himself bouncing from one timeline he didn't belong to, to the next until he finally found himself on his back. Staring up at . . . "Gaster? Hey!" He almost trampled over himself, seeing someone he really needed to talk to. _Please give me long enough._

Gaster was torn up to pieces along different timelines, but Sans had traveled so far to a point where he was no longer involved in those timelines. Frisk wasn't there. He was in the middle of the lab. It was a timeline, a rare timeline, where Gaster had not been ripped apart!

Hard to believe, but just like Frisk, there was a timeline where what was supposed to go wrong, went right. Just like Frisk saved every monster instead of killing even one, there was a time where Gaster survived his dangerous experiments. "WD, I've missed ya, but I've got to get your help! See, it takes a newborn soul human-monster to open the barrier. I had that with a human called Frisk, but because of it, Papyrus and Alphys were used against me. They were put in a soul-trap barrier."

"Uuhh . . ."

"Yeah, I know, a lot to process, you can do it! I was touching the barrier to sacrifice myself for them but Asriel touched it with me. I'm stuck in some sort of timeline loop. Asriel's got seven souls. Could that explain it? Is this gonna stop? Can I save Papyrus? Can I get back to Frisk?"

"Uuuhhh?"

 _Prove your genius. Come on!_

"I . . . could consult the parallel influx of eternally shifting outcomes?" Gaster took his bony hand. "This is going to really hurt."

Timeline machine. "Yeah, I know. Do it as fast as possible." Sans didn't have flesh or blood that was easy to read. He closed his eye sockets shut as he heard Gaster's small drill. He gritted his teeth as he felt it go in. It hurt, but at the same time, he needed to know! He felt liquid life essence dripping from out of his bone and felt the wrist pads go around on him.

Gaster started to check the results. "The you of this time is not going to be happy with that pain I just inflicted. Hopefully he spares me," he chuckled. "Oh, let's see. You are definitely flummoxing all over the place, the machine can't seem to keep up with the gobbledy gook. It is mentioning a seven souled prince. Asriel? Ah, so the King and Queen had a son where you are from? Neat."

Sans trembled as he felt so much liquid leave him.

"Your path is difficult, Sans, but I have something that is experimental. It could kill you, but your problem looks like you would want to give it a shot. It won't work for monsters that belong to the timeline it was created in. Since you are an anomaly, it might work. Oh goodie!"

Sans crumpled on the floor. "Hey, I'm already sacrificing myself, so if it helps, I can be a goodie."

"I don't know what this barrier is doing that you said you touched with a seven soul individual, but if these are strong souls, it will be a few hundred years before you stop. Maybe even thousands."

Sans felt Gaster try to hold him up.

"Not much time I suppose. You get a little more time each time you move. Soon it will be days, months, years, but you'll never stay still. Unless." He dragged him to a machine Sans had never seen before. "We get you back home. Gonna have to 'call' this other seven souled individual." Gaster started the machine and Sans felt his skull spinning. When he woke up, he saw Prince Asriel beside him.

"There's half the problem, not traveling together." Gaster pulled on a lever of his machine. "Now, I've got a hold of both of you so you won't disappear." He looked toward Sans. "This should send you back to your correct timeline. You know timelines hate anomalies, so I'm sure this will work. I just don't quite . . ."

Sans skull was still spinning. He was going to need patched up soon or he'd be dead. "Time, Gaster."

"Oh, I have you two basically magnetized. No worries."

"I mean dying now," Sans said, his bony hand trembling more than ever.

"Sans?" Asriel asked. "Who's this goofball?"

"The most brilliant mind ever to grace monster kind," Sans said, trying to concentrate. "Except he can forget the little things. WD, come on."

"I know, I know, hang on," Gaster insisted. "You said monster-human newborn souls . . . tracking a Frisk in your timeline . . . and . . . meeting . . ."

Ugh. Leave it to Gaster. Finding the spot was supposed to be the easy part, the timeline wasn't. He always worked backwards. Then again, it was clear he'd never heard of Frisk. That timeline was very far from his own.

"Hey!" Asriel warned Gaster. "Sans is dying over here! Speed it up!"

"Well, it's tough. You want to get the exact time," Gaster said to Asriel. "I can get the timeline, but the exact time is tough. You don't want to go before these little miracle monsters come. It could corrupt chances of getting out. But I don't want to just throw you in years down the road. That's not polite."

"Oh, geez," Asriel groaned. "Sans. Dying. How about helping him first?"

"Such a fuss," Gaster complained. "Not very polite, are you? Did not take after your father."

"What do you mean?" Asriel moved toward him. "Don't talk about me like that. I am Prince Asriel, and you've still not addressed me as such."

"Not in this timeline you aren't," Gaster said. "Seven souled strange prince, are at least one of those souls human? If so, come over here. You're going to lay your hand right in there."

Asriel looked toward the hot center. "Why?"

"I need one of your soul hearts to do this." Gaster was staring at his machine. "You will stick your hand in that mini-core in a minute. You see, this absolutely wonderful device is my life's ambition! I almost fell in numerous times in the prototype. Actually, I do that more often than I should in all my experiments. You see, it works with the complexities of a soul with wishes that normally cannot be granted. I created it for King Asgore, trying to get one of the human souls we had to increase its own power. Alas, it doesn't work with anything that belongs to _this_ timeline, so it's been useless. Well, now it's not!

"Shut up and hurry faster, good citizen!"

"You are a strange one, aren't you? I wonder what combination of souls are inside of you?"

"There is no time for wondering or time to care about it," Asriel said, "just do it. If it makes things better, if it stops Sans from being a buffoon and I stop rippling around in time, then just do it. Please."

"It should stop rippling around in time, but I don't think anything can stop Sans from being a buffoon," Gaster laughed. "Okay, on the count of ten, stick your hand into that hot pit of fire right there in the center," Gaster said. "Or three? Would you like three or ten? Let's go with three. No, ten. No, three. Oh, I forgot, when you shove your hand into the core, make sure you think about what you want the most. Don't think too much, pick one or two really important things. I imagine that will be hard though because it's like thinking while touching lava. All you will probably manage is one. Also, you are aware that losing a soul will change something drastic about you?"

"I'll become a flower, I know!" Asriel said. "One . . . two . . . three!" He shoved his hand into the mini-core.

"I need Papyrus and Alphys safe. I want Sans safe-"

"-Don't do more than two-"

"-but I want Frisk safe. I want the twin souls safe. I want Chara to still be safe-"

"-no, no, no! Too many!-"

" I don't want to be an evil flower. I just want everyone to be safe though. I want the whole Underground to be safe. I just want everyone to be safe!"

"Oh fart nuggets, that won't turn out good."

End of Chapter

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk  
fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.


	33. Oversurface

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

Asriel opened his eyes. _Please, don't be an evil flower. Please, don't be an evil flower. Please, not a freaking flower!_ He looked down at himself, and he was his usual goat self still. _Huh?_ He looked around himself, and realized he was in some sort of security room. In front of him were infrared screens of the Underground, as well as locators with names along it. "What is this place?"

Was he still skipping around? Did Gaster's thing not work? Well, he wasn't a flower, so he didn't use his soul heart. So? He investigated the data in front of him, waiting to see if he ever skipped.

He didn't. He was home. "I asked for everyone to be safe. How can just throwing me in here keep everyone safe?" Science wasn't his biggest forte, but the screens and the way everything was dumbed down. It looked like he could control it.

There was one part that worked for searching locations of people. He typed in Papyrus, and found him in the lab, but his soul and body were both moving around together. Good, he was freed. He clicked on infrared and could see Papyrus and Alphys both walking around slightly. There was even a hear button on the side menu.

"I like this. It makes me feel smart," Asriel chuckled as he hit hear. On the screen, text started to appear.

Papyrus: Sans! Sans, where are you?

Alphys: I think he is gone, Papyrus. He and Asriel, they both just disappeared.

Papyrus: Saaans! I'm okay now, so please come out? Please?!

"Poor guy." Asriel clicked off of hear. "Okay. They are freed. We stopped traveling in time. So, how does this make everyone happy?" He typed in Sans and found him, at his first post after the ruins. He hit hear.

Sans: *snoring*

Sans was actually sleeping? Save him and he goes to sleep? "How curious." Then again, he said Frisk and Chara too. He said everyone. Curious, he typed in Frisk. She was located in the ruins. "Uh oh." How was that supposed to be safe? He typed in Chara. She couldn't be located.

He moved over toward a middle computer. It had different keys on it. "Please be simple to work too." When he typed in a search name, he got different options. "Oh no."

Forget. Remember. Manipulate.

Not wanting to screw around on Sans, Asriel searched for a simple froggit in the Ruins. He hit Forget and was hit with thousands of options, a search option, an event choice, a day choice, an individual choice. "Individual, huh?" That was interesting.

He went back and hit Remember. Once again, thousands of options, all of them similar to forget.

"Okay, Froggit, sorry but I gotta see just how far people have manipulated this kingdom." Asriel hit manipulate and another huge range of options came up. "Hmm." He picked the search option and typed "Talk to". Afterwards, the choice 'who' popped up. "Sans." After that, another choice popped up. What to say? "Wake up!" There were even more options to add but he clicked ready.

Afterward it listed the steps and the magic that would be used to complete the task. It also had a warning about which kinds of magic were exclusive and not to be used by anyone in the staff without proper access. Yeah, like age magic he bet. He clicked yes for ready and watched it.

Step by step, and hop by hop, he watched the Froggit close up hopping from the ruins. "Oh, wow." The Froggit went through the walls of the ruins like a ghost. He continued to hop and to hop until a dialogue box opened, letting him know the talk was initiated. Then complete showed on the screen.

Such . . . power. And by the warning he saw displayed, by mere workers! Controlled by mere workers. "Heh. Put into this place will make everyone safe? Maybe it will." He glared at the screens in front of him. "Maybe if I burned this entire place to hell, this havoc will stop."

There was probably a reason no one had done that yet, so Asriel treaded lightly. He went into a help topic and found out any mind being controlled when it went 'offline', could be wiped out. "That would be bad. How do I untie the mind?" He moved over toward the next big panel. "Characters? Events? Drafts of Events?" He went in and saw the most horrible things. All because of control.

He had to break control. That had to be what saved the Underground. Visiting help again, he found his answer. In case of emergency, RESET.

His spine tingled when he read that. Reset? He could reset the Underground to a certain date. He picked a couple of days ago, before the mess with Papyrus started, but it wouldn't do it. The system knew the barrier was partway open.

"An enclosed space?" Asriel clicked help again. "Oh." A barrier within a barrier. "I should really just get Sans. He'd know what to do."

But, he started to hear sounds in a room behind him. _There's no time!_

"Hey, did you hear something?"

Asriel hid underneath the computer table. It was too wide open so he crawled along the floor until he ended up behind a few boxes. His feet were still sticking out.

"Nah, I didn't hear anything. You better reset the whole thing though. Until we figure out the next step, at least most of these monsters won't be a pain anymore."

"We'll get in trouble if we do that. We're supposed to be helping them now."

"Screw it, paycheck or not, Steve, those assholes can't win. It's bad enough they are out there in huge numbers already playing incognito with people."

"Alright, Ethan, alright."

Asriel heard someone come in and start messing with the computer.

"Where do we reset it at?"

"Just, default."

"We can't do that. The computer warns that there is a human in there. The default would restart minds eighteen years ago. They'll be trying to kill her."

"The hell should I care?"

"Well. She's human."

"If it's a human down there again, then it's got to be the witch that started the mess in the first place."

"Oh yeah. Screw her. Oh wait, Ethan, this could be even better." Asriel heard more buttons being clicked. "Put up a simple barrier behind the castle so their stupid minds don't register shit. Analyzing new monsters . . . not many, didn't think so. Too damn far up the mountain."

"Come on, man. Our asses should not be here, Steve."

"I know, I know, but watch this shit." Only a few more buttons were clicked. "There! I disabled soul fighting. No one can even look into her soul Underground. They have to cut her down the old fashion way. Plus, without seeing the twin souls, this witch is as good as killed. Monsters will do our dirty work. Damn! If Cross were still here, I'd be getting a raise for coming up with that. Alright, let's go, Ethan."

"Boy, your pretty brilliant . . . at screwing up. Hello? The manipulation only works on monsters. She doesn't have any monster in her anymore. She'll eventually convince someone to believe her."

"Oh yeah. Okay, uh. Forget memory then. Uh, selective. Underground. Anything Underground related. There, that should work."

"Dude, she wrapped her entire life in the Underground. That'll give her near amnesia. Ah well, she'll be dead soon anyway."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Man, did your ass log out?"

"Aw crap. Every genius has a flaw. There."

When they left, Asriel scrambled to the controls. _Okay, I have to warn Sans._ He tried to pull up Sans, but he could no longer access anything without a password. "No. Frisk!"

How was this supposed to be _safer_? _How?! Now Frisk would be hunted for sure!_ Asriel ran as fast as his goat legs could go, trying to reach the old opening hole.

When he reached where the hole was supposed to be though, he shivered. No hole. Would it circle round again? Would it circle around in time to save Frisk?

"Why do I feel like . . . like . . ." Frisk started to move from a bed. It wasn't her bed. Feeling a little freaked out, Frisk stood up and moved around, opening the door. Had she been kidnapped? She was somewhere dark and cold. Nothing like her home. Which was . . . _I don't remember what my house looks like, but this is definitely not it. I remember . . ._ She felt exposed. Not everything was coming to her head. _My name is Frisk Magnolia Cross. I work. I'm a vet. I'm . . ._ why couldn't she seem to remember more? Like where she'd been at?

She headed away from the little area she was in, going down some stairs into a long hallway. She opened a pair of huge, purple doors and stepped out. "Oh no, it's snow." Heavy snow. It had been quite warm inside, but there was no warmth out there. She continued forward, seeing her breath as she breathed. She tried to cuddle up tight.

She passed a large stick too big for anyone to mess with. But then, it snapped. The huge thing snapped. _Something's behind me._ She looked behind her. She started to walk faster and then felt her whole body freeze.

"You better watch out," she called behind her. "Cause I know . . . vet techniques!"

"Vet techniques? I vet you do," the voice said. "Come on, friend. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk found herself turn against her will and she felt her hand being drawn to a skeleton looking hand. And then she heard a farting noise and a laugh.

"You're a human, aren't you?" He said. "That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I'm supposed to be human hunting right now, but-"

"You're kind of familiar," Frisk said, not being able to help herself. He seemed real familiar. She saw him in her mind, driving her car. A skeleton driving a car? Why would she picture him driving a car?

"Kind of familiar?" He walked around her slowly, examining her. "I've seen humans before, but not one like you. Not for some time either." He stopped right back in front of her again.

"Have you ever driven a car?"

He started to laugh. "Carn't say that I have."

Frisk chuckled slightly. Well, at least he wasn't out to get her. "Where am I?"

"Oversurface? No, that's the opposite." He kept walking around her. "Opposites attract though. Silly human, what are you doing down here?"

"Oversurface?" He was making a joke. Opposite joke. "Over is Under."

"No, Under is over," Sans corrected. " ** _Over_** your head. You're in the Underground, which means your life is **_over._** "

"What's Underground?"

He just shook his head, but seemed to switch to a more serious mode. "My brother Papyrus is coming. Unlike me, he is a human hunting fanatic. Why don't you try hiding behind that convenient lamp over there?"

Oh. Choices. He seemed okay. She had no idea where she'd been. She had to trust someone. "Alright." She trotted to the lamp and heard him literally pun his brother to death. After he left, he called her back out, and asked her if she'd let her brother see him.

"I don't know," Frisk answered back. "I just need to find my way home."

"Aw, come on. Pretend he's a pooch," Sans joked. "You do know your vet techniques. Heh. You vetter get going, or you'll have to hear more of my horrible jokes."

Oh, he remembered she'd said that. She rubbed her head slightly and shoved a piece of hair behind an ear. "Yuh huh. I better get going." As she started to leave though, she ran into another monster. It approached her and she started to run in the opposite direction, past Sans.

"What the hey?" That didn't make any sense. If a monster wanted to fight, the soul should have popped up in battle freezing both opponents in position. "Huh. This is getting kind of interesting." He took a shortcut back to the ruin doors where he saw her running to. "So, why aren't you fighting?"

"What? I'm a vet, I don't fight." She watched as the monster from before started running straight at her. She moved just in time for it to get it's horns stuck in the door.

Wow. That was destroying the knock-knock door. Curious, he tried to pull her into an encounter, but couldn't. She didn't even sense him trying to do anything. _That's impossible._ Everyone fought with their souls. That was what everyone did. He watched her run quickly the other way.

He took a shortcut to Papyrus. "Hey, Papyrus," he said, trotting over to him. "You ever hear of a soul not fighting?"

"What?" Papyrus was rechecking a puzzle. "I can't get it right. It's starting to freeze. I redesigned my face."

"That bored, huh?" Sans joked.

"No! No, the creative process stated that I must listen," Papyrus finished.

"Well, got something better. Come follow me." Sans walked along and took a shortcut, not too far from the human.

Frisk stayed still as she spotted Sans and his brother just a ways away. Sans didn't seem like he was a problem, but she didn't know his brother at all. Except that . . . she could sort of picture him sitting in a bench. _What's wrong with me? A skeleton driving? A skeleton sitting in a booth? Is my head fried?_ She went through her mind, remembering old surgical techniques, making sure she was alright.

Sans' brother, Papyrus, came by and clicked at her. She didn't understand anything, but she followed the path and solved some simple puzzles. As she worked out the simple puzzles, she noticed Sans popping along the way. He seemed curious about her. She worked on the puzzles, and was nice about the strange spaghetti, but when it was time to fight Papyrus, he clicked loudly at her from the fog. He clicked more, with a funny expression.

He moved closer towards her while she moved back.

Papyrus came even closer as she kept moving back. He kept clicking at her more.

Then, he shrugged, took several steps and grabbed her, lifting her up.

Oh, not the carrying thing! She wiggled her legs in the air.

 **From a shed . . .**

Frisk looked ahead. The way to get out was easy, so she tried to get out again. She needed to get out of that strange place. But, Papyrus was right there, and just walked forward, calmly grabbed her again and took her back. "Can't we talk about this?" She asked. "I just want to get home? I've got pets I need to take care of."

He couldn't understand her. She couldn't understand him. Each time he put her in though, he was adding more 'conveniences' for her. But, Frisk couldn't stay down there forever. Sure, Amanda would eventually come over and figure out something was wrong, but her job and her pets were going to be in trouble if she didn't find a way out.

She tried again and again, just getting more clicks in return. She was getting desperate. She would even try flirting with him if she could at this point, but she couldn't. He didn't understand her. Still.

Someone did.

"This is just getting more hilarious," Sans said from the corner. "I had no idea I still knew human. Boy, if things were tough on you before, you're in a **die** r situation now."

"How can you understand me but your brother doesn't?" Frisk asked. "How many times is he going to keep putting me in the shed? Why does he keep putting me in the shed?"

"Oh. 'Cause every monster here wants your soul?" Sans questioned. "I'm just too lazy to care."

That. That was just great. _Oh fudge._ "What would make you care?"

"Ooh." Sans moved closer to her. "That sounds like a winner of an idea. What would make Sans the Skeleton care?" He rubbed his mandible. "What would make a lazy sentry guy want to take on every monster, including King Asgore, to help the hopeless human make it back home. What would it take?" Sans circled her. "To take on every monster, including a close to invincible king. I wonder. Hmm. Maybe . . . oh, let's see. Maybe . . ." He stopped. "Sorry, human. Sure, it sucks. Kind of used to things sucking anyhow. But, you're dead. There's no way you'll make it that far. You've got no way to fight. You don't speak monster. You've got no power. And everybody despises you."

"Despises me?" Frisk asked. "Why would they despise me?"

"You're human. The race that trapped all of us down here. Forever. With no chance of ever seeing the sunlight again," Sans said. His eyes went completely dark for a second. "Be happy I didn't kill you. The only reason you're still alive is . . ." He stared at her, deep into her, like he was trying to find something. "You're interesting. Plus, you're prettier to look at than snow. Extra bonus."

Okay. _Oh great._ "Is there any way you could translate for me then?"

"For what? You don't have money."

"I could. When I get to the surface."

"Doubt they use the same thing, human."

"My name isn't human. It's Frisk," Frisk said. "Frisk Cross."

"Well, Criss Cross, better think harder."

"Not Criss Cross, Frisk Cross."

He just chuckled. "Not to me."

"Okay." Frisk sighed. "What would a Skeleton like you want?"

"Heh." He moved closer. "What would a human like you want a skeleton to do to you? Cause I can I think of a skele- **ton** of ideas."

Well. That was that. It was clear what he was aiming for. Frisk passed him, not bothering with him anymore. She wouldn't sacrifice her integrity for a translator. Maybe she could gesture that she comes in peace to Papyrus? She went into the fog again, hearing him click away at her. "Peace? Please? I just want to make it back to the surface. I have pets I need to take care of." She put her arms out like a dog and wagged her tongue, panting it. "Pets? Get it?"

She could hear Sans over in a corner laughing. She tried to ignore him. "Peace? I come in peace?" She held up her two middle fingers in a sign of peace. She took her hands and drew the outline of a heart. "I come in peace and love? Please let me pass?" He just clicked at her more.

He picked her up and put her back in the shed. Over and over and over.

And over. Until . . . he moved. He clicked something at her, but he moved.

Finally. She walked past and soon came to an area without snow. And Sans was there.

"Did you finally annoy him too much?" Sans asked as she walked right past him. "Where ya going? You keep going, someone is going to kill you."

"According to you," Frisk said briskly, "everyone already wants to kill me. Standing still won't save my life. I just need to stay determined and keep going."

"No one understands you. No one can get in a fair fight with you," Sans reminded her. "You're asking for trouble. Do you want to go out for a burger?"

Did? Did he just honestly tell her she was going to get killed, and then just ask her out? "Why?"

"Seems a shame to miss the opportunity," Sans said.

This. Guy. Then again, she had no idea when she would eat again. "How big is the Underground?"

"Gonna take days for someone like you to pass it," Sans said. "So, a burger after all then? Might be your last meal for awhile."

"If I agree to that, then what?" Frisk asked. "It sounds to me like you are trying to get somewhere with me."

"What, me? Of course not, in my heart, I despise humans," Sans said. "It's just other parts that don't know better."

"You are incredibly offensive."

"Thanks."

"Do other monsters really like that?" Frisk asked him. "I like you when you're joking. I bet a lot of others do too. But then when you start acting like that, you lose any chance you'd have with them." He didn't seem to respond at first, so she started to walk away.

Then, he trotted right in front of her. "Hang on, you like me?"

"Of course," Frisk said. "You're the only one who can understand me. You aren't out to kill or capture me, and whether your jokes hit home or not, they're . . . kind of relaxing to hear in this environment." Honestly, she had felt better when he was around, whether he was joking or not. She couldn't really explain it that well. "I better get going."

"Grillby burger as friends," Sans said, stopping her. "Just friends, promise."

"Do . . . do you really promise?" Frisk asked again.

 _What am I doing?_ This wasn't part of his job. This shouldn't be something he should do. And even though she couldn't fight or even understand another monster, she still had the determination to keep going.

He would have cowarded out. Stayed in Snowdin. Get to know monsters. They were weaker to kindness than humans. If she had done that, she'd be okay, but she was concerned about her pets and her life, and she wasn't giving up.

And . . . and he was loving that about her, while hating it. He hated it because he loved it. He'd just met this human, and already she was getting beneath his bones. She was honest. His dirty jokes were just jokes, but the way she responded to them, not knowing him half as well as anyone else? Integrity.

Not to mention, she wasn't bad on the eyes. Beat the fish out, hands down. Even if she was a weak and pathetic human, a race that entrapped them there forever? She was pretty. Devil in a red dress pretty. Beautiful and determined, he wished he could look into her soul. Hot damn, she was something the Underground hadn't seen in a long time.

. . . and she would eventually die. And he couldn't stop that. Even if he did translate for her, and even if she did figure out how to make it through, her soul had to be taken for freedom. _Then again, no one can get her soul to appear. So, maybe?_

Maybe . . . she could survive to the end after all. If her soul couldn't be taken, she'd just be useless. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Frisk asked as she walked behind him. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, I know a shortcut." When Sans arrived inside of Grillby's, he greeted everyone with his usual humor, keeping his dirty humor at bay. Once their burgers came out, he answered her again. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Frisk asked, the burg jammed in her mouth. In fact, she looked like she was stuffing it in there pretty fast. "Sorry, I'm hungry. Not really for this, but beggars can't be choosers. Thanks for the grub."

"Translating," Sans answered as he ordered another one for her and then froze time. Not for long, just a few minutes. "I'll help translate. The worst thing that could happen is you die after all."

"You'll really help?" Frisk asked him again, picking up her second burger. "Thank you. I don't quite know how to repay you."

"Got nothin' to do much except watch stuff anyway," Sans said. "Although I am bailing out on you a bit on my boss. Your best bet with her is to stay hidden. Just creep through as slow as you can. After that, I'll try and help out again."

"However you can help will be fine with me."

"Not always going to be there though," Sans warned her. "Don't depend too much on me. Don't need others hearing I'm helping a human. Don't feel like dying today."

"Thank you, Sans."

"Don't thank me. Probably still going to die." Then again. No soul to get to.

Damn interesting day.

Damn interesting woman.

End of Chapter

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk

fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.


	34. One Last Time

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

 **On the Surface, Near the Hole . . .**

Asriel opened his eyes slowly gazing over toward where the hole used to . . . finally! He moved over toward the hole. How far was Frisk? It took forever to get it to open. He needed to find her and fast. It shouldn't take too long, no monsters would be messing with him. _Please be okay._ He moved quickly through the Ruins and out the door into the snow. He moved farther, and got a few strange glances from the Royal Guards, but no one bothered him.

He continued into Waterfall. Frisk must have got farther than he thought. Then, he looked ahead of him, and felt his stomach churn.

 _Try this way, try that way!_ Frisk ducked from left to right, trying to ignore the spears being thrown at her. The particular monster known as Undyne could understand her like Sans, but it didn't matter because she didn't want to talk out a solution. She wanted her dead. _No, shoot, needed to go right-that's_ _gonna_ _-!_ She felt herself being pushed to the right. There was no time to wonder what was going on, she just continued her best until the big, armored monster showed up behind her, and then cut the floor under Frisk.

She expected to fall, but a strange goat man ran straight toward her, hurling them off together. He kept himself on the bottom of her. Frisk watched the goat monster move up.

"You okay?" He asked. Oh, he wasn't clicking either? He spoke human like Sans.

"Yes," Frisk answered, pulling herself up. "Thanks." She looked around. She was in some kind of water with junk all around in piles. "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Asriel," he said proudly. "And you have nothing to fear anymore. I will make sure that you're safe. We'll find a way out of the dump, get back up into Snowdin, and we will get out of here." He smiled kindly at her. "I am so glad you are safe, Frisk."

He knew her name? "Do I know you?" Frisk asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm your new best friend," Asriel said. "Let's go. I'll get you out of here, safe and sound. No more monsters will be chasing or fighting you. Everything will be fine. Follow me."

After getting back on track, with a little aid from a duck, Frisk continued to travel with the goat man. He didn't hurt her, and he spoke her language. With his guidance, it sounded like she could get out. As they were passing along though, she saw Sans standing by a telescope. "Hang on a second." She walked toward Sans. He noticed her, but was more focused on Prince Asriel. "Hey, Sans. I found someone else who speaks human now. Do you think my chances have improved to make it out alive?"

Sans just stared at the goat. "Frisk. You're next to King Asgore, the one who's supposed to really kill you."

"I am Prince Asriel," Asriel corrected him.

"You're . . . former son, Majesty?" Sans took a slight step back from the telescope. "Are you trying to trick the human?" He looked toward Frisk, a bit worried. Maybe. "Not that . . . maybe you . . ."

 _Oh. Oh, yes, I see._ There were no other goat monsters down there except his father King Asgore and his mother Queen Toriel eighteen years ago. Sans' mind would not allow the disruption, so it refused to see him as a grown-up prince, but as his father, King Asgore.

Well. This made things easier. He could return to the surface, check the place out again, and find a way to free everyone's mind. Then he could burn it down to kingdom come! All while knowing that Frisk was safe. "Sans, Frisk is a very special human," Prince Asriel said. "Very special. Her soul would not allow us to pass through the barrier. In fact, she cannot fight with it at all, and I have different plans for her."

"Different plans?" Sans asked.

"Yes, and since you seem to care for her, I order you to take care of her until I return," Asriel said. "If I find out that anyone so much as touched her head, boy howdy, you are not going to like the consequences!"

Sans stood up a little straighter. "Yes, majesty. Um. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Just, stay here where you are. I should be back in a few hours," Asriel said. "After that, you two shall come with me. Remember, no one hurts her. Especially Undyne." Asriel swiped at the wall with his vicious claws, making a visible mark. His father had always done that when he meant business. "Tell her she will be the wall if anything happens to it. And you too."

"Um. Kay."

Feeling confident that Sans wouldn't mess up, Asriel smiled. "Gosh, thanks! I'll be back soon, Frisk. No worries. Everything will be just fine." Now, it was time to return to the surface. To take Sans or Frisk out though wasn't an option yet. Someone might notice them missing if they went back. But, for just a few hours, 'King Asgore' was going to steal away his 'favorite guard'.

 **On the Surface . . .**

Papyrus stared at the screen in front of him. Bypassing the passwords wasn't difficult. No, the difficult part was knowing his mind had been manipulated _again_. Even his blocker, it wasn't good enough to keep the barrier magic out of his head. Prince Asriel did not need to explain much, as memories started to flood into his mind again once they reached the surface.

This whole program, could control them all at will. Even a human was not immune, nothing was immune. Asriel had to reshare some of the human language with him again since having his soul trapped had also affected that tidbit. Now, he would be able to understand her.

Which is certainly what he wanted, considering he almost handed his new sister-in-law over to Undyne! Her sheer tenacity to keep coming back to him eventually waned on him, and he knew in his heart what would happen when he did hand her over.

That power. Frisk was lucky to be alive. "The connections almost broken," Papyrus said. "I'm not reflooding anyone's memories though. When that created barrier is removed, that will happen naturally. I refuse to mess around with anyone."

"I understand," Prince Asriel agreed. "It's not right." He sighed. "I suppose afterward we should burn this place to the ground so no one can control us anymore. Then, get Sans and Frisk out of there, and back on the road."

"No." Papyrus shook his head. "We break the connection, but tell no one about what happened. With this place eliminated, and the other monsters unable to reach us, Frisk will be safe. In fact, every monster inside that newly created barrier will be."

"You mean . . ." Asriel just looked at him.

"Prince Asriel," Papyrus said. "With manipulation not possible, we can be the ones to recover that hole, for good. No one will find it. No one can come in after them. In the meantime, royalty can work things out, out here. By the time the twins are ready, we'll all be ready."

"In the Underground." Asriel sighed. "I shall be King Asgore?"

"Yes," Papyrus said. "Just keep it running as your father once did."

"I see your point, but one thing is uncertain to me," Asriel said. "Will monsters slowly start to remember now that their minds are free? Will Frisk be safe if everyone's mind is recovered?"

"Sans will be near Frisk. If anything happens, he'll remember how to get out. No one else knows, so they can't come after her," Papyrus said. "In fact, I would say around six months or so, maybe five, we should get them out. Fast."

"Fast?" Asriel said. "Sans would know to travel outward, but then they'll be found."

"Not if they are prepared," Papyrus said. "I don't blame Amanda or Frisk's mother for what they did, they don't have the great intellect that I, The Great Papyrus, do have!" He said triumphantly. "While they are down there, with the assistance of Frisk's mother, we can get them ready for up here. Not to run, but to hide. The disguisers. A home, a big home, a friendly neighborhood, everything."

"If Sans gets out, that same day, we could already have a place for them to live!" Asriel said, understanding Papyrus' logic. "Owning a home, not something they could easily do once they came out. Monsters would be searching the roads, not already established homes!"

"Exactly. And the little monsters would be much safer without their mommy constantly stressing," Papyrus said. "Also, to that stress. Underground, it would not exist. Not for her. Well, not anymore. I know Sans, he would take great care of her."

"She is stressful about her animals," Asriel said. "We'll fetch them. Say they were in the ruins too. Then, that would be it. I could command Sans to take her as his own. I could tell him that she'd be needed one day to have children and open the barrier . . . if you don't think? I mean, I know he wouldn't, but . . ."

"Sans would never rush such a thing!" Papyrus said confidently. "I am sure of it. Well, I mean the big things. Well, the . . . maybe he'd want a kiss. Or, you know, um . . . he wouldn't hurt her, can we just agree on that?"

"Agreed. I suppose Sans will obey since he will believe I am my father," Asriel sighed.

"Delightfully so," Papyrus said finishing up his work. "All the minds are freed, even all the froggits. Everything and everyone."

"Great." Asriel gestured outside to him. "Wait for me by the corner. I will blow this place to kingdom come, and we shall return back toward the hole, seal it up so no one finds it, and begin our life once again, in the Underground. One last time."

"Yes," Papyrus agreed. "One last time."

"No. No more times."

End of Chapter

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. ome are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk

fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.


	35. Will B Shortensweet

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

"No. No more times."

They each turned and saw Sans.

Having King Asgore actually welcome a human with open arms to the Underground made no sense. None. Having him, the laziest piece of nothing in the Underground responsible for watching said important human? Made less sense. Sans called Undyne, telling her about what happened, and demanded she watch Frisk instead. With the king demanding she be kept safe, Undyne had no choice to oblige, and Sans took off to see if Papyrus had a say so about the strange incident. But, he saw King Asgore already in a conversation. He demanded Papyrus take him into the ruins, into a special area where there was the tiniest froggit.

Sans headed into the ruins, but used his own skill to keep track of them. When he spotted them, they were heading out a hole. A hole.

An actual hole _out_.

After they headed out and away, Sans came out and did the same thing. He heard Papyrus yelling 'curses!' And it didn't take long for him to figure it out either as he was bombarded with memories of the surface again.

 _Uh oh._ Frisk. She was in danger down there, getting thrown around, and even he used his magic a little to aid her, moving her around even more. The souls were probably four weeks now too, that was getting dangerous! He overheard them talking about a control panel, and once again followed along.

Until now, they hadn't even realized he'd been there, just lurking in the shadowy part of a room. But getting told that they were about to trap him and her down there? No. "Just, gonna hand over Frisk to me, huh?" Sans said. "Cause yeah, she loves being treated like a container."

"Sans," Papyrus began. "Brother, it's safer down there than up here. Frisk's mother could get you everything you need-"

"I can handle myself, I can handle Frisk, and I can handle taking care of those souls," Sans said. "What I can't handle? Is knowing you willingly wanted to trap us down there! That's worse than last time, Papyrus."

"You need a plan," Papyrus said. "What is your plan, hm? To just try and buy a car and drive in the cover of night, and hope that no monster can find you in the meantime? Hope that none of them starts to age Frisk up again? It's dangerous for her and you that way."

"Your brother is right, Smiley Idiot," Asriel agreed. "You're too close. No one will suspect you and Frisk being in that barrier."

"Yeah, 'cause there's no monster stupid enough to want to be in it and let themselves be manipulated again," Sans warned them.

"I cut that chord, Brother," Papyrus said confidently. "Everyone is free. We can just blow up this place, and-"

Sans sighed briefly as he kicked a rock.

"You know this is for the best," Papyrus stated.

"Whatever, Pap," Sans answered. He wasn't as bitter as he appeared. They were right, technically, no one could bust into the Underground after them. No one would try and even mess with them because no one would believe they would be in there of all places.

But Frisk was completely human, and she was about to transition to the tougher period. Those little souls were about to really start to grow inside of her, into . . . little monsters. His little monsters. She needed food that wasn't down in the Underground. She needed stability.

He knew what he needed to do. "Who's lighting the candle? I'd join in with the birthday song, but I need to get back to Frisk."

"I will," Prince Asriel said, "Sneaky skeleton. Fine, head back and go to Frisk. I'll head out afterwards. Papyrus, it's your duty to contact Frisk's mother. Tell her she needs to have a house in six months that is far away."

Sans immediately teleported away back to the hole, but then he teleported back to the station he had followed them to. He watched Papyrus leave. Papyrus could definitely had sensed him if he hadn't visited the hole again.

Prince Asriel held his hand up. He could easily get rid of the thing, but Sans couldn't let it go yet. He needed it. "Yo, Prince!" Sans shouted toward him. "Come with me, quickly. It's Frisk and Undyne."

"What?" He groaned. "Smiley Idiot!"

"Hey, I wasn't supposed to be the brightest back then. How was I to know how important Frisk was?" Sans said in his defense.

"Fine. Lead the way, quickly."

Sans took him toward the hole, he took him close to where Frisk and Undyne were, but he didn't stay for the fireworks. He quickly headed back to the ruins, to the hole, and out to the station to the computers.

"Sorry, Prince Asriel." Sans said to the machine as he connected his presence into the system, and made him a hundred years younger again. He'd be lost and confused, a simple goat looking for his sister and family. But, he'd be safe Underground. No one would hurt the prince.

"Are you sure, Sans?"

Sans looked behind him and saw Alphys.

"I-I was watching the human," Alphys said. "The mind can play tricks, but it's harder on screen. I had to check out what was wrong as soon as I spotted the young should-be-dead Prince suddenly appear in the Ruins."

"Heh. Figures you'd see. Guessing I'm not talking you back down there, either?" Sans guessed.

"No. No more and no one in my head, or messing with my . . ." Alphys shook her head. "Never again, and I'm better than Frisk's mom. I'll have us a place and an identity in a matter of hours. Reliably. I know I'm not always reliable, but I swear this time, I'll get it right. I promise, that's no lie. And, and I can even slowly help the rest come out too, slowly, over time. When it's safe."

"Just . . . " Sans said. "Just you."

"Um."

"Don't ask. _Just_ you," Sans said again.

"Okay, but, the shake up with m-my soul?" Alphys said. "It, um, I can't understand Frisk."

Oh yeah. Papyrus had that problem too. "Sorry. I'll share after we're safe again." He took a shortcut back to the hole with her, just in case she wanted to try and shove him Underground. He wasn't risking anything. Heading back towards Undyne, he took Frisk and brought her and Alphys right back to the Ruins, and right back to the surface.

And as she stood there, blinking, her memories sorting themselves, he took all three of them slightly out of view.

This next part was the hardest. He watched as Papyrus came back to the hole. He easily went in unaware that Sans, Alphys, and a confused Frisk was out. When Papyrus was clearly back in, he took Alphys and Frisk back to the station.

He tied Papyrus' mind back to the barrier, made him believe it was a hundred years earlier too. Made the entire Underground believe it had been a hundred years earlier. Then, he disconnected their minds. "Frisk, Alphys, head outside. This place is going down." It was the last time they would ever be manipulated again. Holding his hand to the controls, he summoned a Gaster Blaster, to make sure the place wouldn't just burn down. There wouldn't be a shred of anything left.

Grabbing Alphys and Frisk, they all took a shortcut to Chuckney's and then back to their old hotel room. They headed out, after Sans got the matches back from the lost and found. The bags weren't there though. Not a big surprise. Somebody was probably keeping them. He was lucky the matches were even there.

"Okay. So." Sans looked toward Alphys. "Should get a car. Forget looking for the missing luggage. Should probably look for the pets. Where do you think they'd be, Frisk?"

Yeah. Her human mind was having an even harder time adapting as her eyes welled up in tears. "How did I do that? I wasn't even eight, and yet I believed . . ."

"Your pets, Frisk." He knew she loved the hell out of those things, but there wasn't much time.

"Probably a shelter in the town," Frisk said. "Oh, poor Krisp E. Cream. Papyrus. Oh, Papyrus. Your Papyrus."

"Safer down there."

"I didn't remember . . ." Frisk looked toward him. "Is this ever going to stop?"

Their minds being controlled? "Yeah," Sans said with certainty. "Faster than you know."

While they got Frisk to the shelter for her pets, Sans got Alphys to a dealer for a car. Afterwards, they were all heading back outward. But while Frisk was gazing outside the window, probably wondering how they would escape everything, Sans had already been talking to Alphys to work out a solution in monster.

 ** _"_** _I don't trust any contact_ ," Sans said. " _None_."

Alphys sat back in her seat more. " _Eventually, they'll remember. Some contact would be best. I mean, not_ yet _of course, Sans. But later? We can't leave them there."_

 _"Look, just."_ Tired. So freaking tired already. At least he got a minimal break in his world falling apart with that stunt. "Frisk," he said, picking up the human language again. "Both of you. If there's anything you want to talk about right now about monsters, the Underground, or your family, say it. 'Cause after this, that's it."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"No more. Ancient magic is out here. Magic creatures I probably don't even know. Tough magic is going to be used to try and look for us. The way they've learned to pair magic with technology, I'm not taking any chances. No more, none! In the car, in a store, in the house, anywhere. No more talking about what happened. We are taking on new identities, for good."

"New identities?" Frisk looked in front of her. "You mean-"

"No more running, we're switching gears. We're moving from the right pedal to the left," he said. "Even the cat and dog, they need different names."

"Well, uh, what is a good human name like Alphys, but not Alphys?" Alphys asked Frisk.

"Something older," Sans said, "because you are going to be older."

"Huh?"

"Flip your disguise thing most of the way to the left, and hold it's position."

Alphys did as she was told.

"Great. You're a grandma now, Alphys. You get to live with your newlywedded daughter-in-law and son with their new pets in a new house with a whole newey new feel," Sans joked. "You're old but new."

"Yeah. Okay. I get it," Alphys said.

"Figure out a name you want, Frisk," Sans said. "I need to figure out a name too. Nothing should be the same. When we stop for lunch again, we're getting a house and furniture and uh . . . ooh. We got a problem." Sans glanced at Frisk. "How are we going to move?"

"We have nothing to move," Frisk answered. "It's just us. The only thing I have left is the clothes I'm wearing and my pets."

"Exactly. Can't buy a home like that."

"Ooh, I see," Alphys said, catching up to him. "Oh dear. It'll look suspicious if we get a place, but have no furniture. We need to buy furniture. A ton of furniture, and that is going to definitely turn heads."

Oh. "A moving van," Frisk suggested. "Maybe we could buy all the furniture at once, upfront, and get them to deliver it in a huge moving van instead?"

"Maybe," Sans agreed. "Might be a rule breaker, but everyone's got a price."

"Okay, I think I found one," Alphys said from the back seat. "It's two stories and nice, but not overly grandeur. It has three bedrooms."

"Hey, hear that?" Sans said toward the back. "Pappy and Krisp E. get their own room. Cool."

"It takes months to attain a house . . ." Frisk looked back toward the back seat, but then seemed to remember who she was talking to. " . . . you already got it, don't you?"

"Yep," Alphys answered.

"Let Alphys handle that," Sans said. "You need a name, Frisk. Your last name is Shortensweet," he smiled. Never used the last name in public or in the hotels or anything. It's safe, but you need a new first name. So do I. So do the pets and Alphys."

"Gladys is a grandma ish name?" Alphys asked as she looked at her phone. "I'll take that. It has ays, like Alyphys."

"Great choice, Gladys," Sans said. "Gladys time to keep going."

Alphys hid a sigh and continued. "The closest I can find to Sans is Stan."

"Stan?" Sans asked. "What kind of name is Stan? It's half of Stand. It's like being name Si, for sit."

"Human and monster names are different," Frisk reminded him, trying to think up a name of her own. "Stan is quite popular."

"Stan Shortensweet?" Sans didn't look like he liked it that much. "It's got San in it though, just with a T. Keep looking, Alphys."

"I found one for Frisk," Alphys said. "Faith."

"Hey, at least I can always say I have Faith in the situation," Sans joked again.

"I don't know about that," Frisk said, realizing the horror she could experience from Sans with that name.

"So many, it's crazy," Alphys said. "Felicia. Felicity. Freddy?"

"Bonnie," Sans suggested.

"Bonnie?" It didn't seem to have any pun connotation to it. Maybe. "Why Bonnie?"

"Cause it's pretty."

Did. Did he just pick her out a pretty name? That was sweet. Kind of nice. But. There had to be something to that name. "Bonnie. Bonnie?"

"Yeah," Sans said, "if I can't have a bony name, then you could have a **_Bonnie_** name."

Oh, she got it.

"Sage. Sailor. Saladin?" Alphys recommended.

"Snoozefest," Sans said. "Sans is a simple monster name. Just type in simple. I'm simple."

"James. John. Will?" Alphys said.

"Ooh, I **_W_** ** _ill_** take that one," Sans said.

Alphys cleared her throat. "Gladys and Will. Okay. Frisk, just you and your pets. Ever want to name them anything else?"

Hm. "I guess, I was debating on Nate for Pappy," she said. "How long will these be our names?

"Eight months," Sans said. "Pick something you like too because we can't risk changing."

"But Krisp E. and Pappy know their names. Answer them." Something similar. "How about Papi for Papyrus?"

"Okay, I **_Will_** bite," Sans said. "What about the cat?"

"Krisp E. Crisp. Kr . . .Kracken."

Sans laughed. "There's a name."

"Kitty," Frisk settled on. "She responds to that."

"Cat named Kitty. Like it," Sans said. "Just you, Frisk."

"Eight months." Frisk looked toward Sans.

Sans glanced back toward her. "Great. Guess we're set then, Eight Months."

"Not my name," Frisk groaned. "Sans."

"There is no Sans, just Will," Sans answered back. "That back there is Gladys, your old mumsy, and your pets Nate and Kitty."

"A name for eight months," Frisk said, being more specific. "No conversation at all about anything in the Underground? Queen Toriel. Your brother. Chara. Twin souls?"

"No."

"What about when we need to decide how to go back?" Frisk asked.

"Talking about it right now," Sans said. "Yep, Underground and Grillbys and everything like that. Ooh, Grillby's." He was clearly going to miss that. "Gotta get through these eight months and save the day so I can get back to Grillbys again. Hey," Sans smiled. "Do you think he'd set up in our neighborhood? Or maybe we can move to find him later."

Sans. Frisk found a smile weaving it's way onto her face. _My_ _monstery_ _little goofball._ He seemed more relaxed than before with all the driving. Maybe leaving this fast-food and drive, drive, drive would be good for them all? He left his brother behind again, and this time, with his brain being manipulated knowingly. He tricked Asriel to stay behind too. But. He seemed . . . okay.

Maybe having that downtime in the Underground was a good thing for him. "Sans?"

"Will."

"Will," Frisk corrected her. "What about the royal family up here? Will they try to contact us?"

"Probably," Sans said, "except not risking it." He gestured to Alphys phone. "I left my phone behind, smashed it, no contact and no way to trace me. Gladys is smashing hers as soon as she gets a new one."

"I've deleted most stuff off of it," Alphys said, "but we can't be too careful."

Apparently. Frisk could feel that. The whole need to not just run away, but to not even talk about the past. Not even going to let royalty contact them up there. Nothing. For eight months, they would take on new roles.

No seeing Papyrus. No seeing her brother. No contact at all. Frisk looked toward Sans briefly. _If something happens to anyone again, we won't know about it. There's no way to ever let us know anymore._ By smashing his phone, he was breaking any chance of him ever being contacted for anything.

"Blue is nice. White is hard to take care of," Alphys said. "What do you think, Frisk? What color do you like the most?"

"Huh?" Frisk looked back toward Alphys. "For what?"

"Furniture," she said. "I'm asking about your furniture. Ooh, I suppose you can go ahead and get on here and get your own furniture?"

"It doesn't matter much," Frisk answered.

"Um. Yes? It does?" Alphys answered. "I mean, not for me. When this whole thing is done, I-I'm going to find my own place. Probably. You and Sans will still have your place though."

"Unless Grillby's is far," Sans said. "Yeah, we'd drag the furniture along though. Get a green couch, Gladys."

Oh. And. _Yeah. That's right._ This wasn't just a survive eight-month journey. What they were getting, they would be really getting. But. She couldn't think of anything like color scheme right now. "Whatever looks good," she said.

After Alphys was done, she shut off the phone. "Okay, Will. I think we're done."

"Great, Gladys," Sans said. "Nate and Kitty doing fine back there?"

"Yep. Sleeping okay."

Being left in a shelter for the time she was gone. That must have been hard on them again.

Just you, Frisk," Sans said. "After this is over, you can go back to your regular name, but yeah. Eight months. I know it sucks, but . . . anything to fix the barrier. Never thought you'd regret that, huh?" He chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Me too."

Well. Nothing felt right, but at least Sans handed her a suggestion before. She'd take it. "Bonnie. Bonnie Shortensweet."

"Okay. Bonnie Shortensweet. Will Shortensweet. Gladys Shortensweet."

"Oh, I want Bryan for a middle name," Sans said. "Then it's Will B. Shortensweet. Heh."

"Got it," Alphys said. "I'll be Gladys Rose Shortensweet. Oh, Rose! I like Rose better."

"It's more scented," Sans said.

"I'll be Rose Gladys Shortensweet. Then there's Will Bryan Shortensweet. Frisk, middle name?" Alphys looked back toward her.

"Um. Tate." Frisk noticed Sans and Alphys look at her dog. "If anyone asks, I named the dog after my middle name?" She didn't want to think too hard about a middle name.

"Bonnie Tate Shortensweet," Alphys said. "Got it. Rose, Bonnie, and Will."

"Will the Bonnie Rose need anything else?" Sans said, getting all three of their names in one go. "Got it. Glad you **_Rose_** to the occasion. Heh. Okay." Sans stared ahead of him as he stopped at a stop sign. "Listen, Bonnie," Sans said glancing slightly at Frisk. "I know this seems like overkill, but the truth is, I don't know if us dropping even casual conversation will get us caught. I . . . you need to be safer, ladykid."

She watched him cringe slightly.

"Sorry, they probably know that too. Welp. I guess you graduate to something new." That probably annoyed him, but he was right. He wouldn't be able to talk the way he used to. "I'll find something suitable for my new Bonnie wife."

Great. Names were done. And now? It felt restricting. They couldn't talk about themselves. "What if people ask about us?"

"Then we must be good neighbors," Sans said. "Let's see. I met you three weeks ago, and you were just so enamored, you had to marry me and your parents decided to buy the house as a present for taking you off their hands?"

What? "S-Will?!"

"Swill isn't quite there, but you'll get it. Okay, three . . . years?"

That sounded better. "We're from Jeans," Frisk said. "It was a neighboring town to the town I grew up in. It'll be easy to remember."

"Yep. One pant leg at a time," Sans said.

"Okay, enough jokes," Alphys said. "I need to talk to the furniture people, and offer enough for them to haul it all in a mover vehicle."

"For the right price, I bet they get lackeys to do it. Hopefully it isn't all broken when it comes."

Frisk stared outside as she watched Sans drive on.

"Hey, uh?" Sans squeezed his finger bones tightly on the wheel. "You know, I was a little different than you might have remembered me down there."

Frisk didn't answer. "Not going to talk like that to an eight-year-old. I get it."

"Well. Yeah and no. They manipulated me back, but they didn't bring me to whatever the . . . the previous settings were," Sans said. "I um. You see, they uh. Well, Papyrus is a genius, but the guy has trouble making some simple stuff. Like spaghetti. Get it?"

Oh. "So, that was more of your true self?" Frisk questioned. "Okay."

"Look, I didn't remember you and before they screwed with my head, any kind of girl that would . . ." He didn't go on. He didn't need to. "Just, sorry for the way I acted, Frisk. I didn't remember that you were . . . actually a friend."

"It's okay," Frisk assured him. "Don't worry about it. A little more aggressive and blunt, but it was still you."

"He wasn't as sweet," Alphys agreed from the back seat. "The things he said. Even to me."

"Can we just all mellow out?" Sans said, apparently not wanting her to know what Alphys had to say. "No twin souls, no responsibilities, I was a little more wild. So sue me, it's not like I did anything real bad. Or I'da had kids way before now," Sans pointed out.

"That's not true," Alphys said. She moved toward Frisk. "Even the loosest monster couldn't stand to give you a chance. What was her name? Magi?"

"Didn't like jokes," Sans muttered. "Not even a simple joke." He pulled himself up straighter. "I got some self-respect."

"Well, that's good," Alphys said, like she was congratulating him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyhow." Sans tapped Frisk's leg with his hand. "Magi may have sucked, but at least I got Mrs. Shortensweet." He took his bony hand back off her leg. "Okay. It sucks we have to leave everyone behind. I hate that I can't even talk to my brother or know how's he doing. It's sucky all the way around. But, this is it. This is the last time we mention the Underground or we are who we are. Time to play make believe for eight months."

Frisk looked beside her and saw her soul. The two other hearts . . . were getting big.

"It's fine. I just wanted to check on it one more time," Sans said as he made her soul disappear again. "Couldn't check down there. Couldn't do anything down there, but all that's over. You're on your fourth week. It's time for things to change. Ya ready?"

It's not like she had much of a choice. Eight months. A different identity. Married to Sans. "Ready."

End of Chapter

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Until then, only the key letter remains. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk

fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.


	36. Protecting Shnookums

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

Saying not to talk about the past was one thing. To actually accomplish it, was tougher. Sans didn't say anything much to Alphys except she needed to turn her disguiser off and wander around briefly inside a store. She hated that idea, especially when he said he'd be back in twenty minutes.

He couldn't risk staying with Frisk, but he couldn't risk not to do this either. She was waiting in the lot for them to pull up, and he took off without even parking.

"So, Rose, I need what you just got," Sans said to Alphys. "Next time I break." He drove several more miles before he parked in a fast food area, and took her disguiser. He started to adjust it. "Close your eyes, Rose." He looked toward Frisk.

Even though she wasn't a monster, it should still give her some kind of disguise too. Plus, he needed to see if his plan could actually work. He placed it in Frisk's hand and turned it on. "Hide that," he whispered. He took his own and adjusted it too. _Please let this work._ It was a primitive hiding device, but he was pretty sure he could get it. "Okay, **_Will_** you open your eyes, Rose?"

Alphys looked at Frisk, and toward him. "How'd you do that?"

"How's she look?"

"Different and taller."

"Good. Let me see yours." Sans adjusted hers too. "See, the thing about hiding with identities . . . three shorty shorts like all of us are going to stand out no matter what." He looked toward Frisk. "Bonnie, don't be surprised when people are talking to you above your head. You're tall, without really being tall. Hey, what's her hair color?" Sans asked Alphys.

"She's blonde."

"Killer."

"Don't start," Frisk warned him. "So, I have to hide too. I guess that makes sense."

"Rose," Sans said looking back toward Alphys. "Need you to check on the movers. We should have them when we arrive." He put the car back in drive and started heading away.

Not long now. Their new town wasn't far now.

As they pulled up, someone else got out of an expensive car in front of them. "Hello. Mr. And Mrs. Shortensweet?"

"And grandma Shortensweet," Alphys said, making her voice sound older.

"Oh yes, can never forget about grandma," the lady chuckled as she looked toward Frisk. "Such an exciting time, isn't it Bonnie?"

Bonnie? First names. They must have made her a good commission. Frisk shook her hand. "Yes. Very exciting. Barely believe it's happening."

"Oh, a new home is always exciting. Especially for a newly married couple," she insisted.

"Oh yeah, Bonnie just couldn't keep me away," Sans said. "Come on, Shweetums, let's go see the new house."

Shweetums? _Please don't let that be what replaces_ _ladykid_ _._

"What about Papyrus and Krisp E. Cream?" Frisk inwardly winced. "Oh shoot, I mean the others. Um."

"You're a lot better at acting when you've got something in your brain," Sans said. "Just relax. Tate and Kitty will be fine for a few minutes." He looked toward the sales lady who couldn't hear them talk but was watching them. "Heh. She's really eager to get inside if you know what I mean?"

"Will," Alphys scolded him. "Be nice to your new wife."

"She didn't marry me 'cause I was a nice guy," Sans said as all three of them followed the agent in.

"It's not furnished, but I'm sure you can manage that," the agent answered. "There is a bathroom at the end of the hall, and one in the master bedroom." She led them on a small tour of the house. There were even upstair rooms. "And this area will be just perfect if and when you want to grace your house with little feet."

"Clickety clack," Sans said. "Probably pretty soon. Better enjoy the time alone while we can, right, babe?"

Babe. "Right," Frisk said, trying to stay in character. _Nevermind_ _,_ _Shweetums_ _. Go back to_ _shweetums_ _._

As they were leaving the house, the moving van pulled up. "Right on time," Sans said, gesturing to the agent. "Couldn't have been more perfect, huh?"

"Yes, great timing. Where were you moving from?"

"Far away," Sans settled on. The real estate agent said some friendly goodbyes as Sans, Frisk and Alphys headed over toward the movers. There was another vehicle behind it, filled with workers.

Sans yawned as he said goodbye to the last worker. "Too bad we couldn't have the grocery store deliver."

Yeah, but other than food, it was done. The workers brought everything in. It wasn't all in the best places, but most of it was placed along a wall, making it easier to navigate through. Frisk watched Sans get a little frustrated though. To stay undercover meant no magic, so he couldn't magically move stuff where it needed to be.

When they were all done though, the house looked like a house. An actual house. Like Sans said, all they needed was food. Tonight, they would probably end up ordering out. At least, that's how Frisk felt. Exhausted. Really exhausted.

"Not looking too good there, shweetums," Sans said to her. "You okay?"

"I need a . . ." Wait. Was she allowed to use her matches still? "Match?"

"You gonna start a fire?" Sans said in a warning tone. "Don't worry about that Bonnie, I'll start a fire if it's super important. Otherwise, you'll be fine. Try and lie down."

Yeah. Maybe that was a better idea. Cause.

"I gotcha, Bonnie!"

Frisk looked behind her at Alphys. "Gladys?"

"Oh, still not feeling too well?" Sans questioned, helping her to stand up straight. "That's Rose."

Oh yeah. Name change. "Thanks, Rose." Frisk needed to lie down. "I'm going to go lie down now."

"I'll come watch you," Alphys insisted as she moved down to the bedroom.

The patterns on the new bedding were floral, with white and blue flowers on it. Kind of pretty. Frisk lied down on the bed as her head kept spinning. _At least I'm not cold._ Sans wasn't going to bring out the matches unless she absolutely needed them though. Darn. Even though it probably wasn't right to just strike a match and have all her symptoms disappear, it was dang nice to have. She'd miss it.

"Hey, sup?"

"She'll be fine," Alphys insisted to Sans. "Probably needs some food or some rest. Actually, probably both. The little ma . . . umm, babies inside of her should really be starting to grow now."

"Yeah. That's why it was important to finally settle down," Sans said. He looked toward Frisk. "Just take it easy. I promise. I know this might feel hard, but we'll be okay. Trust Willy boy, okay?"

Frisk smiled. Even with a different name, Sans was still Sans. "Okay."

"And, hey, if you start feeling really miserable, just ask for a kiss, shweetums," he insisted. "I'm a good kisser. I can make you feel better, remember?"

A kiss. _Rubbing against the back of my teeth._ _He couldn't say that of course._ "Sure I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but if I think you need a kiss, I'm taking it," he said firmly. "Especially since you can't have the things that used to calm you most." He smiled at Alphys. "Let's get on the phone for some pizza, Rose, and then after that, take the car and get a new phone. Your old one doesn't handle calls as good."

"Yeah," Alphys insisted. "Good thinking, Will. New home, only makes sense to get a new phone. I'll stop by a shop too and see if I can't find something else too."

"Microwavables are good."

"For some." Alphys nodded toward Frisk. "I'll be back. No worries."

Sans watched her leave and looked back toward Frisk. She was already out like a light. Yeah, this had to be the next step. Those monsters were going to hunt her down no matter what. _Papyrus. Trapped a hundred years in the past._ That was rough. He didn't want to think about Papyrus' mind and everyone else's being stuck that way, but he had to look at the big picture.

For the longest time, the biggest picture was nothing but the barrier. Then, the biggest picture was saving the monsters from death by the damn barrier. But now? It was making sure his family survived safely in the meantime.

He kept thinking of the situation more like Frisk with two souls. Those little monsters though, they were actually growing in her. In no time at all, he'd be responsible for two new little lives, as well as Frisk's. He moved over toward her.

She was definitely exhausted. She was trying to help a bit, and he knew she was exhausted enough. She'd been trying to survive Underground, had tried to outwit Undyne's spears, and sent her head on a mental whirlwind remembering everything. This was her chance to finally rest. _We'll be okay,_ _ladykid_ _. I promise. No matter how much I want to, I won't connect back under. I won't let us be found. We're getting through this._

Frisk hated depending on others, and Sans knew that. Even though everyone had been trying to protect her, that fact hadn't changed. Even when her emotions went out of control, she wanted to blame more of herself than give into the hormonal imbalance.

"I just can't reach him," Toriel complained as she looked toward Asgore. "Could you get through?" She looked toward Chara. "Chara, I can't reach him."

"It's okay, Tori," Asgore tried to assure her. "Sans is . . . responsible enough. He used to be. I'm sure that he is taking fine care of everything."

"I want to talk to Frisk," Toriel said, hanging up the phone. "The phones not in service. I can't reach the others for some reason, like something's blocking it. I can't . . ." She held her head on her hands. "If I just knew where they were at, we could bring them here with us. They would be safe. She would be safe."

"Look, Sans probably knows what he's doing," Chara insisted. "He's got a huge IQ, and if we can't find him with this new magic connection here, then no one else can either. He probably went under, way undercover. That way Frisk stayed safe, and didn't have to keep being out on those roads."

"Humans have delicate bodies," Asgore agreed. "Chara is probably right, Toriel."

"I can't even reach Asriel." Toriel looked back toward Asgore. "Don't talk to me about humans and delicate bodies. I know how delicate Frisk is right now, and I don't need you to tell me that."

"Is everything alright?"

Toriel looked toward one of the world leaders. They had reached the nearest one called a President, and afterwards, more group leaders had converged on the scene. To bring monsters back, safely, would be a process. Many monsters now preferred living as a human, and even married humans, or were half-monster and didn't even know it. They had blended well into society.

There was another side though that wished they could use their magic, and didn't like to have to hide themselves inside society.

The reason they had been in a war, a war over taking souls, had been vanquished. Time, technology, and magic all eliminated the problem. It was nearly impossible to attain a soul from a living being, and it took many strings and great difficulties to attain even one soul from the dying or dead. There was no reason to fear soul stealing anymore.

Humans though, they had gone on living, with the vast majority never knowing monsters existed. Nearly 95% or more of the population thought monsters were just myths that scared children.

So far, it seemed there was a small deal being made. Land in a faraway area, almost undetected nearly hundreds of years, could be a natural place for monsters to live. The land was already set aside for them. It could be used for the monsters who didn't want to hide among the citizens. The world would go on, without anyone knowing about monsters.

At least for now. Neither her nor Asgore was completely fine with that answer. They should be able to roam free, and they should be able to be known. They didn't want to be called into being just a fairytale, that wasn't fair. What if a monster got discovered over here, and because no one understood it or that it wasn't hostile, it was killed? That would be horrible.

They each seemed to agree though, that getting established was first. Sans and Frisk would be able to take care of the barrier problem, while they focused on making this new habitat more inhabitable. They had seen pictures, and it was absolutely breathtaking. There were even animals in the area inside of it that mankind could never have spotted before. This would be their area.

If they wanted to leave the area, they would need to have some kind of disguiser to leave. Once the threat facing monsters with the barrier were done, and once the monsters were settled down and safe, then a course to inform the public would be discussed.

And only then.

Toriel wanted to reach Sans and her daughter to tell them the wonderful news, and to get an escort and get them there to her for their safety. But, they couldn't be found. Sans phone kept saying out of service. Alphys phone was now out of service. She didn't know what else to do. No one matching their description had been seen or found yet. The surface had some powerful magic connections to, and their was even a whisper magic that could now be used. Looking specifically for anyone saying Sans, Frisk, or Alphys. Monster language. Magic matches. Anything that might seek them out. A couple of hits, but nothing solid enough to detect.

But, perhaps Asgore was right. Perhaps the fact that none of them could find them, meant that others couldn't either. Still. If only she could know Frisk was safe.

But, Sans. She trusted him to split the soul inside Frisk, and she had to trust him one more time.

Frisk arose from the bed, holding her head. Her exhaustion seemed to pass. She looked out the window and saw how dark it had been. She headed out the door and saw Sans and Alphys just relaxing in chairs. There was nothing much to do yet. No TV. No internet. Only Alphys was surfing on what looked like her new phone.

"Hey, shnookums, you're up," Sans said from his chair. "How ya doing?"

Great, now she was shnookums.

"Good." Sans looked toward Alphys, almost like they were sharing a look about something. "Naps are good."

"Will," Alphys said toward Sans. "Isn't there something you want to tell your wife?"

"Tell me?" Frisk asked. She looked toward Sans. "What is it, Will?"

"Oh, Rose just is . . . just concerned about little stuff," Sans said. "Nothing really big."

Frisk looked toward Alphys. It didn't seem like it was nothing big. "What?"

"Just a reminder that you're my wife," Sans said offhandedly.

Oh. "I know that," Frisk told Alphys. Sans didn't hide that fact. There was still something else, but Sans wasn't going to say it.

"We ordered pizza," Sans said. "Didn't come with any beer, sorry."

"I can't have that anyway."

"Oh yeah," Sans shrugged. "Didn't even come with ketchup either. Who sends something out without catsup?"

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," Alphys said, smiling at Frisk. "Just us girls?"

"No."

Frisk knew that one was coming.

"Okay." Alphys looked toward Frisk. "Can you come with me for just a few minutes alone out there?"

"Nope."

Frisk knew that was coming too. Sans was way, way too protective of the little souls. He didn't let them out of his sight for anything except apparently their own house. Sounded strange. _Their_ house.

"Okay." Alphys looked toward the left and then back toward Frisk. "Then can I talk to you alone here?"

"Why do you want to keep talking alone to Frisk?" Sans interrupted yet again. "I mean, Bonnie. Shoot."

"Personal stuff," Alphys said.

"What personal stuff can she possibly know?"

Alphys groaned. "Fine. I-I guess I might as well ask now. How do you deal with your feminine problem once a month, because if I can't use magic-"

"Nevermind, you can talk privately," Sans decided, heading out the room. "I'll take a nap. Fifteen minutes. Wake me up in fifteen, Bonnie. You know the drill."

Frisk watched him leave and turned toward Alphys. "Well, since we don't have magic, it's really just some-"

"I don't really need to know," Alphys said. "I just find the only thing that gets guys to leave is to say something like that." She smiled at Frisk. "I'm happy for you, Bonnie. You're getting settled into a new life, which is great. Much better than being on the road. But, Will isn't going to get better, he's only going to get worse in his protective state with you."

Worse? "Shouldn't us being all hidden like this make him feel easier?"

"No. I mean, we're safe. He knows were safe. He knows, deep inside, there's not even a reason he shouldn't give us some privacy in our own home to talk about stuff. I mean, really, fifteen minutes? Will can't sleep for just fifteen minutes."

"Then why do you think it's going to get harder?"

"It's just the way things work from . . . where we are from," Alphys said. "He's going to just get worse and _worse_ , especially when the little ones are born. Unless you kind of help him."

Oh. "I'd love to help," Frisk smiled. "I want to help however I can."

"Will you have sex with him?"

" . . . could you repeat that, Rose?"

"Well, maybe not full sex, but if you make him feel like you are _his_ , then he'll start giving you more space." Alphys patted her hand. "I know it's odd to ask, but you did create the little ones under forced perception magic. I bet Will didn't tell you that magic can't work one-sided."

Okay. This was getting to be an uncomfortable conversation. "Will is, um."

"When did you start to like him?"

Frisk felt her face getting warm. "Uh. I don't, um. It wasn't like . . . all at . . ."

"It's mutual," Alphys said, knowing she wouldn't continue more. "Like it or not, where we are from, and because of what we are, certain things happen. It was bad enough he secretly liked you, but you being pregnant with his babies puts it over the top, Bonnie. Look, I-I don't want to intrude. I don't want to, you know, seem mean. Put you into a weird position. Something will have to give though. If not? You might find yourself completely trapped next to him in every event of your life, for the rest of your life. I mean every event too."

"Every?"

"Every."

An unfulfilled need? "If I'm not with him, then he'll never . . ." No, wait. "It was the unexpected happening."

"Sure."

"He cuddles at night for the babies."

"Of course."

"He didn't want me to ride with my brother 'cause he . . . um . . ."

"He'll ask."

"What?" Frisk looked back at her, falling out of her reverie.

"He'll do it in an off way. I don't really know how he will," Alphys admitted. "He clearly has a need, but he isn't expressing it. He's discontent with who he's been. His depression over the years. All of it adds up. So." Alphys waved her paws around each other slightly. "Just, be prepared to be real . . . _real_ you."

"Real me?"

"Yeah. The one who just wants everyone happy because it's, well, um. He's probably going to . . . make it _sound_ like he's doing it for you. It might not be real soon. Maybe not even for months but eventually, his inner monster is really going to want you. Monsters on average have three times as much, um, stuff happen when they are pregnant. Instinct. Reasons." She exhaled. "Oh, I finally told you. I feel better."

Doing it for her? Instincts? "Um. I'll . . . keep it in mind."

"He is super protective of being near you so much, he doesn't even see it yet. Even when he didn't remember. It's . . . it's that deep, Bonnie." Alphys leaned her head forward. "Do you know how much more he was around you this time you-know-where, then when you were eight?"

Frisk didn't really know. She. Maybe a few extra?

"Constantly. I was watching you, remember?" Alphys reminded her. "I have cameras all over, and he was all over. And he was . . . and . . ."

"What?"

"He was just . . . it was easy to see how into you he was." Alphys blushed. "Sorry. But. So. What kind of makeup do you have here?"

"Oh. Makeup?" Frisk said. Did she just go from saying Sans was stalking her Underground, wanting sex, to makeup? "I don't know, I don't do much of that. I'm more of a tomboy in that area." She shrugged, noticing Alphys wasn't changing the subject. "Maybe. Perfume? A new dress? Why do you ask?"

"What kind of makeup do you wear?"

"Not much."

"If you could?"

"I've worn lipstick before."

"Any other kind of makeup?"

Why were they talking about makeup?

"Makeup?" Sans popped around the corner. "Well, at least that's more tolerable."

"Do you think she'd be nice with perfume?" Alphys asked, winking at Frisk.

"Not really. Not much can cover up her natural odors."

"Will," Frisk warned him. "Be nice."

"You be nice. I usually don't say anything. Eh, at least it keeps you warm." Sans took a seat again to relax.

Frisk looked toward him, thinking about what Alphys said. He wouldn't really, right? _We're friends. Just friends. He's not going to ask that. I mean, sure we are technically married. But._ Would he really do that?

And if he didn't, just _how_ protective would he get?

End of Chapter

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk

fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.


	37. Frisk's Mind in the Gutter

**fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk**

Bedtime.

Frisk looked toward Sans. Usually at night, Sans used magic on her tummy to help prepare her for birth for the babybones. However, he refused to use his magic now. She didn't know about it Underground, but he always seemed to act like it was important.

She was in bed first, waiting. Her mind went back to what Alphys said too. Sans wouldn't be that interested, right? He was stuck with her, but did he have an instinctive need for that? _Maybe she is getting confused. Sans is extremely protective, but it's for the twin souls, not me._

Yeah. That was probably it. Alphys was just confused.

"So sweet cookie, ready for some nookie?"

Frisk watched Sans come into the room. What? _What did he just say?_ "Hm?"

Sans came over toward the bed. "Oh come on, shnookums. First night in our new house. It would be wrong not to have any nookie. Now turn around."

 _What?!_ Couldn't he even use subtlety and ask properly? Even then, the answer would still be no, but.

"Bonnie," Sans said again. "Don't worry, I know you get a little chilled sometimes, so I'll be behind you on the covers."

Still not . . . _What?_ Sans just rolled his light guiders around.

"Shweetums." His voice sounded irritated. "Lie down and _cover_ up. I know you get _cold_ , so you need _covers_."

"Okay . . ." Covers. Why was he focused on covers? Why was he getting irritated?

Sans banged his bony hand against his skull. "No **_bones_** about it, **_baby_**?"

Bones. Baby. Babybones. _Oh my_ _gaw_ _, how could I be so stupid?!_ Her whole face must have lit up red as hot as her cheeks felt. Of course Sans wasn't just coming up asking about sex. This was Sans! Frisk lied down and covered up. Sans came up behind her. Once he was in his unusual position, he placed his bony hand along his stomach like he had each night before. He wasn't doing anything else, just hiding his magic with word choice.

"Took you long enough," Sans whispered by her ear. Then, he started to chuckle. "Liking the nookie little cookie?"

"Yes, dear," Frisk said softly. "Sorry, Will. Didn't think. How else would-"

"Let's not get too creative. We can try different stuff later," Sans said.

"But how can we . . ."

"Much more romantic, babe, when you stay quiet," Sans said.

So. Annoying. He had his hand on her stomach like he always did, and he had his usual magic. He refused to talk about it, yet he was still using his magic. Was thinking they were having sex supposed to be some kind of cover? She waited a few minutes, slowly falling asleep when she heard Sans speak again.

"Well, that was fun. Sorry can't always be your bone daddy," he said. "I'm tired though and I love snuggling with you, shnookums. Can I stay here in you tonight?"

Oh. Frisk nodded. "Sure, Will." He thought there were all kinds of ways to detect magic, but what he said did make some sense. Monsters like Sans used manifestation to have . . . their special times with each other. If there was something that sensed magic, with those kinds of words attached, one might assume they were having a little . . . fun. And since Sans just said he wanted to stay in her during the night, no one would be suspicious if they did pop up for inspection.

But, really? Even to touch her tummy, Sans wouldn't risk not taking any precautions.

"Could be a little more enthusiastic, Bonnie," Sans reminded her. "Newlyweds. New house."

Yes. He was right. Her acting had taken a back seat, but she was going to have to get better at it. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I guess I'm just not used to the new house yet. Especially living with your grandma."

"No worries, we'll get used to it," Sans said. "I think you're feeling quite at home already."

"Sorry."

"For what? I get to pick up good vibrations."

"I'm just a little not used to the pizza," Frisk insisted. Still, she smiled a bit. Anyone else she ever hung out with never really tried to notice it. If they did, they tried to hide the fact they noticed it. It was impolite after all. But not with Sans. He was real. "Real Will."

"Real Will?" Sans cuddled up closer. "Don't know what you're thinking about my Bonnie lass, but your Will is always real. Now, let's get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Too exciting of a day."

"Yeah," Frisk chuckled. "I sure could go for a crazy lazy day tomorrow."

"I'm all for that one. Night, Shweetums."

"Night, Pookie."

 **The Shortensweet Residence Next Morning, Will and Bonnie's Room.**

"Umm . . ." Alphys poked Sans gently. "Hey? You should get up at some point." She knew there were more effective ways to wake him up, but she wasn't one to just roll him out of bed. Plus, she didn't want to hurt Frisk. "Will?" She tried to sprinkle bits of water on his skull.

That got a slight reaction. "Hey. I took a shower last month, no bugging."

"Will?" Alphys asked. "You do know it's like 2 in the afternoon?"

"Eh." Sans just nestled up comfier to Frisk. "We're pregnant, give us a break."

We? "Didn't know you were directly involved," Alphys sighed. "Will?"

"Family is a 50/50 thing."

He wasn't moving. Alphys understood they both were exhausted, but they each went to bed quite early, and it was now two in the afternoon. "Could I go shopping then? I am hungry."

"If you think you can," Sans yawned. "Night night Rose. I mean bye, Rose."

Alphys sighed slightly. "Sleeping longer next to her . . . isn't really the same thing."

Sans' gentle jokes and prodding disappeared as he turned to her. "Hey. I said quit that. None of your business."

"You're going to get even more protective," Alphys warned her. "You should tell F-"

"F-f-f-f check that name at the door, Rose." Yeah, he wasn't playing at all. "If or when is my biz, not yours." He sat up and stroked the backside of his bony hand lightly. "Go ahead and head to the store. I'll be right here watching over Bonnie."

"We have a house. We are far away. We have different names. We have different looks," Alphys reminded him. "I don't feel any kind of m-"

"males, no, 'cause you don't want them that way."

Dangit. She almost said magic. Would even the word magic be a keyword? "Do you want something in particular?"

"I want to go."

Alphys watched as Frisk woke up on the other side.

"Yeah, sure, we'll go," Sans suddenly agreed.

"You can get more rest if you want," Frisk insisted.

"Nah, nah. Gotta get some good for you food," Sans insisted. "I've got the Will power to make sure you eat right. There's gotta be some healthy microwaveables out there."

"I can probably do better than that," Frisk insisted as she moved out of the bed. "Oh. We need clothes."

"Clothes and food," Alphys said.

"Goodie. A road trip," Sans said moving away from the bed. "Been awhile since I been in the car. Oh, hey." Sans looked around the room. "Where's Tate and Kitty? Usually they hang out with us." He heard a small meow beneath the bed and looked under. "You guys got scared of Bonnie last night too, huh?"

"Scared of her?" Alphys asked. "Why?"

"Never mind why," Frisk insisted. "Let's get something quick to eat, then clothes, and then real shopping. I have got to change." She gestured to her clothes. "Frankly I don't know how the real estate agent didn't say anything about how I smelled."

"I didn't hear you do anything in front of her," Sans said. "What was it, just like a bunch of tiny ones? Those are as bad as the earthquakes." He looked back under the bed toward the pets. "Maybe that's what had them so scared."

"It wasn't just me," Frisk insisted. "Okay, let's go find a place to get some decent clothes."

"Do they have to be decent?" Sans asked her. "Decent's boring. Hey, does it get cold or hot around here?"

"I don't know," Frisk admitted. "What is our town?"

"Dashonty," Alphys answered. "I would say from the distance, we'll be fine and it'll be decent. Come on," she smiled at both of them. "Let's go check out our new hometown."

 **Restaurant . . .**

"It's not Grillby's," Sans said as he looked at the burger in his hand. "It's a decent substitute though. Best I've tasted yet."

Frisk ate her own fish well. She wanted pink fish, but there was only one place to get pink fish and she didn't even know if her new town had it. Still. Fish. It was something. Sans was eating his burger well, and Alphys was enjoying her soup and salad. Nice sit down and simple restaurants were a nice change from what she had had so far.

"Dangit. I keep forgetting about your surface food. It makes me do things my Bonnie lass can't do. Although my Bonnie lass can," Sans joked as he started to head toward the bathroom. He stopped and looked toward Frisk. "You gotta use the bathroom?"

"I'm fine," Frisk insisted. Sans seemed to have found a way to say his bony ass without arising suspicion. No dang wonder he wanted her named Bonnie. "No worries. Just get your Bonnie lass back here later."

"Meh." Sans shrugged. "Sure you don't gotta go?"

"She will be fine. You shouldn't be too long. I don't think. I." Alphys started to blush. "I don't know. There's not a certain way to time the um . . . traveling of food."

Sans didn't seem to mind actually using the bathroom. In fact, he was getting pretty used to it. Alphys on the other hand, she hadn't been on the surface long enough to experience it enough times to be used to it yet.

 **Grocery Shopping . . .**

"We need more of those."

"We really need less."

"Why?"

"So we have room in the freezer? You know, for the actual raw food to cook?" Alphys said to Sans as they shopped.

"Eh, we can have a few less than," Sans agreed as he itched his neck. "This outfit thing feels weird."

Frisk knew he wasn't the only one to feel that way. There were limited places to buy the kinds of clothes they needed. They did manage to find a decent place though, which was good news. It was clear Alphys and Sans weren't used to the styles on the surface yet.

Sans still managed to find something that felt okay. Frisk knew he'd probably get quite used to it. Hawaiian shirts seemed about his style. He mixed it up with some winter coats like he was used to, bought some more shorts, but tried to stick with more pants. When she reminded him coats and shorts didn't hide them that well, he almost got rid of any shorts he picked up at all.

Just a brief reminder, but Sans took it seriously. On the outside, he was loose and looked fine, but sometimes there was one serious tempest brewing inside of him. Frisk actually wondered just how much he did have hiding inside of himself. For now though, as long as she stayed near him, he tended to be fine.

Good ol' Sans. That is, as long as she stayed near him. _Ooh, cereal. I have to have cereal_ _._ Frisk headed away. The cereal wasn't far, she just saw it at the start of the other aisle. She could easily grab it and catch up. _Different brands. Different brands. Ooh, I like that one._ She grabbed it but looked back.

Sans. Didn't look happy with her. "Really shouldn't just run off, shnookums."

"Just grabbed cereal."

"So? We could have come back down together easily."

"Just. Cereal." She watched as his bony hand grabbed hers and he brought her back to Alphys.

Two. Aisles. Just two. No one knew she was there. She even wore a disguiser for him now. Two minutes, **_tops_**. Frisk tried not to show her agitation. Sans was being extra caring for the little ones. He couldn't risk her being gone for even a minute. But. How _annoying_.

She caught the look from Alphys. That look that was practically begging for her to just give in.

 _She doesn't understand what she's talking about._ Frisk tried to reason with her own skeptical mind.

He was just concerned about the baby and the babybones. That was all.

Hopefully. Surely.

Right?

End of Chapter

Multiverses: When a multiverse is revealed, I will share info about it below. Some are important, and a couple only show up a bit.

fun level 74 Original MC Sans and Frisk

fun level 66 Missing Frisk: This dimension is missing Frisk and missing Asriel. Gaster is alive and well, and works with Sans and Papyrus. It contains a machine that increases the strength of a soul heart.


End file.
